The Peacemakers:
by Wildcard365
Summary: Sarah Jane and her family are in trouble. The Doctor, Clyde and Rani and their parents come to her aid. While investigating everyone discovers that there is more to Sarah Jane Smith then meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

.

**Chapter One**

**The Last Order Given:**

A Gentleman whose appearance would be around his late fifty's to a Human, sits on a bench outside of a great hall. He has with him a staff held in his left hand: showing his family crests and in his right hand a bag of gummy bears. As he was chewing some of the candy, he remembers the last time he was sitting here. Thinking out loud and speaking softly, "If I knew what I was getting into from the beginning, I would be sitting where he is, bringing this nonsense to quick end. So much time has passed since that first day, terminating enemies of the state. If my next targets crime doesn't fit the punishment, he can take care of it himself. I resign."

When he finished talking to himself, he hears a giant door handle turning. The assassin quickly clutched his bag of gummy bears, placing them into the pocket of his robe. His eyes fixed on the door opening to a great hall. A loud creaking noise is heard. Quickly thinking, the assassin asked himself, "Why was I not allowed to complete my mission?" A second later a man in a similar robe, wearing a dark red skull-cap exited the door way.

Seeing the assassin seated, he walks towards him and bows in front of him. Standing straight up again he addresses the assassin, "It is an honor to meet you Lord Wildcard, the council will see you know. Please follow me."

Acknowledging the greeting from the page with the bow of his head, the assassin stood up and follows him into the great hall. As he walked with the page at his side, they both came to a stop in an atrium. The page now stepped in front of the assassin and began to make an announcement, "My lord president, members of the high council of time lords, I present to you, Lord Wildcard!" When the page finished his announcement, a standing ovation is heard. Even the Lord President Rassalon was standing, applauding, while the page and assassin continued walking towards the chair of the presidency.

The assassin could see hundreds of Time Lords to his left and right cheering. Each Time Lord seen, represented a political party and or family; not one member of the high council was absent. The two Time Lords continued traveling side by side down the center of the great hall, reaching its end. Stopping together, both Time Lords stood before the president and six other Time Lords seated below him. Then the applause stopped, when the assassin and the page bowed together, to the chair of presidency. The six Time Lords, the lord president and the entire high council, bowed in honor of Lord Wildcard. When the formalities concluded, the council begins to applaud again, including the seven standing in front of the assassin.

The assassin stood confused. Normally when he is in this great hall, only seven Time Lords are in front of him, not the entire high council. The assassin turned his head to the Time Lord standing next to him and yelled over the applause, "What the hell is this all about page? What's going on?" The page applauding as well, yelled back in the assassin's ear, "You will find out soon my lord, in the meantime, enjoy this moment! You stand at the height of your career, with honor and utmost respect from this entire council!" The assassin, stunned by all this reverence, started to turn and bow again to everyone, and bowed again to his lord president and cabinet.

When the applause came to an end, the sergeant-at-arms begins to strike the end of his staff on the floor three times. His action creates multiple echoes of thunder. When the echo diminished, he announced, "My lord president, High Council of Time Lords, these proceedings will now come to order! I yield the floor to Lord Wildcard, he who has done so much!"

The assassin struck by stage fright, stood unprepared for the first time in all his lives. Lord Wildcard, an assassin. A Time Lord who lived by his name, stood speechless. Except this Time Lord was a quick thinker, not like a politician. So he decided to keep his question direct and simple.

Lord Wildcard, holding his staff in his right hand, raised it into the air. Then he struck its end on to the floor, creating thunder, echoing through the great hall. He yelled, "I accept the sergeant-at-arms last command, and now I ask you my lord president, and I ask you high council, why have you ordered me home? I have not yet completed my mission. The Master is still free. Free to do what he wants without regards to life or freedom, something which we all cherish. So I ask you, why have you summoned me home, while that lunatic is still out there among the stars?"

After conveying his question, a Time Lord sitting in front of the lord president coughed and continued to clear his throat a few times. Lord Wildcard recognizing this person, turned to face the seven highest ranking Time Lords and yelled, "Oh, I see a stupid answer coming!"

After his remark, the Lord President Rassalon, begins to smile, along with laughter from other members of the high council to his left and right. Lord Wildcard seeing this person preparing to speak, yelled, for all to hear, "Oh this better be good you!" Wildcard still observing the Time Lord holding paper in his hands, raises his staff, striking the floor with it, creating thunder. He yells facing the seven in front of him, "My lord president, I yield the floor to Lord Castilian!" The lord president stood from his chair and struck his staff on to hall floor, creating thunder. Then he announced, "The chair recognizes Lord Castilian!" Lord Castilian stands. He bows to his lord president, then turns to face Lord Wildcard, bowing to him. Then he cleared his throat again to begin his speech.

**"My lord president, fellow Time Lords. Here we gather in this great hall to pay homage to Lord Wildcard, for his deeds in the defense of our state. Through him the people of Gallifrey are safe. Now we ponder, what is this Time Lords next true mission? He has done so much for us, never questioning an order, never-failing in his duties, always completing his mission. Now my Lord Wildcard, we the high council have a new mission for you. This mission may take many of your lives to come. It is imperative my lord, that you do not fail this mission. Your assignment, has the approval of every council member here, in this great hall. Not one family, not one political party stands opposed. " **

Finishing his speech, Lord Castilian sets the paper he was holding onto his chair. He then turned and faced his lord president. Grabbing his family staff next to his chair, he starts to raise it into the air, striking its end on to the floor, creating thunder. He then announced, "I now yield the floor to our lord president." Rassalon stood from his chair with his staff and bowed to Lord Castilian, acknowledging his turn on the floor. Stepping away from his chair, the lord president strikes his staff on to the floor of the great hall and said, "I thank the Lord Castilian for yielding this moment."

The lord president begins to look directly at his assassin with pride like a father. Turning his head again he gazes upon the high council. Bowing his head for only a moment in quick thought, he strikes his staff again. When the thunderous echo concluded, he loudly announced, "Yes my lords! A new task is at hand! A new mission! A new target! The life of one single child will affect us all my lords; this child has been found living on Earth!"

There was a commotion in the great hall, even Lord Wildcard stood surprised, for he had just left that world, in search of the Master, everything was in order according to time its self.

Rassalon raised his staff, pointing it upwards towards the center of the great hall's ceiling. There a three-dimensional image floated above the high council. Wildcards new target, a little girl, between the ages of four and five . A commotion among the council members erupted, becoming louder with every second. Rassalon himself struck his staff on to the floor, giving order to the council.

A few second later the hall was silent, except for Lord Wildcard who yelled, "My lord president, I do not terminate children, regardless of the species!" Rassalon, not looking at the assassin as he spoke out of turn, turned his gaze upon him, while shaking his head. He then announced to the council, "Nor would I, ever order such a disgusting act, Lord Wildcard."

Seeing he had everyone's attention still, the lord president takes a deep breath and continues, "No my Lord Wildcard! Your mission is not to terminate this child! Your mission is to protect this child at all cost! Even if her world dies in her future, she must live my lord. She- must- live!" Rassalon turned his gaze from his assassin and looked at the high council.

Continuing his statement he announced, "One of the ten Peacemakers' has been found, my lords!" For a moment, silence is heard in the great hall. Then a commotion within the ranks of the high council erupts. The word prophecy is now echoing in the hall. Seconds later, cheering and applause is heard from every council member. Rassalon motioned his hands, waving them downward, trying to quell the cheering.

Lord Wildcard not following council procedure as other members would, spoke out again. His actions, surprising to everyone in the great hall. "My lord president, I have never served to protect! I have always served to terminate enemies of the state! Our own kind! Time Lords! You have more qualified people to handle such issues, I am not a nanny or a wet-nurse!" Following his interruption, laughter is heard in the background, among the other Time Lords. Lord Wildcard could see the concerned expressions on the face of his lord president and the other six Time Lords, seated in front of him.

Calmly looking at his assassin for a moment, Rassalon loudly spoke like a teacher to a student, "My Lord Wildcard! We have a procedure we use in order to be recognized! It maybe old fashion, but it works! You will follow that procedure, is that understood my lord?" Immediately, Lord Wildcard struck his staff, creating thunder, "My lord president, will you yield the floor so that I may ask a few questions of my own?" The lord president quickly turned to his cabinet members. Lord Castilian immediately stood from his chair and approached his lord president. Now standing next to him, he begins to whisper in the lord presidents ear.

Looking angrier by the minute, Lord Wildcard stood impatiently, watching the two converse. As he held his family staff, one could see the death grip he had on it. Once Castilian had finished, the lord president nodded to Castilian, then turned and faced the Wildcard. He announced, "My Lord Wildcard, we shall brief you in my office about the nature of your assignment! All questions answered! Transcripts will be sent to every council member here!" Rassalon picked up his staff and struck its end on the floor, creating thunder again. Once the sound completed its echo, the president gave out his last order, "Time Lords we stand adjourned!"

When his command was given, the cabinet bowed to the lord president, and the six Time Lords turned and bowed to the high council, within moments every member exited the great hall, except Lord Wildcard. The assassin, standing alone, holding his staff, looked disgusted. He was just silenced by an act of parliamentary rules and good manners.

Quickly turning around, he exits the great hall in the same direction he entered, he was on his way to see his lord president. As he walked, he loudly said to himself, in hoping that someone could hear him. "This better be good! If not, I'm going to kill me seven Time Lords today!"

Outside the office of the lord president, seated in a chair was the assassin. Lord Wildcard was patiently waiting, his facial expression, that of anger. He did not like limited information. As for not being allowed to ask a simple question before the high council, just added more fuel to the fire. Grinding his teeth, he said to himself, "I have always taken life, never protected it." After his comment to himself, the lord presidents secretary, called him into the outer office. The secretary ordered Lord Wildcard to leave his staff behind. Lord Wildcard begins to place his staff into a cradle holding other staffs of many great houses. The adjustable holes, allowed him to slide his staff into the cradle without hindrance, locking his staff in place. Lord Wildcard is now the only person who can remove it.

The secretary seeing the staff safely secured, turned and escorted him to the inner office of his lord president. As the secretary opened the doors to the inner office, Wildcard could see Rassalon sitting behind a large desk, standing behind him where his cabinet members. Rassalon looking at Lord Wildcard entering his office, smiles at him with pride; the pride he had could fill the room ten times over.

The secretary announced, "My lord president, Lord Wildcard to see you." Rassalon looked at his secretary and said, "Thank you, you may go." As the secretary left the office closing the door behind him, Lord Wildcard begins to approach the desk of his lord president. This Time Lord hated formalities, not bowing in the highest office of all of Gallifrey he asked, "My lord president, I am your servant and a servant to the High Council of Time Lords, how may I assist you."

Hearing his question, Rassalon nodded to his assassin and turned to Lord Castilian, who instantly began speaking, "My Lord Wildcard you have -." Before Castilian could finish, Wildcard yelled, "Castilian! Shut, up! I'm asking the questions here, not you!"

Except for his lord president, the cabinet members became startled quickly, such arrogance they had never seen in the office of the lord president. Lord Wildcard, still looking directly at Rassalon, repeated his question, "My lord president, I am your servant, and a servant to the High Council of Time Lords, how may I assist you?"

Rassalon smiled, slamming his palms on the desk in front of him. Standing up he proudly said, "Good, good! The Matrix has chosen you well! A Time Lord who is direct, straight to the point, never goes through a middle man! I can see why you hate politics Wildcard!" The assassin not smiling at the compliment, shortens his question, "My lord president how might I be of service?" Rassalon still smiling, sat back in his chair, leaned forward at his desk he jokingly said, "My Lord Wildcard, you are about to take on a whole new meaning to the name Time Lord. You might even change your name from Wildcard to Guardian." Lord Wildcard not smiling, stood in front of his president, with a straight look, like a soldier at attention. Rassalon sat back in his chair, with his hands clasped together, resting on his chest. Looking at his assassin he said, "I can see by your expression you're not amused. I must insist my lord, that you accept this assignment, making your way to Earth as soon as possible."

Lord Wildcard looked at his lord president for a moment. Then turns his head and begins looking at his cabinet members. He said, "The Peacemakers are a legend, a myth. The act of peace, impossible throughout the stars. Each intelligent life-form is predatory in nature. By this act alone, each species becomes the dominant ruler of their world. When they expand outwards among the stars, the cycle repeats itself. This is why we don't interfere, such an act is disgusting and beneath us."

Rassalon nodding his head in full agreement said, "I know all about the law of life lord Wildcard. Now you must understand the orders given to me!" The Wildcard now had a look of curiosity on his face. Rassalon seeing his expression pause for a moment. The assassin was thinking. In all of his lives, The Lord President Rassalon was never ordered to do anything, he was to powerful a Time Lord. The lord president, still observing the expression on his assassin's face continued. "It is not I giving you this order, it is she, the Matrix herself. She has shown us and every member of the high council, what is to become of this child of Earth. You are only ordered to protect her, is that understood my lord?"

Lord Wildcard, still looking surprise, cleared his throat and asked, "My lord president, how is a Human child going to save us and the universe? Their life span is too short? A hundred years at most, if they remain healthy? Are you all certain she is one of the peacemakers to come?" Lord Castilian interrupted, "Without a doubt my lord, she is one of the ten Peacemakers. Together they will change the Universe." Wildcard was truly becoming annoyed as Castilian spoke, he did not trust the Time Lord. Staring again at his lord president he asked, "My lord president, what about my daughter? If I'm assigned to protect this child, we will be separated? My family comes first! She is ready to look into the Untemperd-Schism and begin her training. I must attend."

Lord Rassalon, looking at his cabinet members asked, "Well, is their time my lords?" The Matrix's emissary, who would draw her interpretations on manuscript and chant, was present. She begins to read out laud, "He has time to see his daughters event, he must not delay, not delay. The event is coming soon. The child, the child will be given a new name by you. Other Time Lords shall assist. Now two, two shall be reborn. Three will awake. One shall be saved, one shall die. The daughter you cherish must stay. She shall remain here, remain loyal; the traitor will be found."

Lord Wildcard was furious when he heard that his daughter was stay behind, while exiled to Earth. He was not like the people born in the cities. He was of the mountains, even when a member of his family becomes a Time Lord, their duties to their family came first. Wildcard looked at the emissary and asked, "What of the Master? I had him on Earth, what is his part in all this?"

The emissary of the Matrix, repeated over and over, "The Master, nothing, nothing, nothing." Then she begins to draw circular pictures on a manuscript. The emissary chanted, "Nothing. His time shall come, he must live, he must live. One life touching another. The Doctor. The Doctor." Lord Wildcard yelled, startling everyone except the emissary. "The thief! He has been a problem for us since he left Gallifrey! How is he going to help us?"

Rassalon calmly looking at his assassin said, "The Doctor will always help us in our time of crisis." Lord Wildcards blood pressure was about to pop. Then he yelled again, "This is madness! A human child one of the ten! The Master free to do want he wants! Now the meddling pacifist enters the picture." Wildcard, laughing into the faces of every one present yelled, "You're all delusional!"

A moment later Lord Castilian yelled, "Mind your words Time Lord, you're in the highest office of all Gallifrey!" Lord Wildcard seeing an empty threat, turned and walked up to Castilian and stood in his face. He was sizing him up. Castilian was becoming very nervous.

Wildcard staring at him straight in the eye's said, "Castilian, don't you ever forget who you are addressing. I could terminate everyone here, assuming the role of this office, bringing this nonsense to a close. If the emissary wasn't present, I would have five minutes ago!" Lord Castilian swallowing hard do to nervousness asked, "Do you accept the mission?" Wildcard turned his back on him. Walking back to the center of the office where he originally stood. Turning around again he said, "You're dumber than you look Castilian. I will never go against the orders of the Matrix. As I said, you and everyone here would be dead, if the emissary wasn't present, I accept this mission." Rassalon taking a deep breath with concern asked, "What's stopping you from taking power, my lord?" The assassin looked at his lord president and said without blinking, "I don't want your job my lord president. On my last assignment, I learned an old Earth saying. Anyone can conquer a nation, try running it."

There was silence in the office, not one single person had a response. Wildcard looking at everyone in the room asked, "So my lords where on Earth does this child live?"

Rassalon stood up from his desk and approached Lord Wildcard with a smile. He took the hand of his assassin shaking it and said, "Well done my lord, well done, I am pleased. We shall give you your final briefing before you leave. Now go, spend time with your daughter. I'm sure she has truly missed you."

Lord Wildcard, showing gratefulness in his eyes, bowed to his lord president and cabinet. As he turned to exited the office, his last words to them was, "This ship is sinking my lords, and its sinking fast. You better do something and quick." Then the doors closed behind him.

A moment later Lord Castilian asked, "What did he mean by that, my Lord President?" Lord Rassalon, composing his thoughts for a moment, looked at everyone in the room and said, "What it means Castilian, is he truly doesn't trust us. He has never trusted anyone. Lord Wildcard is a rogue, with only one flaw." Castilian looked at his lord president for a moment and turned his head towards the office doors. With a curious look he asked, "And what is that flaw my lord?"

The lord president sat back in his chair and started looking straight at the doors. He said, "Loyalty my lords, loyalty. He has always been loyal, never questioning our orders. Except on one occasions, we were too late. His wife and firstborn Castilian, his wife and firstborn." Castilian looking at his president asked his final question. "What happened to them my lord?" The lord president picked up a golden tablet holding his schedule for the day, glancing at it he said, "The Master, my Lord Castilian. He killed them. His daughter is all he has left."

Weeks later, Lord Wildcard had successfully established him self on Earth. With out difficulty, he was able to find the child whom would one day become the Peacemaker. For some strange reason, one in which Lord Wildcard could not understand, was his ability to know where the child and the parents were, at all times. For a year, Lord Wildcard would watch this family, keeping his distance so as not to be seen. He would follow them on shopping trips, to parks and picnics. Even from the home where the child lived, the Time Lord was always near, never seen. That same year, the child and her family went into town. With in the town a festival was being held, with pavilions and stands outside of many stores. The mother and child were together, looking at different colored ribbons to wear, while the father looked at books at another pavilion. The mother purchased two ribbons, placing one in her daughters hair and one in her own.

Picking up her daughter, she turned and approached her husband. When they had the fathers attention, he reached forward and touched his daughters cheek, giving her a kiss on the forehead. The father was seen now hugging them both at the same time. Laughter was heard from the child and mother. The love given to this child from the parents, would reminded Lord Wildcard of his own family. As he watched the parents affection being given to the child, Lord Wildcard noticed a person approaching from behind. This person was unseen by the crowed of people. The being observed by the Time Lord was wearing active camouflage, making him invisible to the human eye. The Time Lord could see him plain as day, wearing a gray hooded cloke. Moving quickly, Lord Wildcard approach this person from behind.

The cloaked figure was now inches behind the mother and child, with a knife drawn in its right hand. Lord Wildcard, now stood directly behind the person in camouflage. Reaching forward, the Time Lord starts to tap the edge of a metal cylinder on its right shoulder. He then asked, "Can I help you with that knife sir?" The invisible figure turned immediately. Then a sound was heard. The sound was like a steel sword being removed from its sheath. Immediately, there was panic among the shoppers standing around the Time Lord. Most of the shoppers were seen fleeing away from the scene, screaming. Others witnessing the event, stood frozen from shock, watching Time Lord holding up an alien, appearing and disappearing; with sparks of energy coming from its cloak. The alien, with a staff weapon entering its mouth and exiting the back of its head, was being shaken a few times by the Wildcard. The Time Lord was making sure the assassin was dead. Pushing the center button of his staff, the weapon turned back into a cylinder. The assassin he was holding, immediately fell to the street with a loud thud. Then more screaming was heard.

As the Time Lord placed his weapon into his leather jacket, two bobbies were running towards the scene, blowing their whistles. Lord Wildcard, oblivious to their approach, was searching for the Peacemaker and her parents. Not seeing the family anywhere near him, the Time Lord turns to exit the horrified crowed, as they stood gazing at the dead alien on the street. Trying to make his way threw the crowed of people, the Time Lord was grabbed instantly by two bobbies. A moment later, more screaming is heard. When more bobbies arrived, answering the call of the whistles: they find their fellow officers lying on the road smiling and fast asleep, their perpetrator was gone. Still sensing the family nearby, Lord Wildcard had reached his is motorcycle. Starting it, the Time Lord rides out, heading in the direction of the Peacemaker. The sky was getting dark, night was falling. Lord Wildcard was now separated from the family, due to heavy pedestrian traffic at the festival and traffic lights. He was now fifteen minutes behind the Peacemaker and her parents.

When the Time Lord had caught up with the family, their had been an accident. The car the family was in, had spun out of control; impacting straight into a large tree, a deer was also seen lying dead on the road. Before the Time Lords arrival, two more aliens exiting their ship, approached the accident victims. When the Time Lord arrived at the sight of the accident, the first alien was terminated immediately with out emotion, while the second one was forced to leave, heading towards it's ship. The Time Lords action to protect the Peacemaker came with high cost. Not only for the Peacemaker's mother and father but for the Time Lord himself.

Standing in front of a confused little girl he said, "Except for the broken wrist you have, I think you're going to be all right." Wildcard kneels down and holds the child's arm gently examining it. The Time Lord begins to place his right hand gently over the broken wrist. A glowing golden light is seen coming from the palm of his hand, projecting into the child's wrist. Moments later, Wildcard let go closing his hand. He asked, "There, how does that feel?" The little girl begins to smile as Wildcard moved her wrist gently without any pain.

Seeing the wrist was mended, he let go of her arm and asked her a simple question, "So tell me young lady, what's your name?" The child smiling at her guardian angel, just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know." Then the Time Lord asked, "Well how old are you sweetheart," The child said with excitement, "Four mister, I'll be five next week."

Wildcard smiled at the little girl said, "Well good for you, birthdays are always fun." The Time Lord sat on the ground in front of her and put his hand up asking, "How man fingers do you see?" The little girl giggled, then she jumped up in the air pointing to his hand and yelled, "Three!" Then she counted them each. Wildcard enjoying this child's personality, smiled at her and said, "That's absolutely right." He takes out a small flash light from his pocket and said, "I'm going to shine this light into your eyes, don't look directly at it ok, I just want to see if your pupils move when light hits it."

The little girl said, "Ok." When Lord Wildcard completed checking her eyes he said, "Well little one, I think you're going to be just fine." Then he put his fingers on the child's temples, taking a deep breath he said, "Sleep child."

The Little girl was fast asleep in his arms. He starts too looked around in the child's mind, wanting to find out her true name. When he entered the subconscious, he released her instantly. Lord Wildcard was in shock. A rage now filled up with in him, he yelled into the air shaking his head in anger, "Noooo!'


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Chapter Two**

**The Event:**

At 13, Bannerman road, Sarah Jane Smith is outside her home, doing some much need gardening around the house. She decided to get an early start on things after sending Sky off to school. She had to buy some last-minute items from a garden and craft center in town. A few organic waste bags, some fertilizer for the plants and lawn, and a new bird feeder. She was very happy that day. While working in the garden and talking to her plants she said, "There, now you'll grow big and strong next year. You needed a treat, so here you go."

After turning over the soil in her garden and adding fertilizer for the flowers, Sarah begins to stock the new bird feeder. When she was finished with the garden, she was going to take a break for a few minutes and have a cold drink. It was a warm day for fall, the work had made her thirsty. After her break, she was going to attack the outside windows, cleaning was drastically needed in the front of her home. For all that has happened in the last four years, a lot of neglect had taken place outside of her home.

Yesterday, Luke and Clyde did most of the heavy work. Together they fixed the bird bath, re-adjusting large stones do to settling, raked the leaves and mowed the lawn for the last time. As the boys worked, Sarah and Clyde's mother Carla, watched and enjoyed each other's company during the day.

Carla was making sure her son wouldn't disappear like last time. The boys wanted to go to a concert that day, the parents had other plans for the two. A couple of months ago, Sarah and Carla volunteered their family on a Saturday, to help set up tables and chairs, at the high school. In addition placement cards were needed and a refreshment table for the parent/teacher conference that night. Rani and her mother showed up to help their friends. While the adults were together talking, the two boys decided to disappear, looking for something better to do, leaving everyone to do most of the work. The two showed up at their homes later that night. Sarah informed her son that punishment would come later, when they least expected it.

Four months later was reckoning day. Sarah and Carla were watching over the two like a hawk, dictating authority very well on what to do next. The two women would laugh at the grim faces their son's would make, every time they thought they had finished.

Sarah still working in the garden was laughing to herself, thinking about the boys yesterday. She was very happy at what the two had accomplished. As she stepped back holding a small garden shovel in one hand and work gloves in the other. Sarah said to herself, "I think with some of effort, I can make this garden more attractive than Mr. Wild's next door."

Sarah fell to her knees. She drops the small shovel and gloves. She starts to place her fingers on her temples, massage them in little circular motions. Then she said to herself, "Oh I feel so light-headed, what's wrong with me?" Sarah leaned forward for a moment, trying to let the dizzy spells pass. Suddenly she begins to hyperventilate. Speaking out loud between breaths, "What's-wrong-with?" Sarah grabbed her chest, feeling tremendous pain, so much pain that her eyes rolled back into her head.

Suddenly a burst of golden light projecting in a three hundred and sixty degree pattern, traveling away from Sarah's head. The force of the golden light was so powerful it cut her car in half, smashing the windows of her house inwards and severing a few small trees. It was as though a small bomb had exploded in Sarah's front yard.

A few minutes earlier a middle-aged man living next door, was in his garage working, his last name is Wilds. Mr. Wilds is a solitary man, always keeping to himself. He is constantly busy with work around his house or working on his car. He never really comes or goes, except to shop. Sarah and most of the neighbors are in agreement about the hermit, and somewhat envious of his residence. The garden around his house, to perfect. He is a polite, well-mannered gentleman, who always has time to listen to problems in the community, from time to time.

For most of the residence on Bannerman road, Mr. Wilds privet life is a mystery. The teenage boys living in the neighborhood, love him; do to the vintage car and motorcycle he owns. Some of the boys even offer their time to help Mr. Wilds, when they see him working on the motor of a red nineteen sixty-seven Mustang convertible. Mr. Wilds just smiles, saying nicely, "No kids, I have everything under control, you can look but don't touch." It becomes a disappointment to every boy in the neighbor, including Luke and Clyde. Mr. Wilds can tell by reading their minds, that the boys are making wagers; to see who gets on his good side first, by helping him. There's not one boy in the neighborhood, wanting a chance to get behind the wheel of his car or ride his bike.

On that morning, Mr. Wilds was working on his car, getting it ready to show the boys what it can really do. While in the garage, he was listening to the Eagles, on an oldies channel. The song was Hotel California. As he was singing along in harmony, "You can check out anytime you like, but you can, never leave." Mr. Wilds threw down a cleaning rag and said to himself, "That's the story of my life, sent here and I can never leave." As the song was coming to an end, he crawls under the vehicle. He had the hood up while he was under it, he was replacing the starter. While lying on his back, he opens a silver case next to him, removing a black cylindrical object.

The object had no mounting brackets, no cable leads and connections. As Mr. Wilds placed the object were the original starter was, the black cylinder begins to attach its self, without anything to hold it into place. Smiling at his work, he said to himself, "There! That does look like a starter at a glance. If I attach some dummy wires to it, no one will know the difference. Ok inertial dampener set in place, let's see if it works? I think I found a new hobby, reverse engineering."

Then he sang a line again from Hotel California, except the song on the radio was over, replaced by a commercial. As he sang the lyrics, "We are all just prisoners here, of our own device." Mr. Wilds slid out from under the engine and stood up. He then went over to the drivers side door and opened it. Reaching for the steering wheel, he grabs it. He then steps into the car and sits in front of the steering wheel and holds it for a second, then he let go the wheel and closed the car door. Mr. Wilds now reaches into his right pocket and pulls out a car key. While holding the key in his hand he said to himself, "Well, here goes nothing."

Placing the key into ignition, he started the engine. As he raced the engine a few times, he smiled and said in an American accent, "Purr's like a kitten". After racing the engine a few more times, he turned it off. Opening the driver's side door, he exited the car. Standing now in front of the vehicle, Mr. Wilds closed the hood. The radio started playing another song after the commercial ended, Kansas, Carry on wayward son. As the radio continued playing, Mr. Wilds began to clean his hands with an old hand towel. He starts to hear static on the radio, followed by a rumbling sound from outside.

When he turned around to see were the sound was coming from. Mr. Wilds was instantly thrown to the floor backwards, by a shock wave entering his garage. When he stood up a couple of seconds later, he was trying to catch his breath. While he was trying to breathe normally, a ribbon of golden light passed right through him.

Mr. Wilds turned around and watched the ribbon disappear through his garage wall. Brushing the dust off his clothes he yelled to himself, "Last time I saw one of those, was when my great-grandmother collapsed!" Mr. Wilds didn't say a word after that, instead he turned around and looked at Sarah's house; seeing every window on the side of the house blown outwards, with curtains and blinds hanging, moving in the wind. Mr. Wilds threw down the towel he was holding and yelled, "NO! Oh NO! Sarah! Oh, not now Sarah! For the love of! Not now! Sarah!" Mr. Wilds ran out of his garage and headed straight to Sara Jane's house, yelling her name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Schools out:**

Chemistry class was exciting today for Rani; for Clyde, he was really interested in making something explode. Their chemistry teacher Mr. Carrollton, was going to show his class, different ways to make Hydrogen. The student's had a test coming up on Friday, and a quiz tomorrow. Then in a few weeks, their will be final exams and then graduation. The subject today was a review, abundance of specific elements in the Universe. Mr. Carrollton had the students open their books to the chapter they were studying. Then he asked the students to turn on their computers, as the teacher lectured about how abundant the element Hydrogen is. He was discussing fusion on a grand scale, his example were the stars and our own sun.

The lecture continued. Mr. Carrollton discussed with his students on how to created Hydrogen, through chemical reaction or electrolysis. When the teacher finished his lecture, he reaches and pushes the enter key on his laptop, beginning a movie. The movie the students were about watch is titled; Hydrogen the Wave of the Future: begins on their individual screens. The students could see gas refineries creating Liquid Hydrogen, Liquid Helium, Argon gas for welding and Neon gas for lights.

Clyde sitting next to Rani, was watching the cars on his screen. These vehicles were using Methane or Hydrogen fuel cells. Clyde whispered, "I wonder how much horsepower they really have? How far can they travel on a full tank?" Rani shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch the teacher's presentation. When the movie ended, their chemistry teacher ordered the students to turn off their computers and proceeded to their lab tables. Clyde and Rani stood up from their desks and begin walking together, they were lab partners.

The students place on their safety glasses and white coats and stood together with their lab partner, at their assigned lab table. On the lab table in front of each student was a beaker, inside the beaker was a small amount of Zink. Attached to the top of the beaker was a small glass container, filled with Hydrochloric-Acid. Attached to the container was an elbow shaped glass tube and on the lab table was a book of matches. The chemistry teacher said to his students. "All right class, you have all read your lab assignments! I want you to follow the directions I have given you carefully! Then I want to see your lab reports on my desk tomorrow, before the quiz!"

Mr. Carrollton really started to look at Clyde for a second. He said. "No excuses Clyde, on my desk first thing tomorrow." Clyde looking at Rani and whispered, "Why does he always single me out?" Rani looked at him, the look was the one she always gave him when he plays stupid. She said, "Because you're lazy Clyde, plain and simple."

The students begin to read the directions carefully and together they start to look at the flask containing the acid. Rani reaches forward and turns the knob to the on position on the flask. The two started to watch the acid dripped very slowly into the beaker. Rani starts to write in her note-book. Clyde looks at her and asked, "Can I copy your notes?" Rani glances her eyes upwards at Clyde through her safety glasses. She said, "Write down what you see first, and maybe will compare notes!"

Clyde starts to write. Rani looking at his notes said, "Clyde, write what you see, not what we did to make it work." Smiling he said, "Oh right, sorry." Rani looked at his paper again, with a smile. She said, "That's it, I'll get you trained yet." Then a few minutes went by. Every beaker containing Zink, dissolved quickly in the acid. The students following directions, each started to light a match.

Then, each student holding a lighted match, placed it into the elbow shaped tube, coming out from the beaker. Within a second, each student heard a loud pop. The chemistry teacher, observing the kids for safety said, "Excellent job kids, you're doing well." Then Clyde and Rani looked at each other, their Zinc was gone. Clyde asked, "Let me do it, you got to turn on the acid." Rani looking at him with a sideways glare said, "Ok, do you know how to light a match?"

Clyde looked back at her. Shaking his head, he mockingly repeated what she said, "Do you know how to light a match?" Clyde struck the match. At the same time a loud rumbling noise is heard by everyone in the classroom. It was getting louder by the second. Then the glass windows shattered, blowing into the class room. The students were screaming at the same time, ducking, trying to avoid the shower of glass. The school fire alarm went off instantly.

Rani looked up at Clyde, while lying together on the floor face to face. She yelled, "What did you do?" Clyde looking at her, holding a burnt out match, yelled back. "What do you mean what did I do? I didn't do anything, I just lit the match!"

Seconds after the explosion of glass, the students in the class room stood up. Mr. Carrollton yelled, "Is everyone all right?" Then a golden ribbon of light entered the class room, from the same direction the explosion came from. The ribbon of light paused for a moment and continued on, chasing the shock wave that hit the school. When the ribbon of light entered the class room, it singled out both Clyde and Rani. Together the two began to glow in front of their class mates. Seeing this, the other students began to panic, running out of the class room in fear. The chemistry teacher, in shock at what he is seeing, stood motionless, watching Clyde and Rani glow a beautiful golden light.

Clyde started to look at his hands, then he glances at Rani and asked, "Hey what's going on, why are we glowing?" Rani was looking at her hands as they too were glowing. She then grabbed Clyde's hand and yelled, "Come on!"

Both kids, left the class room and started to run down the school hallway. As the two ran, the glow became a shock to the other students and teachers, trying to evacuate the school. As the two continued running in the opposite direction from the students, Clyde yelled, "Rani, where are we going?" Rani yelled back, "English class!" Clyde yelled again, "Why English class?" While Rani was looking straight forward, trying to get past more students she yelled, "To see if Sky's all right!"

A minute later the two enter the classroom, there was shattered glass everywhere. On the floor lying still and unconscious was Sky. She was glowing. The English teacher kneeling next to Sky, was afraid to touch her. Rani yelled, "Sky, are you ok! Sky, Sky!" The English teacher turned away from her and looked up at Clyde and Rani; she could see them glowing as well.

The teacher, now in a greater state of panic then before, stands up and walks away from her student lying on the floor. As she continued walking backwards exiting the class room, her last words to the kids were, "You two stay here and watch her, and I'll, I'll go get help." The English teacher ran out of the class room. Clyde shook his head in disbelief and yelled, "A fat lot of help she was!"

Rani reached for her cell phone in her back pocket and turns it on. She begins to speed dial Sarah's. Holding the phone to her ear she could hear it ringing, except no one was answering. She kept re-dialing, still there was no answer. Clyde looked at her and asked, "What's wrong, phones not working?" Rani looked at him. Then showing him the phone number she yelled. "No! I'm trying to call Sarah, there's no answer! I hope she's all right?"

Remembering what Sarah told her to do in extreme emergencies. Rani starts to speed dial another number given to her by Sarah. At the same time Rani's father came running, in along with Clyde's mother. They both see their kids. Mr. Chandra starts to approach his daughter. Seeing her father getting closer, Rani places her hand outwards and yelled, "Stay back dad! Just please, stay where you are for now, ok!" Then she lowered her arm. Clyde tells his mother the same thing. Then Rani looks at her father again and asked, "Dad, would you please close the door?"

Mr. Chandler backs away from his daughter and goes over to the classroom door, closing it. While he was closing it he asked, "What's going on? Why are the two of you glowing like that?" While still on the phone she said to her father, "Shhhhhhhh, I'm calling for help." Clyde puts his ear next to Rani's phone, he could hear a ring followed by a voice message. "Hello! This is the Doctor, I'm sorry I can't come to the phone now. Please leave your name and number and a brief message and I'll get back with you shortly." Rani said, "Damm, he's not answering." Clyde looked at her and yelled. "Well leave him a message! That number reaches him anywhere, he'll get it!"

The beep came. Rani begins to leave her name and number and where she is. She finally yelled into her phone, "Please come quickly, we need you!" When she finished, she hung up. Looking at Clyde she said, "There's one more number Sarah told me use if I couldn't reach him."

Rani started to use the speed dial again. A man's voice is heard. The man answering the phone politely said, "UNIT headquarters England, Sergeant Tyler speaking?" Rani yelled. "Thank god, a real person this time, not a stupid answering machine! Sergeant Tyler, I need to speak with Doctor Martha Jones, it's a medical emergency!" The Sergeant said, "Hold please, I'll connect you directly to her."

A few seconds went by, the kids were getting anxious. Rani's father was approaching, followed by Clyde's mother. Clyde seeing their approach said, "Please stay back you two." Then Clyde noticing the worried look in his mother eyes said, "Mom, please stay where you are and don't touch us." The phone rang a few time, a moment later a women's voice is heard. "This is Doctor Martha Jones."

Turning on the loud-speaker Rani yelled, "Hello! This is Rani Chandra! We've never met Doctor Jones! Sarah Jane told me to call you if anything happened and we couldn't get in touch with her or her friend, please help us!" Martha said into the phone. "Rani, I know who you all are, I talk with Sarah from time to time." Then she asked, "Is Clyde and Sky with you?" Rani taking a deep breath quickly said, "Yes, they are." Martha asked, "What's happened Rani, were getting reports of a sonic boom in your area, a lot of private property damage, mostly shattered windows."

Then Clyde said, "Well Doctor Jones, wait till you see what else is new when you get here."

There was silence on Martha's end, then she asked, "What's going on? Rani was that Clyde? Answering quickly he said, "Yes Doctor Jones, it's me. I don't know what's going on, but after the sonic boom hit the school, a ribbon of golden light followed. It passed through all the teachers and students." Rani interrupted, "The light did something to us Doctor Jones, were glowing. Sky's unconscious and she's glowing too. Luke is at University, I don't know if he's ok? We can't get in touch with Sarah, or her friend."

Martha hearing her excitement said calmly into the phone, "Ok Rani, ok, don't let anyone touch the three of you. I'm only forty-five minutes from Ealing. UNIT forces are about one hour. I'll be as quick as I can. Is anyone else with you?" Rani's Father answered from across the room, "Yes, I'm Rani's father and Mrs. Langer, Clyde's mother is with me." Martha quickly asked the parents over the phone, "Are you both glowing as well?" Haresh yelled, "No! We are all right. Do you know what's wrong with our children and Sky?" "No I don't Mr. Chandra, please keep everyone out of that room until I get there."

Before Martha hung up, she said into the phone, "Rani, I want you to remain calm, ok. I'll be as fast as I can." Then she asked, "What room are you all in?" Rani answered, "We're in English class, room two oh two, on the second floor." As Martha wrote down the room number on a pad of paper she finally said, "Ok Rani, I'm on my way, I won't be long." Then Martha hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**The Flight of Daddysgirl**:

Across the vast expanse of space, a small spacecraft: carrying a single passenger, is traveling through the stars. The course of the small spacecraft, the planet Earth. On board this small spacecraft is a young girl, with long blond hair and beautiful eyes. The young girl is in a parka, and has on at least three layers of pants; she is working desperately to keep herself alive; by not freezing to death. With a tool in one hand, and the panel in the engineering section of the flight deck open, the young girl swears underneath her breath again, "Dam piece of junk." The young girl is trying her best to fix a problem, a serious and deadly one and yells again to herself, "The next time - I buy a used environmental control system - I'm ripping it apart - just to see if the whole thing works! If it doesn't - I'll shoot that person for trying to sell me a piece of Junk. I mean - a person can really die out here! It's got to be minus forty already!"

While the small spaceship continued on its course, the flight computer makes a sudden course correction; forcing its passenger to fall backwards, bumping her head on the bulkhead door.

The young girl yelled towards the flight computer; while sitting on the floor of the cockpit, rubbing the back of her head, "Ouch - that hurt! Daddysgirl, are inertial dampers off-line, I shouldn't have fallen back like that! Why such a dramatic course change?" The flight computer named Daddysgirl stated, "I'm very sorry Miss. Jenny. I had to adjust our heading, due to a small gravitational anomaly ahead of us; avoidance necessary, to support hull integrity. Inertial dampener's down sixty percent - energy diverted to environmental controls. If temperature continues to plummet Miss. Jenny, you must enter suspension chambers." With tools in her hands and one in the mouth, Jenny approaches the environmental control panel, while still cursing under her breath, "Dam piece of junk!"

Daddysgirl said, "Well - yelling at it, isn't going to fix the problem Miss. Jenny." Jenny looked at the flight controls of Daddysgirl for a brief moment, then she leans back, in order to take a good look at the environmental control panel. Following every lead and gold conduit deeply inside the unit, Jenny gasped - then she yelled at what she was physically touching, "What idiot - jumped the circuit breaker - with a copper penny! Ooooh - when I get back to that planet - that sales rep is going to wish he'd never been born! No wonder it won't work!" While Jenny removed the penny from the circuit board, she begins to reconnect the gold conduit properly, ending its miss-connection to the next circuit.

Then - Jenny pulls her head back and begins to run her right index finger along every circuit and conduit; searching for anything she might have missed. Proud of her work, Jenny closes and locks all four corners of the EC panel. Once the panel was closed and locked, Jenny begins brushing her hair back and said, "Ok, here we go." Jenny turns on the environmental control system, giving it full power. Within seconds, Jenny was taking off her jacket and extra layers of pants and setting them one at a time, in the co-pilot seat. Then Daddysgirl, sensing temperature change - stated, "Shall I restore full power to inertial dampers Miss Jenny?"

Thinking for a few seconds, Jenny didn't want to answer Daddysgirl just yet; she was too busy checking every gauge and light on the panel. Seeing success in her repair work, Jenny hit the test button. A green light came on, with the words full power. Every function was back too normal on the EC unit. Then Jenny turned and faced the flight computer and said, "No, let's be cautious Daddysgirl, I don't want the same thing happening twice. Run a diagnostic on the system first, look for anything else that might blow up on us. If everything checks out, then restore inertial dampers to full power." Daddysgirl responded, "Confirm! Running a full diagnostic check Miss. Jenny." Jenny was day dreaming for just a brief moment. Returning to reality quickly Jenny said, "Take all the time you need Daddysgirl, I'm going in the back to make something hot to drink, plus - I'm starving."

Jenny got out of the command seat and went into the ships galley. When Jenny entered the galley, she opens a cabinet door, grabbing a ration packet. Then Jenny turns and faces the other counter behind her and pushes a button on a beverage dispenser; black tea is brewing. When the tea was ready, Jenny filled her cup with another push of a button and return to the flight deck.

Once Jenny re-entered the flight deck, she begins to looked out the forward window. Jenny was admiring the beauty of the stellar nursery, her ship Daddysgirl, was passing through. While Jenny continued to admire what she was seeing, she places the cup of tea in a holder and sets the ration packet on the dash in front of her. While Jenny continued to look out the forward window; the young girl was breathless: seeing such color and beauty. Then Jenny asked, "Daddysgirl, that's very pretty, where are we?" Daddysgirl responded. "We are in the heart of the Orion Nebula. We have one thousand three hundred light years to go, not too far from Earth Miss. Jenny. You're looking at a stellar nursery, created by a supernova." Jenny begins to double-check her position, while flipping a few switches at the navigation panel. The HUD, directly in front of her on the window, shows the constellation as seen from Earth. Switching off the HUD, Jenny asked, "Daddysgirl, were in the center of his sword, aren't we?"

Daddysgirl responded, "Correct - Miss, Jenny! That yellow medium class star ahead of us - is Sol. We shall arrive in six days. Jenny softly said to herself, "Well dad - here I come. I hope your home - where ever your home is on Earth?" The flight computer begins to automatically responding, to what Jenny just said. "I have looked at all the historical accounts, regarding your father - the Doctor. Apparently - he hasn't been on Earth for quite some time. His current whereabouts - unknown." Jenny didn't respond to Daddysgirl for over a minute, she was too busy looking at the brand new stars being created in a stellar nursery.

Picking up her tea-cup, Jenny took a sip, then placed the cup down, holding it with both hands and said, "Daddysgirl, we can always engage a warp. We have enough stars in this area to choose from. Their gravity is more than enough; if we can't find him - then backwards we go! If need be - will go back to the most important moment in history. I would love to see how my dad handles things. I want to learn all that I can from my father." Daddysgirl continued on through the stars at incredible speeds, an event - unimaginable for this tiny spaceship. Jenny's spacecraft - Daddysgirl; was completely taken apart and rebuilt by her.

The knowledge Jenny possess, is all Time Lord: inherited from her father. Except; the knowledge Jenny retains, is confusing for her at times. Jenny needs to find her father; she needs his help - something is calling her. Something is telling Jenny to go to Earth and find her father. For whatever reason, Jenny is going to Earth to see him. The images in Jenny's mind, different men, old and young, all of them - answering to the name Doctor.

Then there are two women that appear in Jenny's mind while she is sleeping. Trying to see their faces is difficult and annoying for Jenny. Every night, Jenny dreams of them, over and over. One of the women is in a beautiful white long dress and tells Jenny in her dream; that she loves her very much and misses her. The other woman in Jenny's dream, is a complete mystery to her. Jenny knows she is family, except - she can't see her face. The two women are always standing together in a door way, surrounded by bright light. Concentrating on the two women in her mind Jenny asked her-self. "Who are they? Why can't I see their faces?" Another re-occurring dream that is confusing to Jenny, are four kids. Jenny can see, two boys and two girls in this dream, she can see them plain as day - she knows them - she knows their names.

While Jenny sat in the pilot seat drinking more of her tea, she takes a deep breath and sighed. Then Jenny continued eating, while still looking out the forward window at the new stars. Jenny turned her attention to the computer screen, turning on some switches above helm control. The screen Jenny was seeing showed its pilot the environmental control diagnostic. Then Jenny switched off the computer screen, while it showed her the EC diagnostic check at sixty percent completion. Still clutching the teacup in her hand and sitting with her legs crossed over one another on the seat, Jenny began talking to herself again. "Oh, this is so confusing. My father taught me to use my mind. Well, Dad - I'm using it - and it's giving me a headache!"

When Jenny finished her meal, she continued sipping her Tea. When Jenny was finished with her tea, she places the cup in a holder, connected to the arm rest. Reaching for the empty ration packet on the dash; Jenny crumples it in her right hand, while placing the rapper in her pocket. Then Jenny stands up from the pilot seat, brushing the crumbs from her shirt to the floor and stretches for a brief moment and heads out of the flight deck. Before exiting Jenny said, "Daddysgirl, I'm going to take a shower and get some rest. If diagnostic checks out on the E.C. unit, let it run under its own power. Then re-set inertial dampers back to one hundred percent."

When Jenny finished giving her order, Daddysgirl responded, "Very well Miss Jenny. I will do so, when the diagnostic is complete. Goodnight Miss Jenny." "Goodnight Daddysgirl." The computer completed the diagnostics on the E.C. unit and placed the inertial dampers back online to full power.

Daddysgirl begins to make a sudden course correction again. Jenny was in the shower for about twenty minutes. Daddysgirl was responding to all normal functions, when an alarm went off. Jenny had just finished her shower, ten minutes earlier and was brushing her teeth, when the alarm sounded. Spitting and rinsing fast, Jenny wiped her mouth with a towel and headed straight for the flight deck yelling, "Dam that EC unit!" Half way to the flight deck, a golden ribbon of light passed through the hull of Daddysgirl. Then - a piece of this golden light, singled out Jenny. The young Time Lady was unconscious and glowing on the deck of the galley. The ships collision alarm - still sounding - was immediately silence by Daddysgirl.

Daddysgirl increased the intercom volume throughout the ship, "Miss. Jenny, are you all right! I am not reading multiple heart beats, Miss. Jenny - please answer me - are you all right!"

Daddysgirl quickly initiated programs in first aid procedures. Jenny was trans-matted instantly into her bunk, with the door to her bunk immediately sealed. Daddysgirl came online inside her bunk, using a medical program for resuscitation.

A long rectangular object began to move above Jenny's body, conducting a complete scan from head to toe.

The scan was instantly read by Daddysgirl. The golden light did make it difficult to conduct a scan; except the diligent ship was not going to lose its pilot. Out of the rectangular scanner came an electric shock; sent multiple times into Jenny's chest. Daddysgirl was trying to stimulate Jenny's hearts, there was no effect. Then Daddysgirl activated the second medical protocol, Jenny's voice could be heard in the recording. "When pilot and crew members are unconscious or near termination, activate medical stasis field! Lock bunk door and seek medical assistance! No matter what happens to me Daddysgirl, find my father!"

After completing all medical protocols, Daddysgirl began to follow Jenny's last order. "No matter what happens, find my father." Daddysgirl was now online again in helm and navigation, setting a new course towards Earth.

The ship was going to use every ounce of power added to the engines. With Daddysgirl's patient in stasis, power to ships life support was no longer needed. Seeking a nearby star with the strongest gravitational field, Daddysgirl begins to compute a gravitational sling-shot around the star. Using the star's immense gravity to increase its speed: Daddysgirl was going to create a warp.

Traveling towards a new yellow star, Daddysgirl amplifies her shields by three hundred percent. Then - Daddysgirl begins a power dive, towards the surface of the new star. The flight of Daddysgirl, made the small spaceship look like it was skipping on the star's surface, like a flat rock on a lake or a pond. Once Daddysgirl was completely upon the star's surface, the speed of the small spaceship, along with its shields; plowed a wake through the star's plasma, like a boat traveling on a lake at high speeds. The little spaceship was traveling even faster than it was originally designed. the fabric of space begins to bend around the hull of Daddysgirl, followed by lensing effect, the bending of light in a full spectrum. Then Daddysgirl started to compress from all sides of her hull. Now a burst of white light is seen were Daddysgirl use to be. The light that was just created, was brighter than the surface of the star, that Daddysgirl had just used.

For minutes, there was a creator in the burning plasma of gas of the young star, followed by wake. Then a circular ripple could be seen, over taking the wake; heading away from the crater in the burning plasma of the young star. While in the warp, Daddysgirl was looking for different eras were the Doctor existed. The flight computer screen begins to show multiple images of the Doctor - throughout history. Then Daddysgirl finds and confirms the era Jenny wanted. Between the orbits of Earth and Mars, the fabric of space rips apart for a split second. The flash of light that preceded could be seen with the naked eye on Earth. Daddysgirl was now in Sol system.

A forward array opens out of the nose of Daddysgirl. The flight computer begins to send a distress signal, SOS, in Morris code and in Binary. Also imbedded in the transmission was information on the species, gender and physical status and need for medical assistance. The computer was narrowing its transmission to a single point on Earth, UNIT Headquarters England.


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Chapter Five**

**True Friends:**

Outside the high school, emergency vehicles were approaching, fire departments, police, paramedics with ambulance. Rani's Father stood looking out the window, with Clyde's mother standing next to him. While still looking out the window Haresh asked, "Can you two tell us what's going on, because right now were both frightened?" The two kids looked at him and said at the same time, "No." The kids were both kneeling next to Sky holding her hands, all three of them glowing brighter than before, with rings of light orbiting them.

For Carla, seeing her son like this was frightening, her son's safety was her main concern. Clyde seeing his mother in tears, said. "Mom please don't cry. Everything will be all right, as soon as Doctor Jones and the Doctor show up." Rani yelled, "Clyde!" Turning he said, "Look Rani, the cats out of the bag. They're going to find out anyways, after UNIT shows up. I can't tell them. Besides, I don't know where to begin." Carla asked, "Tell us what Clyde?" Before Clyde could answer his mother, Rani yelled, "Clyde! You promised, you know how she doesn't like this part!"

Clyde looked at her and back at their parents. He said, "There our parents Rani, I trust my mother and I trust your father." Haresh looking at Clyde said, "Thank you Clyde. So why don't you two tell us what this is all about?" Rani looking even angrier yelled again, "Clyde! You're going to get us in big trouble with Sarah and with UNIT, I know it, I just know it!"

Clyde just looked at her shrugging his shoulder, turning to the parents he began to tell a story, how he met Luke in school, his first encounter with aliens. How he and Rani, Sarah and her family would work together solving alien problems, help them get home or battle them. He continued his story, talking about K-9, a gift to Sara from the Doctor and Mr. Smith another computer in the attic office. He finishes his story on how they met the Doctor, who he is and who Doctor Jones is. The Parents were silent and stunned, not knowing what to believe now.

Almost an hour went by. A car pulls up with a flashing blue light on the top of the dash-board. Doctor Jones parks her vehicle next to a police car and opens the door. Stepping out of the car she puts on her Beret and grabs her medical bag.

Closing her car door, she turns towards the school, trying to pass through the crowd of people saying, "Excuse me please, I need to get through." Martha makes it to the schools main entrance, where a police officer was standing guard. Across the street from the entrance to the school, a crowd of people, mostly residence of the community and reporters were watching the events in front of them. Some, taking pictures of Martha and photographing the damage to the school. Some of the older kids are taking pictures of their friends jumping on the back ends of emergency vehicles yelling, "Cool no more school!"

Finally making it past the crowd, Martha reaches the main entrance stopping in front of a police officer. She said, "I'm Doctor Jones, I need to get in and see my patient's." The police office stood aside and said, "There on the second floor doctor, we received word to quarantine the building until you arrived." The police officer continued, "We've been in direct contact with the parents and the two teenagers, all except the little girl. She is unconscious. Go straight in doctor, go up to the second floor and turn right. The room is on the left, room two zero two."

The police officer opened the door for her, allowing Martha to enter the school. At the same time the police officer spoke into his radio, informing the other officers that a doctor was on the way up. Martha proceeded up the stairs, following the directions given to her, passing by more police officers directing her. Then she entered the English class room.

Seeing the parents first, she takes off her Beret and said, "Hello, I'm Doctor Martha Jones from the Unified Intelligence Taskforce." Then she looked at all three children with shock, "Oh! My! God! Kids, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were Time Lords about to regenerate." Then looking at everyone she asked, "What's going on here?" Mr. Chandra and Mrs. Langer turned and looked at one another. They were truly astonished when Doctor Jones mentioned Time Lords. The parents knew then, their kids were telling the truth and not making up some wild story.

The two kids began to talk at the same time, Clyde yelling. "I don't know, that ribbon of light!" Rani Yelling at the same time, "Please, help Sky first Doctor Jones!" Martha hearing them at the same time yelled, "Oi you two! One at a time, please!"

After she silenced them, Martha looked down at Sky and rushed to her side. She yelled, "How long has she been unconscious?" Rani answered, "About an hour Doctor Jones." Martha begins to examine her patient using a stethoscope, she listens to Sky's heart. A moment later she pulls away gasping for air. With a confused look, she pulls out a hand scanner with a UNIT symbol and a Caduceus. She starts to run it over Sky's body from head to toe. While she continued her examination, Clyde asked, "What is that device doctor Jones?"

Still examining her patient she said, "This scanner was built for the Doctor, if he was ever injured or sick on Earth." Then the small screen on the scanner showed two words, (**Scan Complete**). Martha continued to read the data on the screen. She was shaking her head, she could not see any type of radiation reading. The golden aurora wasn't registering on her scanner. Turning off the scanner and looking down at her patient Martha said, "I don't know what's causing this glow everyone. The scanner is showing trauma to the back of her head, it's not sever. Most likely from her fall after the shock wave hit the school. It's not even registering body temperature."

Martha places the scanner on the floor next to her and takes out a small pen light. Opening each of Sky's eyelids, she flashes the light at her pupils. Seeing the eye's dilate, she smiles and softly said, "Oh, good girl." Then she releases Sky's right eye lid, letting it close on its own. Martha now turns to everyone, looking up she said, "This field of energy doesn't even register on my scanner as a form of radiation; there is no bio electrical signature, not even static. Whatever has happened to Sky is an unknown. Yet somehow this energy field is protecting her. I'm pretty sure we can move to the UNIT Infirmary. You two are coming with as well."

Martha stands up and begins to approach Clyde and Rani. Still holding the scanner in her hand, she turns it on and runs the device up and down their bodies' one at a time. Seeing the same readings as before, Martha turns off the device and sets it on the school desk next to her. She places her stethoscope on each of their chests. Hearing a heart beat in each of them, Martha breathes a sign of relief and smiles at the two kids. Then she takes the stethoscope out of her ears and drapes it around the back of her neck, stepping away from the kids she said, "Whatever this is, I think it's protecting you two as well."

A second later Martha's phone rings, she answers it. As she listens to the caller she interrupts, "Good, bring her in and the neighbor as well. I'm taking everyone here with me. I'll need a medevac chopper. Have it land in the sport field, behind school. I need the place sealed off from the press and onlookers." Martha starts yelling into the phone, "I don't know! Tell them the sonic boom caused a serious gas leak, everyone is in danger!" She then hangs up and places the cellphone in her pocket.

Martha begins asking everyone in the room, "Have any of you felt ill? Any nausea or stomach cramps, dizziness? Do any of you have a headache?" Everyone in the room said at the same time while shaking their heads, "No." Martha approached Rani again. The glow was a little brighter than before. She said to her, "UNIT forces under Lieutenant Crain, found Sarah unconscious. She was working in the garden. Her neighbor Mr. Wilds found her first. He was trying to help her, he isn't glowing, but Sarah is. Luke is unconscious as well and glowing. They're bringing him in as we speak." Martha paused, looking at everyone she said, "I don't know what's going, I wish the Doctor was here! I mean you two kids look really cool, you really do. I want to know more about this phenomenon and I don't have the proper equipment."

When Martha finished, everyone in the classroom turned their heads towards the broken windows of the class room. They all could hear a voice over a loud-speaker outside the school. The police were advising the public about a gas leak. The crowd of onlookers, the students their families and press were walking away from the high school. The procession continued to travel a few blocks away. Within minutes, only emergency personal, Unit forces arriving and police remained. Everyone in the room could hear the Medevac Chopper approaching the school, as each person in the room looked up at the ceiling.

Doctor Jones looking up at the ceiling, hearing the thumping sound of the helicopter gave an order, "Right! Mr. Chandra, would you tell the police officer outside, to have the medics bring with them a stretcher!" Haresh nodded, then turned and left the room.

Following orders, the medevac chopper landed behind the high school, in the middle of the sport field. A police officer started to run towards the chopper. As he approached his head was down near his waist avoiding the blades.

He approached the medevac team exiting the chopper with their medical kits. Both medics stop where they were at, the police officer began to yell into the ear of one of the medics, repeating the order given to him by the schools headmaster. The medic nodded and gave a thumb's up to the police officer and climbed back into the chopper, removing a stretcher secured to the back wall.

The medic holding the stretcher turned and passes the other end to his partner. The other medic grabbed the handles and pulled it out gently, placing it on the ground next to the medical bags. She stood there until her partner exited the aircraft. Both medics gave a salute to the pilot and co-pilot, then the female medic yelled to the police officer. "Show us the way sir!"

The police officer still ducking down from the blades yelled. "Here, let me help you." The officer grabbed one of the first aid bags and yelled. "This way, follow me!" Both medics were on either end of the stretcher running behind the police officer into the high school. The police officer winded from running was first to enter the class room, he had a look of shock on his face seeing the kids. He didn't say a word.

The two medics enter the class room a second behind the police officer. Their eyes were directly on Doctor Jones when they entered. The first medic said, 'Good morning Doctor Jones, what have you got for us?" Martha pointed her right finger at the kids. The medic asking the question was speechless, his mouth was wide open. He had never seen this before. The female medic seeing the glowing kids asked, "My word, are they safe to touch doctor?" Martha looked at both medics and ordered, "Yes! Now get to it you two! I want to be out of here in no less than five minutes!"

The medics rushed to the side of Sky lying on the floor. The female medic asked the police officer to move the tables and chairs, giving them a clear path out of the class room. Then Clyde's mother grabbed her son and gave him the biggest hug and started to cry. Rani's father did the same to his daughter. The kids still glowing, gave their parents a well need sign of relief. They both hugged back, giving their parents a kiss on the cheeks. The parents letting go, turned to look at the medics placing Sky on a stretcher. Haresh asked, "Do you know if Sky will be all right Doctor Jones?" Martha looked at him shaking her head.

She said, "I don't know Mr. Chandra, I really don't. I wish the Doctor was here, he could explain all this." Rani looked at Martha, she pulls out her cell phone showing it to her. She said, "So do I Doctor Jones, so do I. I've tried to call him on speed dial, about twenty times and still no answer." Martha pulled out her phone showing it to Rani. She said, "So have I, twenty attempts. All I get is the answering machine. My guess is, he's away from the Tardis."

When Rani and Martha finished, they noticed the medics were placing Sky on the stretcher, after securing all forms of braces, in case of neural damage from her fall. The two medics began to cover her up with a blanket. Martha yelled to the medics, "Ready!" The medics hearing her, pick up the stretcher carrying the patient. Martha again gives an order, "Right were leaving!" Within seconds, everyone begins to exit the room single file. The police officers in the school hallway look on as they see the kids glowing. Clyde and Rani are being held closely by their parents as they walk by, giving them emotional support. Doctor Jones was on the side of the stretcher holding Sky's hand. Rani seeing everyone staring at them said, "Oh this is so embarrassing Dad."

Her father didn't know what to say. All he could do was hold her by her shoulders and walk with her out of the school. A second later Clyde answered with a joke. "Yea I know it is Rani, at least were out of chemistry. We don't have to take that stupid quiz tomorrow on Hydrogen." Martha just rolled her eyes upwards, laughing softly with the medics. She turns her head to him as they continued to travel out of the building. She said, "Oh really Clyde? You sure about that? I can always have Mr. Chandra, or your chemistry teacher bring the quiz tomorrow, while you're at the hospital!"

The medics began laughing really loud, including the police officer behind them carrying the medic's bags. After Martha's remark, Clyde didn't say a word. When everyone boarded the Medevac Chopper, the doors closed. The Medevac Chopper started to take off once it was clear of the police officer who assisted. While in flight, Martha begins attaching electrodes to Sky's chest and head. She switched on a monitor showing heartbeat, respiration and brain activity. There was a flat line across the screen. The monitor was showing brain activity only.

Martha was seeing different stages of sleep patterns within just a few seconds. REM to stage three, a level of deep sleep and then back into REM state. As she continued to observe the monitor, she said to herself, "This makes no sense, no bio electrical activity and yet it shows she's dreaming." Rani seeing the monitor screams. The girl was seeing a straight line that measures heat beats, she begins yelling, "Oh my god! Sky, Sky, she's dead isn't she Doctor Jones, she's dead!" Haresh grabbed his daughter instantly and held her tightly.

The glow around Clyde and Rani was becoming brighter do to their emotions, extending outwards from the helicopter in flight. Martha seeing her panicking, yelled over the noise of the helicopter, "Calm down Rani, please calm down! She isn't dead, she is sleeping! I don't know what's wrong with her! All her vital signs are arrested! Remember what I said in the classroom? I believe the aurora is protecting her!" Martha pointed to an area on the screen showing brain activity, looking back at her she yelled, "You see, dead people don't dream sweetie!"

After calming her down, Martha gets a tap on the shoulder from the chief medic, handing her his head phones.

Turning and looking directly at the pilot, she said something into the voice boom. Everyone in the helicopter could see her head moving up and down. Martha said loudly into the boom, "Copy that!" She then asked the pilot, "What is our eta to UNIT?" Martha nodded her head again and said, "Roger, twenty minutes."

Martha starts to look at the two kids. She stares at them for a second and shuts her eyes shaking her head, and opens them again. She takes a deep breath, knowing the parents are not going to believe a word. Martha begins pointing to the headphones at the wall behind the kids. Clyde and Rani seeing the headphones hanging behind them, immediately grabbed each one and placed them on over their ears, adjusting the voice boom in front of their mouths. The female medic and the Co-pilot took off their headphones and gave them to the parents.

The female Medic starts to switch on each headphone so they could hear the Medical officer. Martha looked at everyone again with a smile and asked. "Can everyone hear me?" All four wearing headphones nodded at the same time.

Martha still looking directly at the kids said into to her boom. "I have some good news. Luke is safe at UNIT headquarters. Sarah will be arriving about twenty minutes after we land, along with her neighbor Mr. Wilds. There is also some new information given to me, I think you two should know." Martha paused for a moment, seeing both the kids looking at each other for just a moment. Martha could see they were true friends to everyone involved.

Their facial expression to one another was the feeling of security and relief; their friends were in safe hands. Then the kids both turned their heads and began looking straight at her again. Martha continued, "The U.S. Space command and NATO has informed us that an alien spaceship is in route to Earth as we speak. It will be landing about the same time we arrive. The computer onboard sent a distress call to Earth, informing us the pilot is unconscious and glowing. It stated, the pilot is a Time Lord." Rani yelled into the voice boom, "Is it the Doctor!"

Her yell made everyone wearing headphones jump, including the pilot, who made the chopper rapidly move up and down. Rani seeing what she did to everyone said, "Sorry, I didn't me to do that."

Martha smiling at the girl said, "That's ok sweetie we all understand." Clyde had to bend over in his seat, feeling nauseous after the jolt in the helicopter. His mother begins to rub his back. Martha glanced quickly at the medics, now reaching for an air sickness bags, passing it to Clyde.

Martha seeing Clyde gaining control of his stomach, continued her briefing. "I don't know Rani. All we know is a Time Lord is onboard and unconscious. The rest of the transmissions were garbled, solar activity today, disrupting. Normally we would destroy the ship on approach before it entered our atmosphere, to avoid a plague. But this is no sickness kids, what's happened to you is an unknown."

Everyone was silent, Martha was now passing her headphones to the chief medic, as everyone else took off theirs, returning them to their proper place or owner. Minutes later into the flight, the helicopter started to make its final approach to UNIT and landing on the helipad. Immediately the doors slid opened. The two medics exited the aircraft first, placing the stretcher with Sky on a Gurney, provided by the ground team. Sky was quickly rushed to the hospital wing of UNIT Headquarters.

Then out of the sky there was a sonic boom, followed by a loud roaring engine. The next sound heard was similar to that of a jet plane reversing its engines. Everyone who was on board the helicopter looked at the ship about to land in front of them. As they each looked, In English was the word DADDYSGIRL painted on the nose of the space ship, in large letters.

Clyde excited at what he sees, whistled and yelled to everyone, "Cool! If it is the Doctor and he gets better, tell him I want to try to fly that!" Carla looked at her son and smacked him in the back of the head. She yelled firmly, "Don't even think about it Clyde!" Rubbing the back of his head, he yelled, "Ouch! Mom, what you do that for?"

Carla didn't answer her son, instead she turned to look at the spaceship, it was small, sporty looking to her and the design didn't look alien at all, not like the Christmas Star and the Cikeracks or the Daleks. Doctor Jones seeing the space ship landed, gave an order to the medics standing next to her, "Bring them in quickly, I'm going to see my next patient


	6. Chapter 6

.

**Chapter Six**

**The Time Lords Arrival:**

Outside of UNIT Headquarters on the tarmac, emergency vehicles and trucks, quickly approached the spacecraft that just landed. Within minutes, a pure white heavy plastic dome covered the small spaceship. Second's later orange gue oozed out between the asphalt and the plastic ring, supporting the base of the dome. The gue was becoming instantly hard when it hit the air. The ground team was inspecting the gooey substance, hitting it with a hammer. Making sure there was hard seal, between the ship and the outside world

After inspecting the seal of the dome, a heavy-duty forklift begins to place a large steel shipping container in front of the plastic dome. Placing the container into position, the forklift backed away, proceeding to the front of the container. The forklift now positioned in front, slid the container into the seals, mounted on the face of the dome. A hard dock is heard, followed by more orange goo coming out between the dome and the container. In side the container, where vacuumed sealed doors, a small medical lab, a dressing room and a decontamination room.

Martha, receiving a thumb's up from the ground team leader, enters the container. Closing the door behind her, she passes through the first section of the airlocks, entering the dressing room. She begins to put on a Hazmat Suit for infectious diseases. Then she attached an oxygen re-breather to her suit, allowing her lot more time to work with a patient.

The door to the dressing room opens again. Entering the dressing room was the same female medic aboard the chopper and a sergeant with a rifle, holding it sling arms, barrel pointed downwards. Both personal seeing the medical officer saluted her. Martha saluted back and gave an order, "MOPP level four!" Hearing the order, both personal began put on their Hazmat Suits. Once fully dressed, each performed a safety checks and double checked each other's suit. Martha seeing her team was ready gave an order, "Right, let's move out!"

Both personal nodded to the medical officer and said, "Yes mam." Martha turned and walked to the second airlock, she opened the seal and entered the decontamination chamber. The team was instantly sprayed with disinfectant, so as not to contaminate the ship and crew members with Earth borne pathogens.

When decontamination was complete, a green light came on over the entrance. Martha and her team passed through the Lab to the last airlock. Martha now facing the last door opened and all three entered the dome single file. She and her team were in constant contact with UNIT commanders on the radio; observing every move they make on their helmet cameras. Martha said into her headset, "Command I'm proceeding towards the ship." A voice was heard through the speaker, "Copy that Doctor Jones, proceed with caution." Martha replied, "Roger Command."

As the three approached the spacecraft, the ship began to lower a ramp from its belly, between the Landing gear. Martha said to both members of her team, "Look, serial numbers and safety statements, in English." The medic and the soldier both looked at each other. The sergeant said, "I'm guessing that this ship is from our future Doctor Jones, we are all forced to read the files of the Doctor, Mam. I guess this is a new chapter." Doctor Jones smiled and said, "Well let's go in shall we." The sergeant proceeded first, holding his rifle at the ready. Martha followed behind.

The medic was behind her carrying first aid equipment and a small oxygen cylinder. The dome airlock opened again; all three turned at the same time to see two more medics, with a gurney standing by. The two new personal signaled to the medical officer with a salute, they were ready. The three turned around and continued up the ramp, entering the cargo hold.

All three could see a door in front of them saying airlock. Above it was a green light; to the right side of the door in the center was two colored buttons. The red button said close on it and the green button said open, before the sergeant could push the green button, the door open automatically. A female voice was heard over the ship's intercom. It stated, "I am the onboard computer for the space ship Daddysgirl, my sensors indicate three humans, one male and two females. Which one of you is Doctor Martha Jones?"

Martha raising her hand yelled, "I'm Doctor Jones!" The computer stated, "Please come aboard Doctor, the patient is down the corridor to your right, bunk number four." Traveling single file down the corridor, the sergeant, Martha and the medic made their way to bunk number four.

Looking around the compartment they were in, they could see above bunk three and behind them were bunks one and two, all unsealed. The door covering the entrance to bunk four was locked tight. A red light was on in the center of the door; to the right was a bright screen showing the medical status of the pilot. The screen was showing brain activity only, with no respiration or pulmonary activity.

Martha observing the monitor asked, "Daddysgirl, was the patient placed into suspended animation?" Daddysgirl answered, "Negative Doctor Jones, The patient was already in stasis before being placed into the bunk by trans-matt." The sergeant interrupted, "Transmat, Doctor Jones?" Doctor Jones looked at the sergeant and answered, "It's a teleport device, I think this ship tried to save the patient by teleporting him in here." Martha looking at the monitors again asked Daddysgirl another question, "Is the Doctor still alive, Daddysgirl?"

The Computer said instantly, "The patient is not the Doctor, Doctor Jones. The patient is a Time Lord, the patient is female." Martha surprised and astonished asked again, "Did you say a female Time Lord, Daddysgirl?" The computer responded. "That is correct Doctor Jones, the patient is female and a Time Lord."

Martha begins to look at the sergeant and at the intercom, she asked the computer another question, "Daddysgirl are you reading any biological threat in this room or inside were the patient rest?" Daddysgirl answered, "Negative Doctor Jones, no biological hazard present." Martha lowered her head shaking it, she takes a deep breath, hoping not to insult such an advance computer.

Looking up at the intercom she said, "Forgive me for not believing your sensor's Daddysgirl, you must understand. We have extreme protocols when dealing with extraterrestrial events." Then she asked, "Where is you ships decontamination equipment?" Daddysgirl responded, "I understand Doctor Jones. Decontamination control, is on the flight deck, straight ahead through the galley, past the next door."

Martha turned to the medic, ordering her to stay with the patient's and to monitor all vital signs. Then she said. "Sergeant, come with me were going to the flight deck, there is something about this ship design. I just can't put my finger on it." As the two passed through the galley single file, they could see empty rappers and dried up tea bags on a counter.

The sergeant laughed a little and said, "Not exactly tidy in here, is it Doctor Jones. Looks like my sisters kitchen after the kids come home from school." Martha began smiling at the sergeant's comment as they continued single file towards the flight deck. The air lock opened in front of them. Upon entry, they could see to the left a pilot seat, to the right a co-pilot, in the middle, flight instruments and a window above. Outside the window, the two could see the medics with a gurney standing by.

Martha started to look at the controls on the dash, everything was in English, except she wasn't finding what she wanted in front of her. So she asked, "Daddysgirl, where is you decontamination switch?" Daddysgirl responded, "Right above you Doctor Jones, on the ceiling, the large red and yellow button with the symbol Bio Hazard on it. Push that button doctor and the entire ship starts decontamination procedures. Decontamination of the patient will occur inside her stasis bunk as well." Martha yelled to the medic they left, "Corporal, I'm going to push the ship decontamination button, so don't be alarmed if you see something strange. Matter of fact, if need be, just close your eyes."

The Computer responded, "Decontamination will take about one minute Doctor Jones." The sergeant, standing next to his medical officer said, "One minute Daddysgirl, man that's fast!" Daddysgirl replied, "That is correct sergeant, one minute to decontaminate the ship." Martha looked at the button and said, "Ok, here we go." As she pushed the button, yellow rotating lights came on, along with a klaxon in every compartment of the ship. Daddysgirl announced, "Ship decontamination commencing."

After the ships announcement, laser lights started to comb every inch of the ships inside, with all different colors of the spectrum, scanning for all forms of biological hazards. When the light show ended, a gas starts to come out of certain points of the ship, like Carbon Dioxide from a fire extinguisher. The fog was so think you couldn't see your hand in front of you. The three still in their suites were trying to see some sort of world around them; the fog was blinding their efforts. A moment later a loud mechanical bang was heard and a machine sounding like a compressor came on; with a suction sound. The fog began to dissipate.

When everything was visible, the yellow lights stopped flashing. Daddysgirl announced, "Decontamination complete Doctor Jones." Martha, looking at the computer screen smiled and said, "Thank you Daddysgirl." The computer answered, "You're very welcome Doctor Jones." Martha removed her helmet and placed it on the pilot's seat. She turned around heading back to her patient. The sergeant removed his helmet as well, following the medical officer.

Passing through the galley, they both walk through a bulk head door into the sleeping compartments. Martha arriving in front of bunk four said, "Daddysgirl, open the bunk please, I need to see my patient?" Immediately the door to the bunk opened, Martha seeing her patient, almost fainted. She put her hand over her mouth. She turned, looking at the sergeant in tears.

The sergeant looked at the patient and back at the medical officer. He asked, "Doctor Jones, are you all right? Should I call for another medical officer?" Martha was shaking her head and wiping the tears from her eyes. Looking back at her patient again she said, "No sergeant. No, I'm, I'm all right. I just know her personally, she's, she's the Doctors daughter."

The medic and the sergeant were silent about what their medical officer just stated. Martha leaned into the bunk. Jenny was glowing just like the kids and Sarah. Martha started to listen for any heartbeats with her stethoscope. There was none. The medic said, "Doctor Jones according to this monitor, she's dreaming." Then the medic asked, "Is there any movement under her eyelids doctor?"

Martha looked at Jenny's eyes, she could see movement. She opened each eyelid and checked for pupil dilation with a pen light, there was activity. Martha begins to gently shake and talk to her patient, trying to wake her, "Jenny, Jenny, it's me Martha, can you hear me? Jenny sweetheart, please wake up, it's me Martha. Jenny can you hear me?" The medic still monitoring the device on the door said. "I think she can hear you Doctor Jones, I'm showing signs of brain activity when you talk to her." Martha turned to the sergeant and yelled out an order. "Get that Gurney up here, stat!"

After Jenny was removed from the ship, the sergeant returned with a laptop computer. He entered the flight deck of the spaceship. Opening its case, he places it on the dash above the flight controls.

Turning it on he asked, "Daddysgirl, this is a twenty-first century laptop computer. It has wireless connections. Can you down load all visual logs about what happened here? We have five patients in our medical wing, they're in the same conditions as your pilot, none of them were off world when the event took place."

Daddysgirl replied, "Certainly sergeant, it will take a few minutes, your download speed is to slow. I will have to make adjustments. It shouldn't take too long, no more than two minutes to download ships logs." Daddysgirl begins to pair herself to the laptop. The computer was looking at all the files and asked, "There is enough room in streaming video, will that do sergeant?"

The sergeant looking at the laptop said, "That's the best place to put it Daddysgirl." A second later the laptop screen started flashing, a file started to download instantly. A loading bar was running across the screen with numbers in percentages, ten percent, twenty percent, fifty percent, sixty-eight percent, eighty-eight percent than one hundred percent. The screen came on with a file name. Daddysgirl said, "Sergeant, I have named the file ships-logs. Kept it simple. Just click ok and watch the log."

The sergeant, taking the laptop from the dash-board said, "Thank you Daddysgirl, you've been very helpful. I'll have my superiors and the medical officers see this at once," Daddysgirl asked, "Is miss Jenny going to be alright sergeant? I'm very worried about her." The sergeant holding the case with the laptop said, "I don't know Daddysgirl. The medical officer is trying her best, we are also trying to find Jenny's father as well."

Then Daddysgirl said, "I understand sergeant. I will power down to conserve energy, please keep me informed. I will turn on automatically when you or any other UNIT personal enters the ship." "Very well Daddysgirl, I or someone else will tell you when she is awake." "Thank you sergeant you are most kind." "Oh think nothing of it Daddysgirl." The sergeant then left the ship and headed to the decontamination chamber and exited.

When the sergeant arrived at the medical wing, he entered a staff room full of UNIT officers and senior military officers and defense ministers. He places the laptop computer on the table in front of everyone, then connects the laptop to a flat screen television mounted on the wall.

Using a mouse connected to the laptop, he clicks Ok. Doctor Jones, asked, "Was there any problems getting the logs sergeant?" The sergeant replied, "No Doctor Jones, she was very helpful. It seems she's worried about her pilot. She said, she will remain powered down, until one of us enter the spacecraft and gives her a report."

Everyone was looking at the sergeant, amazed about a machine having personal feelings. A moment later all personal sitting at the table began to watch the ships logs. After two hours of watching and debating over and over about biological hazards, Martha stood up and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen it seems that this anomaly that struck my patients is not biological. The event seems to target everyone the Doctor knows personally. As to why I was not targeted, your guess is as good as mine. Now I need to return to my patient's and find out what this anomaly is."

When Jenny arrived in the medical wing of UNIT, she was glowing just like the other patient's. Her gurney was placed next to Sky's and electrodes were attached to her chest and head to measure cardiac and brain activity. The hearts were showing flat line, her brain was showing normal sleep patterns.

Martha was now beside herself. Every scan she conducted, including normal CT scan, proved inconclusive. Images were not available. The golden aurora was somehow jamming the images. Martha didn't know what to do. She gave Jenny and the rest of her patience a normal physical examination. Using this practical side to medicine, she was looking for some sort of connection to her patience conditions.

With the arrival of Jenny, Martha couldn't see any connection at all. When she finished her examinations, Martha opened the curtain, allowing the parents to enter. The parents were looking on with concern, as they both stood next to their children showing support. Rani begins to leave her father's side and walks over to Sky and holds her hand.

Turning her head, she looks at Martha and asked, "Doctor Jones, who is that girl lying next to Sky?" While Martha was filling out her medical reports, she stopped and looked at her for a second and said, "That's the Doctor's daughter sweetheart, her name is Jenny and she is my friend. I almost fainted when I saw her in the ships stasis chamber."

Looking on with curiosity Rani asked, "Sarah told me that the Doctors family all died because of the Great Time War, how can she be here Doctor Jones?" Martha still looking over her reports said, "The Doctor, my friend Donna and I, found her on the planet Messaline. There was a war taking place on that world, between the Humans and the Hath. All three of us were captured by the Human soldiers. The Doctors arm was forced into a machine, a tissue sample was taken, moments later, Jenny came out of their machine."

Everyone in the room was looking at Martha with great interest, wanting to know more. The room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Rani asked, "Is she just like the others?" Martha nodding her head said, "I'm afraid so Rani, both her hearts have stopped, and she is dreaming as well." Clyde's mother couldn't believe what she just heard, looking directly at Martha she said, "Are you telling me that beautiful girl lying there has two hearts Doctor Jones?" Martha looking at the parent's standing together said, "Yes Mrs. Langer, Jenny has two hearts, just like her father. I just don't understand this connection you all have."

Turning to Rani, Martha said "According to the ships log's, Jenny was over one thousand light years away, when that energy ribbon hit her ship. What happened to all of you, happened to her, over a thousand light years in a matter of seconds; and in a different era of Time? We downloaded Daddysgirl's visual logs and watched it happened."

Martha looking directly at Clyde and Rani said, "I'm very concerned. If Jenny is in this state, then that means the Doctor is to." Rani turned her head to Sky for a second and then looked at Doctor Jones. The girl's eyes became wide open like an owls, she couldn't believe what she is seeing. Clyde was looking at Martha as well and he yelled, "Doctor Jones, you're starting to glow!" Martha yelled, "What!" She begins to look at her hands as they were glowing. Then she yelled again, "Oh that's just great!"

Still looking at her hands she begins to ask the two kids a question. "Have you two been aboard the Tardis like I have?" Both the kids said at the same time, "Yes." Then Rani continued, "Twice, why Doctor Jones?"

Martha still looking at her hands said, "When I traveled with the Doctor, I learned that the heart of the Tardis, its Matrix, is alive. A conscious living being and if she likes you, once is enough, to be touched by her."

The parents were at loss about what Martha was talking about. All they could see where glowing children, a glowing parent and now the physician is glowing as well. Martha begins to think. She said out loud, "I wonder?" Looking at the two kids again she said, "Rani, remember when you touched Sky, you were glowing brighter. Then again when you were both worried, after you looked at her vital signs on the chopper."

Interrupting Haresh said, "Yes, I remember that as well Doctor Jones. Before you arrived, they were holding Sky's hand, the light was much more intense." Clyde looked at Martha and asked, "What do you want us to do Doctor Jones, name it and I'll do it?" Martha quickly looked at her patient's, lying in their beds. Then she looked at Clyde and Rani again. A second later an idea hit her, "Quickly kids! Rani, I want you to hold Sarah's hand and Sky's hand. Clyde I want you to hold Sky's hand and Luke's hand, I'll hold Luke and Jenny's, then will see what happens next."

Clyde looking confused asked, "I don't understand Doctor Jones, how's holding hands going to help?" Martha answered quickly. "What I think we're seeing Clyde is a metaphysical condition, not a physical one. The only answer I can give you is, it has to do with the Tardis Matrix or time its self. Now I want each person glowing to grab a hand."

Once each person grabbed a hand, the golden light intensified, becoming beautiful streams of auroras, golden to the eye, encircling them inside and out of the patient's. Then the light was gone. Heartbeats and respirations came online in the monitors, the patients were breathing again. Jenny was showing two heartbeats. Martha asked the kids, "Are you both all right?" Rani looked at her, and said, "I'm fine Doctor Jones." Clyde looking at his best friend Luke said, "Same here Doc."

Martha looking at all her patient's with a smile said, "Ok, I think we can let go of their hands now." Doing so, each person let go of a hand, the parents assisted by placing the patient's arms back at their sides gently. A second later a cellphone was ringing, then two cellphones were ringing.

Martha answered her phone and Rani answered hers, both saying seconds apart, "Hello." Rani was looking at Martha with a big smile. Martha was smiling back at Rani and both yelled at the same time, "Doctor! Where are you?" Within seconds the grinding sound of the Tardis was heard in the hospital room. Clyde yelling over the noise said, "Mom! Come over here and stand by me! The Tardis needs some room to land!"

Carla was looking really confused, she yelled over the grinding noise, "Land? Were inside a hospital room Clyde!" Rani was laughing at what Mrs. Langer had just said, so was Martha. Rani turned quickly and looked at Martha. She asked, "Oh boy, Doctor Jones, does this room have cameras, I want to see their faces later?"

Martha winked at her and started laughing. A second later they both turned to face the grinding noise. Mr. Chandra, overwhelmed by all this, stood by his daughter's side, not letting her out of his sight. The grinding sound became louder and louder, as an object started to materialize slowly, taking the shape of a blue police call box. A second later it was no longer transparent. The blue police call box was solid and the grinding noise stopped.

The door to the Tardis opened inwards and out came the Doctor yelling, "Oi you two! You don't need to shout at me on the phone like that! It hurts my ears!" Rani rushed up to the Doctor and gave him a big hug, Martha ran to him as well. The Doctor hugged Rani back, pulled her off gently, he could see tears in her eyes.

The Doctor removed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the young girls' eyes. He asked, "Oh Rani, what's the matter, why are you crying?"

The Doctor looked at Martha and could see tears welling up in her eyes. The Doctor seeing her asked, "What's happened Martha? Why did you two call me over forty times?" Martha stepped back, pointing to her patient's. The Doctor looked at the beds in front of him, seeing his daughter he ran to her side yelling, "Jenny!" He held her hand tightly and placed his other hand on his daughters head. He asked Martha, "When?" Martha said, "It started this morning when the kids were in school. I don't know what it is Doctor. Sarah is unconscious, her children and your daughter."

A second later a young captain entered the room, along with Mr. Wilds. The children recognizing him smiled. Mr. Wilds smiled back and shook the hand of Mr. Chandra and Mrs. Langer, he was finally happy to see people he knew.

The captain begins to give a report to the medical officer. "According to our preliminary findings Doctor Jones, the epicenter of this anomaly occurred at Miss Smith's residence, in the front yard, where her neighbor Mr. Wilds found her." The Doctor let go of Jenny's hand and walked over to Sarah's bed. He sat next to her and began to stroke her forehead and hair gently.

The Doctor looking down on her in the bed said, "Oh Sarah, what happened, what happened to you and the children?" Everyone was quiet as they watched the Doctor. The Doctor turned his head and loudly asked, "Would someone like to clue me in on what has happened here?" Rani seeing the Doctor was now worried, started to tell the story about the events leading everyone here. As she was telling it, the Doctor put on his glasses and looked at her for a moment. He then stood up from Sarah's side, approaching Martha, taking a look at the medical information written on a clip board from her hands, Rani stopped. The Doctor looked up at her and said, "No. Keep going Rani, I'm listing." She continued with the story, right up to where the ship landed with Jenny on board. Martha continued. She told the Doctor how she found Jenny and the procedure ending the glow.

The Doctor looked at the captain who entered the room. He asked, "Is that correct captain? The epicenter of the anomaly was in Sarah's front yard?" The captain said, "That's correct Doctor. You are the Doctor?" The Doctor looking annoyed at the question said, "Yes I'm the Doctor, you did see the Tardis when you walked in? You know, that big blue box standing next to you? And please don't salute me."

The Doctor turned around and faced Martha again, rolling his eyes upwards and asked, "Martha, are the patients stable?"

Martha looked at the Doctor and said as she signs her name on the medical report. "Yes they are. I just don't understand why there not waking up. It's as if there in some sort of Coma Doctor, but it's like no Coma I've ever seen. They're all showing normal sleep activity, including your daughter." The Doctor looked at the patient's and took his glasses off. He said, "Right, if we're going to get to the bottom of this, we need to go to Sarah's house." The captain said, "Sir, I'll a car and ambulances standing by." The Doctor rolled his eyes again in front of Martha, she was smiling as well. The Doctor said, "Cars, I don't need cars captain." The Doctor looked at his Tardis and said, "I got sexy."

The Doctor yelled, "Right! Martha, kids and you three, by the way who are you three?" Martha introduced the kid's parents and the neighbor Mr. Wild's. The Doctor shaking their hands one at a time introduced himself, "Hello I'm the Doctor." When the introductions were over, the Doctor clapped his hands together and said, "Right, everyone please push each bed into the Tardis, were all going to Sarah's house."

Haresh and Carla were looking at one another with a lot of confusion now. Carla's facial expression was full of fear. She said, "I'm not getting in that thing, besides we all can't fit in there." Clyde turned to his mother and held her hand. He said, "Mom you're going to love this." Rani turned to her father and said, "Wait till you see the inside dad, she's beautiful." The Doctor overhearing Rani's comment, smiled at her and said, "No wonder I got here so fast. Oh I can tell the Tardis really likes you and Clyde. You know, when I got in her, the door slammed shut right behind me. Then she took off all by herself landing here. The last time she did that was when we found Jenny, remember Martha. I wonder if you two kids talk to her in your sleep. Well enough said, everyone into the Tardis."

Doctor Jones moved Sarah's bed into the Tardis first, followed with the Doctor behind her. It was a shock to the parents seeing this act. Clyde followed right behind, moving Luke into the Tardis. After Clyde entered, Mr. Wilds moved Jenny into the Tardis and he yelled from inside, "My word!" Carla feeling some hesitation, pursued her son by moving Sky's bed next, she screamed inside. Clyde's voice was heard coming from inside, "Mom! Calm down!"

Outside, Rani and her father were standing together holding hands. Rani looked at her father and asked, "Are you ready Dad?" Haresh was speechless. The officer standing in the room said, "Sir. There waiting on you, and the young lady." Haresh turned his head. Looking at his daughter he asked, "Rani, does this happens all the time when you're with Sarah?" Rani started smiling at him. She said, "What the Doctor, no. This is the third time I have met him Dad, he doesn't come around much. He's off saving the universe all the time." Mr. Chandra said only one word, "Oh." Rani still holding her father's hand said, "Let's go dad, wait till you see the inside, she's beautiful." As the last two passengers enter the Tardis, the Doctor yelled, "Welcome aboard Mr. Chandra!"

The doors closed behind them and the Tardis begins to make the grinding sound and then vanishes into thin air in front of the captain. The officer in the room was left standing alone, he call's security on his personal phone. He is informing them the Doctor will be arriving at Thirteen Bannerman road and they are to secure the area, so the Doctor and friends can conduct their investigation


	7. Chapter 7

.

**Chapter Seven**

**The Clock Has Stopped:**

At Thirteen Bannerman Road, a detail of twelve UNIT soldiers are present. The office in charge, a Lieutenant Crain, is coordinating with police on securing the home, keeping onlookers away. The entire neighborhood is present, standing behind police tape. Flashes of light are seen going off, along with cellphones having video cameras on it. Everyone present at the seen, was curious. Some of the neighbors didn't really care for all the commotion, most of the neighbors wanted to know if Sarah and the children were all right. One of the neighbors a Mr. Reynolds asked the lieutenant, "Sir. Can you tell us if Miss Smith is all right and her children and Clyde Langer and Rani Chandra?"

The UNIT officer looked at the neighbor and said, "Sir, I have no information on the status of the patients, I can enquire later. Right now sir, we need to secure this area, so our people can find out what happened here." The lieutenant turned and walked away with a police officer at his side.

Mr. Reynolds could see the lieutenant pointing towards the house and then pointing to his left and right, giving out orders. Then a soldier approached his officer, carrying a phone. The soldier gave the phone to his officer and the lieutenant answered. He was listening first then he said into the phone, "Right. Yes sir, were doing that now sir." The officer folded the phone, giving it back to the soldier.

Calling his men into formation, a team of twelve assembled in front of the officer, forming two ranks. The officer looking at his men announced loudly, "The Doctor is arriving in his usual way! We are to secure this area, so he and his team can investigate! No matter what happens, we are to give the Doctor and his team, whatever assistance they need! Is that understood?" With the order given by the lieutenant his men yelled loudly at the same time, "Yes sir!"

From outside Sarah's home, in the attic windows, a white and bluish bright pulsating light, along with a loud grinding noise is heard. The lieutenant yelled, "He's here!" The lieutenant then turned around and singled out one individual in the ranks, giving out an order. "Corporal! You and the men will continue assisting the police in securing this area! Sergeant come with me!"

The grinding noise came to a full stop. The light show the Tardis gave off, came to an end. Rushing into the house and up the stairs were a lieutenant and a sergeant. The two had reached the attic, where the Doctor had just opened the door. The UNIT officer seeing the Doctor saluted and said, "Sir! The area is being secured! We await further instructions!" The Doctor looking at the officer said, "Thank you lieutenant and please don't salute me." The lieutenant replied, "Yes sir."

The Doctor still looking at the officer asked, "Lieutenant, I need two men, including the sergeant here; we need to move some furniture to make room for the patients." The officer turned facing his sergeant and turned to the Doctor and said almost saluting again, "Right away sir." The lieutenant did a right face and said to his NCO, "Sergeant, assist the Doctor by whatever means necessary, I will send another man up here at once."

The sergeant saluted his commanding officer and then looked at the Doctor. The lieutenant turned and proceeded down the stairs, exiting the residence. The Doctor smiling at the NCO said, "Right follow me sergeant, we need to make room for four beds."

The sergeant followed the Doctor into the attic office, he could see into the Tardis. Inside the Tardis two men were approaching the exit, it was Mr. Wilds and Mr. Chandra. Both of them now stood in front of the Doctor and the sergeant. Mr. Wilds said to the Doctor, "I think Chandra and I can move the sofa together." At the same moment Haresh was looking around, he was in Sarah's house, not the hospital. Moving instantly in an object bigger on the inside then it is on the outside was a bit of a shock.

Mr. Wilds seeing the look on his neighbor face, began to smile. He then turned his head and continued to look at the Doctor and the sergeant. The Doctor asked, "Mr. Wilds you seem to be taking this very well, how come?" With a smile on his face still and looking at Haresh's reaction, Mr. Wilds said, "At my age Doctor, I have seen it all. Nothing surprises me anymore." The Doctor started to smile at his comment. Mr. Wilds slapped Haresh on the back and said, "Come on Chandra snap out of it, we need your help." With the slap on the back bringing him out of a stupor, he turned to his neighbor, "Yes of course, I'm just amazed at all this, simply amazed."

Mr. Wilds seeing his neighbor out of shock said, "Chandra can you go back in and get your daughter and have her direct us. We'll put the sofa in Sarah's bedroom, the tables and desk in the kid's room. I sure we can put the smaller objects on their beds, so they won't break. Haresh looking around the room said, "Sure I'll go get her." Mr. Wilds now looking at the Doctor again said, "Were going to need to take the door off its hinges, so the sofa can fit."

The Doctor turned facing the door. He said, "I'm on it Mr. Wilds." The Doctor walked up to the door and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and it made a buzzing noise. As the Doctor worked each hinge, the pin moved upwards and fell to the Floor. The sergeant seeing the tool in amazement said, "Pass them to me Doctor, I'll put them in her desk draw so there not lost." Once the pins were out of the door jamb, out came Rani along with her father from the Tardis.

Rani said to everyone in the room, "I have to check something everyone, please hold on a second." The room was silent as they all watched her approach the brick casing. Rani yelled, "Mr. Smith we need you!"

There was no movement from his casing. Rani yelled again, "Mr. Smith we need you!" With no movement, she turned and asked the Doctor. "I hope he is all right in there?" The Doctor looking at the brick casing said, "Will find out later Rani. Right now we have to get this room cleared."

As the Doctor continued working on the door hinges, Mr. Wilds and Haresh went over to the sofa and proceeded to pick it up. Breathing hard and struggling to hold his end up, Mr. Wilds said, "I can't believe how heavy the back-end of this is." Haresh was having a hard time as well. Both were balancing the sofa, so it wouldn't flip on them. As they were heading towards the door to go down to the second floor, Rani was behind, guiding them, while the Doctor and the sergeant were removing the bedroom door next.

Rani said to her father and Mr. Wilds, "Be careful, that sofa is very old." Rani watched as her father and Mr. Wilds made it through the door. Rani still guiding them yelled, "Watch the walls! Watch your fingers!" Mr. Wilds looked at his neighbor and Haresh breathing heavily said to him, "What can I say, she is just like her mother. Sometimes, it scares me."

Mr. Wilds looking at him, started to laugh. The Doctor poked his head out of Sarah's bedroom and said, "Oh good your here, you're going to have to stand it up on its side and-" Before the Doctor could finish his sentence, Haresh and Mr. Wilds who were struggling, yelled at the same time, "We Know!" The Doctor sarcastically said, "Well good! Let me get out of your way then." As the two neighbors set the sofa down on the hallway floor vertically, the sergeant stepped out of the bedroom and a private coming up the stairs offered their help.

Together, the two UNIT soldiers placed the sofa into the bedroom. Rani was guiding them from inside, still giving orders. "Be careful! Don't scratch the door jamb! Watch the Dresser!" Outside Haresh was rolling his eyes upwards. The Doctor was smiling at him. Mr. Wilds laughing softly, slaps his neighbor on the shoulders and said, "When that girl becomes a journalist in the future, she will be tough as nails. You got nothing to worry about Chandra."

Haresh looking at the Doctor and his neighbor said, "It's not her I'm worried about. It's her future husband? When my daughter gets married in the future, I will pity the man, I really will."

Both the Doctor and Mr. Wilds begin laughing, within moments out came the two soldiers along with Rani. The Doctor seeing them first said, "Right, will get the small furniture and put it in the kid's room, then place the smaller items and lamps on the beds." Before everyone headed back upstairs, the private said, "Doctor, A small robot dog is on its way here. He was with the boy when UNIT found him."

The Doctor and Rani both yelled, "K-9!" The private looking at the Doctor and then the girl said, "Yes, that's what it called itself. It was most insistent sir." The Doctor smiling at the good news yelled, "Fantastic! With his scanners we can get to the bottom of this! When will he be here?" The private looked at his watch and said, "In about thirty-minute's sir."

Rani was smiling, her father could see how happy she was and went to her side. He gave her a hug and said, "Looks like things are going to get better when this K-9 gets here." Rani looked up at her father and said, "I hope so dad, Mr. Smith won't come out of his casing. I hope he is ok and not damaged from the shock wave." As the Doctor listened he interrupted, "Don't worry Rani, if he's damaged, I can fix him. A Xylok is a pretty tough species."

Mr. Chandra became confused for a second and said, "Species?" Then he said, "Xylok?" Rani looked at her father with a smile and said, "Don't worry about it dad. Will cover Mr. Smith later. Just understand for now that he's broken and can't help us." Haresh looking at his daughter, still with concern said, "Ok sweetheart, whatever you say." The Doctor seeing everyone was comfortable with their situation, turns to the soldier and asked, "Right, what's your name private?"

The private came to attention and said, "Private Robert Finch, Sir." The Doctor looking at the private at attention said, "Right! Private Robert Finch, tell the lieutenant I want K-9 here as fast as possible, no excuses understand!" The private about to salute the Doctor could see his sergeant shaking his head left and right and the salute never came. Then the private said, "Yes sir, at once."

The private left the hallway proceeding down the stairs, exiting the house. The Doctor said to everyone in the hallway, "Right, let's get everything else out of there and bring in the patients." Within minutes the room was clear and everyone who was in the Tardis was pushing a bed out.

Mrs. Langer was just short of breath, all this was overwhelming. Clyde was laughing at his mother's reaction. The Doctor not laughing, sees a newspaper and rolls it up and walks over to Clyde. Before Clyde could jump out-of-the-way, the Doctor hits him over the head with it. Clyde yelled, "Ouch! Doctor why did you hit me?" The Doctor starts to yell at him, "Why, I'll tell you why! Because your mother has been through enough today young man; including worrying about your health! Now I think you should show her more respect and not mock her confusion, because she traveled in the Tardis for the first time, understand! Now go and apologies to her, now!"

Mrs. Langer looked at the Doctor with a smiled. She was starting to like him, especially the way he just handled her son." Clyde rubbing his head, gave the Doctor an angry look. Turning around he walks over to his mother and apologies. Rani was smiling at what the Doctor had just done. Haresh and Mr. Wilds almost broke out into laughter. Martha and the sergeant had to leave the room for a second, holding their breaths.

Rani watched as the Doctor put the newspaper into the inside pocket of his jacket, she turned and walked up the fire-place again and said, "Mr. Smith we need you."

There was still no response. Rani turned and faced the Doctor and said, "Whatever happened here, must have really affected him Doctor." The Doctor said, "Like I said Rani, once everyone is awake, I'll get Mr. Smith up and running again." The Doctor turned from her and faced Sarah in her bed, he just stood there watching her.

Rani came up beside him and said, "Doctor, I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but she loves you. I can see it in her eyes when she tells me stories of your adventures together. She loves you with all her heart. If anything happened to you Doctor, I don't know what she would do?" The Doctor still looking at Sarah doesn't answer her, he just continues to look at Sarah. A moment later he turns and looks at Rani. Before he could say anything to her he sees Martha entering the room again.

Martha approaches the Doctor and said, "K-9 is here Doctor, there bringing him up now." The kids were smiling at the good news, so was the Doctor. A couple of seconds later a mechanical dog enters the room and approaches the Doctor.

The Doctor seeing an old friend yelled, "K-9!" The little mechanical dog said, "Master." The parents were impressed to see a talking robotic dog. Mr. Wilds laughingly said, "My god, it looks like a kid's toy." The Doctor didn't react. Normally he would defend K-9, except there was no time; analysis is needed to save four lives. The Doctor looking at his most loyal of all companions asked, "K-9 I need you to scan the patients? I need you to find out what's wrong with them, can you do that for me old friend?" The little mechanical dog responded, "Affirmative Master, initiating full scan."

Everyone in the attic office was watching the little mechanical dog and waiting for a response. Martha questions the Time Lord, "Doctor, will his scans work? That glow was blocking every attempt to analyze my patients, now it's inside them?" The Doctor showing some concern in his eyes said, "He should Martha, the technology inside K-9 is thousands of years ahead of yours. I also added some additional features of my own, a sort of upgrade." After five minutes had elapsed K-9 states, "Master, RAD-51 Gene in Mistress Sarah suspended, children's stasis unknown."

The Doctor yelled, "What?" The Doctor was completely stunned at K-9s discovery. At the same time, Clyde looking confused as well asked, "What's a RAD-51 Gene Doctor?" Martha starts to whisper into Clyde's ear, "It's a Gene that acts like a zipper key Clyde, connecting molecules together, than separating them to make a new DNA strand." She continues whispering further to Clyde, about the division of DNA and chromosome's and cells. She was very soft in her voice. Martha wanted K-9 to continue its report without interruption.

The mechanical dog stated again, "RAD-51 Gene arrested Master. RAD-51 Gene is unable to unlock DNA strand to begin a new strand, foreign object blocking direction of RAD-51 Gene's path. Objects material is unknown. Objects energy signature, similar to perception field generator. The designee continues on to the sub-atomic level, not stopping at the molecular or atomic level. Object is equal in size and mass to RAD-51 Gene. Object duplicated in every strand of DNA in Mistress Sarah, including dead tissue and hair. Object numbers in the billions and is self-replicating. Object is contributing cause of the Mistress Sarah's paralyses, it is not the source."

The Doctor yelled, "What! K-9 that makes no sense. If this is the only foreign object in Sarah's body, then it has to be the source!" The Doctor, puzzled over K-9's first analysis, told him to continue his report. K-9 stated, "Negative, it is not the source of paralyses, source unknown." The Doctor looked at K-9 and said, "K9 that has to be the source of our problem, there is nothing else."

The little metal dog answered, "Negative, a temporal anomaly exists around each strand of DNA in Mistress Sarah and the children and the young lady." Confused and speechless for just a moment, the Doctor asked K-9 another question, "Find out what type of temporal anomaly K-9. Please re-scan Sarah, Luke, Sky and my daughter Jenny." "Affirmative", said the little metal dog. K-9's dog shaped head begins to move up and down slowly. His radar dishes shaped ears move left to right, scanning Sarah first, K-9 continues his scans on Luke, Sky and finally Jenny.

A minute later K-9 makes his report, "Master, temporal anomaly is a normal functioning characteristic in Mistress Sarah and her children. Also, same temporal anomaly is normal functioning part of Mistress Jenny and you, Master. It cannot be removed at any cost, if they are to live."

The Doctor yelled again making everyone jump in the room, "Normal! This is not normal for any Human, by any means, K-9!" After yelling at K-9, the little metal dog stated what was obvious, "Master. Mistress Jenny is not human. She is the same as you." After a few minutes, which felt like a lifetime for everyone in the room, the Doctor again gives K-9 an order, "K-9, I want you to re-scan this entire area for all forms of temporal anomalies. Then I want you to repeat your scan again, on all four patients. I want you to compile a list and extrapolate you findings! I want you to continue your comparisons based on age, gender, race, and species. You will begin by scanning Martha first, using her DNA as a human baseline. You will then use my DNA for a second comparison as well."

The Doctors voice becoming very stern as he directs his last commands to K-9, "You will include these comparisons, in all states of matter. You will start with Sarah's first day aboard the Tardis and include all temporal intrusions based on her activates her on Earth. There must be a reason for all this K-9." K-9 only stated one word, after the Doctor finished. That word was, "Affirmative."

The Doctor turned to everyone in the room. He took a deep breath and said, "I am so tired of my friends being hurt!" "Affirmative", said K-9. Then the mechanical begins to correlate all the data given to him by the Doctor. His processors begin to make noises. Each person in the attic office who knows and loves Sarah, Luke, Sky and Jenny, wait for K-9's answer. All were praying for this nightmare to end. Twenty-minutes had passed, K-9 had stopped analyzing.

The little mechanical dog had reached a conclusion. Turning away from his mistress, K-9 approaches the Doctor. "Master, there is no beginning, temporal anomaly shows they have always existed." The Doctor's eyes widen. He looked as thou he was searching for the right words to use. A moment later, Martha asked, "What does that mean Doctor?" Befuddled, the Doctor places his right hand on his face, as he pulled down on his cheeks, not answering her.

The Doctor asked, "K-9, What do you mean there is no beginning?" K-9 repeats his statement, "There is no beginning." The Doctor begins to kneel in front of K-9. He said, "That's impossible old friend, all life has a beginning, a middle and an end. That's how life works, even for a Time Lord."

The little mechanical dog repeats his statement to the Doctor, "There is no beginning, master. The anomaly blocking Rad-51 gene is transindential in designee. Showing no beginning. Size, inside object unknown. Simple binary codes existing inside object." The Doctor surprised at K-9's information yelled, "That's, that's incredible K-9, now were getting some were!" K-9 continued, "The exact amount of numerical code inside the anomaly, is equal to the amount of atoms in the human body and replicating. The code is modulating, unable to cypher, unable to tamper."

After K-9 said tamper, the Doctor became very concern. He said very fast like a stutter, "Nnnn no, no, no, no, no. No K-9, don't tamper with the object. We don't know what it will do to Sarah." K-9 replied, "Affirmative." The Doctor puts on his glasses, kneeling down in front of the mechanical dog again. He asked, "K-9 are you in proper working order, I made your computing skills more powerful than a Daleck? What you just stated is impossible to manufacture in this era?"

K-9 stated, "Master, all systems are in working order. All scanners, analytic devices, including the ones you installed recently, as an up-grade, are functioning with in specified parameters, set by you, after I blew up the high school."

Clyde begins to laugh, Martha and Rani were smiling. The Doctor still kneeling, turns his head towards all three, with his eyes directly on Clyde. The Doctor pulled off his glasses and stood up. He starts to walk over to Clyde, looking down at him like a father about to scold his child. The Doctor now looked at all three standing together, he turned his head again towards Clyde and yelled, "Is there something here you find amusing Clyde? Because, right now, there is nothing here I find, that is funny!"

Clyde composed his face into a serious look. His grin, ancient history. Rani and Martha both hid their smiles. Clyde looking up at the Time Lord said, "I'm sorry Doctor, I didn't mean to laugh like that. It's just when K-9 said he blew up the high school. I thought it was kind of funny, you know, a kid's dream come true." The Doctor begins to shake his head up and down and said, "Yesssss, I see." Turning around he starts to head back towards K-9 smiling, remembering his own childhood.

Martha and Rani could see the smile on the Doctors face. At that moment, they both stuck together like sister, holding back, letting Clyde know he's been told. The Doctor was in front of K-9 again, he put his glasses in his pocket and asked, "K-9?" Before the Doctor could finish his question, the little mechanical dog interrupts. Then K-9 stated a new discovery, "Master, temporal anomaly is identical to natural anomalies in the heart or the Tardis. Also temporal anomaly around genetic material is identical to you Master and to young Master Luke and Mistress Ski, Mistress Jenny and Master Wildcard.


	8. Chapter 8

.

**Chapter Eight**

**The Wildcard:**

The Doctor steps away from K-9 and looks up Sarah's neighbor Mr. Wilds. The Doctor started to take a close look at the person standing in front of him. Except the Time Lord knew better. The Doctor personally knew a Time Lord long ago in his youth named the Wildcard, who became an assassin. His motes-operandi was always confusing to his targets, always unorthodox when settling problems. This person's existence set the Doctor back in astonishment. The Wildcard's targets were enemies of the state, Time Lords, never children. As everybody watched, the Doctor begins to approach Mr. Wilds cautiously. Removing his sonic screw driver from his coat pocket, the Doctor prepares to scan Sarah's neighbor. Mr. Wilds seeing the device in the Doctors hand said, "No need for that old man, I'll take off the ring."

The Doctor wasn't listening, instead he turned on his sonic screwdriver. Mr. Wilds raised his right arm and removes a ring off his fourth finger. The bio dampener stopped producing a false signature in the sonic device. The device registered another Time Lord present.

The Doctor looking furious yelled, "How? And how did you get by me with that?"

Lord Wildcard answered. "Oh that part was easy Doctor." The Doctor was now to the point of rage. The one person in all his lives, the one and only person that he trusts and most fond of, frozen in a state between life and death, her son and daughter, including his own daughter.

The Doctor looking at the other Time Lord, took a deep breath and yelled. "My Lord Wildcard! You are an assassin, why are you here? What purpose are Sarah and the children to you?" Lord Wildcard, looking straight at the Doctor calmly said, "Relax old man, I am as confused as you are. I was ordered here to protect Sarah Jane Smith years ago. I arrived just before she turned five. The high counsel wanted her protected at all cost."

The Doctor yelled, "Go on!" Wildcard tilted his head for a second and continued. "My question at that time was, why is this human child so important? These people have just invented airplanes and split the atom; it will be thousands of years before they truly start to reach their potential. Their answer to me was, the Peacemakers."

The Doctor composed himself quickly, bringing himself out of a rage. A rage he hasn't felt since Jenny died in his arms. Looking at the Time Lord he yelled, "The Peacemakers are a myth! You have some explaining, my lord!" The assassin folded his arms across his chest with an intimidating look. As he looked straight into the Doctors eyes he said, "What are you going to do old man, kill me. You know who I am and what I'm capable of. Do you actually think I was sent to harm Sarah and these children? Doctor, if that was my mission, this would be a funeral right now and everyone here would be in mourning."

Haresh approached the Doctor. Keeping his eyes on his neighbor he asked, "Doctor, is this person, this Time Lord truly that dangerous?" The Doctor, still looking angry, took a deep breath. He would not take his eyes off the Wildcard. He wasn't going to let the Time Lord out of his site. The Doctor tilted his head towards Haresh and sent a telepathic message to him, while still keeping eye contact on the assassin.

Haresh startled at hearing a voice in his head and not seeing the Doctors lips move was shocking. Haresh took a stepped back, amazed at what just happened. He said, "I see."

The others in the room were wondering what that was all about, they all were willing to ask, except the argument between the two Time Lords continued on. The Doctor began to place his sonic screwdriver back into his coat pocket and yelled, "This can't be!" Wildcard still looking at the Doctor straight in the eye again, without fear. Clasped his hands together, pointing at him and said, "Yes I know my Lord Doctor! We all watched Gallifrey burn from my Tardis as well." The Doctor looking at the Wildcard with confusion yelled, "Who's we? Come on, tell me Wildcard, who's we?"

Feeling each others level of anger telepathically, both Time Lords had to take a step back from each other for a minute and compose themselves. Lord Wildcard said first, "When Arcadia fell, I was able to save a lot of people, including my daughter and a third of the academy students. What did you do? You ran! You always assumed everyone died after you dropped the big one. Those political misfits under Rassalon got what they deserved. They wanted to be gods, well they met their maker didn't they. When the Daleck's attacked, I was able to save over five hundred families, old man. We left! But don't worry, we have made a new home for ourselves. One day you will come home, the Matrix has seen this."

The Doctor couldn't say a word to him about Gallifrey, all he could do was remain silent. Rani approached the Doctor with her father standing behind her. She asked, "Doctor, what does all this mean? I don't understand? If he's not responsible, then who is?" The Doctor turned and faced her, placing his right hand gently under her chin he said, "Rani, what this means is, someone has gone to a lot of trouble to protect Sarah and the kids. I don't know why. I assure you Rani, I will find out, ok."

Rani, looking up at the Doctor with glassy eyes asked, "Doctor, you know as well as I, Sarah didn't need any protection. She was always able to take care of herself. Who would want to do this to her and her children, and your daughter?" Wildcard interrupted, "Yes Rani, Sarah was always able to take care of herself. Except I've always been here, watching over her and her family, protecting them and protecting you two." Clyde yelled in anger, "Yeah! I don't recall seeing you anywhere Mr. Wilds!" The Neighbor just smiled at him and said," Clyde, I was the security guard at the power station when you found Sky. I was the UNIT soldier that drove you to Mount Snowden, I've been many people Clyde."

Showing him the ring he said, "Clyde, this device allows me to become anyone I want." When Wildcard finished, the Doctor tried to answer Rani's question. "I don't know who is responsible. Now I want you to trust me ok. I will get to the bottom of this. I love Sarah as much as you Rani, so please trust me." Rani nodded her head and returned to her father's side.

Martha stepped into the conversation. "Doctor, I am a little confused as well. You and I and Donna all watched Jenny die after Cobb shot her. How could she be here? Her life span was too short to be yanked from one era of time to another?" The Doctor was scratching his head again, while looking down at the floor his only comment to her was, "I don't know." Martha turned around and walked back to Jenny's side, holding her hand like a mother or sister would. For Martha, Jenny was her friend and would not leave her side, no matter what.

As she continued holding Jenny's hand, Martha turned her head towards the Doctor, asking her finale question. "Doctor, as a physician, I can't understand why your daughter is in the same condition as Sarah and her children. If they were together or even nearby, say a few miles, I would look for any sort of connection. Except, Jenny was light years from Earth when she collapsed, and in different era. When she arrived, I couldn't believe my eyes. After I examined her, I was amazed to see the wound in her chest was gone. Not healed, just gone. Like it never happened. No scar tissue, no entry wound, nothing. That tells me Jenny can regenerate, just like you." Showing sadness and guilt in her eyes Martha asked, "We didn't wait long enough, did we Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at her, he didn't answer. His eyes and facial expression was that of a confused parent, not the objective mind of a Time Lord. The Doctor can always find an answer to a mystery or a puzzle, for a Time Lord it's child's play. Not this time, the puzzle and mystery in front of Time Lord eluded him. Someone had gone to great efforts to attack Sarah, her children and Jenny, then save them. Why? The Doctor clapped his hands together, startling everyone in the room. He said, "Right, where all going to divide up into groups. Mr. Chandra, Mrs. Langer I want you to go outside and start looking around in the garden, grab some members of UNIT to help. I need you two look for anything and I mean anything that would seem out of the ordinary.

Carla asked, "Like what Doctor?" "Anything Mrs. Langer, a flower you have never seen, a tool with an odd shape, anything you would find weird." Carla shaking her head said, "This whole situation is weird Doctor." The Doctor smiling at her comment said, "Yes I know Mrs. Langer, please, we need your help. Clyde, you and Rani search the down stairs, while Lord Wildcard and I search the bedrooms. Martha you stay with the patients."

Lord Wildcard yelled, "No Doctor! Have the kids check the bedrooms and have Rani check Sarah's bedroom. I won't be going through Miss Smith's personal things, and neither will you." Everyone was staring at the Doctor, the women in the room could understand Lord Wildcards point. The Doctor, nodding his head in understanding said, "Fine. Clyde check the kids bedrooms, Rani you check Sarah's, don't overlook anything you two, right let's go. K-9 stay with Martha."

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

**Chapter Nine**

**Rani's New Friend:**

After everyone had left the room, K-9's sensor go off, warning Martha. "Doctor Jones, a temporal door is opening two meters from our position." Then a second later a new person enters with a burst of bright light. This new person sees four patients. She sees all of them lying motionless. She is extremely upset at the sight, a very special women lying unconscious. The most special women she had ever known. The woman instantly rushing to Sarah side yelled, "Nana, what's wrong with my nana? What have you done to my grandmother? Who did this to her?"

Martha's jaw dropped, the surprise was overwhelming. Looking very surprised at seeing this woman for the first time, Martha begins to repeat the same word over twice, "Your, your". The women who just appeared said, "I'm Susan, where's my grandfather." Martha startled by the way the women entered the room was also surprised at the statement she just made. Then the women a complete stranger to Martha said, "Why are all my aunts and uncles unconscious, what's happened to them. Who gave you permission to even touch them?"

Martha quickly composes herself. She was used to seeing strange things happening, especially when she was aboard the Tardis. Now seeing a third Time Lord was going to become more confusing. Martha was a clear thinker, in times of crisis. A well learned lesson from her travels with the Doctor. It took a couple of seconds for Martha to recognize her and was about to say her name, except Susan spoke first, "What year is this, I know I am on Earth. I can tell by the architecture, I know I'm in the past, your fashion statement give that away. But what year is it?"

Susan looked at Sarah again, and walked over to hold her hand. Holding her left hand, she begins to bring it very slowly to her cheek. With tears in her ears, she said, "This appearance you see Sarah in, it's her fifth regeneration and that's Jenny's and Luke's first appearance after birth and Sky as well. Why she's just a baby! What have you done human, where is my grandfather, I want to see him now!"

Martha began to adjust her jacket after getting up from the chair next to Jenny's bed. She looked at Jenny for only a moment, and then said, "The Doctor has gone to investigate this entire property. I know you're the Doctors, granddaughter, so how can you be Sarah's granddaughter as well?"

Susan clinched her fist and yelled, "I'm warning you Human! What's happened to my family?" Hearing the commotions from Sarah's bedroom, Rani travels back up stairs to the attic office. When she entered the room she asked, "What's going on in here?"

Susan turns around and sees a familiar face from her own past. She starts to calm down. While looking at Rani she said, "Oh Rani, it's you! Oh you look so young and pretty, I must say when you sent me here, I didn't realize I would be meeting a younger version of yourself. Where are we Rani, what's going on, where's is my grandfather?" Rani was speechless, she didn't know what to say and certainly didn't know who this woman was. What was even stranger, she knew her.

Susan approaches her. She places her hands on her shoulder and begins to calm down from what she has just witnessed. Holding Rani with tears still in her eyes she asked, "Rani, don't be afraid of me, I need to know the exact date, ok?" Rani confused by the question and the appearance of this stranger didn't help matters.

What Rani wanted really to ask her is, who are you and how do you know my name. She then said to the stranger, "Well Miss, it's November 11, 2013." Susan eyes widen, with tears traveling down her cheek. Turning her head towards Martha she looks directly at her. Martha was nodding her head, confirming her answer. Susan couldn't believe what she was hearing, she begins to talk to herself, "The date, the date." Rani looking nervous yelled, "I just told you the date! Who are you lady?" Susan thinking out loud was still holding Rani by both her shoulders. She wasn't letting go of her. She said to herself, "Something is wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen to her children, just nana!"

Martha turned to look at all her patient's, looking even more confused when Susan included Jenny as one of Sarah's children. After hearing the date from Rani, Susan started pushing her shoulders together. Rani begins to wiggle out of the hold she had on her. Then she yelled, "Ouch! Lady, you're hurting me, let go!" Susan, realizing what she was doing, releases her grip, apologizing, "I'm so sorry Rani, I didn't mean to hurt you." Rani takes a few steps back from the stranger, shaking off the discomfort she was feeling.

Susan now asked her question. "Rani I need you to trust in me, can you do that? Can you trust me? I think I know what's going on here. Please I am going to need your help?" Fear starts well up in Rani's eyes, fear of this stranger. She said, "Are you going to hurt me again?" Susan, shocked from such a question said, "No Rani! No! I would never, dream of hurting you. I need you to trust me, I need to see into your memories. I need to see what has happened here, I can't do it without your permission?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she turns her head and looks at Martha. Rani was looking for permission form an adult and Martha was the only adult in the room. Looking straight at Martha she asked two words, "Doctor Jones?" Martha walks over to her and places her hand on her right shoulder and said, "It's ok Rani, I know who she is. I have seen pictures of her when I traveled with the Doctor. Rani, allow me to introduce to you Susan Forman, the Doctor's granddaughter and I trust her. Besides she is a Time Lord just like her grandfather." Rani still looking at Martha asked. "I thought? How can she be here too?" Martha said, "Susan was on Earth when Gallifrey was lost, far off into our distant future. She was spared."

Susan's began to show an angry face over Martha choice of words, looking at her with contempt. While looking at her straight in the eye, Susan said, "Safe in the distant future. My world is gone thanks to my grandfather's action. Everyone I knew and loved is gone, including my mother and father. My grandparents and their children are all that I have left. Even my husband far off in your distance future, dead, killed by a Daleck." Saying her peace, Susan begins to calm down, by taking a deep breath.

Placing her hand on her chin, she looks down at the floor for a second. Then she said, "I can understand why he did it, and I can forgive him Doctor Jones. It's just that, I'm tired. I am so sick and tired of evil, sick, twisted, beings trying to hurt my family." Susan's voice became angry again, by saying her final words. "We'll let me tell you something Doctor Jones, my family is powerful too and I have had enough!"

Ending her conversation with Martha, Susan turns around again facing Rani. She said, "Well, first things first. I need to know everything that has taken place in the last twenty-four hours." Rani looking surprised said, "Twenty-four hours, I can't remember every detail that precise."

Susan not listening to her, continued talking to Martha. "Rani is very close to my nana in this era, Doctor Jones and I need her help." Rani and Martha looked at one other, Martha then she shrugged her shoulders at Rani. Susan seeing Martha's gesture looked at her and back at Rani. She asked, "What was that all about?" Rani said. "Nothing. I want to help you, believe me I do. I just can't remember everything in exact detail, so much has happened and I'm upset as well." Susan smiling at her and said, "Rani I need your help and looking into your mind will give me a lot of answers. I'm not going to hurt you, trust me."

Rani looked at Martha again. Doctor Jones understanding what was at stake said, "Rani every little bit helps in solving this problem. I know you scared, its ok to be. She is not going to hurt you." Rani turned her head away from Martha and looked at Susan and said, "Ok, but if it hurts, I'm going to think of the most painful headache and then see how you like it." Susan smiled, with a little giggle, she put both hands on Rani's shoulders again and said, "Now that's the Rani I know, always standing her ground."

Susan started to put her fingers on Roni's temples, two fingers on the left temple and two on the right.

Taking a deep breath, Susan focused her eyes on Rani's. With a smiled, Susan gave her a look of trust. As she closed her eyes she said, "Ok Rani, here we go!" Rani began gasping for air. Martha rush towards both of them in a panic. Susan sensing this with her eyes closed said, "Wait Doctor Jones, don't interfere!" Susan begins to loosen her hold on her temples and said, "I want you to relax Rani, I know it's a weird feeling seeing me standing in your mind. I understand the echo in your head hurts when I talk verbally and telepathically. Now I want you to shut your eyes and control you're breathing for me, can you do that? Once you have your breathing under control, your mind will accept my presence. Then we can start."

Rani closes her eyes. She begins to slow down her breathing. Susan still gently holding her temples said, "Good Rani, you're doing fine, relax, breath, breath, good." Susan sensing control Rani is gaining, projects telepathically, "Very good Rani, you're a natural. Now I want you to show me my nana's house, the day before the incident occurred. I know the word nana is confusing. All you need to know is, Sarah Jane Smith, is my grandmother and her children lying next to her are my aunts and uncle.

I will show you later what will transpire and then you will understand. I must first see what's happened here." Rani verbally said. "Ok." In Rani's mind, thinking and verbally speaking a simple answer as the word ok, echoed in her head. It was uncomfortable. Susan could sense her discomfort as she spoke. Doing as Susan asked telepathically, Rani shows her the past. The boys under scrutiny by both parents, cleaning the yard, Sky and Rani talking about pop stars, and teachers they didn't like. Sarah and Carla drinking tea, telling the boys they missed a spot, when both thought they'd finished with the yard work.

Susan giggled and spoke softly, "I remember nana telling me this as a story. How Luke and Clyde took off from school and now ooops, both in trouble. They wanted to go to a concert that day, didn't they?" Rani smiled with her eyes shut and said, "Yes" Then that disturbing echo was in her head. Susan spoke softly again in a firm voice, "Ok Rani, just think your answers to me ok, if you think and speak you hear that echo, just think Rani, just think." Susan began looking around again in Rani's Mind. She started to look very closely at her family and then she notices that Sarah's locket is glowing, the color is golden.

Inside Rani's mind they both look at the locket. Rani making sure not to create a painful echo again, thinks her question, "Ms. Forman, I have never seen her wear that before, it's very pretty. Why is it glowing?" Susan approached the image of Sarah sitting with Clyde's mother; she begins to take a closer look at the locket. "It is very pretty," said Susan telepathically. Rani noticing strange writing's on the locket asked out loud, forgetting she was still connected, "What is that?" Susan examined the locket more closely and stepped back looking at Rani in her mind. She projected, "I think it's an heirloom Rani, the locket shows a family crests. It's in Gallifreyen."

Rani looks at Sarah's image in her mind, she takes a step to the right side of Sarah, she starts to notices that the locket appears while looking at it from an angle, then it disappears while facing it. Thinking out loud and forgetting about her telepathic connection, she said, "But it's not on her neck now, where is it Ms. Forman?" Martha immediately turned away from the two and walked over to Sarah's bed to examine Sarah's neck. Susan projected, "Will find out later. Now I want to see what happened the next day."

Rani still connected to Susan begins to show her what happened in school, when everyone began to glow. Followed by the movement of everyone involved to the UNIT hospital, the arrival of Jenny's space ship and then everyone arriving back at Sarah house, after the arrival of the Doctor.

Looking at the very image of the Doctor in Rani's mind, Susan starts to smile. She said telepathically, "So this is my grandfather appearance today. My word, he looks younger than me. Oh he tries my patience sometimes, he really should more careful! If he keeps this up, he'll burn out all his regenerative powers." Rani eyes were still closed, she smiles and laughs at what Susan had said telepathically. Susan now giggling verbally spoke, "Yes Rani, my grandfather is quiet handsome in this regeneration. I also think the other man is kind of cute too."

Hearing Susan, Martha begins to smile while examining Sarah's neck. Rani started to laugh. At the same moment Clyde walked into the room asking, "Who's Cute?" Susan and Rani opened their eyes at the same time, looking at each other and laughing even harder. They both new Clyde thought they were talking about him. For it was the image of pop star Susan had seen in Rani's mind.

When the moment of spontaneous comedy ended, Susan continued her expanse into Rani's mind. She begins again, talking softly, "Ok Rani, I'm going to look around again in full detail this isn't going to hurt. Should I go anywhere in your mind that you think is private, I want you to imagine a door being slammed in my face." Rani nodded. While the Telepathic probe continued in front of Clyde and Martha, Clyde softly asked, "What's going on Doctor Jones, who's that lady?" Martha turned to him and said, "Shhhhh." Clyde looking confused shrugged his shoulders and went and sat down by his best mate Luke.

Susan began to look around the attic office were Sarah was always with the kids, looking at every item on the top floor were Mr. Smith lives. The living room, the Kitchen even Sarah's bedroom, for Rani was in there helping Sarah get ready for her wedding. Susan and Rani begin to notice that half the personal objects in every room change shape while looking at it from an angle. Rani watches Susan looking carefully at an object on Sarah's Dresser.

Ignoring the discomfort she said out loud, "That's weird Ms. Forman why is that changing on the dresser like that?"

Rani opens up her eyes and looks at Susan, whose eyes were still closed. She steps back from her and runs out of the room. Susan's eyes open and she stammers her words running after her. "Ro, Ro, Rani, Rani wait!". Martha quickly looked at Clyde and said, "Go after them, I have to stay with my patient's."

Doing as she said, Clyde follows the two into Sarah's bed room. There on the dresser was a family portrait of Luke and Sky together with Sarah in the middle. Rani picked up the family portrait looking at it. Susan was standing right behind her when Clyde entered the room. Still holding the family portrait Rani turned and looked at Susan and said, "It doesn't make sense, you saw it! I saw it! This wooden frame changed into the most beautiful golden picture frame and there were four people in it, they weren't Sarah or her family. I don't understand?"

Clyde looking at her said, "It's just a picture Rani." Susan taking the family portrait out of Rani's hands, looked at it. She said, "No Clyde, I watched it change as well in Rani's mind. There is a lot of things here that change while glancing at it for a split second. I wonder if that locket has anything to do with it?"

Clyde began to look concerned, over Rani's question and her feelings. He said, "Rani, the Doctor will get to the bottom of this, all you need to do is tell him what you saw, ok." Rani nodded. Susan shaking her head left and right yelled, "No! The Doctor will be given limited information Clyde!" Then she said, "Rani, remember when I promised to show you the answer to your question, about who I am." Rani looked at her, she begins nodding her head. Susan placed the family portrait back on Sarah's dresser and turned and faced Rani. That very instant, Susan put her fingers on her Temples again. Clyde looking worried, begins to approached them both, he was about to pull the stranger away from her. Rani seeing what he was about to do, put out her hand, signaling him to stop where he was.

Then Rani closed her eyes. When their minds connected, Rani notices she was someplace else. After her first encounter with Susan in her own mind, this session was very different and weirder. Rani spoke out loud, she couldn't hear that annoying echo like last time. "I'm in your mind, aren't I?" Susan, nodding at the girl with her eyes shut, said telepathically, "Yes you are. I'm going to show you a little history about my grandfather." Rani could see a very old man at the controls of the Tardis.

Standing next to the Doctor was Susan, a very young Susan, looking almost the same age as Rani. In an instant she could see all the travels with her grandfather. From the time they left their home, to the time she left her grandfather, to be with David. Tears began to roll down both their faces, the image of Susan's husband, killed by a Daleck.

Rani begins to see other images of the Doctor, up to the one that is currently helping. Rani sees more images, two people getting married. Jenny Rani and Sky are Bridesmaids. "Sky is so grownup." said Rani. She asked again, "Susan, who is getting married, I don't recognize the bride and groom." The telepathic connection ended. For Rani the experience felt like hours had gone by, so much information. Susan composed herself, that single memory was the most wonderful moment, next to her own marriage. She looked up at her and said, "Rani, what kind of people can repair their bodies and change their appearance at the point of death?"

Rani put her hand over her mouth in shock. The shock she was never ready for. Her first words were. "Oh my god, oh my god, Shut Up! Are you kidding me, there all?"

Before Rani could finish her question in front of Clyde, Susan placed her finger in front of her mouth saying, "shhhhhhhh." A trick she learned from her grandfather. Rani placed her hands on her throat, she couldn't speak. Susan pulled her finger away slowly, watching her struggle to talk. Clyde watching all this laughed and said, "Lady, can you teach me that, been trying to do that for over a year now?"

Susan rolled her eyes and shook her head. She now looked again at Rani and said, "She wanted you to have a glimpse of the future, were really not allowed to do that. You must know that she loves you, you're very special to her Rani, and she knows you can keep a secret. Knowledge of future events is dangerous, even for a Time Lord. Not even Clyde must know."

Susan seeing Rani getting even more excited, waved her hand, allowing her to talk. Clearing her throat she said, "I understand. But wow! Oh my god! Shut up! Susan giggled and gave Rani a hug. Rani was jumping up and down in her arms, screaming with excitement and joy. She said, "I can't believe it, I just simply can't believe it, oh my god, oh my god."

Clyde looking confused again, and again, and again, with every laughing scream asked, "Rani! Rani what's going on?" Both women stopped their excitement and turned around and faced him. Rani looked at him and said, "Nothing Clyde, it's just a girl thing." Now Susan really began to laugh. Clyde knew something was up. He was getting angrier by the minute, people were telling him to be quiet all day long. The feeling of useless was coming to mind. With all that has happened here, he was about to lose control. Then he did. "What do you mean, a girl thing? You go through all that telepathic mumbo jumbo and tell me it's a girl thing!" Clyde lost it again, yelling to the top of his lungs, "And lady! Who the hell are you?"

At that very moment, the Doctor walked into Sarah's bedroom and said, "What's with all the shouting?" Everyone turned around to see him. Susan looked at her grandfather with a smile, the Doctor seeing his granddaughter yelled, "What are you doing here child?" Susan stared at the Doctor for just a second and said, "It's nice to see you to grandfather, I'm here to help." Clyde now had a huge whole under his nose, as his jaw dropped.

Susan turned for a moment winked at Clyde and continued to look at her grandfather, her next words were very loud. "Shame on you grandfather! You look younger than me! You're making me feel old!" Rani smiling at the comment Susan just made, sees her father entering the room, along with the other Time Lord and Clyde's mother. Clyde was still standing there with his mouth wide open.

Susan recognizing the other Time Lord, pulled out a gold device the size of a pen, she was pointing it at him. Questing the Doctor she yelled, "Grandfather, what's he doing here, don't you know who he is?" The Doctor looking angry now at seeing the device in Susan's hands, yelled at her, "Put that away child! You know perfectly well my family doesn't use weapons!" Susan enraged with just the sight of the assassin, yelled, "Grandfather, why is Lord Wildcard here?"

The Doctor turned to the assassin for only a moment and turned to his granddaughter and said, "Lord Wildcard is here by order of the high council and the Matrix. His mission, to protect Sarah at all cost. Now put that away child, before someone gets hurt!"

The Doctor turned and looked at Clyde, he was about to smile at his expression, instead he said, "What's the matter Clyde, thought I didn't have a family." Clyde closed his mouth and looked at the Doctor shaking his head. He said, "I can't believe all this, I really can't. Plus Rani and your granddaughter doing a mind meld, right out of Sci-Fi movie."

The Doctor's eyes, now looking very angry, glanced at his granddaughter. He said, "Mind meld! Susan have you been probing Rani's mind?" Rani walked up and stood right next to Susan, holding her hand, showing the Doctor a sign of solidarity and trust. Rani thought Susan was in big trouble for what she did. Looking very proud, Rani whispered into Susan's ear, "What do we do now?" Susan smiled and said, "Nothing. Oh and remember what I said, ok." Rani nodded her head and smiled, giving her a hug. When they let go of one another, Rani walked over to her father's side.

Susan turned around and looked at her grandfather. She walked up to him, looked him in the eyes and hugged him so hard the air left his lungs.

The Doctor returned the emotion to his granddaughter and said, "Child, I have missed you so much." Rani's father looking concerned, asked his daughter a question, "What was all that about, mind meld, probe and all?"

Rani seeing the concern in her father's eyes said, "Ms. Forman wanted to see what happened here in the last twenty-four hours. She felt she could get a better grasp on things, by seeing, instead of just hearing. She's just trying to get up to speed with everyone else. She really is trying to help dad. When she appeared in the room, seeing everyone unconscious was just too much for her. She quickly wanted to get to the bottom of things."

Mr. Chandra feeling some relief, hugged his daughter and asked. "When you're here with Sarah, does this happen all the time as well." Rani smiled at her father and said, "Nope, never talked telepathically before in my entire life. Oh believe me dad, it's a lot of hard work. The echo in your head is a killer, especially when you think and speak at the same time."

The Doctor smiling at what Rani said, turned to his granddaughter and asked, "Well child, are we up to speed?"

Susan nodded to the Doctor and said, "Yes grandfather, when I looked into Rani's mind, I noticed that a lot of things here, aren't what they seem, including the Grandfather Clock. That's the biggest give away. There is some sort of perception field being generated in this house. In Rani's mind, we both looked at Miss. Smith, sitting and talking with Clyde's mother before all this happened."

Clyde interrupted, "Hey I remember that, boy were Luke and I in trouble!" The Doctor turned and looked at Clyde for only a second and said, "Yes Clyde, please be quiet." The Doctor turned towards his granddaughter again and asked, "What else did you and Rani see?" Rani and Susan both said at the same time, "We looked straight at Sarah and could see she was wearing some sort of locket." The Doctor took a step back in astonishment. For what the girls did verbally together was amazing.

The Doctor and the Wildcard were smiling, except for Clyde and the parents. All three of them had the look of surprise on their faces. The Doctor, still smiling asked, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you two were twins, or your minds are still connected? Are your minds still connected girls?" The two looked at each other for only a second and smiled at each they turned towards the Doctor and said at the same time, "No." Then together they both began grinning at the Doctor.

Haresh was getting a little concerned about his daughter's safety. Looking at the two standing together he said. "How about one of you telling the Doctor what you saw." Susan looked at Rani, nodding at her she said, "Go ahead Rani." Nodding at Susan for only a second, Rani looked at the Doctor and continued on about the locket. "It was beautiful Doctor. Except, when we stood directly in front of the locket, it would disappear, only from the side was it visible."

The Doctor looking astonished at this new information asked, "A locket you say, was there anything written on it?" Susan stepping forward said, "Yes grandfather. You're not going to believe this. The engraving is in Gallifreyen. It shows the House of Sigmus." The Doctor tilted his head backwards. His eyes were wide open. The Doctor was completely stunned when he heard that family name.

Wildcard interrupted, "That's impossible my lady, the House Sigmus was wiped out for treason against the state. A thousand years before your grandfather and I were even born." The Doctor was now looking up at the ceiling, at the same time he quoted Sherlock Holmes. "Well Wildcard, the games afoot."

The three Time Lords standing together begin to argue at the same time. Susan stating what she had seen was true. Wildcard yelling, "That's impossible, they're all dead!" The Doctor listening to the argument started to look at the floor, and then he looked back at Susan and Wildcard, telling them both to be quiet because he was thinking. Nobody was listening. Rani yelled, "Oi you lot! Shut it!" All three Time Lords turned and looked at her in silence. Rani walked up and stood beside Susan and started to defend her. "What Ms. Forman and I saw is true, the picture we saw, does the same thing as the locket."

The Doctor looking at Rani with concern asked, "Picture, what picture?" Rani turned away from the Doctor and walked over to Sarah's dresser, she picked up the family portrait, showing Sarah and her children. She turned, walking back to the Doctor, placing the portrait in his hands. Rani immediately said, "The picture Doctor, it changed in my mind, when your granddaughter and I looked at it. Even the frame changed. It went from wood to solid gold." The Doctor looking at the family portrait, started flipping it over, looking at it from all angles. Then he asked, "Rani, when you and Susan looked at it, how did the picture change?"

Rani looked at Susan for a moment, wondering if she was going too far with information. Susan nodding to her said, "Go on Rani, you're doing fine." Rani took a deep breath and said, "Doctor, when we looked at it, the picture began to glow. The color was golden, like the aurora that surrounded us this morning. Together we watched it changed into the most beautiful picture frame I had ever seen; I didn't recognize the people. But I did notice it was a man and a woman and two young girls. I'm guessing the young girls are their daughters."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan the picture frame and the picture as well. A second later there was a loud bang, sounding like a fire cracker going off, causing everyone jump in the room. The Doctor places his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket and begins to watch the picture frame change from wood to solid gold; accompanied by a brilliant golden aurora. The Doctor was smiling as he looked at the new images appear in the portrait. He was smiling so hard, Susan was beginning to wonder. As she walked over to her grandfather's side, Susan places her hand on his back and looks at the family portrait. She asked, "Grandfather, who are they?"

The Doctor, still smiling, turns the frame around and looks at the back. He sees a key, taped to the back of the frame. The key is glowing, even though the picture and picture frame had stopped. The Doctor took the key off the back of the frame. He clutched it in his hand and looked at his granddaughter.

He said, "Their Time Lords Susan. They're very famous Time Lords. This is the Time Lord Faylinx his wife An'ness and their two daughters, Calista and Sharon. They were on the run, Rassalon's party found out they were the last of the house of Sigmus. Although they never committed any crimes against the state, they were guilty do to a family name. Oh how I remember that day. You were just born Susan, information was sketchy at the least. No one knew where they had gone. Wildcard and I went to the academy with their daughters. Sharon was a year behind me, nice girl, always nosy, always following me around."

The Doctor now became completely excited. Dropping the portrait he ran out yelling, "Nosy!" Lord Wildcard watched the Doctor run out of the bedroom. He turned and bent down to pick up the family portrait and looked at it. He had tears welling up in his eyes, as he held the frame.

Rani and Susan look at each other for just a second. Lord Wildcard gave the picture back to Rani, who places it on Sarah's Dresser nicely. Wiping his eyes said, "Excuses me for a moment." Leaving the bedroom.

Rani looked at Susan for a split second and asked, "He was about to cry, what was that all about?" Susan turned to her and said, "I don't know Rani, I really don't know." Rani asks her again, "Well your grandfather knows who is who now. So what do we do know Ms. Forman?" Susan turn around and said, "I wish you would call me Susan, as for my grandfather, I was told do nothing. As you Humans say, we let nature takes its course."

Haresh, Carla and Clyde, looked confused about how these two girls know so much and tell so little. The really weird was, they've known each other in just a short amount of time, and act like sisters. Clyde asked, "You two mind telling us what all that's about? You know, nature taking its course?" Clyde and Haresh were sticking together as well. They were at odds about the girl's knowledge and keeping secrets and looking very annoyed.

Rani could see it on her father's face. She was getting a little nervous, especially when it involves secrets around him. Seeing the concern in her father's eyes she asked, "Susan, can I tell my father at least, when all this is over?"

Susan looked at Haresh for a moment, she then looked back at Rani and said, "Sure. You can tell him now if you like, but no one else. She told me that you would ask, you must promise me, no one else understand." Clyde hearing all this left the room almost stomping his feet like a child. As he stormed out of the bedroom he yelled, "Friends don't keep secretes from one another!" Carla was right behind him, she wanted him to calm down.

Susan frowning at Clyde's reactions said, "Poor Clyde, he doesn't understand cause and effect yet. Well he'll learn soon, trust me Rani, he'll learn." As Haresh watch Clyde and his mother leave the room, he said, "He'll get over it." Then he turned his head towards his daughter and Susan and asked, "Now would you two, mind telling me what's so secretive, what's this all about?" Susan looked at Rani and said, "You start." Rani said, "No you start, I'll do the end of the story. I like that part the most."

Susan began laughing and said, "Ok." Then she laughed a little more and repeated Rani's words, "I like that part the most, oh boy." Susan turned and looked at Haresh and started off saying, "Mr. Chandra, Sarah Jane Smith is my grandmother." Haresh fell to the floor, landing on his bum, with his back resting on the side of Sarah's bed frame.

He looked up at the two girls standing over him. Rani and Susan both rushed to his side, helping him up on too Sarah's bed, causing some of the items placed there to make a clinking sound. Haresh was in shock. He said, "Just when you thought it couldn't get any weirder." Rani started to laugh and so did Susan. Rani sat down next to her father on the bed and said, "Oh it's a beautiful story dad, you're going to love the ending.


	10. Chapter 10

.

**Chapter Ten**

**A Sister is found:**

As the Doctor exited Sarah's bedroom, he was clutching the key he found in his right hand. The key was starting to get hotter as he traveled up the stair case to the attic office. The Doctor feeling pain, came to a complete stop on the staircase. He opened his hand and dropped the key, yelling in pain, "Ouch! That was stupid of me. I should have remembered, I'm not its owner!" As the Doctor looked at the key he dropped, he notices it's golden light is much brighter than before.

The Doctor, still looking down at the key on the step, said to it, "Oh, I'm getting closer am I." The Doctor takes out a handkerchief from his pocket and picks up the key, continuing up the stairs to the attic office. Inside was Martha, still looking over Sarah, examining every inch of her neck still, looking for what wasn't there? When the Doctor entered the attic office, he came to an immediate stop. Seeing her examining Sarah's neck he said, "You won't find it Martha, it's been well hidden." Martha stopped her examination and looked at the Doctor. While she put away her magnifying glasses. She said, "Your granddaughter is here Doctor."

Quickly looking at her, he said, "Yes I know." The Doctor then held out his hand, holding the handkerchief and said, "We all found this together, looks kind of familiar doesn't it?" Martha walked up and looked at what the Doctor was holding in the handkerchief. Seeing the glowing object she said, "It's a Tardis key Doctor." The Doctor looked at her, shaking his head he said loudly, "I know it's a Tardis key Martha, except it's not my Tardis key! It's a key to another Tardis."

Martha was now looking surprised.

With this new information, there was more to Sarah Jane than meets the eye. The Doctor walked up to his Tardis, using the handkerchief he place's the key into the key hole. That moment, the Tardis began to make a grinding noise, twice. Martha stepped forward next to the Doctor and asked, "Why is she doing that?" For five seconds the Doctor didn't say a word. Then he said, "Wait for it." Right at that very moment Lord Wildcard entered the room yelling, "Doctor, Wait! It might be a trap! If I was protecting my family, I would set traps!"

A second later the Doctors Tardis made a grinding noise again, then another, two seconds apart. The grandfather clock standing in the attic office, started to grind. The three turned to face it.

The Doctor was smiling, he clapped his hands together loudly and yelled, "There she is! She found her!" The Doctors Tardis made two more grinding noises, seconds apart. A second later the grandfather clock made the same noise twice. The Doctor quickly took out his key from his coat pocket and threw it to Wildcard, yelling, "Quick, find the keyhole! When you do, just place it inside that Tardis when I say so!"

Martha looked at both Time Lords with complete excitement, she had her arms folded over one another, centered on her chest. Standing next to the Doctor she said, "Two Tardis's in one room, and this one right under our noise all this time." Lord Wildcard begins to laugh at what she said. Turning his head for a moment he said, "Don't worry about it Doctor Jones, there is a third one parked in my garage next door. Kind of looks like a tool cabinet."

Martha just shut her eyes and shook her head at the same time, then she opened them and continued to watch Lord Wildcard caress his hand along the face of the grandfather clock. He said, "Now let's see. Hello, are you there?"

Lord Wildcard felt the surface was getting very warm, just above the door handle. Closing his eyes he said, "Oh I'm sorry sweetheart, I know you were sleeping. But we have to come in, Sarah is in grave danger, along with her children." When his telepathic union with the Tardis was over, a keyhole size golden light appeared on the surface of the wood, just above the door handle.

The Doctor quickly looked at Martha and asked, "Martha do you have any sunglasses, in a moment it's going to get really bright in here?" Martha reached for her jacket and pulled out a set of car keys and placed them on Sarah's hospital bed, she reached into the other pocket and found what she was looking for.

Placing on her sunglasses she asked, "Gentlemen what's going on, what's going to happen?" The Doctor looked at the entrance to the attic office and Carla and Clyde were walking in. The Doctor yelled, "Wildcard! Wait just a second, we don't want any accidents!" Wildcard, seeing the two entering, nodded his head, taking a stepped back. A moment later he turned to the Doctor and said, "From what I'm sensing old man, she's semi-conscious, she'll need help from her as soon as possible."

The Doctor looking at the other Time Lord said, "I'll be as quick as I can Wildcard." The Doctor now looked at everyone standing in the room and begins to explain what was going to happen next. "All right everyone, over here is my Tardis. The key I just found is sitting in her lock. Sexy just sent out a signal to find another Tardis close by and there she is. This new Tardis is very special to her. Clyde, Martha? You both know the Matrix is a living being, and Martha you know my Tardis is a type forty. Now guess what? That Tardis standing over there is also a type forty. My Tardis just found her sister and she is going to help wake her up. Right, what I want everyone to do is, to shield their eyes. There is going to be a massive transfers of Autron energy across this room. No peeking. I mean it, no peeking. If you look, you'll be permanently blind. Oh and Martha forget what I said about the sunglasses."

Martha rolled her eyes while taking off her sunglasses. She moved towards each patient's and prepares them for what was coming next. She places their arms over their eyes, shielding them from the light that was to come. With help from Mrs. Langer, they both pull the sheets and blankets over their heads, offering more protection.

The Doctor seeing the two were finished said, "Right, on the count of three, I want everyone to shield their eyes. You'll know when it's over when you hear six grinding sounds, three from my Tardis and then three from her sister. Is everybody ready?" Everyone in the room was nodding at the Doctor. Then Lord Wildcard said, "The keyhole is complete, anytime you're ready old man." The Doctor pulled down on his face with both hands and took a deep breath.

He really didn't want everyone in the room to know how dangerous this could be. It could be a trap and both Tardis's could explode. The Doctor yelled, "Wildcard, place my key in to the lock and wait for my count!" On commanded, Wildcard placed the Doctors key into the newly found Tardis. The key starts to glow, just like the one the Doctor found. Seeing the key in action, Wildcard begins to smile and softly said, "There you go sweetheart, you sisters key, fits perfectly." A second later he turned his head and yelled to the Doctor, "Ready old man!"

Everyone in the room was tense, not knowing what's going to happen next. Martha could see the expression on both the Time Lords faces. For her, it was as if the two were trying to diffuse a bomb.

The Doctor again looked at everyone in the room and said, "All right Wildcard, on the count of three, one full turn counter-clockwise and everyone shield your eyes." Wildcard placed his hand directly over the glowing key, the Doctor did the same. Then the Doctor took a deep breath and yelled, "All right, here we go! One! Two! And three!" At the same time both Time Lords turned their keys one full turn, counter-clockwise. Everyone in the room turned their heads away and shielded their eyes.

The Doctors Tardis started to hum and the decibel became higher. One could hear a rhythm of singing matching the frequency of the noise being admitted. The sound wasn't mechanical and it wasn't human. It was beautiful to hear when the pitch was normal, now with such a high pitch it became intolerable to hear. The Doctor yelled over the song, "Everyone keep your eyes covered, don't look!"

The song had hit its highest level, it was painful to hear. Martha yelled, "Doctor, my ears, it hurts!" The Doctor still shielding his eyes yelled back, "No matter what you hear Martha, keep your eyes protected, it won't last long!"

Then Sexy stopped singing; she started to produced an aurora of white light covering all four sides of her blue police call box appearance. At the center where the doors use to be, a small golf ball size golden light appeared. The ball continued to grow to the size of a basketball and exploded in one direction. There was a small stream of blue and gold light traveling in the directions of the newly found Tardis, connecting at the key.

The newly found Tardis was powering up, it begins to pulsate as her sister did with white light. In moments, it too was completely covered. As the stream of blue light in the middle continued to become wider, a connection was finally made, both sisters united. Then the light surrounding both Tardis's disappeared slowly, while the energy stream in the middle was still flowing. Sexy made one grinding noise, then another and a third. Five seconds later, the second Tardis started to make the same grinding sound, then another and a third.

That moment, the steam of blue light separated in the middle of the two Tardis's, instantly retreating to both keys. Sexy had finished helping her sister. She was now awake.

The Doctor dropped his arm, looking quickly. Everyone in the room began to lower their arms away from their eyes. The Doctor turned to his Tardis. Placing his hands on her, he said, "Well done old girl, well done." The Doctor removes the key from the lock and clutched it in his hand tightly. Turning around he asked, "Is everyone all right?" Martha immediately said, "I'm fine Doctor, that noise, it was deafening." Both Clyde and his mother were looking at each other, checking to see if they were all right.

Martha approaches them with an ortho-scope and attachments, examining their eyes and ears. Wildcard looking at the newly found Tardis was caressing her door. He said, "Oh she's beautiful old man, I really want to try her out." The Doctor approached him and said, "Careful, that's how it all started with me and Sexy."

As the Doctor was smiling at Wildcard, he handed him the Tardis key and said, "Here you go mate. You have the honors since you stood by her side." Wildcard took the key from the Doctor and removed the other key from the Tardis in front of him, returning it to the Doctor. Placing the new key in the lock, he turned it. The door to the grandfather clock opened inwards.

The Doctor, seeing the direction the door moved said, "Oops," Then he asked, "I don't think-" Before he could finish, Wildcard interrupted, "You don't think what?" The Doctor, still looking at the door to the Tardis said, "Never mind. It's not a police call box. It's a grandfather clock. Still, the doors on grandfather clocks do open outwards." Wildcard just looked at the Doctor for a moment and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. The Doctor shouted, "I'm serious Wildcard, they do mind small things like that!" As Wildcard entered the Tardis, the Doctor followed behind him.

When the Doctor crossed the threshold, he was pushed back by a force from the newly found Tardis. The energy field it created was preventing him from entering. He tried again with all his might. Then, the mysterious force threw him backwards, on to the floor of the attic office. Everyone looked at the Doctor lying on his back. Martha, Clyde and his mother rushed to his side, helping him up. Clyde still holding the Doctors arm looked at him and asked, "Looks like you're not invited Doctor, why?" The Doctor began brushing himself off in embarrassment. He said, "I don't know Clyde, see if you can get in?"

Doing as the Doctor ordered, Clyde stepped into the newly found Tardis without any problem. As he peeked his head out of the grandfather clock he asked, "No problems here Doctor, why did she do that?" At that moment Susan Rani and Haresh entered the room.

The Doctor looking at his own Tardis said, "I don't know Clyde. I think she told her sister about me. Everyone go inside, I'll stay with Martha and her patients." Carla, Susan, Rani and her father walk into the control room. Susan whistled inside and said, "Boy, this takes me back. Looks just like grandfathers a long time ago, except no furniture. Still it brings back memories."

Wildcard was looking at the center console, he turned to Susan and said, "I don't think she's changed since the day they built her. I'm glad you kept Rani and her father upstairs while we woke her, didn't want any accidents." Susan walked up to the console and stood right next to him. She said, "I knew what was happening when I heard the song, told everyone to stay put till it was over." Wildcard placed his hand on Susan's back and nodded. Susan began asking, "Well, no booby-traps, what next my lord?"

Wildcard didn't answer her, he just stood at the console and placed his hands on it, caressing it like it was a beautiful woman. Susan cleared her throat and repeated herself, "Wildcard! No booby-traps, what do we do now?" Wildcard pulled his hands away from the console. Turning to her, he said, "If I remember right, before his family was hunted down, Lord Faylinx was a stickler for keeping accurate logs, especially when he traveled; didn't want anyone on the council questioning him."

Susan started reaching for a button that activated a monitor on the wall. Before she could turn it on, all power went out in the Tardis. There was light coming in from the entrance, except everywhere else was darkness. Susan started to turn switches and dials and knobs so did Wildcard. They both had little luck reactivating her.

A moment later a three-dimensional hologram of a man was standing in front of everyone, creating its own light. Rani seeing this first said, "Susan, that's the man in the picture upstairs." Susan and Wildcard immediately answered her at the same time, "Yes Rani we can see."

Wildcard looked at Susan for a moment and asked, "Do you think it's a normal recording, or an interactive construct?" Susan just shrugged her shoulders and said, "There is only one way to find out, we wait a minute. If it doesn't say anything, then we start to ask it questions." The control room stood silent. Everyone patiently waited for the image to begin talking. Wildcard was tapping all his fingers on the console; he was starting to get frustrated. Susan stood with one hand on the console and one hand on her hip. Rani and Clyde along with their parents, stood together in a group holding their breaths. Their anticipation was like children a day before Christmas. Rani finally inhaled and yelled, "Oh this is stupid!" She begins to walk up to the hologram and asked, "Hello sir, are you there?"

The eyes of the hologram looked down on the girl and begins to question her. "Young lady, you're human. I would like to know how you got into the Tardis?" Rani quickly turned around and looked at Susan, "Now what do I do?" She could see both Susan and Wildcard whispering to her at the same time, while moving their hands in a forward motion, "Go on Rani, Go, on." The girl turned around and looked at the hologram.

She said, "Hello, my name is Rani Chandra. I live across the street from your daughter Sarah. She is my friend and Clyde's friend and the Doctors friend." The Hologram answered, "The Doctor, he is here with you?" Rani shook her head left to right and said, "No sir. The Tardis wouldn't let him enter. The Doctor thinks his Tardis has something to do with it."

The Hologram laughed and said, "I see, his Tardis is Jealous, it happens sometimes. I also understand that my daughter has a new name, is she here with you?" Rani tilted her head down for a moment, looking up again she said, "Yes and no sir." The hologram started to look at her confused. It asked, "What do you mean child, where is my daughter?"

Rani turned her head quickly towards Susan for a moment. She could see her nodding her head, whispering, "Be truthful." Rani turned and said to the hologram, "Sir, your daughter is alive, except she is unconscious. We don't know what to do. She collapsed in the garden and admitted some kind of energy. This energy attached itself to Clyde and I and Sara's children, including the Doctors own daughter, over a thousand light years away. And Doctor Martha Jones. Every one of us started to glow, and when we held hands, the golden light disappeared."

The hologram looking surprised said, "I see young lady. My daughter has gone as far as she can physically go, what you all experienced was a summons, a call to protect her." Then the hologram paused for a second and asked Rani another question, "What is happening now to my daughter?" Rani continued to tell her story, "Sarah went under close medical examination. K-9 discovered a device in her genes. We thought Sarah was Human, until K-9 discovered natural temporal energy in her genetic make-up."

The hologram asked, "This K-9 was able to understand what my wife and I have put into place child?" Rani looking at the hologram said, "Yes Lord Faylinx. The information in the genetic lock is coded, the Doctor and K-9 don't know how to unlock it."

The Hologram asked, "I see. And you child, how are you able to understand this information?" Rani looking insulted, stared at the hologram and yelled, "Stop calling me a child Lord Faylinx!" The hologram didn't react, it just continued to look at her. Rani became calm again and continued, "Because I pay attention my lord. The Doctor and my two Time Lord friends are worried about her."

The hologram yelled, "Time Lords! There are two more Time Lords in this room! The Doctor I could trust, only one other Time Lord as well. Except he and my other daughter are missing. Young lady you have brought death to my house. My wife and I changed our daughter into a human child, to hide her from our enemies. The lock is designed to prevent death, till help arrives. Now you bring our enemies in here?"

Lord Wildcard said, "Ah oh, here we go." Rani was now looking frightened, as she turned to face her friends she asked, "What did I do wrong Mr. Wilds?" Wildcard paused for a second, while looking at the hologram. He said, "Nothing sweetheart. It's a failsafe system, designed to trap an enemy. Time Lords was the trigger. It's not your fault."

Carla asked, "Now what do we do Mr. Wilds?" Wildcard looking down on the Tardis console said, "Now Carla, we wait for the trap to spring its self, then I'll know what to do next." A moment later the hologram disappeared and at the same time Haresh and Carla yelled, "When what happens?" The Time Lords looked at one another for a moment and together looked back at the parents and together said, "We don't know."

The lights and power came back on in the Tardis, Susan and Wildcard were looking at every square millimeter of the Tardis control console. Working together Wildcard said, "I'll check underneath and inside the panels, you keep looking through the systems on top." Mr. Chandra seeing the two Time Lords very worried said, "All right everyone, we need to leave while they work on the Tardis."

Before Clyde could say or do anything, he was already being escorted out by his mother. Rani wasn't going anywhere. She turned around and said, "We can't leave them dad, what if they need our help?" Susan looked up very quickly and said, "Mr. Chandra, please remove Rani from the Tardis, anything could happen in here."

Rani just looked at her for a moment, then she looked down at the floor of the Tardis. A moment later Susan said, "Please Haresh. You know that Rani is very special to me in the future, I don't want anything to happen to her." Before either one of them moved towards the exit, Wildcard yelled from under the control console. He was in side it as his voice echoed. "Damm, he has every system including the Matrix hot-wired into the time rotor!"

Susan in a slight panic, looked down and yelled, "Are you kidding me, a temporal prison!" Wildcard climbed out from the pedestal, supporting the control console and closed the panel behind him. He said, "In a minute will know how big."

Clyde stuck his head into the Tardis and yelled, "Hey! The Doctor's Tardis is acting funny! He is trying to shut down all power to it, nothing's happening!" Wildcard looking really surprised yelled, "Oh boy, this is going to be a really big prison." Then he yelled over the grinding noise in the Tardis now being created, "Susan! There's nothing more we can do here! Go to your grandfather, see if you can help him! Tell him to pull the time rotor! Hurry, before its to late!"

Susan kissed Wildcard on the forehead, thanking him and left the Tardis. As she exited, Wildcard notice Rani and Haresh leaving in fear. He said to them, "There is no need to worry. No one is going to die. The Tardis is just going to make a bubble around the Earth, locking it out from the rest of the Universe. It's Lord Faylinx last act to protect his daughter. Now if the Doctor and Susan are quick, they will pull the time rotor out of his Tardis, making the prison half the size it was intended. Then he and I will go to work fixing this problem."

Inside Sexy, the Doctor was standing on top of his console. With the sonic screwdriver, he was dismantling the time rotor from it's center. When he finished with the last lock, he tosses the sonic screwdriver to Carla. Pulling the time rotor up and out of the center of the console. The Tardis stopped functioning. All power was off. She was as dark inside as her sister was, when the hologram came on.

The Doctor gently passed the time rotor to Susan and Clyde. Together they place it on the floor next to the console. Everyone one in the room sighed with relief. The Doctor jumped down from the console and wiped his hands on his coat and said, "Let's go and see how the Wildcards doing,"

As everyone exited Sexy, the second Tardis started to glow a bluish white light, then a bubble composed of the same light started to form around it. The bubble started too increase in size, passing through everyone in the room. The bubble had passed out of the house and was now encompassing the neighborhood and passing through the surface of the planet. Five seconds later, the prison walls were past the orbit of the Moon, heading outwards in all directions in space.

Rani exited the Tardis along with her father behind her, Wildcard stepped out last and closed and locked the door. When he finished turning the key he looked at the Doctor and asked, "Were you successful old man?" The Doctor just nodded and closed the door behind him. He asked, "Well, both girls are down, any suggestions?" Wildcard yelled instantly, "Yeah! Come with me! Everyone else stay put!"

The Doctor followed Wildcard out of the room and out of Sarah's house, both heading towards Lord Wildcards residence. On the way they could see Sarah's neighbors, police and UNIT soldiers all looking worried. Lieutenant Crain with his sergeant approached and the officer asked, "Doctor what was that light show all about?" The Doctor, not wanting to cause a panic, lied to the officer. "It was a Tardis distress call lieutenant, nothing to worry about. Shall we go Mr. Wilds?" The officer nodded his head to the Doctor and went to inform his men and command about what just took place.

As the two Time Lords passed everyone on the street, they enter Lord Wildcards driveway. Wildcard picked the Doctors coat pocket, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. With the device in his hand, Wildcard opens the garage door with it.

The Doctor seeing what the Wildcard had just done yelled, "Hey, that's very rude!" Wildcard laughing at him said, "It's my garage door old man," "It's my sonic screwdriver!" yelled the Doctor. Wildcard looking at the device in his hand said, "So it is. Here, you can have it back now."

The Doctor took it from him, shaking his head. Wildcard pulled out a key from his pocket and together they entered the garage, heading for the tool cabinet. The Doctor noticing the car first whistled, then he asked, "Wow is this yours?" Wildcard smiled and said, "No, it belongs to Sarah. It's a birthday gift, with a long list of instructions. Somehow I knew she was going to lose that car of hers." The Doctor looked at the motorcycle. He could see it wasn't your normal Triumph motorcycle. With excitement like a child he asked, "Wildcard is that a STIC, I always wanted one when I was a boy?"

Wildcard walked over to his bike and sat on it. He said, "Yes. She's the last of her kind. I had some changes made to her, oh she's more deadly than her designer's intended."

The Doctor just looked on with amazement and asked like a child, "Oh boy, when this is over can I try her out, can I?" Then the bike spoke, "NO!" Lord Wildcard looked at the Doctor with his eyes wide open with surprise. He said, "Well I guess that's that." As he sat on his bike, Lord Wildcard started to laugh at the Doctor, remembering what he told the lieutenant. He said, "Distress signal. When we were younger, I remember you being a lot cleverer lying, especially when your mother asked you anything. I also remember all the girls back at the academy. Half the female student body saw right through you, especially Sharon. I'm surprised you didn't pick, Hello my name is mud, when you looked in to the Untemperd Schism."

The Doctor didn't know what to say, all he could do was laugh along with what Wildcard said and remember the past. Wildcard got off his bike and walked up to his Tardis with his key. He placed it in the lock and turned to open the door. As both Time Lords began to enter the Tardis, the Doctor asked, "I'm serious Wildcard, let me try her out, please, I always wanted one?" Shaking his head and smiling Wildcard said, "Ok, it's your funeral, she told you no." The Doctor smilingly said, "Don't worry, I'll be careful with her."

Wildcard laughed again and said, "It's not her I'm worried about, it's you. Clyde was here last week. He jumped on her, pretending he was riding her. I had to regenerate his collar-bone and wipe his mind of the whole incident." The Doctors eyes became really wide and he turned and looked at the STIC and she responded again, "NO!" The Doctor shrugged his shoulders at STIC and walked into the Tardis with the Wildcard.

As they entered the Tardis the cloister bell was sounding, the walls and lighting in the Tardis was the color Red. Wildcard approached the console and switched off the cloister bell. Then he went over to a monitor with controls attached to its sides, showing him the solar system on the monitor. He could see the temporal prison and how far it expanded. Then he looked up at the Doctor, who was admiring his Tardis. Wildcard asked, "Old man, come here and take look at this?"

The Doctor stopped his admiring and came over to look at the monitor, he then whistled and said, "Why, it hasn't reached equilibrium yet." The Wildcard, tapping his index finger on the screen said, "And it never will, now that your Tardis is out of commission." Wildcard continued to examining the temporal prison on the screen, he pointed to a small section of the sphere and said, "Their, do you see that?"

The Doctor looked at the screen again, he couldn't see anything at first. Then he said, "You're kidding Wildcard!" Turning his head left and right the Wildcard said, "No, I'm not kidding, get over on the messenger and have Susan come down here. I want her to double-check this formula." The Doctor went over to the telepathic messenger and called her down. Switching off the device he said, "My granddaughter has a temper. When she see this formula, she is going to think were nuts."

Wildcard kept placing more figures into his formula, and continued to point at the object on the screen for the Doctor to see. Five minutes after Susan left the attic office, Sarah's children started to stir. From the look of things, each one was moving, acting out there dreams and mumbling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Threading the Needle:**

The two Time Lords were still standing side by side when Susan entered the Tardis. When she was in the control room she asked, "Wow Wildcard, is that you're Stic outside?" Wildcard looking up immediately asked, "Yes. Did she do something to you?" Susan sensing some sort of confusion said, "Noooo. I just walked up and placed my hand on her and said, Wow you're beautiful, I would love to try you out in the future."

Frowning the Doctor asked, "What did she say next?" Susan looking at the frown on her grandfather's face said, "Nothing really. The Stic just said, Yes I would like that. I haven't been out for a while, I know a great place where we could practice. I would love a change of scenery, but you have to ask lord Wildcard first. I then looked at the Stic and said, ok, sounds great. Then I came in here."

The Doctor started to look at Wildcard. Wildcard started laughing and continued to laugh until the Doctor said, "Not a word, not a word." The Doctor walked over to Susan and stood by her, they both look at Wildcard across from his control console.

Susan taking a deep breath, starts to smell the inside of the Tardis, "It's pretty stale in here, when was the last time you had her out for a run." Lord Wildcard looked at her and said, "The Exodus, and back in the seventies. I was chasing Sarah and the Doctor across time and space. When the Doctor was called back to Gallifrey, he couldn't take her with, so he dropped Sarah off, back on Earth. Once she was home, I went back to work, watching over her."

Susan looked up at her grandfather. The Doctor was looking back at her. He asked. "Is there something on your mind child?" Susan looked up at him with tears. She asked, "Grandfather when you went home, did you see my parents?" The Doctor looked down on his granddaughter and held her with both hands, he hugged her very hard. The Doctor was feeling the same emotion as Susan, for they were family. He said. "No child, at that time I was under suspicion of murder, there was an assassination. Later everything was cleared up and I left home."

Susan eyes started to shed tears. Looking at his granddaughter the Doctor said, "Come here Susan." He hugged her for a few minutes and let her go. The Doctor took out a handkerchief and wiped the tears from her eyes.

He said, "If there was anything I could have done to save them Susan, I would have done it." The Doctor let go of his granddaughter, he smiled at her and said, "I love you Susan, don't you ever forget that you grandfather loves you." The Doctor turned around and faced lord Wildcard, who was busy finishing his calculation for his Tardis. He was prepping it for a short trip with every ounce of power it had, to be used at once.

While the Wildcard was inputting his plan, he said to himself, "No Tardis can de-materialize out of time and space, thanks to that massive prison. It reaches out past the orbit of Mars. We're going to have to take off like a rocket." The Doctor looking at him, said. "Well this is a type seventy Tardis Wildcard, I believe she has the power to punch a hole in the universe, let alone that prison wall, besides I like her, but don't tell Sexy."

The Time Lords both laughed at the same time. For a split second Susan was a little confused as to whom sexy was. Wildcard placed his hands on the center console and caressed it lightly with the palm of his hand and said, "I don't think my sweetheart will mind you noticing her, I promise she won't tell sexy, yet."

The Doctor begins to look concerned, he was wondering if he stuck his foot in his mouth. Changing the subject quickly the Doctor asked, "So Wildcard, how are we going to thread the eye of the needle?" Wildcard looked at the Doctor and looked back at his screen hanging over head. Smiling with pride Wildcard said, "Well, do you remember the bet the Corsair made with Digbee, when we were young." The Doctors eyes widened, his face was as white as a ghost. Susan knew as well what Wildcard was talking about and said, "Bye, nice knowing you two!"

She was about to exit the Tardis, when her grandfather grabbed her arm and held her in place. He said, "You stay right here child, I need you to double-check the math." Wildcard slid the screen in front of the two. He said with a grin, "Were going to do, this!" Susan was looking at the formula Wildcard presented, she was faster in math then her grandfather was. She started to move her mouth without saying a word. She was checking his formula for converting matter into energy. She then asked in a firm voice, "This can work, except we have no safety margin, there is no room for error; your speed must be at or approaching light, three minutes before we hit the target. So what happens to us?"

The two Time Lords both looked at one another said nothing. Susan became irritated very fast and yelled, "So, boys, what happens to us?" The Doctor, looking at the screen placed his hands on his chin and said, "Well, we become part of the matrix for a short time." Susan put her hands up in the air in total disgust, she couldn't believe what her grandfather had just said. Wildcard was nodding his head, in total agreement with the Doctor.

Susan, looked at her grandfather in anger, her eyes looked like they could shoot him dead. Still looking at him with a death stare she yelled, "Are you kidding me, that's impossible grandfather! The matrix will kill us if we even go near her! That's why she is in her universe and were in ours! The radiation alone is lethal, even to a Time Lord!"

The Doctor looking at the screen again, going over the formula quickly in his head, he turned to Susan and said, "It's only until we thread the eye. The radiation from her will cause us to start regenerating, turning us into complete energy. While in regeneration the Tardis takes us into the heart of the matrix."

Susan was looking angrier by the second. Then the Doctor said, "Once she punches a hole, she'll put everything back in its place, including us. It's like deleting a room in the Tardis, when someone's in it. Remember what you did to me. The room is gone, except the person is deposited here in the main control room."

Susan looked at the formula again on the screen, then she looked at her grandfather and Wildcard. She pushes the screen hard, back over to lord Wildcard and yelled, "Your nuts! Both of you! No Time Lord has ever merged with the Matrix. Look what happened to Digbee, they call it the Orion Nebula here on Earth!" At that very moment Rani and Clyde walk into the Tardis. All three Time Lords turn around and see the kids. Clyde said, "Doctor. Doctor Jones needs to see you, something has changed."

The Doctor looking concerned, said, "Ok Clyde, you and Rani go back and tell Martha I'll be along in a minute. I have a few more things to do here." Susan said, "Grandfather if you don't need me, I'll go back with the kids and see what's happening." The Doctor still looking at the computer screen mumbles, "Ah haa, mmm, ok."

Susan and the kids turn around and begin to exit the Tardis. When they were five feet from the exit the Tardis doors slammed shut and lock in front of them. Susan approaches the door and tries to unlock it, to no avail. The kids are trapped in the Tardis with the three Time Lords. Susan still trying to unlock the door turns her head and yells, "Grandfather I can't get the doors to open, what's happening!"

The Doctor startled by slamming as well looked at the doors. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he was trying to unlock them. It had little use. The Doctor looked at the Wildcard and yelled, "What have you done! Why did you lock us in here?" Wildcard was as confused as the rest. He stepped back from the console and said, "I didn't do anything Doctor." Lord Wildcard was watching his console. All the dials and buttons started to move on their own. Then the Tardis engines began to grind very slowly.

The Doctor was becoming very angry with the Time Lord, grabbing him by his shirt collar he yelled, "What are you doing! We can't take these kids with us! They'll be killed! There humans, they won't survive!"

Wildcard looked at the Doctor and at the kids. He yelled back at him over the grinding noise of the Tardis, "I don't know what's happening Doctor! The Tardis controls began moving by themselves, right after I fed the information to her!"

With the Doctor still clutching Wildcards shirt, Wildcard turned his head towards the kids standing with Susan. He could see the fear in their faces. He could only imagine what they were thinking.

The Doctor released Wildcards shirt, and went to the engineering and navigational next to helm control. He was looking for a way to abort the mission manually. Even though Clyde was frightened, he was still able to think. He asked. "Why don't you pull the time rotor like you did in your Tardis Doctor?" The Doctor looking at the controls said, "We can't Clyde. It's already in operation. Building up power as we speak. The heat in there is tremendous. If I pull it, the burst of radiation will kill us instantly." Now Clyde couldn't move. He just stood where he was, frozen with fear. Rani turned to Susan and said, "Susan? Susan, what's happening, I'm scared?"

Susan grabbed hold of her with both arms, as a mother would. She held her so tight, that she was in tears herself. While holding Rani, she looked at her grandfather again and yelled, "Grandfather do something! Abort the flight!" She could see her grandfather shaking his head left and right, very slowly. She knew there was no way out of this situation. Susan didn't know what to tell Rani.

The Doctor left the control console and walked over to Clyde, standing alone, in shock of what he just heard. The Doctor knew the boy was terrified, he could see it in his eyes. Grabbing his hand he said, "Clyde, I want you stay at my side at all times ok. No matter what happens, you stay at my side, understood." Clyde looked at the Doctor and said, "Yes sir." Together they walked back over to the console, were the Doctor continued trying to shut-down the Tardis.

At the same time Susan grabbed Rani by both shoulders turning her, so they were face to face. She said, "Rani, look at me, look at me!" Rani put her head up looking straight at Susan with tears. She then said, "Rani I want you to do the same thing, I want you stay right here with me ok, I won't let go of you sweetheart. No matter what happens, I won't let go."

Rani nodded her head taking a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes saying, "Ok." Then the girl started crying again and was holding on to Susan with a death grip. After what the Doctor said to Wildcard, Rani was truly terrified. She believed the Doctor word for word, they were going to die and there was nothing the three Time Lords could do to save them.

Outside in the garage the Tardis begins to create three concentric rings of gold and white light. The rings were rotating in unison around the Vehicle. Then the Tardis was engulfed in white light. The grinding nose continued to become louder. Then the Tardis took off like a missile, putting a large hole through the garage roof. Its target, a specific point in the temporal prison. A hole. Its size, no bigger than a single photon of light.

The Tardis was never under the control of the Time Lords when all this began, the situation was confusing to all three. Then Wildcard began to think, as he was watching the controls. He looked at the frighten kids again, he too was show emotions. Then there was a flash of light seen only by lord Wildcard, It was a memory.

Wildcard was remembering what the Emissary stated, "Two shall be reborn. Two shall be reborn." The memory ended and lord Wildcard came back into realty yelling, "Of course! Dammit, that's it! The Tardis Matrix! Doctor the Matrix, she knows! She knows there are kids onboard!" Lord Wildcard began to caress the top of the console and kissed his hand placing it on his Tardis. He said "Oh sweetheart, you knew all along didn't you!"

The Doctor was now smiling and so was Susan. All three Time Lords knew what was going to happen to the kids. The Doctor yelled to his granddaughter, "Susan! Teach them how to do it, right now, while we still have time! Teach them the same way your mother taught you child!"

Susan nodded to her grandfather. She spun Rani around very fast and looked straight into her eyes and yelled over the grinding noise, "So this is how it happened to both you and Clyde, you never told me or will never tell me!" Now Rani was even more frighten and confused, after what Susan just yelled to her. Rani yelled back, wiping tears from her eyes, "How, what happen to me and Clyde? You're not making any sense! This whole thing is crazy Susan, I want to go home now!"

The engines of the Tardis were so loud that no one could hear Susan, except Rani. Susan backed away from her and yelled, "There's no need to be scared Rani, you and Clyde are going to be just fine! Guess what Rani, something wonderful, something beautiful is about to happen to both of you and today is that day. Happy birthday Rani, you and Clyde are about to be reborn! Now I have to teach you both something very quickly!"

Susan began to touch Rani's temples again, five seconds later she backed away from her. Rani smiled and yelled over the grinding noise of the Tardis. "Is that all! It's so simple!" Susan smiled and hugged her, then she kissed her on her forehead. Leaving her alone for a minute, Susan walked over to Clyde and placed her fingers on his temples. A few seconds went by and she released him. Poor Clyde, his mouth was wide open again, he had never experienced telepathy before.

The Doctor still standing next to Clyde, slapped him hard on the back and yelled, "Happy Birthday Clyde!" Lord Wildcard trying to control some of the buffeting in the Tardis also congratulated the kids and yelled, "Yes, happy birthday you two!"

Susan looking at Clyde again, shut his mouth for him, and yelled over the grinding noise. "Clyde, you will do what I just taught you understand!" Clyde nodded his head. Then Susan yelled again, "If you don't Clyde, you get left behind!" Clyde started to calm down and yelled, "Ok Ms. Forman." Susan looked at him again and yelled, "Clyde, you can call me Susan as well, ok!"

After the education was concluded Wildcard yelled, "Eight minutes." The Doctor was yelling out the speed of the Tardis, "Ninety-eighty thousand miles per second, one-eleven, one-thirty-two, one-thirty-three, one-forty!"

Susan grabbed Clyde's hand and brought him over next to where Rani was standing. She brought the children closer together, in order for them to hear her. She yelled, "All right kids, listen up! My grandfather and I and lord Wildcard are going to start regenerating in about two minutes! When this is all over and were back in the Tardis, we will still look as we are now! We just need to become living energy in order to join with the Matrix! Your both coming with us! You've seen how it's done in your heads, it's not hard and I know you both can do it!"

Then Susan continued yelling, "You two will be the last ones to be pulled into the Matrix, so don't panic when we disappear! You will join us a few seconds after we leave! The Tardis has to make adjustments in order to bring you inside her, that's why you two will be going last!"

Susan pointed to the Tardis console, yelling over the grinding noise, "She slammed the door in front of us, not Wildcard! For some reason, you two are supposed to be here, at this very moment! She has seen this! I know you're both frightened, you have every right! Please, you have to trust us and the Tardis, she isn't going to let anything bad happen to you two!"

The Doctor yelled at Clyde to come over and stand by him again. Susan and Rani stood next to each other; everyone was circled around the Tardis console.

Wildcard at the helm yelled, "five minutes." The Doctor yelled, "One hundred and eighty-six thousand miles per second, were at light speed." That moment, the walls of the Tardis vanished, so did the floor and ceiling, everyone was floating. All anyone could see was gold and white light shining brightly were the room was. Matter was turning into pure energy.

Rani screamed and grabbed the Tardis console holding it tight. The disorientation made it feel like she was going to fall out of the Tardis. Clyde was doing the same, yelling out, "Oh I'm going to be sick!" The Doctor yelled. "Two minutes to target." Wildcard yelled, "Now! Start regeneration!" At that moment Susan's hands began to glow, the color of gold and so were the Doctor and Wildcard. All three Time Lords started to tilt their heads back and the glow became a showery fountain of golden light, coming from the hands and the head. Rani and Clyde watched.

Rani watching Susan regenerating, was still in tears, still afraid. Susan tilted her head down and looked, winking at her she yelled, "You two will be fine!" Then the Tardis console disappeared, turned into energy. Both kids screamed at the same time, there was nothing to hold while they were floating. There was dead silence and all there was in the center was a large ball of golden light, beautiful to the eye. The kids could now sense there was nothing more to be afraid of. The Matrix was talking to them telepathically, "I'm here children, do not be afraid. Relax. I will not allow anything bad happen to you here."

The matrix in complete control from the beginning, hurtled a smaller version of its self into the chest of the two kids. Rani's hands and face and eyes began glowing golden light, as was Clyde. The Matrix said to the kids, "Remember what Susan taught you children, and you will be fine." Both of the kids began to absorb the energy given to them, the euphoria was unbelievable. Rani yelled to Clyde, "This feels fantastic!" Clyde giggled and said, "Yea, it's awsum, it really is awesum!"

The three Time Lords smiled at one another as they watched the kids. Then Clyde and Rani both felt different. After what Susan taught them, they both new pain was coming next. The pain began. Both kids tilted their heads back with arms pointing out and screaming, they were regenerating like Time Lords. The Doctor yelled, "You're doing great kids, keep it up!"

Then the kids could see a burst of white light were Susan was standing. Susan was the first to become part of the Matrix, then the Doctor vanished. Wildcard still regenerating looked at the two and said, "Keep it up you two, and happy birthday." Then he was gone. Both the kids had now reached full regeneration level, just as the Time Lords did a few seconds ago.

The kids could hear the Matrix again, "Come to me children, come to me now." A second later they both vanished into the Matrix. The Tardis started to complete its mission. She begins to speggetify, becoming thinner and narrower. Within thirty seconds of the eye and shaped like a Javelin, the Tardis was ready to punch a hole in the universe and she did. The punch was so powerful that the entire anomaly collapsed like a soap-bubble. The fabric of space could be seen pulling back into its proper place, like a clock being reset.

Back on Earth, in the attic office Jenny, Luke and Sky awoke. Jenny was being seen first by Martha. Before any questions could be asked Jenny opens a locket that appeared around her neck. Then golden light was seen orbiting her. A few seconds later the light disappeared and a Time Lord was truly awake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Class in Session:**

Clyde and Rani were sitting comfortably in chairs. Standing behind them was a woman they had never seen. The kids couldn't place her; she was mysterious, for some reason they knew her and could feel the emulation of trust and love. Their surroundings were beautiful to their eyes. Both could see curtains of light in different shades traveling in all directions, like the Aurora Borealis. Except the light was golden, no other color was present. There was no wall, no ceiling and no floor. For the kids it was if they were in a dream, a beautiful dream. The chairs they were sitting in and the tables in front of them holding a mirror each, was real.

The women, standing behind the two kids was working on their hair. For Rani, the stranger had a brush in her hand and she was telling Rani how beautiful and long it was. The woman was being very gentle with her. Behind the women standing some distance back were the Doctor and Wildcard and Susan, observing the two from a distance. To the right of Rani, Clyde was sitting in his chair and the same woman was behind him, giving him a trim.

The interesting thing was, everyone except the kids where in two different places at the same time. Rani was looking into a large mirror, she couldn't keep her eyes off the object, it was hypnotic. The mirror casted no reflection. Clyde was doing the same; he could see the mirror in front of him as well, casting no reflection. Both of them gazed at the whirlpool of light traveling on into infinity in the mirror. The women doing both the kids hair at the same time, said, "Do you know what that is children?

As the two kids looked at the mirror, Clyde was about to get up, when the women forced him back into his seat. Clyde said, "I just want to see the other side of the mirror, I think it's pretty cool." The women standing behind them laughed. She gave Clyde a big hug from behind and said, "Clyde, I have never heard it being called cool before. I understand what that term means, for your generation. I guess that's one way of putting it. I like that term Clyde, cool. It beats narley. Except there is no other side to the mirror Clyde." The women still working on the kids hair said, "This is my world children. In here I make the rules. You must remain seated, in order to do a few special things for me."

Clyde turned his head, he could see the women behind him. She was beautiful, like an angel. He asked, "Oh your pretty, are you the Tardis?" The women behind him smiled and giggled. She said, "Yes and No, and thank you Clyde. I think you handsome too." Rani was given the same question; except she answered, "You're the Matrix on the new home world." The women behind Rani continued to brush her hair. She smiled at her and said, "There young lady I'm done brushing." The women holding the brush in her hand answered, "That's almost correct Rani. I'm alive as much as you are, even though I'm apart of many machines; would you to like to know what irritates me the most children?"

Both kids sat in their chairs, quietly slouching, not saying a word. They were afraid to answer her question. Then the women said, "Fine I'll tell you anyways. One billion years of Time Lord History and they still don't know what to call me. Kids, can you think of a name for me? The one thing I have always wanted was a name. A true name, not a pro-noun, like the Doctor gave me." Rani turned and looked at the women behind her. She said, "Why don't you pick one, there are so many to choose from; so many pretty names, in so many languages with meanings."

Clyde said to the beautiful women, "We can call you Angel, because you look like one. We can call you mother because you're always there for us in the Tardis, or Goldie, because of this entire color around you." Clyde just paused for a second and tilted his head down, as the lady worked on his neck with electric clippers. He then said, "I don't know what to call you mam. I think you should make that decision yourself. After all it's going to be your name."

Then the beautiful woman stopped working on Clyde's hair and said, "You both have just past your first test. Here you must come up with a name for yourself. This will be your name now till the day you die. Once you have chosen it, your real name will be hidden. No telepath will be able to see your name. Only a Time Lord and family will know your original name."

Then the women standing behind the kids said, "You cannot use your new name until I tell you it's time children. This new name works in reverse as well, hidden in plain sight to the Time Lords, even the Doctor doesn't know his granddaughters new name. For she has far too many friends across the universe, once they have passed, I will tell her its time." Nothing more was asked the children.

Together they sat thinking, before the kids said anything, the women yelled in excitement "Wow, I like those names, it fits you both! Not even I saw that coming! You see, your names where always there, hidden, even from me until you thought of it!" While the beautiful women continued to style Rani's hair, Rani smiled and said, "I like that name too, I'll keep it." Clyde asked. "You will tell us when were to use that name right?" The women said, "Yes."

Rani continued looking at the mirror. She asked the women behind her another question, "Is this the Untemper Schism?" The women stepped in front of her and said, "Yes Rani. It's my version, not that painful monstrosity they have. I don't like to see children getting hurt." Rani full of curiosity asked another question, "What exactly am I supposed to see in it?" The women said, "I don't know Rani! Each person is different. Those who came before you, see the joy of time its self, others go mad." Then Rani said, "Susan showed me a device similar to this when she was young, it was huge." The women stopped styling her hair and said, "Yes, I remember when Susan looked into my realm, that was so long ago. I also remember two little boys, eight years of age, they too looking into the Untemper Schism."

Rani turned her head towards the women and said, "You mean the Doctor and Wildcard." The women continued, "I remember when Sarah was here as well and Luke, Sky and Jenny." Clyde looking confused tilted his head to the side and said, "But Luke and Sky aren't Time Lords and Sarah she is, oh this is so."

The women completed his sentence. "Confusing. Clyde, Rani, I have a gazillion things to teach you in just two lessons and then were done. Now let's get started." The women standing behind the children began her lessons by saying, "This class is called, cause and effect children. Something you must know, you must learn and never, never violate. For if you do, there can be severe consequences in the end. Your final lesson is Sarah's life. With these two lessons you will understand cause and effect. Cause and effect in time its self, can be damaging, if not shown the correct path to take. Some would call it fate or destiny, others who came before you have failed later in life because they refuse to accept the concept. They thought they could change it, make it better than it was before"

The women still working on the kid's hair said, "Children, watch the mirror and I'll show you what I mean."

The two were shown an event in time, an event which will take place in the not so distance future. The Doctors failure, he was trying save lives, while rescuing three astronauts on Mars. One of the people he rescued committed suicide in the end. The women conducting the class for the children, said, "That women you see there, she understood cause and effect, better than the Time Lord that day." Rani had to shut her eyes, Clyde started to show feelings as well for the women who took her own life with her sidearm.

The golden women then came around and stood in front of the kids, blocking the image they had just seen. Feeling their emotions the women said to the two, "Children, do not cry because she took her own life. Rejoice in her effort to save billions of lives to come. Her death allowed time to continue flowing, allowing one life to touch another, allowing billions to be born. When she died, the doctor knew he had gone too far, even for a Time Lord. She knew she was a fixed point in time after her debate with the Doctor. Her death meant the existence of billions in the future, hanging on a thread, waiting to be born. If she didn't die at that time then a Paradox would have been created."

Clyde asked a question, she allowed Rani to hear what he was going to say. "This event took place in the future, so how could it have a ripple effect in the present or her past?" The women said. "Think Clyde." Clyde took a minute to think it over and then he said, "The Doctor. His existence! He is able to travel through time, touching lives in the past as well in the present and future. If she had lived, then lives in all eras of time would be re-written, causing a Paradox." The women facing Clyde smiled and said, "That's correct Clyde." Then Rani wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "That brave women, she should never be forgotten for what she did. She saved us all." The women then went behind the two children.

She placed her hands on their shoulder and spoke into their right ears, "Now the final lesson in Cause and effect, keep staring into the Untemperd Schism, children." The kids were shown billions of Images from all over the universe even images of Jenny, Luke and Sky, their lives on Earth and some of the events to come. The two were now experiencing total recall of every image given to them. Their knowledge was equal to the Doctors, Wildcards and Susan.

The women proud of her abilities to educate said, "Now, I will tell you a story children, one in which the Doctor doesn't not know yet. Children you're going to stay here a little long then anyone ever had."

The woman shows the kids Sarah's history in the schism. From the time she was born, to when she looked into the schism on Gallifrey. Her days at the academy, the abrupt departure and hunt of her family, the death of her parents on Earth and the reason she is unconscious," The children then see a different Sarah in the future, a different version of the Doctor. Then a marriage, it was the same image's that Susan showed Rani. Years go by. Jenny is born. Her memory is only erased by her mother. She is placed in the past awaiting to be found by her father the Doctor, Martha and Donna.

Rani interrupted the story and the images froze. She said, "Martha told us, Jenny was a clone, taken from a tissue sample on the planet Messaline." The women standing behind Rani giggled and said, "No child, I would never allow any species to clone a Time Lord, the effect would be too dangerous. No, her mother figured it out in the future and devised a plan to avoid a Paradox.

She had to send Jenny into the past. Their arrival between seconds was perfect for someone not wanting to be seen. After the Doctor was forced to give a tissue sample, Sarah and Jenny arrived between seconds. Together they took the tissue sample out of the machine. Then Sarah erased Jenny's mind, placing her in the machine, she let the computer program her daughter into thinking she was a soldier, a clone ready to fight the Hath."

Then the schism continued to show more. Luke is born; the same thing that happened to Jenny happens to Luke except he's made human, and found by his mother in the past. Sky is born, she to is sent into the past as a baby with abilities. Then returned to her present to grow a bit with her family, returning back again to keep historical events intact. Then a reunion is seen with all friends and family and the Schism reverts to a whirlpool. The women standing behind the two kids said, "When Sarah awakes, a new life will begin. She will remember who she is, and she will know you have looked into the Untemperd Schism. There will be much explaining to do children. Keep it simple. In addition her love for the Doctor will grow, larger than it is now.

The children will grow up with their mother in the past. They will all grow up Time Lords. Sarah must never know that they are her children by blood, until that day they are born. The future version of Sarah will have to make the hardest decision a mother can ever make. She must give up her children and send them into the past so as not to undue time."

The golden women then said, "You will remember all this, because you two have a new mission in life. That mission will be revealed to you shortly on Earth. There you will see me again. You two have seen time in its infinite, just like the others who came before you, accept without pain. I told you when I brought you here, no harm would come to you and I keep my promises." Then Rani asked, "Will we remember all of this, when we leave here?"

Then the golden women said, "All of it. Except it will come to you over time; the rest depends on your actions Rani. All you have to do is pay attentions and see time in all of its glory. When you shut your eyes to look into time, the information will always be there. As you begin your journey you will understand the reasons for the past, present and future."

Then she said, "Oh and one more thing you two. I have watched you since birth. I have watched you both grow up, seen how you both solved problems together. I have never been more proud. Both of you were heading for this day since birth, now children class is over." Clyde was scratching his head, he said, "What I seen is incredible, I'm still trying to piece it all together."

The women standing behind the kids smiled and said, "That's excellent my young Time Lord, you have just taken a big step, most Time Lords refuse to accept this." Rani's mouth dropped and then she asked, "Why did you just call Clyde a Time Lord?" The women giggled a little, like a school girl and said, "Because you both are Time Lords now. I had to do something to save you two, and besides I really like you both and it wasn't your time to die."

Rani turned around and asked the beautiful women one more question, "But were still Human rite?" The woman who was standing behind the children was gone. Standing behind Rani was the Doctor Susan and Wildcard smiling back and waving.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Two Hearts Beating:**

The grinding noise of the Tardis was now a low rhythmic hum: if anyone wanted to talk they could be heard. Clyde yelled instead, "Hey! Where did she go! I wanted to talk to her some more! What happened, everything was beautiful including her, where did she go?" The Doctor stuck his finger in his ear and then pulled it out and said, "Clyde your time with the Matrix it's over, you don't have to shout anymore, the engines are working normally now. Besides you gave me a freight just now." Clyde answered, "Oh sorry Doctor, where are we?" The Doctor glanced at Clyde for a second shaking his head and said, "That's quiet all right Clyde."

Then the Doctor clapped his hands together and said, "Right, let's see where we are." The doctor turned a switched on the counsel and a view screen appeared on the Tardis wall behind him. Everyone could see the planet Mars with two of its moons, Phobos and Demos. Rani said, "Oh, it's beautiful, seeing it live like this, up close."

Susan who was also staring at the planet said, "I remember seeing it with oceans and continents, teaming with Life. It's a pity it's all gone now. That world was as beautiful as Earth was long ago." Wildcard was looking at the monitor above his head and flying the Tardis at the same time.

Wildcard flips a switch and lets the Tardis fly itself. Still looking at the monitor he said, "Susan would you come over here for a second." Susan walked over to lord Wildcard. She knew exactly what he was going to ask her, so smiling, she said loudly, "Is there something wrong with our Human passengers my lord?" Wildcard looked at Susan and then he looked at the kids. He then looked back up at the monitor and said, "What Human passengers, the Tardis is reading five Time Lords, ten heartbeats." Clyde and Rani were looking at Susan and Wildcard, they were in shock again.

Lord Wildcards statement made even the Doctor curious, he knew what had happened as well and wanted to see how things turned out for the kids. The Doctor walked over to Wildcard and Susan with a big smile on his face and asked, "Did it really work, let's see you two?"

Rani placed her hands on the left and right side of her chest, she could feel two hearts pounding away. Becoming excited she yelled, "Oh! My! God! Doctor, why have I got two hearts? Doctor what's going on!"

Clyde had two fingers at his own Jugular, he was feeling his pulse. It was fast, very fast and he didn't feel dizzy or winded. Then Clyde looked at Rani, her hair was styled differently and the color was brown with gold streaks and her eyes were a brilliant emerald-green. As Clyde was staring at Rani he, "Rani you, you look beautiful, even your eyes are beautiful."

Rani looked at Clyde with a hard stare, the same stare she gave him back in chemistry class. She yelled at him, making everyone jump in the Tardis, "Clyde, what's wrong with my eyes? You never called me beautiful before, what's wrong Clyde!"

All three adults were looking at the kids and really noticing for the first time what had happened, remembering their own childhood after they looked into the Untemperd Schism. The Doctor and Wildcard were speechless, for Susan everything was going according to history.

Susan walked over to Rani, holding some of her hair she said, "Wow Rani, wait till the boys in school see you next week, you look beautiful." Rani was still confused, she wanted a mirror, she wanted to see what Clyde was talking about. She asked, "Susan, what's happened to me? Why have I got two hearts and why doses Clyde look like a short Dennis Rodman?"

At that moment, Clyde was touching his hair and repeated, "Dennis Rodman?" Clyde looked at the Doctor and yelled, "Doctor what's happened to us!" Wildcard started to laugh loudly, looked at the Doctor he said, "Wait till the boys in school seem him next week. I hope the kid can fight?" The Doctor glanced at Wildcard and they both started to laugh together. Clyde wasn't looking amused. He looked at the Doctor and the Doctor stopped laughing and then said. "Oh I'm sorry Clyde that wasn't funny."

The Doctor left Wildcards side and walked over to Clyde, placing his hands on his shoulders he said, "Hey, you look good after looking into the Untemperd Schism." The hair you can fix, the eyes, well." Clyde was really looking worried, he then asked the Doctor, "Oh man, are they green too?"

The Doctor still smiling said, "No Clyde. They're purple." Clyde was now in shock. Then Susan took a deep breath and yelled, scolding her grandfather, "Shame on you Grandfather! You're not being funny, nobody did that to you when you were little and you never did that to me either!"

Susan looked at Clyde and said, "Their gold Clyde, the color of your eyes is gold, I must say they're quite attractive." Rani composed herself, she asked Susan if she had a small mirror. Susan did something better, she pulled down the telepathic messenger instead and Rani looked at her reflection. Seeing her reflection she screamed again, startling everyone in the Tardis. Her mouth was wide open, she placed her hands over her mouth and backed away from the device.

Turned to Susan and looking frightened she asked, "How am I going to explain this to my Mother and Father and Sarah?" Susan really didn't know what to say, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Will think of something Rani, don't you worry, will think of something." Rani looked straight at the Doctor and Wildcard with very angry green eyes. She said, "Oooh, my dad's going to kill you two." The Doctor and Wildcard both looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders at the same time.

Wildcard then said, "We didn't do anything Rani." The Doctor looked at Wildcard and yelled, "Who's we? It's your Tardis mate!" Rani rolled her eyes up wards in disgust, she almost swore at both of them. Susan seeing her anger was now trying to calm her down, by holding her at the shoulders.

As she held her she said, "It's going to be ok Rani. Your eyes and hair will turn back to normal in about a month. What has happened to you has happened to us the first time we looked into the Schism. You're pretty lucky. After I looked, my hair was completely gold and my eyes were orange. What you're seeing now is a sort of side effect, it will happen only once in your lives' to come." Rani swallowed really hard and she had a look of shock, she then yelled, "Lives to come!"

Susan smiled at her and said, "Rani, when I was young, I looked into the Untemperd Schism to become a Time Lord, like my grandfather, it's very painful and taxing on the body. You understand it's a piece of the Matrix, showing us the true nature of time. When you're finished, you regenerate just enough to keep your first appearance, showing us the ability to regenerate. Your appearance also tells us you are ready to begin your training."

Then Susan said with a smile, "Except both of you joined with the matrix, no one has ever done this, you're both Time Lords now, happy birthday you two." Lord Wildcard still looking at the kids smiled, and looked at the controls of his Tardis. He then said to the Doctor, "Well the temporal prison is gone old man, she did it, I think we can go home now."

Then Rani yelled, "Home! We can't go home, look at me! How am I going to explain this to my parents and what about Clyde?" Rani still holding the telepathic messenger, starts to see an image appear in the mirror, it was her father. His eyes are closed, his fingers were on his temples, his appearance made it look like he was having a serious migraine from the transmission. As Rani continued to hold the messenger she turn her head and looked at Susan. She asked, "Now what's going on?"

Susan looking at her father's image answered, "Wow you just called your father with that device, humans can't do that. You want to tell him you're ok?" Rani startled at this new situation asked, "Can my father see me?" Susan still looking at the image said, "He will in a minute or two, he has to focus on his end."

Now Rani was really panicking. She looked at the device with her father's image and said, "I'm sorry sir, wrong number." Then she placed the device back up in its proper place, above the console and let go. The device switched off automatically. The four others started to laugh at what she had just done.

The Doctor looked at Clyde and placed his hand on his shoulder and asked, "Clyde you want to talk to your mother and tell her you're all right?" Clyde looked at the Doctor while putting both his hands on his chest feeling two hearts beating, Bum-bum-bum-bump, bum-bum-bum-bump a rhythm of four beats. Looking back up at the Doctor Clyde yelled, "Hell NOOOO!"

Wildcard still at the controls of his Tardis said, "Well kids, since it's your birthday, I have only one present to give you." Both of them looked up at the Time Lord and said nothing. Wildcard began to smile, looking at the kids he said, "Which one of you is going to fly us home?" Both the kids now looked at each other, their facial expression was full of surprise and excitement. Rani was smiling so hard that Clyde tried to outdo her with his own smile. Then the kids jumped up and down holding hands yelling over and over, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Once the invitations was given they ran up to lord Wildcards left and right side. Clyde was pushing the Doctor out of the way. The Doctor yelled, "Hey, excuse me Clyde; I'm sorry, am I in your way?" Clyde full of excitement didn't hear a word the Doctor said. The Doctor turned his head and looked at his granddaughter, shrugging his shoulders. He then went over to her and placed his arm around her. They both smiled, remembering when they each flew a Tardis for the first time.

The Doctor immediately left his granddaughter side, rushing over to the helm. He said, "Sorry kids were going to make a slight detour, I have to see something, it's very important. Sarah told me what happened to her parents when she was little, something doesn't make sense. I think there's a lot more to all this." Clyde and Rani looking disappointed stepped back from the console. Wildcard said, "You're not going to like what you see Doctor, I can tell you what happened or show you telepathically."

The Doctor began to activate the time circuits of the Tardis and said, "No we need to see my lord Wildcard." Wildcard looked at the Doctor for a second and watched him plot a course back to the 1950s.

Looking at the Doctor, he approached his side and said quietly. "Old man, you're not going to like it." For just a split second the Doctor looked at Wildcard with a serious stare and flipped a final switch and off went the Tardis into the past.

Everyone onboard had to hang on because of the small turbulence felt. Lord Wildcard looked at the Doctor and yelled. "It's not supposed to be so damm bumpy! Ten to one, you didn't switch on the temporal dampers!" Then Tardis jumped again making Wildcard angrier. He yelled, "Along with inertial dampers, Doctor let me fly her, I really don't like the way she sounded when we entered the!"

Before Wildcard could finish, the Doctor was staring him down with a look that said, (How dare you sir.) By the Doctor's standards, there was nothing wrong with the way he was flying. A second later, Wildcard shrugged his shoulders and looked at everyone onboard the Tardis. He then looked back at the Doctor and said. "Ok Doctor, it's your Tardis, please take it easy with her." The Doctor turned his head back towards the helm and just nodded, he yelled through the grinding engines, "I won't even scratch her!" Then Wildcard yelled back, "You better not!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Witnesses:**

On a hill-side of pastoral land teaming with a few dairy cows, a loud grinding noise is heard echoing across the land. A large monolithic stone starts to materialize in front of a large oak tree. Then the stone becomes solid, the Tardis has landed. A stone door opens inwards; everyone exits the Tardis single file, with Wildcard exiting the vehicle last. Lord Wildcard turns to close the doors behind him and locks it.

After securing his Tardis, Wildcard turns around and looks at the Doctor with a scornful look. The Doctor looking straight at Wildcard smiles at him and said, "Right not a scratch Wildcard, now which direction?" Wildcard took a look around, he was trying to remember preciously were the event took place, "Let me get my barring's old man, this looks like the right place, the hill-side, the road; wait a minute there's the deer." Seeing the deer the Doctor whispered, "Nobody move." The Doctor then said softly, "Everyone keep perfectly still, no matter what you see, keep still."

Trying not to spook the deer, the Doctor spoke softly again to his granddaughter, "Susan, hold Rani's hand and don't let go. Clyde I want you to give me your hand." The two kids were now looked confused. Clyde seeing the deer whispered, "Why do you want to hold my hand Doctor?" The Doctor whispered back, "Because you kids are about to witness the death of Sarah's parents, if you interfere, if you do anything, you could change events to come. All we can do is be a witness and travel on."

As the Doctor looked to his right, he could see headlights in the distance. Wildcard was looking in the same direction and whispered, "This is it old man, here they come." Then he continued softly, "There in the sky, Doctor." Everyone standing together, watched a light in the sky getting closer as the deer meandered towards the road, not frightened of its surroundings. Rani seeing what was about to happen started to feel ill, she whispers to Susan, "I can't watch someone die like this, can I go back into the Tardis?" Before Susan could answer her the Doctor whispered, "No Rani, witnesses are need. Events are unfolding as we speak, there may be a trial. I'm sorry Rani."

The car was traveling at a high-speed almost doing one hundred and one kph, on a two lane road in the English countryside. A little girl was in the back seat, unbuckled. On top of the car tied to the roof was a grandfather clock along with luggage.

The man driving the car was keeping a look out for anything coming from behind and from the sky. He could see nothing. As the car continued traveling at a high speed on a country road. Its twists and turns and bumps, made it difficult for the driver to maintain control of the vehicle. Then the car came around a bend onto a straight away in front of the witness. The driver begins to accelerate the car. Standing in the road ahead of the car was the deer. The driver seeing the animal at the last moment turned, trying to avoid the animal. His actions were too late. The car hit the deer and spun out of control, heading straight for a tree, impacting it.

On top of the hill the five witnesses could do nothing except watch. Rani turned to face Susan, not a word was spoken as she listened to car horn going off in a straight tone. Only tears in Rani's eyes were a question. Susan holding her tightly in both arms said "I know Rani, I hate this part too, I know how you feel."

When the car crashed straight into the tree, a little girl in the back seat was ejected through the windshield, landing about fifteen feet ahead of the car. Her body had hit a few limbs. She was conscious and bleeding. Back on top of the hill overlooking the accident Wildcard said, "Here I come."

A few minutes behind the car accident was a Triumph motor cycle; the driver was looking at a scan on the inside of his visor. He didn't need lights to run his bike. The computer on the motorcycle was talking to him, it was a women's voice. "I'm indicating, vehicles crash two minutes up the road and a Sontarin scout ship landing fifty meters from the accident.

The man held the handle bars tightly and the motorcycle and did a wheelie. The driver then came down on his front wheel and begins to accelerate at high speed, over four-hundred kph, the bike was heading into battle with its passenger. A sphere came down with lights shining on the car smashed into the tree. The vehicle landed a few meters from the car. The landing gear came out from under the sphere. Two soldiers exited the vehicle with weapons; one of them holding a scanner. Back on top of the hill the Doctor said, "What are Sontarins doing here?"

With his hands in his pocket knowing exactly what's going to happen next Wildcard turned and said, "Watch Doctor, Just watch." The two Sontarins began to approach the accident site; one Sontarin was using the scanner to locate any life forms. The lead Sontarin points in the direction of the crash, both soldiers proceeded to were the victims were. One Sontarin was at the passenger window, it pulled the women's head back and his scanner registered human, no life.

Then the other Sontaran standing next to him pulled out a fighting knife and went around the back of the vehicle, as it approached the driver's side it reached in, pulling the drivers head back from the steering wheel. The horn stopped. The Sontarin looking at his scanner asked, "This one's dead as well, both Human, what do we do now?" Then a couple of feet in front of the accident the Sontarin soldiers heard a child crying. Both looked at each other and turned to face the crying.

As they approached the sound together they find a little girl barely moving, crying in pain, her eyes were shut and she was bleeding from the forehead. The one Sontarin still holding the scanner said, "Is this our target, a child, she's Human not Gallifreyen?"

Its partner took the scanner from him and looked at it carefully for a moment and passed it back. Then it said, "Who cares. We kill her, send the image back to our client and go on finding more work; you know we can never go back." The Sontarin holding the scanners, begins to see another life form approaching, this person had two heart beats. The lead Sontarin said, "My scan shows it's a Time Lord. Probably here to witness our progress, our client is too worrisome."

The Sontarin knelt in front of the child and pulled out a long knife. Back on top of the hill Rani was about to scream, Susan immediately covered her mouth and whispered, "Relax Rani, her comes help." On the road the motor cycle was approaching at a very high-speed, then a hundred feet from the accident the bike stopped instantly without even skidding. Its passenger hurtled forward into the air. The rider seen by the witness's, was flying with both arms projected outwards like a bird. Before the rider landed he did a forward somersault in the air to control his orientation for landing. The cylinder he was holding expanded in both directions revealing a fighting staff made of metal. With his feet pointed towards his target he spun the staff very fast and pointed it at the head of the Sontarin kneeling down.

As he descended on to his target the rider raised his weapon into the air. The pike went directly through the side of the Sontarins head, killing it instantly. The other Sontarin backed up pointing its gun at the stranger and fired, hitting the rider in the stomach. The rider got up again in pain. Pulling out a small tube from his pocket he blows into it very hard. Out came a dart hitting the Sontarin in the cheek, in just three seconds the Sontarin was unconscious.

Back on top of the hill, the witnesses were amazed at what just took place. Susan said, "Nicely done my Lord." Clyde looked a little confused and said, "That doesn't look like you, he looks twice your age Mr. Wilds, unless you." Both Wildcard and the Doctor were looking at Clyde, there gaze on the young man was all the answer he needed. The rest of the witnesses turned and continued to observe the event. The wounded rider grabbed his fighting staff and pushed the button in the center. The staff retracted back into a cylinder, coming out of the head of the Sontarin; the rider watched his victim fall to the ground. He then yelled, "Stic, get over here." Doing as commanded, the Triumph motorcycle begins to drive slowly towards its rider.

The bike then stopped a foot from where the rider was standing, and said, "My scan shows, human passengers in the vehicle terminated due to injuries, sustained in the crash. I am also indicating one human child, still alive and conscious." The ride placed the cylinder he was holding inside his coat pocket and then he went over to the saddle bags at the end of his bike, opening them one at a time. He pulls out a disk first and walks over to the Sontarin he killed.

Placing disk on its chest, he pushed a silvery button, the Sontarin was gone, turned to dust. Satisfied the rider picks up the device and put it into his outside coat pocket. Seeing the other Sontarin unconscious, he walks up to it and placed his hands on his oversized head; giving it telepathic directions on what to do next. "You killed your partner over greed. You're going to be a rich Sontarin. The child and the parents are dead. You saw the accident. The situation was perfect for you. When you wake Sontarin, you will only see your victims lying dead, nothing else. You disintegrated your partner, leaving no evidence behind, making the assignment financial beneficial. Before you go Sontarin, I wish to know who hired you." The Sontaran spoke, "Lord Castilian."

The rider looking furious said, "Thank you. Now leave, report to your client, your mission was a success. Go!" The rider stepped back with his weapon in hand again fully extended. Just in case what he planted in its head didn't work. He watches now as the Sontarin starts to regain conciseness. The rider standing ready to terminate the Sontaran continues to watch it brush it self-off from the dirt and leaves. When it was finished the Sontaran picked up its scanner and weapon and proceed to its ship. When it entered the ship and closed the door, a winning noise of an engine started, the sphere was hovering now and the landing gear retracted. The vehicle took off at a high rate of speed, heading back to the stars.

Back on top of the hill the Doctor looked at lord Wildcard and asked, "What did you find out, when you scanned it." Wildcard turned his head and said, "It was Castilian who sent those things. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, a Sontarin ready to kill a child, they don't do that even in battle. The council unanimously ordered me to protect the child, even Rassalon was there. No these Sontarins were on the run from their own kind; it seems they did something dis-honorable in battle. Soon you will hear my oath Doctor."

The witness's on the hill could hear a child crying, she was crying for her parents, she was yelling, "Mommy! Daddy!" The emotions on top of the hill were so strong, it forced Clyde to step forward. The Doctor grabbed Clyde by his shoulders, holding him tightly he said, "It's going to be all right Clyde just watch."

The Time Lord at the scene of the accident was injured severely. He was holding his side, trying to stop some of the bleeding with his hand. Walking over to his bike, he stops again in front of his saddlebags. Reaching in the opposite bag he pulls out a small rectangular box. Placing it on top of the rear fender of the bike, he opens it like a brief case. Inside were many different types of medical equipment and pain medication with injectors. These items were to be used on him only. This Time Lord hated to regenerate.

The Time Lord looking at all the items in front of him, removes two and said to himself, "This will have due." Taking a pen like interment and another disk in his hand, he walks over to the little girl who was near death. When he arrived at her side he knelt down next to her and said, "Shhhhhhhh little one, I'm here to help you, ok." The little girl crying in pain said, "It hurts. My head and my tummy hurt."

Then the Time Lord started to turn on the device he was holding. He said to the child as the device begins to hum. "In a few moments it won't sweetie, I'm going to fix everything." Letting go of the scanner he turned on, Wildcard began to watch it float above the child examining her from head to toe. Her eyes were closed and the little girl begins to hear a women talking, "Scan almost complete."

The little girl said with her eyes shut, "Is that your wife helping Mr.?" The Time Lord smiled and said, "Sort of, her name is Stic." The little girl still in pain trying not to cry said in one breath, "That's a funny name for a girl." The Time Lord smiled and said, "You know. You're absolutely right." With the scan completed, Stic began to give a report. "My Lord, reading a ruptured Spleen and liver, a right punctured lung and a severe concussion. She also has a fractured hip and a broken wrist." The Time Lord looked at Stic and yelled. "Show me!" A Three dimensional image of the child insides were floating above her. Pulling out a cellular regenerator the size of a pen, he asked. "Stic what's the setting for humans, especially children her age?" Stic going over her database, stated, "Place the settings to level four. No need to remove clothing. I will target the area, you proceed with the operation."

The Time Lord holding the device, started to repair the child's lung first along with a broken rib bone. The three-dimensional image was showing the lung returning to normal. Then Stic announced, "Lung is repaired, functioning normally, proceeded to mend the other vital organs were the child is injured. The Spleen is badly damage, begin repair immediately, and then proceed to repair the Liver." The little girl now opened her eyes, the pain in the stomach was gone; accept her head and arm and hip were still giving her pain. Not moving she looked at the man helping her and said, "Where is your wife, mister?"

The Time Lord smiled at the little girl and said, "Oh she is here sweetheart, just close your eyes ok, try not to move, we are not done fixing you." The little girl struggling in pain said softly. "Ok." Stic started to show a close up, were the hip was damaged. The Time Lord asked, "What setting is for human bone tissue on children." Stic now stated, "Setting six. The device must be on target for at least 3 minutes or risk thrombosis." Doing as Stic prescribed, the Time Lord reset the device, mending the child's hip. Stic seeing success announced, "Well done, I'm not detecting any bone fragments or clots in the blood stream, her hip is repaired."

Then an alarm went off on the scanner above the child. The three-dimensional image of the child was showing trauma to the head and flashing in a specific part to the right of the child's head. Stic begins to state with concern voice, "You must relieve pressure on the brain, an artery must be repaired, arterial setting for a human child is one, the child must not move. Place the device directly on the child's right temple and hold until I say complete, then turn it off."

The Time Lord placed the device to its proper setting and said to the little girl, "I'm going to try to fix that headache of yours ok. Did you hear what Mrs. Stic said, you can't move, you must remain perfectly still, can you do that for me?" The little girl still with her eyes closed in pain said, "Yes sir, but it hurts." The Time Lord looking down on the young girl with sympathy said, "I know it does sweetheart, and it's going to be all over in a minute, just please don't move ok. It's very important that you lay perfectly still."

Seeing the little girl not moving the Time Lord placed the device on her right temple, a low frequency sound was heard, within two minutes the pain was gone. Then stick announced, "Artery is mended my lord."

Switching off the device Lord Wildcard said, "Now, the only thing left to do is, to mend the wrist and get help for this child." The Time Lord fell back on to the ground holding his wound, the pain was too great. The little girl opened her eyes and could see the Time Lord on his back holding his side.

Sitting up and looking at the Time Lord the child asked, "Mister, are you ok? Your bleeding, where's Mrs. Stic?" Then a voice above her said, "I'm right here darling," Floating above the little girl was a saucer shaped device, it said to the little girl, "I'm Stic and I'm here to help you." Then the little girl turned her head and said to the man on the ground, "What's wrong mister, you're bleeding."

The Time Lord stood up, seeing the child approaching him yelled, frightening her. "Stay back child! Your guardian angel has to change now. I was hurt trying to help you, now I have to help myself get better." Breathing heavily the Time Lord said, "I need you to go stand by Mrs. Stic, ok." The little girl did as she was told. Looking at the disk floating next to her she asked, "Is he going to be ok Mrs. Stic?" The Stic said, "Yes child, just watch."

The little girl turned her head and looked at her guardian angel. Within seconds his hands and face began to glow, the color was golden. The glow becoming brighter and brighter, then there was a fountain of golden light streaming from the head and hands. The Time Lord was now screaming in pain. The little girls' eyes were in complete shock. She was watching a man turn from one person into another in an instant; she began to cry out of fear of what she had just seen.

When the regeneration was over. The new Time Lord walked up to the child and said, "Right! I hate doing that, now that, that's over, how are you feeling. The little girl still in shock didn't say a word, she just held up her right arm and showed the Time Lord her wrist. The Time Lord looked and said, "Except for the broken wrist you have, I think you're going to be all right." He kneels down and holds the child's arm gently examining it.

The Time Lord begins to place his right hand gently over the child's broken wrist. A glowing golden light was seen coming from the palm of his hand, projecting into her wrist. Moments later Wildcard let go closing his hand and asked, "There now, how does that feel?"

The little girl began smiling as Wildcard moved her wrist gently without any pain. Seeing the wrist was mended he let go of her arm and asked her a simple question, "So tell me young lady what's your name?" The child smiling at her guardian angel just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know." Then the Time Lord asked, "Well how old are you sweetheart," The little girl said with excitement, "Four mister, I'll be five next week."

Wildcard smiled at the girl and said, "Well good for you, birthdays are always fun." The Time Lord now sat on the ground in front of her and put his hand up asking, "How man fingers do you see." The little girl now giggling jumped up in the air pointing to his hand and yelled, "Three!" Then she counted them each. Wildcard enjoying this child's personality smiled at her and said, "That's absolutely right." He took out a small flash light from his pocket and said, "I'm going to shine this light into your eyes, don't look directly at it ok, I just want to see if your pupils move when the light hits it." The little girl said, "Ok." When he completed checking her eyes he said, "Well little one, I think you're going to be just fine." Then he put his fingers on her temples, taking a deep breath he said, "Sleep now child."

The Little girl was fast asleep in Lord Wildcards arms. He starts too looked around in the child's mind; wanting to find out her true name, when he entered the subconscious he released her instantly. He was in shock, a rage filled up with in him, he yelled into the air shaking his head in anger, "Noooo!' Holding the child in his arms again he pulled her close, hugging her and kissing her head while she slept in his arms, still yelling no over and over.

Still holding the child, he looks at the two people dead in the car, reaching for the arm of the child's father hanging out of the vehicle, the Time Lord held it for a moment, crying. Removing the tears from his eyes with his sleeve, the Time Lords eyes were now blood shot, full of rage now. He now turns his head facing the child he was holding, placing her gently on his lap he puts his fingers on her temples again and projects into her mind verbally, "When you awake child, you will be in the hospital. When the adults ask you your name, you will say Sarah Jane; you will only remember Sarah Jane. You will not remember your parent's names, or this accident. When the time is right, you will remember who you are and who I am, now sleep child."

The little girl was now in a deep sleep, lord Wildcard picked her up and placed her back into the exact position where he found her. Taking some dirt and broken glass, he places a little bit of it in her hair. Walking away from the child he sits on the ground and takes out six cards from his back pants pocket. He then places them on the ground, five in a circle and one in the middle. He then closes his eyes. The cards start to move on their own, coming together to form a box. Once the cards connected to one another the box started to become transparent, with a white light inside it, on one side of the box was the symbol for Lord Wildcard.

The Doctor and the rest of the witness were on the hill watching this. Rani, looking puzzled asked, "Why are you just sitting there Mr. Wilds, why don't you call for help?" The Doctor looking at the Time Lord some distance away sitting said to Rani, "He is, just watch." At that moment the cube a Time Lord uses to call for help turns red and stays positioned on the ground. Back on top of the hill the Doctor looks at Wildcard and asked, "Will they answer you? Did they answer you?" Wildcard just looks and the Doctor and said, "Just watch old man."

Within moments the cube turning red started to pulsate. The red light it was emitting was getting brighter and brighter. Then there was a clap of thunder and the box started to project a white light into the air around everyone. Sitting in the sky above them was a projection of the great hall and every Time Lord of the high council was present. The Doctor said, "Oh, someone back home is in a lot of trouble."

Lord Wildcard said to the Doctor, "Shhhhhhhh, you're going to miss it." Susan turned her head to lord Wildcard and said, "Are you going to announce the traitor, you just told us about." The kids watching this event unfold in front of them, were amazed to see a three-dimensional hologram in clarity and were about to ask a question. Wildcard seeing everyone's enthusiasm said softy grinding his teeth, "I'm going to give the council and ultimatum, now would everyone, shut, up!"

Everyone was silent when the Time Lord at the scene of the accident, began to speak. "My Lord President, High Council of Time Lords, I have summoned you all here to inform you, the Peacemaker lives!"

A moment later there was applause, even Rassalon was seen standing and clapping. Then a voice was heard from the seven, it was a female Time Lord, "My Lord Wildcard, you have Identified the person, and world responsible for the assignation attempt?"

Lord Wildcard turned and faced the Time Lord who had asked. Then he turns to face everyone in the great hall, "My Lords the answer is yes!" Wildcard paused for a moment, as he looked at every member of the high council with distain. A moment later he turned his gaze on to the ground and then looked up and yelled, "One of you has committed treason against this great council and time its self, the best part is, I know your name, and I plan to keep that name to myself!"

After Wildcards statement was given, there was a commotion in the great hall, then the Lord President asked all to remain calm. He then said, "My lord Wildcard, please continue." Lord Wildcard nodded to his President and continued yelling again to the high council. "Should this child, or any other Peacemaker who follows after her be harmed. If any harm comes to my daughter, any act of duress. Then you and your house shall be gutted. Leave! Them! Alone!"

Rassalon now stood up from his chair and was about to say something. Lord Wildcard smashes the box with his right foot; terminating the transmission. The Doctor turned his head and looked at Lord Wildcard. He said, "Nice touch, it keeps Castilian in check; he wouldn't dear make a move." Susan now came up and gave Lord Wildcard a hug and said. "That was perfect, installing fear in the council, no one is above suspicion; even the Lord President has to watch his step. They fear you. If anyone made a move, your word, your history among them is truth. You would follow through and Castilian and his family would be dead."

Rani still looking down at the scene of the accident said, "Someone has to do something, call an ambulance or the Police. We have to get Sarah Jane to the Hospital." The Doctor looking at the accident turns his head to Wildcard and asked. "What happens next?"

Wildcard shrugging his shoulders said, "I don't really know, about twenty minutes later the police showed up along with an ambulance, accept no cars passed by and there was no one around. I remember one of the police officers started to ruff me up a little, thinking I caused this accident on account that I was a biker."

The Doctor tilted his head to the side and said to Wildcard as he pulled out a cell phone, "Yeah, sorry about that." The Doctor was now calling the police. Clyde staring at the Doctor started laughing at him. He said, "A fat lot of good that's going to do you. Cellphones haven't been invented Doctor." The Doctor holding the phone to his ear said, "I'm the Doctor, and my phone can do analog as well Clyde." Everyone could hear the ringing and then it stopped, the Doctor said, "Hello I wish to report an accident." Twenty minutes later everyone on top of the hill watched the police show up.

Rani was given a small pair of binoculars from Susan; she was looking at the past version of Lord Wildcard. She lowers the binoculars and raises them again. She said, "Oh my god Clyde, that's Mr. Carrolton our Chemistry teacher down there." Clyde looking down at the scene of the accident asked, "Where?" Rani passes Susan and the Doctor and gives the binoculars to Clyde. She said, "That young officer down there; ruffing up Mr. Wilds." After seeing what Rani was talking about, Clyde gives the binoculars to the Doctor and asked, "It sure is! Why is he acting that way Mr. Wilds?" Everyone turned their heads and noticed that Lord Wildcard was gone.

Down by the accident the other version of Lord Wildcard was being handcuffed and was forcibly mad to sit on the shoulder of the road against the tire of the police car. Constable Carrolton was going over Lord Wildcards personal effects on the hood of the squad car. The other constable was with Sarah holding her hand trying to wake her up. Unnoticed to everyone down at the scene, was a Time Lord walking up behind constable Carrolton and tapping him on the shoulder.

The constable turned around and was shocked to see his prisoner standing behind him and wearing different cloths as well. Before the constable could react to the situation, Lord Wildcard placed his fingers on his temples; the constable was paralyzed, looking straight into the eyes of the Time Lord. Wildcard said to him, "Relax constable I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to change some of that irrational thinking in your head. Did you know that you hurt people, like you just hurt me sitting over there? You have seen the deer, you know what happened, yet you still blame me because I ride a motorcycle?" The Constable was in tears, a dam of emotions had just been opened up and the officer was crying due to guilt.

Wildcard holding the Constables head said to him, "I don't think you really wanted to be a police officer? Yes I can see it all. Your father was a police officer, as was his father and his father before. Yes, yes, I see now why you hate men on motorcycles, she left you. You must know that life goes on and you can always start out new. Now here is what I want you to do. I see you have a high aptitude for science, especially chemistry. I think you are going to quit and go and finish school and become a teacher. Yes you will become a teacher! There you well do well, caring for your students, even the difficult ones. Now this was you last assignment as a Police officer, your reasons, coping with the death of these parents and the child, orphaned. You want to help children as best as you can and this is not the way. You will quit tomorrow and begin a new career. You will un-cuff me and let me go, then you will apologies to me in front of your partner. When I release you, all you will see is me sitting over there. Now go!"

Wildcard released the constable and watched him walk away towards himself sitting on the ground. He turned, headed back to his traveling companions on top of the hill.

When he approached everyone the Doctor said in anger, "Wildcard that was damm stupid of you and you know it!" Susan smiling at his boldness asked, "What did you do to him my lord?" Wildcard turned away from the Doctor and answered her, "I just showed him that being violent like that doesn't help things Susan." Rani started to giggle and Clyde said, "Did you know that's our Chemistry teacher Mr. Wilds." Wildcard started to scratch his head and looked back at the constable shaking the hand of the other version of himself. He then said, "While I'll be, he took my advice." Then he asked Rani, "Is he a good teacher?" Rani smiling and laughing at what she had just seen said, "Yes he is. He really cares for us, he's a little strict on Clyde because he's lazy, but he is a good teacher. This is his last year teaching and then he retires."

Wildcard clapped his hands together and said to everyone, "Well our work here is finished, the ambulance will be here shortly, Sarah is out of harm's way, and I'm not going to Jail, plus the kids have an excellent chemistry teacher." Susan began to laugh and so did the kids, all the Doctor could do was roll his eyes and stare at a rival.

Not believing the chance Wildcard took in order to keep time moving in the correct direction. Still looking at Wildcard the Doctor said to him firmly, "Speaking of teachers you and I are going to have a serious talk on temporal stability, when and when not too!" Lord Wildcard just put up his hand in front of the Doctors face and said, "Talk to the hand old man."

The Doctor was now looking livid, though he kept his silence. Wildcard walked up to Clyde and Rani and said, "Ok Time Lords, we have a lot of work ahead of us, plus your education and training, so everyone back to the Tardis. Oh and Doctor, Rani is flying my sweetheart home through time and Clyde will land her. So hands off!" The Doctor didn't say a word.

As the witness's walked to the Tardis, Rani and Clyde were talking telepathically for the first time about what happened and how cool their neighbor Mr. Wilds is. The funny part about their conversation was the adults behind them, could hear every thought the kids were projecting. Susan was looking back at her grandfather and Wildcard, she had a grin on her face from ear to ear. She begins to whisper, "Are either of you going to tell them we can hear too."

The Doctor, who was smiling said, "Shhhhhhhh Susan, wait for the right moment. That's always the fun part." Susan and Wildcard just Laughed. Then the Doctor said, "I bet they don't even realize there talking telepathically yet. Look at them. They're walking, not looking at one another, there concentrating on their footsteps so as not to trip. They actually think there talking to one another verbally"

Susan really started to laugh and she said, "Oh I want to be there when they get caught grandfather." The Doctor started to laugh loudly, Susan was waving her harms in a downward motion trying to quiet him. She then said, "Shhhhh, grandfather or you'll reunion it" Wildcard started to laugh along with the Doctor and he said, "I know where you're going with this Susan, I remember when my children thought no one could hear them." Susan began to smile and asked, "Oh what happened there Wildcard?"

The Time Lord answered with a smile, "My wife heard everything. Oh it wasn't good. When she was finished, they couldn't sit for a week." Then all three Time Lords were laughing as they approached the Tardis.

Rani looking at the adults as they approached asked, "What's so funny?" Susan looking at the two kids said, "Oh Wildcard was telling us about how his two kids would get into trouble now and then."

Rani looked at the Wildcard. Wildcard seeing a puzzled look asked, "Is there something on your mind Rani?" The girl nodded her head and said, "Mr. Wilds what we all saw didn't happened like that." Wildcard tilted his head to the side and continued listening; even the Doctor and Susan showed interested with what Rani had to say. Rani seeing everyone's attention continued. "Sarah went to an orphanage after our encounter with the Trickster, she was just a baby. I also didn't see any of this when I was with the Matrix."

Then Clyde said, "I remember that as well, she didn't show us any of this when we look into time Mr. Wilds." Rani continued. "We both watched the accident and the death of her parents but we didn't see Sarah, why has this all changed?" Lord Wildcard holding the keys to his Tardis looked at Rani, he was smiling at her nodding his head, understanding their confusion. Rani was about to ask another question.

Wildcard seeing her frustration, places his index fingers in front of her mouth, preventing her from speaking. He could sense her anger welling up in her thoughts, she was emotionally angry and feeling helpless. Sarah was her friend, seeing her parent's death with Sarah involved as well was even more confusing.

Pulling his finger away from he released her and said, "Rani, nothing has changed. Five years ago, you, and Clyde and Luke, went back and saved Sarah from making a terrible mistake, didn't you." Rani looked at her neighbor, totally surprised. Then Wildcard said to her, "Yes kids I was watching day. Sarah intervened, then she corrected her mistake, yes." Clyde and Rani nodded. Then Wildcard said, "Her parents surrender her to you, knowing their daughter would be in safe hands." The kids still nodded. Then Wildcard said while pointing to her, "That thing, and I use that word implicitly, was warned Rani, by me. If he ever steps foot into his universe again, I would order Stic to terminate him, then my Tardis I would terminate all life in that Universe." The Doctor looked at Wildcard in disgust. He asked, "You would commit genocide?"

Wildcard turned and said, "I think your forgetting my orders Doctor and I follow orders, unlike some people I know. Now we are refuges, thanks to your decision on Scarro." Susan and the kids looked at Doctor only for a moment and didn't say a word. Wildcard then said, "Kids, with the Trixter out of the way, time was corrected. Her Parents weren't supposed to die that next day. Twenty-four hours later they returned to claim their child, it wasn't easy for them getting Sarah back, but they succeed. They loved Sarah, they couldn't part with their daughter, it was too painful. For almost five years, things remained normal, not knowing who they truly were. When I arrived I tried to stay out of their way, out of sight, it didn't work. They both new someone was watching them. The second time they seen me was when I killed a Sontaran in town stalking them. The site of that thing scared them and they ran that day. I continued to follow them, keeping my distance not wanting to spook them. Then we were separated because of a red light and heavy traffic. I was only fifteen minutes behind them, I wasn't fast enough Rani."

The Doctor asked, "How does her aunt Lavinia fit into all this. Sarah inherited a fortune from her." Hearing his question Wildcard said, "I was her neighbor and friend, later I told her who I was Doctor and I showed her. Together we devised a plan making her Sarah's only living relative."

Looking irritated the Doctor said, "So you fabricated a lie around her." Wildcard looked at the Doctor in anger and yelled, "That orphanage was like a scene out of Oliver Twist, Doctor. Sarah was alone in danger and lied to, with no memory of her parents, I had to act! When Lavinia's husband passed away, she had nothing, bringing Sarah into that house brought joy into her life again! She had nothing but love for Sarah and cared for her. She knew Sarah was important and wasn't going to let anything happen to her!"

Rani jumped into the arms of lord Wildcard and gave him the biggest bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. She said, "Thank you for saving my friend Mr. Wilds." Wildcard looking surprised from the embrace smiled and held her by the shoulders and said, "You're very welcome Rani."

Wildcard began to let go of her and looked at both of the young Time Lords and said, "Kids, the Matrix likes to show you bits and pieces of events in Time. As you read about history and travel through time, witnessing events like this one, you will have to learn how to put two and two together. A lot of times you see what might be, or what should be. The truth of the matter is, the Matrix will always show you a glimpse of a specific event, a fixed point in time, an event that cannot be changed.

She will also show you one special event, an event that involves only you. When that time comes, you two must act immediately, no Time Lord will ever challenge your decision, it's a law we live by. Cause and effect is a lesson we all learn on day one kids, we do make mistakes along the way but we learn from them as well." Both kids looked at one another for a moment then looked at the Doctor and Susan as they nodded their heads in agreement with the Wildcard.

Then Wildcard said, "Well young lady are you ready to fly her home." Rani was now full of smiles. Lord Wildcard turned from everyone and placed his key into the stone monolith, opening the door to his Tardis, and said, "Everyone one stepped in please." Moments later a grinding noise was heard and the monolithic stone disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Thermal Dive:**

After the Tardis took off, everyone was standing around her controls. Lord Wildcard was at the helm piloting his Tardis, it was a standard take off, she was still in the early nineteen fifty's maintaining a perfect orbit around the Earth. He let go of the controls for a moment and let the Tardis fly its self. He said, "Ok Rani you're going to take us home now."

Rani had the look of excitement on her face, she couldn't believe what she was about to do. The first time she was aboard a Tardis was when the Doctor attempted to rescue Sarah by the Trixter, it was just a peek of the insides. The second time was a short hop cross-country from a Unit base to Sarah's house. The trip lasted only a few seconds, except the thrill was a perfect moment for her. Now she was going to fly her through time.

Susan was smiling at her with pride, she knew she was going to do just fine. Even the Doctor was smiling and not saying a word; knowing how prefect this moment is to a young Time Lord.

As Rani approached Lord Wildcard she had hands locked behind her, she was a little nervous about touching anything. Then Lord Wildcard said, "Rani, stand in front of me." Rani places herself between Lord Wildcard and the Tardis console. Wildcard begins to place both his hands in hers and gently sets them on the surface of the console. He lets go of her hands. Taking a step back he said "Close your eyes Rani and listen to her, she is going to teach you how to fly, not me. Just do as she says and will be home in minutes."

Rani closed her eyes, doing exactly what her neighbor told her to do. With her hands on the console she was listening to the Tardis and smiling. Then she opened her eyes, looking directly at Susan in front of her. With confidence Rani flipped a few switch and moved a lever downwards at the helm, the Tardis went off heading into the present. The inertial dampers were set to the on positions, along with the temporal dampers. With Rani at the controls there was no shaking, the Tardis was flying through time as smooth as a boat on a placid lake.

Wildcard came up to her side and said, "That was perfect Rani, you're doing it. You're entrance into the vortex was text-book, no hot rodding, right Doctor."

Clyde was looking at the Doctor and smiling, he was waiting to watch two rivals square off again. Then Wildcard said to Rani, "Well done. I'm proud of you, now keep listening to her and bring us home. She will always tell you when to jump into the present, the past, or the future, just keep listing to her."

Susan smiled at Rani and winked. She turned and left her grandfather's side moving over to a station that had scanners. Susan started to notice a blinking light, immediately she switched on the main screen just above it. Locking on to a target ahead of them in the present day earth Susan said, "Oh boy, this isn't good." Rani now nervous, thought she had done something wrong and asked, "Should I let go Mr. Wilds and have you fly her?" Wildcard stepped over to where Susan was standing and said, "No Rani. I want you keep flying her, I'll take a look myself."

Rani shut her eyes and opened them again, she could see outside the Tardis as she flew her. The young Time Lord knew what button and what lever to push every second. Her confidence was soaring. Lord Wildcard began to check the scanners along with Susan with Clyde standing next to him. He immediately looked up at the Doctor and said, "Old man, show Rani how to do a temporal hold."

The Doctor nodded to Wildcard and approached Rani. Standing next to her, he places his hands on the Tardis console and shut his eyes for a second. When he opened them again he said, "Ok Rani, we are going to do a holding pattern in time. You're going to make the Tardis go back and forth between seconds, so were not seen. It's going to look just like the airplanes circling an airport, waiting for their turn to land." The Doctor removed his hands from the surface of the console and said, "Ok Rani, close your eyes and listen to her." Doing as the Doctor said, Rani takes her left hand off the surface of the console. She begins to reset her commands and continued to turn a dilatation knob at helm control. The Tardis jumped a bit. Rani yelled, "Oh I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean too!"

As everyone looked at her, Wildcard said, "It's supposed to do that Rani, you're jumping back and forth between seconds, it's a little stressful on her, but she'll survive. Now let's take a look at our new visitors shall we." Wildcard now took a close look at the object on the screen and yelled, "What the hell are they doing here!" The Doctor hearing Wildcards question looked at the young Time Lord and said, "Ok Rani I want you to keep listing to her ok, I'll be right back."

Rani just nodded her head and continued to fly the Tardis. The Doctor approached everyone standing around the scanner and then looked. His first words were, "Sontarins, I thought this was all over after you messed with its mind?" Lord Wildcard looking confused for a moment said, "Apparently not. That's a Sontaran heavy cruiser, how a criminal like that got his hands on one is beyond me. Doctor, I think there is a bigger fish to fry and I plan to find out whom. Get ready to cloke her when Rani brings us home."

The Doctor left the three and went to his station and stood ready. Wildcard went and stood behind Rani and said, "Ok Rani you're going to bring us home." Rani was nervous and she nodded her head up and down and whispered, "Ok." While flying between seconds the Tardis was giving her a countdown when to jump into normal space and then she did. That very second the Doctor turned on the cloak, rendering the Tardis invisible to the naked eye and sensors. The device was working perfectly, there wasn't even a gravitational signature giving them away. The Doctor looking up said, "Cloak activated she's running silent, we haven't been detected." As Rani continued flying the Tardis she said, "I think I know where we can hide Mr. Wilds."

Wildcard looking at the girl asked, "You do?" Rani still controlling the Tardis said, "Yes Mr. Wilds, the other side of the Earth, staying in the same orbit but out of line of sight." Wildcard smiled at her and said, "Rani that's perfect, I want you to park her in orbit and match the enemies speed ok," Rani nodded and continued on to the other side of the Planet. Then Wildcard went over to a communications terminal and switched on a screen showing many news channels. The Doctor, Susan and Clyde approached the same terminal and could see the news, broadcasting about Aliens shooting up a neighborhood in Ealing.

The Doctor seeing the reporter shook his head and said, "Unit is giving them a hard time, except it's not going to last." Wildcard immediately turned to the Doctor and said, "You know something, I don't like bullies do you old man. Please turn it off Susan." Switching of the Monitor she asked, "Now what do we do?" The Doctor was thinking, while looking at the blank screen he said, "Well we can go down and pretend to surrender, I enjoy messing with their honor." Wildcard looked at the Doctor and said, "Well here's what I think of that plan, come here and pull my finger."

Rani started to laugh as she was parking the Tardis. Clyde was trying to hold it back and avoiding any hits like last time with a newspaper, even Susan was trying not to laugh. The Doctor looked at Wildcard and asked, "Well I'm listing, what you have in mind Wildcard?" Lord Wildcard yelled, "Thermal Dive! That's what we're going to do Doctor, a thermal dive." The Doctor was smiling and he looked at Wildcard with the eyes of a boy and said, "I haven't done proper one in a long time and I mean a really long time. The last time we all did that was in school, successfully as I remember, well almost all of us Wildcard, you didn't end up looking too good. Cost you a regeneration if I remember right."

Wildcard just smiled, shaking his head left and right, looking at the Doctor with a grin. He said, "Well I got better at it, are we going to re-live that moment old man?"

Rani looking at the console interrupted for a second and said, "She's parked Mr. Wilds." Wildcard looked at here and said, "Well done Rani." At that very moment Clyde and Susan went over to stand next to her at the helm. Both the kids were starting to look very curious, wanting to know more, they both asked at the same time to everyone, "What's a thermal dive?"

The two Time Lords turned and looked at the kids, the Doctor was about to answer his question. Before he could say a word, Susan answered. "It's a free fall from orbit kids, you have to fly through the atmosphere at supersonic speeds and then fly in and land on your target without a parachute. If I didn't know better, I think these two are going to do more than fly in and say hi."

Clyde turned away from Susan, he was looking at the Doctor. He was getting the picture and then he asked, "Doctor is it safe? Can I come? Please, I want to help?"

The Doctor looking at Clyde's eagerness walked over to him and said, "Clyde, you can do this with me later. Right now, it's much too dangerous with that lot down there. No Clyde, I need you hear. It's important that you and Rani stay onboard the Tardis with Susan. Besides, I'll show you how it's supposed to be done, properly, right Susan!"

Susan now had an embarrassing look on her face as she looked at her grandfather.

The Doctor looking at her with a big grin. He said to her, "If I remember right, you tried to be a natural in a thermal suit your first time out the door." Susan looked at her grandfather and back at the kids.

Laughed sarcastically at her grandfather she yelled, "I was a bit of a show off when I was a teenager, got into a lot of trouble for it! Remember grandfather!" The Doctor hearing her just smiled and said, "Yes Susan, I remember that day very well; oh boy do I remember that day."

Rani was looking at Susan with amazement, in her mind Susan was her hero now. The Doctor was grinning still and looking down on the Tardis controls; he then clapped his hands together and asked, "Right, my lord, where do you keep the Thermal Suits?" Wildcard left his monitoring station, looking up at the Doctor and said, "Right behind you in the closet? Open the door and pick one, the black one is mine, don't touch."

The two Time Lords proceeded to the closet behind them when both the kids started getting really close to Susan with the biggest grin on their faces. Susan was turning red, she was really blushing. Clyde smiling from ear to ear looked at Susan and asked sarcastically, "What did you do Susan?" Rani put her hand gently on Susan's hand while it was on the console and said sarcastically as well, "Yes Susan, do tell, friends don't keep secrets."

Susan was really blushing, she had to take a deep breath while Clyde laughed at her expression. Rani was smiling and she too started to laugh. Susan looked down at the Tardis console, she then looked at both kids and said, "When I was a young back on Gallifrey, I would watch how experienced Time Lords would do a thermal diver; they would perform a stunt called slamming during a festivals. Each diver would brake quickly, while cutting through the atmosphere, the plasma would build up on their suits and then they would travel further creating pictures in the sky."

Rani asked, "You mean, like when an airplane dose sky writing?" Susan looked at Rani and said, "Sort of. You have to use your mind, along with the onboard computer in the suit, to create a picture out of charged particles." Clyde looked at Susan with eyes wide open. He really wanted to know more about Thermal Diving and what happened to Susan in school. Susan didn't have to read Clyde's mind to see what he was truly thinking, she could see it on his face. Then she made a very serious look, like a mother about to scold a child, and yelled, "Clyde! So help me, if you perform this stunt in the future, you'll get the same punishment I got at your age.

Thermal Diving is a part of your training as a Time Lord, one of many ways to abandon ship, should something tragic happen. This type of emergency has happened to Time Lords and exiting a Tardis like that, is the last thing you'll ever want to do Clyde."

Rani still looking at Susan with eyes of amazement asked, "So what happened to you when you did the stunt?" Susan answered, "I put a picture of my grandfather in the sky and below it said, "The Doctor for Lord President, I love you grandfather." When I landed, I was escorted off the drop zone and brought to the chancellor's office; my grandfather was summoned to the academy, along with my mother. After a few hours of yelling and screaming by the adults, I had to repeat the course in order to pass." Clyde interrupted, "That sort of punishment doesn't sound too bad, repeating the course." Susan looked at him and said, "Clyde, repeating the course wasn't the problem." Rani looking surprised asked, "Well, what was the problem?" Susan became really red in the face. Overcoming the embarrassing memory she looked at Clyde and said, "So help me Clyde! If you try that stunt in the future, you won't be able to sit for a week like I did."

Rani's eyes widened and her mouth closed tightly and she said, "Ouch." Clyde didn't say a word. Rani looking curious now asked, "The Doctor spanked you?" Susan began smiling and looked at Rani and said, "No, my mother did, oh she was strict. There was only one other time I ever got spanked as a teenager, that was when I wanted to make my bedroom bigger in the Tardis."

Rani was all smiles now and she said, "Oh, this is getting good Clyde," Then she asked, "What happened there?" Susan started to laugh because remembering this event was very funny that day. Clyde looked at Susan and begins to ask sarcastically, "Oh please share Susan, pretty please." Susan was now laughing, it was contagious to the Kids. She then went on laughing and said, "Well any ways. I wanted to make my bedroom bigger, the previous day my grandfather showed me how. The next day he was out of the control room, some were in the Tardis. So I went over to the Tardis controls and deleted my bedroom." Clyde looking curious, leaned forward and asked, "What happened next?" Susan paused to look at him and then looked at her grandfather helping Wildcard. She smiled continuing her story, "Except I didn't delete my bedroom that day,"

The kids both looked at each other for a moment and then looked back Susan. She then said, "I deleted the bathroom. Grandfather materialized in the control room naked, wet and full of soap. I thought he was going to kill me that day! I couldn't sit for another week." Both the kids turned their heads looking at the Doctor and started too laughed; while Susan was rubbing both bottom cheeks remembering the punishment she received.

Wildcard and the Doctor were sitting on benches that came out of the wall, they were placing their over shoes on, adjusting their suit as well. Clyde walked up to both of them and asked, "That material looks like long underwear, except for all those tubes running along it." The Doctor seeing his interest said, "This is what you were under the thermal suit, helps keep the body to stay cool." Clyde looking puzzled asked, "If that's what you wear under the suits, then where's the suit Doctor?" Hearing his question Wildcard stood up, placing a belt around his waist. He attached a shoulder harness to it. Attached in the center of the harness was a piece of metal, shaped in a hexagon with buttons in the center. Completing his attachments Wildcard said, "Here Clyde, I'll show you the suit."

After Wildcard pushed a button in the center, small metal squares started to unfold out from the hexagon, covering the Time Lord from head to toe. The Doctor stood up next, pushing a button in the center of his chest. Clyde was awestruck, his first words were, "That is so cool you two, it looks like body armor from that game Halo, I can't even see your faces, there covered in metal as well." The Doctor said through the face plate, "That's ok Clyde; we can see you and yes, the suit is used for battle as well."

Clyde said again, "Oh that is so cool." He then said, "I'm definitely going to try this one day, I promise, no slamming Doctor!" The Doctor and Wildcard looked at each other for a second. Wildcard shrugged his shoulders at the Doctor. Then the two Time Lords turned and faced Susan, she couldn't see their face either, she just looked back at the two Time Lords and waved while Rani smiled.

The Doctor then yelled, "Mask!'" The masked disappeared. He was looking down at Clyde and said, "I can guarantee you won't be doing any slamming, understand young man and that goes for you too young lady."

Rani had a surprised look on her face after the Doctor just yelled at her. Susan grabbed Rani quickly around her shoulders and held her tightly and said, "Well, I guess you two have been warned." Rani just nodded and said, "Yeap." Lord Wildcard went to another area of the control room, opening another closet door. Rani seeing this asked, "What's in there Mr. Wilds?" All the Time Lord said was, "The Armory." The Doctor became a little angry when he heard that word. He said to Wildcard, "We don't need weapons to deal with them." Lord Wildcard reached into the closet and pulled out a cylinder about a foot in length, he stepped back from the closet and pushed the button in the middle of the cylinder.

The cylinder became a fighting staff with both ends looking razor sharp. He pushed a button again and the staff turned back into a small cylinder. Then Wildcard placed the palm of his hand at his right thigh and out popped a storage pocket mechanically. The Time Lord place the cylinder in it and said, "I think this will do just fine Doctor. Number one, I think you're forgetting my orders again. Number two, I always carry one weapon and three, I have seen this day coming, since the Untemperd Schism; I will not violate our law, understand Doctor!

Now Doctor, I hope not to take a life, especially dealing with that lot down there, if worse comes to worse, they're going to wish they never met me." The Doctor had nothing to say, the code of a Time Lord was at stake and the Doctor lived by it. If a Time Lord was given a glimpse of this day through the Schism at childhood, then the Doctor would honor that Time Lords request, nothing more would be said of it. Rani and Clyde were both silent, they both looked at each other for a second and Clyde whispered to Rani, "Why do I have the feeling were not going to see Mr. Wilds again."

Rani was looking at Mr. Wilds with fear in her eyes; she liked him and didn't want to see anything bad happen to him. Over hearing the two children, Susan had tears in her eyes as well, she opened the door to the Tardis and the Earth was seen. Both the kids turned to look at the view of the Earth. Susan started to input a formula for their decent, while looking at the overhead screen. When she finished, she pushes a button on the Tardis console and the information was sent to the HUD on the inside visor, for the divers. The Doctor said, "Oh, thank you Susan. I hate doing the math on the way down gives me a headache."

Susan didn't say a word to her grandfather, she walked over to lord Wildcard and pushed one of the buttons, opening his visor on the thermal suit. She grabbed him by the head and pulled him forward, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Susan proceeded to whisper something in his ear. Wildcard pulled back and begins to look at the Doctor. He then turned his head and said, "I understand, don't worry." Hearing his words Susan begins to hug Wildcard the embrace went on for a minute, then she let go. She then went to the Doctor and said, "I love you grandfather. Please be careful."

The Doctor seeing the concern in her eyes reached out and hugged her. He said. "There are two of us, they weren't expecting that." Susan smiled at her grandfather as both walked together towards the door of the Tardis. The Doctor seeing Wildcard at the Console pushing a button asked, "What are you imputing?" Lord Wildcard said, "I'm going to listen to some tunes on the way down. When I Jump it's going to be Crazy Train, I love Ozzy. Ozzy is good. Ozzy righteous, when we make it through re-entry I'm broadcasting the second song to the Sontarans, they're just going to love it."

Susan returned to her screen at the control console and yelled, "Two minute's to Jump, dive personal standby. You will exit over Hudson Bay make one complete orbit and begin you descent over the North Pole." Susan now yelled out an order. "Dive personal, sound off!" The Doctor put his right hand up with his back to Susan and said "One ok." Then Lord Wildcard did the same, "Two ok." Susan yelled again, "One minute to thermal dive! Time Lords! Stand in the door!" The two Time Lords walked to the door of the Tardis and stood side by side, waiting for Susan to yell go.

With the two Time Lords were standing side by side in the door, Lord Wildcard started to elbow the Doctor. The Doctor turned and faced him and yelled, "What?" Looking at him Wildcard said, "I'll race you again," The Doctor leaned back and forth, then hoped up and down and said, "You're on, what are the stakes?" Lord Wildcard looking forward at the Earth said, "Last one down buys dinner for everyone and their families, including the UNIT troops down below." Susan yelled, "Ten seconds Time Lords!" The Doctor shook Lord Wildcards hand and said, "You're on."

Wildcard still looking at the Earth below turned his head to the Doctor and said, "I hope you got a gold card old man." Susan, who was counting down reached the number zero and yelled, "Go!" Both Time Lords exited the Tardis at the same time, then pushed off one another to create some distance, as they were falling. Wildcard instantly started to hear Ozzy in his suit laughing in the intro to Crazy Train. Their speed was shown to them on their HUD, twenty-eight thousand miles an hour. As they were gliding away from the Tardis, both began to maintain control of their descent. Within seconds they were over the European continent then a minute later they were over central Asia, another minute rolled by and both Time Lords could see the northern cost of Australia.

As the Time Lords continued their descent, they were admiring the South Pole. Susan using the telepathically messenger said, "Pacific Ocean in thirty seconds, two minutes to Alaska." The two Time Lords were approaching the North Pole, Wildcard was enjoying his tunes on the way down, then both of could see the coast of Alaska. Susan was heard again telepathically, "Gentleman five seconds to re-entry follow angle of attack on your HUD, and good luck."

The two Time Lords were now directly over the North Pole, and started to follow the orders Susan had given. The Doctor and Wildcard very quickly put their arms to their sides and placed their legs together. Then they extend both arms and legs again, connected to all four limbs were three sails used for flight to target. The two Time Lords now did a power dive, beginning their descent on to the earth. Their pitch was a very steep angle of attack. Both knew they had to keep this angle to pierce the atmosphere or risk bouncing off back into space again.

As they travelled through the atmosphere one could see their thermal suits beginning to glow while using the sails as an air brake; a con trail of ionized partials could be seen traveling behind them followed by white smoke. The Time Lords burning their way through the atmosphere started to look like two meteors from the plasma build up on them. During their decent the Doctor noticed Wildcard on his HUD, he was seeing a buildup of excess plasma around his dive partner. The next second the Doctor knew Wildcard was going to do some slamming, as for what reason, he didn't know. Wildcard did a hand signal pointing towards the Earth, Scotland and Ireland could be seen.

The two Time Lords continued their race flying at incredible speeds each keeping an eye on one another for safety. Then Lord Wildcard slammed. For a brief second he left his dive partner, stopping in mid-flight and a burst of gold and white light came out from all around him. A split second later he continued his descent only eight seconds behind the Doctor, according to his HUD display. Bringing his arms and legs together, Wildcards speed increased again and was side by side with the Doctor, they were through the re-entry.

Thirty seconds before the slam, Wildcards onboard computer started to broadcast a tune to the Sontarans the plasma build up around their suits was slowly disappearing; the Time Lords were now gliders descending towards the earth. A second later a sonic boom was heard all across England Scotland and Ireland. The Image of Lord Wildcard could be seen in the sky in fire. Written below the image of the Time Lord was.

**"SONTARINS: PLEASE TO MEET YOU, HOPE YOU GUESS MY NAME.**

**P.S. I BROUGHT THE DOCTOR!"**

Susan was laughing onboard the Tardis. From her station she could see the image of Lord Wildcard; her lips were moving as she was reading the words backwards under the Image. She said, "Now that's what I call Slamming kids." Clyde was smiling and so was Rani, the girl then said, "No wonder he said the black suit was mine. I bet it's specially designed to do that." Susan looked at Rani and then back at the two Time Lords on the screen racing to the Earth. She then said to both kids, "Don't forget what he is and what he did for a living and why he's called the Wildcard!"

There was silence in the Tardis. Susan then said, "My guess is, he has something really unorthodox planed for his attack, involving confusion and luck. The Time Lords were now orbiting Scotland, England, Wales and Ireland about seven times. Descending a couple of thousand feet each orbit and bringing their speed down. The two divers were now some thirty thousand feet up looking over the country Ireland. As the song continued both Time Lords did a right hand turn in formation heading over the Irish Sea they both could see the English coast.

Wildcard turned his head in flight looking at the Doctor keeping right with him. He said to his dive partner, "How you doing old man enjoying the Stones?" The Doctor turned his head in flight and said to The Wildcard, "You want to double the bet Wildcard." "No Doctor, dinner sounds just perfect, I like my stake medium rear, a baked potato with sour cream and chives, oh and Doctor a one inch T-bone plus Salad." The Doctor was getting a little annoyed; he just shook his head in midflight and continued flying saying, "T-bone, really?"

On board the Tardis, Susan and the Kids were watching the descent, then Susan said, "Rani I want you to go over to the scanner and see if the Sontarans have their shields turned on. Rani put her hands onto the controls of the Tardis; she closed her eyes and felt the Tardis telling her were to look on the Console. Rani went over to the scanners and turned them on, she could see a small screen showing a triangle and in Gallifreyen she read the word Sontarans, she flipped another switched that measured shield integrity. "The scanner shows no shielding Susan." Clyde then said, "That's strange, if I wanted my ship safe I would have my shields on."

Susan still at the helm said, "These are not your usual Sontarans Clyde, their mercenary's. Tactics is not in their best interest. My guess is they feel confident nothing will happen to their ship, due to the level of Earths technology."

Clyde walked over to a scanner measuring life forms, next to Rani. He began to turn a few switches then he looked at the screen and said, "There are only two Sontarans onboard. A smaller ship is leaving with twelve more Sontarans." Rani confirmed it on her scanner, "Clyde's is right Susan. The landing craft will be entering the Earth's atmosphere in five-minute. Susan started too giggled and said, "Boy, are they in for a big surprise."

Susan pulled down the telepathic circuit and began to concentrate on the Unit commander on the ground at Sarah's house. The image of the lieutenant could be seen in the Mirror. Susan then said into the mirror, "Lieutenant, this is Susan Forman, the Doctors granddaughter; another Sontaran ship is on its way to reinforce the troops on the ground. I'm going to need your help for what I'm about to do. Clyde and Rani were surprised, Clyde looked at Rani and said quietly, "What's she going to do?"

Rani Just shrugged her shoulders at Clyde and said, "I don't know." Then they both turned and looked at her, whatever Susan was planning the kids weren't going to miss this. Susan continued her telepathic conference with the commander on the ground, "The Tardis is cloaked Lieutenant, they can't see us, here is what I need from you and here are the coordinates were ill meet them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Look out below:**

The two Time Lords were over London, flying at about five hundred miles an hour, circling the entire area under siege. Their target was on the screen of their HUD's. Wildcard spoke using his helmet, "I'm reading one Sontaran in Sarah's house watching over the patients Doctor, all the patients are conscious except Sarah." Then Wildcard zoomed in on his HUD, looking down on 13 Bannerman road. He could see the hostages standing in front of Sarah, protecting her. Outside the house three Sontarans were covered behind vehicles, shooting at UNIT soldiers.

Wildcard still scanning the area could see three more Sontarans heading for Mrs. Langer a few more were scattered along Bannerman road; shooting at anything Human. Wildcard said, "Doctor, I concede the bet. You win, dinners on me, got to go now, you take out the Sontaran at Sarah's." Before the Doctor could answer, Wildcard dived, he increased his speed of descent, he was seeing over a dozen Sontarans all over the street causing chaos, shooting at civilians and UNIT troops.

Off in the distance the British Army was rolling up the streets with Armored Personal Carriers and Tanks. The humans weren't going down without a fight. The Doctor was looking at his target ahead said to himself, "Oh boy this is going to hurt. I hope Sarah has good home owners insurance. I'm going to leave a big hole on both ends." The Doctor increased his speed to almost six hundred miles an hour. A minute later he was on target, still maintaining his speed. From his altitude of eight thousand feet, he was coming in like a missile. Then he locked in on the Sontaran holding everyone prisoner, he watched him move to the middle of the room, he could see it through the window.

The Doctor said, "Perfect. A broken window and one hole in the wall instead." The Doctor starts a telepathic message to the hostages, he could see his message worked. Everyone in the room backed up against the wall looking straight at the Sontaran. The HUD was showing a countdown, the Doctor was informing the hostages how long to go. When he reached the number five in his countdown he could see Jenny in the HUD, waving goodbye to the Sontaran. The Doctor yelled telepathically at his Daughter, "Not now Jenny!"

Putting her hand down quickly Jenny just smiled at the Sontaran, then at one second the Doctor traveled through the window fists first, shattering it. Flying directly into the Sontaran grabbing it, there was a hole on the other side of the room. Everyone standing in the room just witnessed a blur with heads turned to the direction the Doctor exited.

Mr. Chandra approached the hole first, he could see another hole in the house behind Sarah's, it was Mr. Wilds home. Martha looked at Jenny and said, "Boy, your Dad knows how to make an entrance." Laughed Mr. Chandra said, "Yea and he knows how to make one hell of an exit. I hope he's all right." Then Jenny said, "I think my dad is going to be ok."

Wildcard still orbiting the area, was subsonic now, he was seeing five Sontarans approaching UNIT forces behind cars, shooting at their Targets. Four Sontarans were standing side by side while the fifth Sontaran was standing in front of formation. Lord Wildcard made a Telepathic connection to Unit forces behind the cars, "Gentleman if you duck down and look to your left, you can see me on approach. Continue firing on your targets, after five seconds cease firing."

The UNIT soldiers did what was ordered, they continued firing and heard the countdown in their head, the men ceased fire at the count of one. Contact was made behind the lead Sontaran. His four soldiers liquefied, due to the high impact from Lord Wildcard. As the lead Sontaran turned to see were its soldiers went, it received a bullet into the probic vent at the back at the neck, dropping to the ground dead. The soldier behind the car kissed his weapon, and approached the fifth Sontaran lying dead. Lord Wildcard was still in the air trying to slow down and find a nice spot to land.

In the backyard of Lord Wildcards house, the Doctor trying to stand up. He was having a problem doing this. He was all right inside his Thermal Suit; except there was a suction preventing him from getting up. The Doctor said, "Yuck, Sontaran gue," Underneath the Doctor was a liquefied Sontaran which was now part of the backyard in a crater the Doctor made. The Doctor struggling, trying to get up stopped. He took a deep breath and rolled to his right; a loud pop was heard, sounding like bubble gum with a strong suction sound. The Doctor rolled on his back yelling, "Yuck!"

Back over head Wildcard was looking for a place to land, he was gliding at about three hundred miles an hour. As he was surveying the area on Bannerman road, he watched two UNIT soldiers fall to their deaths, protecting two children behind them. Seeing the Sontaran pointing his weapon at the kids, Wildcard dived towards the Sontarans. His speed went from three hundred to four hundred and fifty. The Sontaran standing in front of the children was about to fire, when it was struck from the side and slammed into a brick wall. The animal in Lord Wildcards eyes was dead. Standing up now, Wildcard begins to brush himself of, as he looked at the two children. A little girls eyes were as wide as saucers, seeing a metal man in front of her, while holding little brothers hand.

Lord Wildcard looked at the children and then he really looked at the children; he turned quickly to see another Sontaran behind him. Wildcard pulled out his staff weapon, fully extended it. The Sontaran raised its weapon and yelled, "Drop it Time Lord!" Wildcard looked to his left seeing the two children; he knew he had to protect. The Sontaran yelled again, "Place the weapon on the ground Time Lord, or I will Kill these two!"

Not saying a word the Time Lord places the staff weapon on to the ground. He turned his head and said to the children, "Do you two like magic." With a single thought Wildcard projected, "Floyd." A wall appeared between the Sontaran and Lord Wildcard, the staff weapon which was a wall now, instantly connected to the brick. The walls shape was in a quarter sphere, going over their heads, creating a ceiling.

The inside was well illuminated, similar to florescent lighting; every other square tile was emitting light. The Sontaran outside was still firing at the object in front of him. Then it stopped shooting. As it began to approach the wall, it started observing its new obstacle, then it took a few steps back and started to shoot pure plasma at it, making a small section of the sphere turn red.

Inside the quarter sphere, Wildcard walked up to the children and kneeled down and asked, "Mandy and Christopher Reynolds, what are you two doing here, where are your parents?" Mandy still holding her brother's hand said, "Mummy and Daddy went out for dinner with Nana. Then the soldiers came, and the potato head people came, and the babysitter ran and left us here alone."

Wildcard still on one knee, looking at the children opened up the side pocket on his thigh, with a wave of his hand. He reached in and pulled out a large bag of Gummi bears. Opening the package he said, "Here you go, now don't eat them all, you'll get a tummy ache, besides I want some too." All three sat down facing one another and Wildcard opened his facemask with a single thought, revealing himself to the children. Christopher new him right away and gave him a hug, Mandy asked, "Wow, Mr. Wilds, are you from outer space too?" Lord Wildcard said "Gloves." The children were amazed to see his gloves fold away as if by magic, exposing his hand. He then reached in and grabbed a hand full of Gummy Bears from the bag Mandy was holding.

As he was chewing he said, "Boy what a night this has been. When this is over, I'm not stepping one foot out of the house. Yeap, a hot shower, beer and pizza, just have to find someone who delivers in the morning." The little boy and girl sitting with their neighbor started to giggle, Lord Wildcard started to laugh too and said, "That's funny Mandy, potato head people, I like that." Mandy started to laugh really hard with a mouth full of gummy bears.

Lord Wildcard said, "Ok Kids. I'm going to get you two home to your parents, ok." Outside the Sontaran was still having a hard time with the make shift wall the Time Lord erected.

At 15 Bannerman road, the Doctor was coming out from behind Lord Wildcards house. He was traveling slowly so as not to attack attention. With the scanner on his HUD telling him the position of the Sontarans he decided he needed a plan of attack. Watching the UNIT forces engaging the Sontarans on the street, the Doctor makes a mad dash into Lord Wildcards Garage; he sees on a shelf a rubber hammer and a bag of Zip-Ties.

The Doctor said to himself. "Perfect, just what I always wanted." Grabbing the two items, he turns around and begins to walk out the garage. Once outside he could see a Sontaran in front of him shooting from behind a car. As he walked up behind it, UNIT forces ceased fire; the Sontaran truly surprised at this action stopped firing. As the Doctor stood behind the Sontaran he hit it directly on the back of the neck, right over the Probic Vent, the Sontaran was down.

Two Unit soldiers and a British Soldier a Sargent Major, rushed to the side of the Doctor. The Doctor gave one of the soldiers a bag of zip ties and opened his faceplate with a single thought. Then he said, "Hog tie him boys, then drag him to the rear area. The soldiers said simultaneously, "Yes Sir!" Then the Doctor asked the Sergeant Major. "As I was over head I took out one Sontaran up stars in Miss Smith's house, what of the other three?"

The Sergeant major answered, "Sir, two went back into the house when we opened fired. This one stayed behind to cover their retreat." With a single thought, the Doctor's face plate reappeared, and he started to look inside Sarah house. Two Sontarans, one in the attic office with hostages, and one keeping watch from the ground floor. The Doctor said to the soldiers holding the prisoner, "Nobody is to do anything yet, if we storm that house will have a bloodbath on our hands. Sergeant Major I want you to inform your commanding officer for me. There are five Sontarans left here on the ground and I don't know where the other three are, nor do I know where lord Wildcard is." The Soldiers standing with him didn't answer him. The Doctor turned and looked again."

Taking a closer look at the inside of Sarah's house, he was looking up at the attic office through his helmet. He could still see everyone in the attic was alive. Jenny was the only one standing forward from the rest of the group, the Doctor could see that his Daughter was angry and upset. The young girls' anger was becoming more disturbing to the Doctor by the second; he didn't want her to do anything foolish. The Doctor instantly said, "Deep thermal scam." The helmet screen switched instantly to a thermal view of the room, seeing everybody from feet upwards. He could see that hostages were scared but calm, except Jenny. Her thermal signature was the highest reading; she was ready to attack the Sontaran.

Except for the Sontaran, the Doctor began to projected his thoughts to everyone in the attic, "Jenny don't you do anything, remain calm, I'm here now." Jenny nodded as the other prisoners turned their heads to look at her. The Doctor continued his thoughts to his daughter, "Jenny we are all outside, the house is surrounded. There are only two Sontarans in the house. Now remain calm while I work this out." Jenny nodded again, not taking her eyes of the Sontaran holding a weapon at her.

The Sergeant Major and the two soldiers standing with the Doctor were also looking at the home of Sarah Jane Smith. The Sergeant Major not taking his eyes off the house immediately said, "Sir my team has surrounded the building, we have snipers positioned on every roof top, there scopes can see through the walls, they won't miss. The ten remaining men on the ground are ready to rush the building from all sides. Three will enter the front door and five will rush the back door the rest will enter through the windows, that thing on the ground floor won't know what happened." The Doctor didn't say a word.

Back under the bubble Wildcard was finishing some of the Gummi Bears and wiped his hands on the grass he was sitting on. He then looked at the two children and said, "Ok kids, were going to go through a brick wall today, so I need you two to stand behind me ok." Mandy looked at her brother with surprise. She said with a mouth full of Gummi Bears, "Are you going to squishify the potato head people again Mr. Wilds?" All Wildcard could do was laugh and looked at the little girl and say to her, "Mandy I like that, squishify, you're an artists with words young lady."

Then Mandy said to her neighbor, "Oh I like Art. It's fun. I made a tea-cup for my mommy in school out of clay." Then Wildcard said, "Is that so Mandy, well I think I have something in my space ship for both you and your brother when this is all over." The Kids looked at one another with surprise when they herd space ship.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Don't Mess With Susan:**

Out at sea the Aircraft Carrier, Abraham Lincoln had launched three Marine F-18 Super Hornets. They had informed their air ops they had reached their initial point for contact. The flight leader radio's back to the carrier that they have no target insight. Then the pilot shuts his eyes feeling a bad headache, he could see a beautiful young girl with gold and brown hair with green eyes looking at him in his head. Then he heard a voice, "Focus on my Image sir, we don't have much time." The Pilot did just that, he could see the girl plain as day with a little distortion.

Rani said to the Pilot, "Would you tell your men to please get a little closer so we can hide you." The Lead pilot of the hornet said, over his radio, "Flight, form up on me, super tight!" Doing so, all the three planes got in close to one another, disappearing from plain sight and from radar. Still flying in formation the pilots not noticing what had happened to them, could see a sphere in front of them, with bands of light rotating around it.

Rani said into the telepathic messenger, "Gentleman! This space ship has just cloaked you from the enemy in front of us, please stay in formation or you will be seen. We will be approaching the Sontaran landing craft in less than two-minute, have your weapons ready. This ship will attempt to jam its shields, once jamming is successful, remove it from your sky gentleman." Three difference voices where heard in the telepathic device simultaneously saying, "Yes mam!"

Rani looking at Susan, letting go of the device she laughingly said, "My next quote in the future will be, take me to your leader." Rani grabbed the telepathic messenger again while Clyde was controlling the cloke and smiling. Susan flying the Tardis yelled, "One minute." Her voice could be heard over the device as well. A voice returned back to them saying, "Roger one minute." The lead pilot gave an order, "Bulldogs two and three draw up your stores." The two pilots given their orders, started choosing missiles on their stores list. Two voices were heard in the Tardis and on the radio now, "Bulldog two, fox two ready. Bulldog three fox four ready." Then the lead pilot said, "Roger that. Bulldog one, guns ready."

Rani still holding the Telepathic Device said, "Marines thirty seconds to target." Bulldog one answered, "Roger, thirty seconds." Susan reached over to the Tardis shields and matched its frequency to the Sontarans shields. With a flip of a switch, a pulse was sent into the cockpit of the landing craft, causing a massive overload, creating plasma fire from the enemy's controls.

The Sontaran pilot was dead instantly. The landing craft was now flying in a straight line corkscrewing in front of them. Susan yelled, "Now!" Rani still holding the Telepathic device, didn't have to say a word. All three pilots heard Susan. Bulldog one said, "Roger. Bulldogs two and three, break, weapons hot." The three aircraft came out from their cover, creating a triangular shape formation, with the Tardis in the center, still cloaked. Then Bulldog one said, "Enemy in sight, tallyho." The F-18s hit their afterburners and flew in close behind the landing craft, bulldog one gave an order to his wingmen, "Gentleman as the lady said, remover them from our sky." Another voice came over the Radio, "Bulldog two fox two!" A missile was seen flying away from under the wing of the fighter, a split second later a second pilot said, "Bulldog three fox four."

Another missile was seen flying directly at the Sontaran landing craft. Moments later there was an explosion with a whole in the back of the craft, then all three pilots target the inside of the craft and start to shoot into it. Tracer rounds could be seen entering the vehicle, causing massive damage and igniting the inside. The second missile hit inside the landing craft, it was a heat seeker, causing an explosion from inside out. The Sontaran landing craft was seen falling to the ocean in little pieces." The lead pilot said into his radio, "Home base this is bulldog one, splash one, I repeat splash one."

The pilots could see the young girl in their heads and she said, "Congratulation sirs, well done." Bulldog one said, "No. Thank you and your crew, without your help miss; this would have been a one way trip. Where are you off to know?" Before Rani could speak, Susan voice was heard, "Were going to take care of that mother ship in orbit." Rani turned her head facing the telepathic device and said, "I guess were going to do that sir." Bulldog one said, "Well mam, good luck and good hunting. We would love to assist, except these vehicles won't work l in a vacuum."

Rani said in to the device, "Thank you sir and take care." After securing the messenger back in its proper place Rani said, "You know I always did like Marines." The radio was still on in the Tardis, everyone could hear the pilots talking to one another. "Bulldog two this is three. Do all female aliens look like that?" Bulldog two said, "Man I hope so! She was hot, did you see her eyes, they're were perfect, like jewels. Bulldog one said, "Gentleman lets head home." Rani was severely blushing; Susan smiling at her said, "See I told you, wait till you get to school next week kiddo."

The Tardis was still cloaked and Susan said to Rani, "Is the Command ship doing anything." Rani looking at the screen said, "No Susan, weapons off, shields off. It's is just sitting there parked." Clyde looked at the scanner near him and said, "Susan, scan shows there in the heart of the ship away from the bridge, it's like there sitting facing each other and talking." Then Susan said, "Ok we got them, here is a lesson in physics kids, an object in motion will remain in motion, until overcome by some outside force."

Rani said, "I know that law Susan, but what are you going to do?" Clyde then started to smile, he knew what was going to happen. He asked, "Susan, do you still want me at cloaking station?" Susan said smiling, "Yes Clyde, you have your work cut out for you know."

The Tardis was flying away from the Earth unseen by its enemy. Rani still confused asked, "Susan, I don't understand, why we are flying into deep space?" Looking at the Tardis interments for a second, she looks back at Rani and said, "Sweetheart, were not flying to far from the Earth, were just going shopping. There is a big store between Mars and Jupiter. After I pick out the size's I want, were going to become a tow truck." Rani's eyes were as wide as could be. Clyde was laughing so hard, that it was contagious to everyone in the Tardis. Susan looking at the kids again and grinning said, "Boy oh boy, this is really, really going to hurt." Then the kids went into hysterical laughter as the Tardis passed the Earth's moon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Shopping Spree:**

Lord Wildcards Tardis was traveling through the Asteroid Belt, between the orbits of Mars and Jupiter. The Tardis was having no problem avoiding very large debris, except the smaller stuff was hitting her, as it traveled in the same directions as the asteroids. The Chameleon circuit on this model was working. The Tardis was shaped like one of the massive rocks in orbit. As the Tardis approached another massive group of bodies, she was making sure her flight path mimicked the other massive rocks in orbit, tumbling and bouncing off one another.

Inside the Tardis it was a bumpy ride; every time the Tardis hit an object, there was a strong jolt inside, everyone was holding on tightly to the control console. Clyde and Rani kept looking up at the ceiling and the walls of the Tardis. Both were worried that there was going to be damage, they both didn't want to explain to Lord Wildcard how they scratched his Tardis.

Susan at the helm looked up at the kids and said, "Don't worry she is still shaped just like a big rock outside, she knows what we're looking for, our direction of travel looks random to any observer. Rani any luck yet?" "No Susan. Most of the rocks here are just that, rock, with only one to three percent Iron and a third of them are hollow or mushy."

Susan watching the helm said, "Well, were going to have to move on to another group and look around, hold on everyone." After she told the kids to hold on, the Tardis dematerialized and appeared in another group of rocks in orbit. Rani was watching her screen on the council, she said, "You know Susan, I like how Mr. Wilds has mostly touch screens, with very little buttons, makes it simpler." Susan just smiled looking at her and said, "I know, I like it too, but don't tell Sexy, you'll hurt her feelings." Rani looked at her and said, "Oh I would never hurt her feelings, I just think the layout of the controls, is simplistic." Susan didn't say a word, she just smiled and monitored the controls. Clyde looked up from his station and said, "There is a large group ahead of us, eighty percent of them are the size of a football stadium." Susan said, "Nice going Clyde, hold on everyone one."

There were a couple of small bumps in their direction of travel, after the bumpy ride the Tardis dematerialized again. The Tardis reappeared in another group of giant asteroids. Susan still at the helm looked up at Rani and asked, "How's it looking kiddo?" Rani was quick to respond, "I found one ninety-seven percent iron with one percent titanium laced throughout the asteroid the rest is all precious metals. Susan laughing, jumped up and down with excitement, "Well kids we can go home, we did our shopping and I found the size I wanted. Clyde you know what to do next." Clyde looking at the screen in front of him starts to see numbers coming up. There was a circle around the asteroid with lines extending away from it, with symbols in Gallifreyen. Clyde loved this part. Placing his hands in the air ready to type he said, "Let's see if you can do this NASA." Clyde began to type on the screen; he was entering a formula to manipulate matter and gravity at the same time, something he was never able to do.

Susan was watching it happen on a small screen in front of her, Rani was watching the formula appear on her screen as well." Susan was talking to herself again, looking over the formula Clyde created.

She said, "Well done Clyde, top marks for you. You even took into account how fragile the object is when we move it, I'm impressed. Rani was looking at Clyde, she had a smile and her face and feeling a little bit of rivalry. She said, "I call it Luck." Clyde looked at her shaking his head and said, "Man I don't believe you, remember in chemistry class. You told me to write down what you observe, not what you did to make it work."

Rani was smiling, as she looked at him; she rolled her eyes and looked down shaking her head. Clyde knew the last word was coming. Before it came Susan put her finger to her mouth and said, "Shush." Both kids couldn't talk, "Ok kids, now that you're both equals, I need you both to work with me and not argue. The kids, unable to talk, nodded their heads. Then Susan released them and with a wave of her hand. Rani looked at Clyde and apologized, she then said, "Susan, while Clyde is controlling the asteroid do you want me on cloke?" "Yes Rani, I want you to hide it as best you can, like Clyde did the Fighters. Clyde you're the tow truck." Clyde just nodded while he was typing in some new numbers on the screen.

Rani came over to his station, looking at the screen she said, "What are you doing, we don't have time for that." Clyde still entering numbers said, "I like it." Susan laughing at the formula said, "Settle down kids, will be home in thirty minutes, Clyde started towing the stadium. Susan said, "Rani cover it now," With a single touch on the screen Rani made the Tardis disappear along with the asteroid in front of it.

Clyde locked on to the asteroid, a small jolt was felt inside the Tardis. Rani was looking at him, as if he had hit another car while parking. Susan said, "You're doing fine Clyde, not bad for your first attempt, finesse will come later." As Susan continued flying the Tardis, she looked down at her station and started to plot a new course back to Earth; she didn't want to bump into anything on the way. "Ok Kids, I have plotted a way home. It's going to take a little longer than I expected. I don't want them to see any gravity distortions on the way. The field of asteroids will cover our signature. Short hops are not enough for them to pick up on sensors. If I demoralize from here and enter Earth's orbit, every alarm will go off on that ship. So were just going to travel through space like a normal satellite."

Clyde looking at his monitors said, "Just tell me when to let go, I want this to be perfect." Susan began to laugh she started to see what Clyde was writing on the screen in front of her. Then she said, "Wow! I wish I thought of that."

Clyde was smiling, so was Rani, then she asked, "Susan the path were taking around the sun, is it going to bring us out behind the Earth's moon?" Susan smiled at her while flying the Tardis said, "You bet! That ship is in stationery orbit just sitting there waiting to be hit. Like I said this is going to really hurt." Clyde started to look at the formula that was towing the asteroid; he then added additional information to it. Before he would hit the enter key he asked, "Susan, do you mind if I did this to our surprise, if we start in two minutes, they will see it at the last second,"

Susan looked at the information Clyde put in and laughed and laughed really hard. She then said, "Clyde that is really funny, I would love to see their faces when it happens, go ahead my young artist." Clyde smiling, pushed the enter key. The additional information was added onto the screen with a count down. Once the countdown reached zero, the gravity field started to make the asteroid tumble forward end over end, the object tumbled very slowly right behind the Tardis.

Rani looking at the image of the asteroid, started to giggle. She said, "Oh I wish I had a camera." Everyone was laughing now at the same time as the Tardis continued traveling around the Sun outside the asteroid belt.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Special Delivery:**

While the Tardis continued its journey, Rani was noticing the scenery outside. For her space travel was exciting and perfect next to time travel. She kept watching the giant asteroid behind the Tardis making sure it wasn't seen by the enemy. The Sun light was being blocked from times to, due to dust or a large asteroid. Rani starts to look at the scanners in front of her, she was examining some of the debris in the asteroid belt. She said, "It's a treasure trove out there Susan. Every precious element is here, just waiting to be exploited. There is so much helium three out there, you could keep the lights on in every house on earth, for billions years and still not run out."

Susan monitoring her station, nodded her head. As she made a course correction, placing the Tardis between the Sun and our moon, she turned and said, "Yes Rani, and believe me, man will reach out and grab it. There will be wars between Corporations." Then Clyde stopped working and looked up and listened.

Susan seeing Clyde's attention continued, "Countries will get involved, the Earth won't suffer much, when it's over millions will die over squatting rights, claim rights, mining strikes, outright greed." Clyde shaking his head said, "I can imagine it starts out like a scene from a gun fight in those old wild west movies, then a domino effect begins, people wanting revenge, than governments get involved and boom." Susan looked at him, nodding in full agreement. She said, "That's exactly how it happens Clyde. Some people learn from the mistakes in the past, while others couldn't care less. It's the ones who don't care that cause the problems."

The kids didn't say a word, they just looked at one another and continued to look outside through their monitors. A moment later the Tardis clears the asteroid belt and everyone could see home ahead of them. Susan left the helm of the Tardis and walked over to where Clyde was standing. She asked, "So Michael Angelo, how's Mount Rushmore coming along?" Clyde smiling at the reference and proud of his work said, "It's almost done. It was more difficult than I thought it would be. Never sculpted before, always drew on paper." Susan started to notice his work. She said, "Wow Clyde, that's, that's perfect." Then she asked, "Are you going to sign it?"

Clyde looking at his work turned for a second and said, "I already did." As Susan was watching the asteroid tumble to the next side, she could see another image coming into view. She placed her hand over her mouth and started to laugh. She then placed her hand on Clyde's left shoulder and yelled, "I Love it Clyde!" Susan then flipped a switch at his station, so Rani could see it on her screen. Rani seeing the Images for the first time started laughing as well. She said, "Oh, I wish your mom and Sarah where here to see this. They would be holding each other up, laughing so hard, it's perfect Clyde."

Clyde smiling at his work asked, "Yea; Susan how are we going to explain our new selves to our parents and Sarah?" For a moment Susan didn't say a word, then looking at the two she said, "Well, most likely my grandfather and Wildcard have told everyone, as for Sarah. Tell her the truth. Oh you're also going to have to tell her that Luke and Sky were onboard the Tardis when it happened, I hope." Rani asked, "Hope, I don't understand?" Susan started to play with her chin, while looking at the kids. She said, "I don't know if this is the day Luke and Sky wake up as Time Lords. As for Jenny, she knows what to do. Her mother was explicit."

Both kids looked at her with wide eyes and said telepathically at the same time, "Oh I hope so." Susan begins to smile. She could see that the kids really thought they had spoken verbally. Susan still smiling didn't say a word, but she sure started to giggle a little. Rani and Clyde were a little confused and looked at one another. Clyde shrugged his shoulders at Rani and looked down and said, "I'm done Susan."

While Susan was looking at the images on the asteroid, she began to test the kids telepathically. She projected, "Ok, ten minutes to Earth orbit, were coming up on the moon now. Where going to fly right over the moons south pole, coming out on top of the Earths equator. The Sontaran ship is still in stationary orbit in the northern hemisphere." The kids still monitoring their stations nodded their heads up and down and Rani said verbally, "Confirm, ten minutes. When should I switch off the cloak?" Susan looking at the two kids showing no difference between telepathy and verbal speech said to herself, "Oh I want to be there when it happens." Looking up at the main monitor above her, Susan starts to do some very quick course corrections.

She said, "Rani I want you to switch off the cloak five seconds before the asteroid hits the target. I will start counting down from ten. Clyde at the same time you release her, they will have two seconds to see your work and then good night." The kids were both smiling now as the Tardis traveled onwards towards the moon. Together they could see the moon getting larger as they approached it. Susan still flying the Tardis made a new heading, towards its South Pole.

On approach the kids noticed there was no shadow on the Moon's surface from the sun. The cloke was working perfectly. Rani continued working with the cloke covering the asteroid as best she could. Susan at the Helm said five minutes to Earth orbit kids. The kids nodded as they continued working at their station. Susan looking at her monitors said, "Oh boy I don't think." Then Clyde and Rani looked at her and said at the same time, "You don't think what?" At that very moment they could all see the asteroid hit three communications satellites, shattering them. Clyde laughing now said, "Oops, looks like Australia and New Zeeland are going to have a hard time calling anyone."

Susan looking at what she had done, just slowly shook her head and said, "Oh boy I'm in trouble now. If grandfather finds out?" Clyde just starts to laugh. Then Rani yelled at him, "Not funny Clyde! Do you know how much one of those cost?" Clyde shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't worry Rani, we can always blame it on the Sontarans." Rani just shook her head left and right, still not smiling, as Clyde continued to monitor his station.

Susan said, "Ok, were over the Pacific Ocean now, five minutes kids. The kids were getting excited while monitoring there stations and smiling. Clyde looked at the life form readings and said, "There still in the heart of the ship Susan, they haven't moved. Then Susan yelled, "Perfect! They'll never know what hit them. Three minutes kids were over Colorado." As the Tardis continued to travel across the North American continent Clyde continued to look at his station and said, "I'm reading movement in the ship. One of the Sontarans is leaving, heading to another room, but it's not the bridge." Susan just nodded and then Clyde said, "Reading another object next to the Sontaran, its small and organic" Both Susan and Rani looked at him. Clyde yelled, "Oh Man that's just nasty!"

Susan and Rani were smiling at him and laughing. Then Clyde yelled again, "Oh man, I come all this way to watch a Sontaran drop a load! That's just wrong!" Susan and Rani continued laughing at the new situation and then Susan said, "One minute Clyde is he finished yet?" Clyde gave Susan a hard stare, he really didn't want to look at the screen at the moment but he did and said, "No. It's still in their; reading more objects next to him, probably brought something to read." Rani almost fell on the floor laughing and said, "Boy, what a way to go." Then Susan now laughing really hard trying to breathe said, Thirty seconds kids get ready, it won't have time to wipe." Then Clyde closed his eyes, he was laughing and shaking his head left and right. Rani had her hand over her mouth; then she said loudly, "Oh man talk about having a bad day!"

Hearing the collision warning in the Tardis Susan said, "Ok kids here we go thirty seconds." The Tardis was on course heading straight for the Sontaran command ship, still undetected. Everyone could see it straight ahead. Susan started her countdown, starting from fifteen seconds.

When she reached five seconds the Tardis appeared. The cloak was off and she was no longer towing the asteroid. The Tardis then went around the Ship while everyone onboard began to monitor events.

On board the Sontaran ship, the collision alarm was going off. Only one Sontaran was able to make a move, heading for the bridge. As the Sontaran arrived on the bridge, it had no time to react to what it was seeing. The asteroid was heading straight at the ship. The Sontaran could see the images of Susan, Clyde and Rani smiling at it. As the asteroid continued to tumble forward, the next image seen was the back of a hand with the middle finger pointing up. Below it was written, **"Up Yours Pal!"** Then the asteroid collided with the Sontaran ship, creating a massive explosion.

On board, Susan moved the Tardis further away from the approaching debris. Clyde looking at his monitor said, "Wow, there's nothing left of the ship or the asteroid. We don't have to worry about anything hitting the Earth, there's nothing bigger than cricket ball floating out there." Susan looking at the two said, "Well done kids I'm proud of you both, now we need to find out what's going on down below.

A moment later Rani switched on a receiver on the Tardis and she was watching multiple channels, showing forces engaged with Sontarans and damage to private property. The footage was showing their neighborhood, they could see UNIT troops and Her Majesty's Army engaging the Sontaran. Sarah's house could be seen, along with Soldiers surrounding it.

The kids were noticing the soldiers along with the Doctor in a Thermal suit, giving out orders. Rani and Clyde turned around to ask Susan a question. Before they could ask, Susan was pushing a button on a Thermal Suit, covering her cooling suit. When her suit was covered she said, "Ok kids, I want you to stay here aboard the Tardis. One hour after I land Clyde, I want you to put the Tardis in Wildcards Garage, ok." Rani looking concerned asked, "What are you going to do Susan?" Susan didn't answer for a second; she was busy punching in her descent formula into her computer from the Tardis.

Then she looked up at the kids and said, "They have my entire family held hostage upstairs, it will be a blood bath. According to the broadcast, there is only one upstairs and the other one is down stairs."

Clyde looked at her and said, "Susan please be careful." Susan smiled at him and said, "Don't worry Clyde, I'll be fine." Then Rani approached her, giving her a hug she said, "I'll see you when it's over." Susan let go of her and smiled at the two, backing away from the console. Rani looked at the screen with the decent formula giving a countdown as Clyde opened the Tardis doors. Then Susan said, "Diver ready."

Rani looking at the countdown said, "Diver! Stand in the Door! This will be a short decent, half an orbit, then you'll burn in over the North Pole." Susan nodding her head said, "Mask." The kids couldn't see her face anymore. Clyde looked at her and said, "Good luck." Susan standing in the door gave him a thumbs up and waited for Rani's signal. As she counted down out loud, she reached the number zero and yelled, "Go!" When Rani turned her head to look, Susan was gone. Clyde closed the Tardis doors.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Neighbors Working Together:**

Ok kids I'm going to get you back to your parent's as fast as possible. Mandy still chewing on Gummi bears asked, "How are we going to go through a wall Mr. Wilds." Lord Wildcard chewing Gummi Bears as well said, "Well were going to use this." He opened a pocket on his chest with a wave of his hand. Then he pulled out a device as long as a small pen. Showing it to the children he said, "This is a tool of mine kids. I use it to weld materials together; it can also disrupt the molecules holding silicon together." The children started to look at one another in confusion and looked back at Mr. Wilds, still wondering what he is holding. Lord Wildcard seeing the confusion on their faces said, "It's just like your father welder in the garage, only smaller. When I place this device on its highest setting, it breaks things instead of fixing things."

The first words from Christopher's was, "Cool, that's neat Mr. Wilds. My daddy lets me help him, but most of the time he says, mustn't touch, you'll break it. Can I try it Mr. Wilds?"

Wildcard looked at the two children and looked at his welder, seeing the enthusiasm in their eyes he said, "Of course you can. I have to show you how to use it first." Then Mandy asked, "Oh can I try it too, can I, sounds like fun?" Wildcard really started to smile, remembering how long it's been since he's played with children. Then he said, "Of course you can, you both can take turns using it, also I'm going to give you my gloves as well. I'll be passing a couple of bricks to you, I want you to start banging them together like your staking them for me. When I tell you to, I want you to be really loud when you bang them together."

Wildcard gave an order to his suit, "Gloves detach!" The children noticed a separation at the wrist of suit. Wildcard took off his gloves and passed them to Mandy. The little girl was holding them and said to her neighbor. "Wow these are super light." Wildcard smiled at the little girl and said, "Go ahead, try them on Mandy. They will protect your hands from cuts and blisters, the bricks are heavy and sharp." Mandy put the gloves on, showing him she was ready to help. Then Wildcard put his helmet back on fully and looked at the little boy.

He asked, "Christopher is that a Crayon in your pocket?" Christopher began reaching into his pocket and pulls out not one but four broken Crayons, showing them to his neighbor. Then the little boy said, "Yea I love to color things." Wildcard started laughing as he looked at the little boy and said, "Yea, I noticed my side-walk last weekend Christopher, I'm going to buy you some color chalk when this is over, it's a lot easier to clean up." Christopher thought he was in trouble now; except he could see Mr. Wilds was smiling at him.

Taking a blue Crayon, Wildcard turned away from the two and started to trace a line around a group of bricks. When he finished drawing his line in the mortar he turned on the welder and said, "Ok Christopher I want you to take this and draw over the crayon marks I made, go slowly ok." The little boy nodded. Wildcard turned on the device and placed it in his hand. Christopher started to trace over the crayon marks with the welder, going very slowly. Mandy and Lord Wildcard stood there watching him. When he was finished, Christopher stood back and looked at the welder and asked, "If I push this button backwards Mr. Wilds, does it turn off? Wildcard looking at him and said, "Yes it does Christopher."

A second later Christopher turned off the device. When the welder stopped humming Christopher passed it back to his neighbor Mr. Wilds. Seeing this Wildcard said, "No, you hold on to it for a second, I need to pass these bricks to your sister." The children were amazed to see the mortar crumble in front of them, when Wildcard stuck his index finger in it. As the two kids watched their neighbor pull out twelve bricks, they could see lath board with dried plaster held together.

Wildcard took his fist at once and punched a hole through it. The first thing Mandy said was, "Um, Mr. Wilds? Mrs. Langer isn't going to like you putting a hole in her house." Using his helmet, Wildcard could see a Sontaran holding Mrs. Langer hostage. It was ordering her to move over towards the hole he had just made. Carla did as she was told. As she peaked through the hole she could see two children and a person wearing a helmet.

Wildcard places his finger quickly in front of his faceplate, showing her the sign to be quiet, and started to talk telepathically to her. "Sorry about the wall Carla, I see you have company, I hope were not intruding. Now I don't want you say a word yet, just say yes when I speak."

Then Wildcard said again telepathically, "Mask." Carla watched in amazement as the masked disappeared exposing her neighbors face, she could see the children giggling at her. Then Wildcard said verbally, "Hi Carla, I'm really sorry about the wall, but there is a Sontaran trying to hurt these children, are you all right." Carla said, "Yes."

Then Wildcard projected telepathically, "Ok Carla, I can't see into your house, I turned off my helmet. Is he behind you or standing beside you? Just think Carla ill hear it." Mrs. Langer said in her mind, "That thing is standing to my right, with his back against the wall. His weapon is pointed up wards." Wildcard smiled at her and said verbally, "Well Carla I'll pay for any damage to your home, were going to have to make this hole bigger in order for all of us to get through." Carla nodded and said, "Ok Mr. Wilds." She now looked at the children and asked, Christopher, Mandy are you two all right in there?" Lord Wildcard looked at the two kids, before he could say anything Mandy spoke, "Mr. Wilds is cool Mrs. Langer and he has a giant bag of Gummi Bears and a neat tool."

Carla smiled at her and said, "Well I'll have to have some Gummi Bears later." Lord Wildcard started to laugh and said, "Sure Carla, I always keep a spare bag with me." Wildcard turned to the children and said loudly for the Sontaran to hear, "Well Kids we have a lot of work ahead of us." Then the Time Lord projected telepathically, "Children."

For a split second there was a look of amazement on kids' faces. Wildcard continued, "Children, don't say a word. Mandy when I tell you to, I want you to take a brick and drop them on one another, making a clinking noise. I want you to keep doing that until I say stop." Mandy didn't say a word, she was just surprised hearing Mr. Wilds in her head. Then verbally Wildcard asked the boy, "Christopher let me have another Crayon please." Christopher reached into his pocket, giving him another crayon. Wildcard started to draw on the mortar and brick, left of the hole he just made. When he was finished all three could see were a door was going to be. Wildcard turned around and said, "Ok here we go, Christopher may I have my tool please."

Christopher smiled and gave him the welder and watched as their neighbor started to trace over the lines. Then Wildcard took the crayon again and put a big X in the middle on a brick and turned the welder on to its highest setting. Almost forgetting, he turned around and said, "Ok Mandy, it's your turn." Mandy seeing the opportunity to play with the tool said, "What do I do Mr. Wilds?"

Wildcard said, "Place the welder in your right hand and point it towards the brick I just marked and count to ten. Doing so, the little girl pointed the device at the brick, counting to ten. Then she turned it off. Wildcard said telepathically to the two children, "Ok. Mandy I want you to go over and start banging the brick together, Christopher I want you to point the welder at the grass and turn it off and on after your sister makes a clinking noise, and please be careful."

The children did as they were told, sitting in their original positions when all this began. Mandy started to drop a brick on top of another brick and Christopher started to turn the Welder on and off, every time she made a clink. Mrs. Langer watching all this started to smile. She knew this nightmare was going to be over soon.

A second later Lord Wildcard started to talk telepathically to the three again, "Carla, I want you to praise the children for what they're doing and I want you to be firm. Tell them they're doing a nice job, give them orders at the same time. Kids I want you to be sarcastic, I want you to say, Yesss Mrs. Langerrrr, like you got in trouble." Hearing their order Carla starts first, "You're doing a wonderful job kids. Now I want those bricks stacked just right; were going to have to rebuild this wall when this is all over." The children answer right on que, "Yesssss, Mrs. Langerrrr."

Lord Wildcard looking at the wall just disrupted by his welder, hit it with his fist. The entire wall fell to the ground like sand, creating a little dust, not much, but just enough to make you cough. The children were doing marvelous, still clinking brick and turning the welder on and off randomly; watching the wall crumble. Then Wildcard thought, "Mask." The kids watched as the Time Lords face was completely covered, then he bent down and looked at Carla and said loud enough for the Sontaran to hear. "All right Carla! We're coming through! Please step back, I don't want you getting hurt." Doing as he asked, Carla stepped back and looked at the Sontaran with his back to the wall.

His weapon was still pointed upwards, listening to the clinking noise the children made. Then the noise the children were making stopped. The Sontaran was getting excited now, as it was clutched its weapon. A second later a fist came through the wall hitting the Sontaran in the back of the neck, right at the probic vent; knocking it unconscious.

Another hand punched its way through the wall, grabbing the Sontaran, pulling it through the wall. As he pulled the Sontaran, the weapon it was holding dropped to the floor, Carla picked up the weapon and said to herself, "I know I have seen this weapon before". On the other side of the wall Mandy screamed seeing the Sontaran in front of her, While Christopher pointed the welder at it. While two kids were screaming, Lord Wildcard started to sing, "Step inside, Walk this way," Then Lord Wildcard grabbed the Sontaran around the arms, and walk backwards through the shield wall, continuing his song, "You and me babe." Mandy laughing now ended the verse, "Hey, Hey." The last thing the little girl saw was a thumb's up from her neighbor Mr. Wilds.

Then she and her brother looked at Mrs. Langer holding a Sontaran weapon. She said to the two kids, "Ok, let's go you two, we have to get you back to your parents."

Christopher stepped through the hole first along with Mandy right behind him, she was skipping towards the garage door still singing, "Red light yellow light green light go." Carla started laughing as Mandy skipped away, she couldn't believe how well the kids were doing in this crisis.

Outside the shield wall, a figure started to appear with his back to his enemy. The Sontaran was firing his riffle at the figure, with little effect. Then it turned on its plasma weapon again and fired at the armored figure. Lord Wildcard holding his prisoner, turned around and placed it between him and the plasma. Instantly the Sontaran was turned to ashes. Seeing this, the Sontaran stopped firing and started to shoot energy rounds at Lord Wildcard. The rounds just bounced off his armor. The Sontaran, now in a complete rage, turned on his plasma settings again giving it full power. Lord Wildcard started to glow red; the plasma was building up around him as he walked towards the Sontaran. When Wildcard was just inches from it he stopped.

The Sontaran yelled, "You die now Time Lord, I'm going to cook you in that suit!" The Sontaran continued to fire at his target. Then Wildcard did something interesting and provocative. He grabbed the end of the Sontaran weapon with his left hand and stuck his right index finger in the barrel of the weapon, causing the weapon to back fire in the face of his enemy. A second later, the Sontaran was gone, vaporized from the waist up. Wildcard was left standing there holding the damaged weapon, dropping it to the ground. He said to himself, "Now there are only three."

Carla was watching this with the kids in the garage when they came out. Mandy ran towards the garden hose and turned it on, she started to hose off their hero. As she was spraying she yelled, "Mr. Wilds are you ok in there!" Wildcard said, "Mask." The faceplate disappeared and everyone could see their neighbor. Mandy still holding the garden hose, squirted her neighbor in the face and said, "Oops, I'm sorry about that Mr. Wilds." Wildcard started to laugh as she continued spraying him with water." As he looked at her he asked, "Can I have the hose Mandy I'm a little thirsty?"

Mrs. Langer seeing a wet face said, "I'll be right back with a towel." Carla then went back into the house as Wildcard was spinning around with his hands in the air, letting Mandy spray him with water. Christopher Just watched and laughed as steam steadily began to rise into the air.

A minute later Mrs. Langer returned with a kitchen towel, she passes it to her neighbor and asked, "I am so happy you showed up Mr. Wilds, I was bringing breakfast for everyone at Sarah's, when those things showed up. Is my son ok?" Wildcard finished drying his face and gave the towel back to her and said. "He's fine Carla, he is up there in my Tardis with Rani and Susan." Wildcard then took off his glove and gave it to Christopher, "Here put this on and go over to the wall, place your hand on it and think fighting staff, like the one you see Ben ten or those teenage turtles thingies use."

Christopher excited now, puts on the glove and walks over to the shield wall, placing his hand on it. Wildcard projected a thought. A second later everyone could hear the little boy. "Cool, that's neat Mr. Wilds."

Wildcard looked at him and said, "Ok Christopher, pick up the staff with the glove on, it might still be hot. The little boy grabbed the staff weapon and brought it over to Time Lord and said, "Wow Mr. Wilds, can I have one like this when I grow up."

Wildcard looked at him and said, "When you grow up young man, I hope you will never have to need something like this, all though it is kind of cool isn't it. Now push the button in the middle."

The little boy did what he was told, holding the weapon away from him he watched it retract to a two foot cylinder. Christopher was mesmerized by the weapon he was holding, he still wanted one of his own. Then he asked, "Now what do I do with it Mr. Wilds?" Carla and Wildcard both approached looking at him. Then Wildcard said, "Why you give it to me of course." Christopher started laughing and said, "Oh, ok here you go Mr. Wilds."

Wildcard then held the weapon in his hand. With his other hand ungloved, he touched it to see if it was still hot. He said, "It's a little warm but I can hold it now. Then he said, "Christopher I'm going to need my glove back."

The little boy took off the glove and gave it to the Time Lord, who was now looking over at the damage he had done to Carla's house. "I will pay for the damages Carla, but right now we have to save some people, Oh and Mandy don't forget the Gummi Bears you left over there."

Then all four heard a clap of thunder, the children begin to look up as well. Mandy said, "I think it's going to rain Mr. Wilds." Wildcard started to laugh and said, "Yeap and the name of the storm is Susan." Wildcard taking a deep breath said, "I got enough to worry about, what is she doing coming down here." Wildcard yelled, "Helmet!" Then a helmet began took shape around his head.

The children watching this, took another hand full of Gummi Bears, they enjoyed watching the thermal suit react when their neighbor gave it a command. Lord Wildcard began talking instead not thinking; he didn't want to be rude. "Susan what the hell are you doing." Susan flying through the sky answered, "I'm coming to help. The Americans took out the Sontaran reinforcements, the kids and I took out the Sontaran command ship."

Mandy came up to lord Wildcard and tugged on his hand and said, "Who are you talking to Mr. Wilds? Can I call my Mommy and Daddy with that helmet?" Susan hearing the child asked, "Who's that with you my Lord?" Wildcard said, "Just a minute Susan." Then he said, "Helmet detach." The helmet detached and Wildcard removed it and kneelt down in front of her and said. "No Mandy. I can't call your parents with the helmet because I don't know where they are. So right now it only works with a person who has another helmet like this one." Mandy looked at the helmet and asked, "Oh. So who are you talking to Mr. Wilds?"

Wildcard still holding the helmet said, "I'm talking to a friend, she is flying overhead right now coming straight here, would you like to see her?" Mandy looked at the Time Lord and smiled from ear to ear and yelled, "Yeaaaa I get to try on the Helmet!" Lord Wildcard smiling at her said, "Only for a few minutes, then Christopher gets a turn, then we have to let Susan continue flying." Wildcard starts to place the helmet on Mandy's head. The helmet was completely dark inside and Mandy asked, "Did I do something wrong Mr. Wilds I can't see anything?"

Closing his eyes the Time Lord placed his hands on the helmet and Mandy could now see an image of a women looking back at her. "Well hello there. Who are you?" The little girl smiled at the image in front of her and said, "My name is Mandy and Mr. Wilds just saved me and my brother and Mrs. Langer from the mean old Potato head people." Susan began to smile at the way the little girl described a Sontaran. Then Mandy asked, "Are you really flying right now lady?" Susan smiled again at the little girl and said, "Yes I am, would you like to see and feel what I'm doing?" Mandy got very excited and said, "Oh can! I want to fly to."

Susan shut her eyes for a moment and said, "Ok here we go," The child was in Susan's mind. She was looking out the visor of her helmet now, feeling the exhilaration of the flight. On the ground everyone could see Mandy extending her arms and yelling, "Wee!" After a few minutes of fun Lord Wildcard projected telepathically, "Ok Mandy its Christopher's turn."

With a single thought, Mandy's mind was back in the helmet on the ground. Both Carla and Wildcard heard her say, "Goodbye Susan, will you be here soon, I would like to meet you."

Then a voice in the helmet was heard, "Yes Mandy, I'll be down on the ground in about an hour. It's a long way from orbit to the Earth; you'll see me soon. Goodbye Mandy." Wildcard picked up the Helmet and said, "Ok Christopher it's your turn." Christopher put on the helmet, he was talking to Susan and laughing, his arms were extended outwards and he was enjoying the thrill of free fall. Then he said, "Well I have to go Mr. Wilds is tapping me on the shoulder that was awe sum, goodbye Susan."

Susan laughingly said, "Well it was nice to meet you Christopher, I'll be seeing you soon." Lord Wildcard took the Helmet off of Christopher and said, "Well did you two like what Susan is doing." Mandy was smiling and she jumped up and down yelling, "That was totally wicked Mr. Wilds!" Her brother was just standing and grinning, for both the children it was a page out of a fairytale, except there was a helmet instead of pixy dust.

Lord Wildcard put the helmet back on and said, "Attach." The helmet connected to his collar and the suit was one piece. Then everyone heard lord Wildcard say, "Ok, after we find the kid's parents, I'll look in on your grandfather."

With a single thought the face plate disappeared, exposing his face. Lord Wildcard reached down and picked up Mandy and started to walk towards the street. Mrs. Langer was right behind him holding Christopher. Wildcard could see a group of people with Soldiers standing near the Reynolds home. As he walked over to the house he could see Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Neighborhood Reunion:**

Wildcard and Carla were each carrying the children back across the street towards their parent's residence. Mandy was holding Wildcard's helmet again, she was placing it on her head every other second trying to talk to Susan. The parents who were with two soldiers were pointing at their home, there was no damage to it, except the mother was hysterical, her children were missing the father was upset and yelling. "We left them with the baby sitter now they're gone! Where are they?" As Carla and Wildcard approached the parents from behind, he turned his head while he was walking and looked at Carla. He said smiling, "Ah, Oh we have some explaining to do."

Carla just turned her head nodding and smiled, sighing in agreement. Mandy put on the helmet again and Wildcard projected telepathically, "Helmet on." Mandy could see out the face plate and she yelled with excitement, "Wow! This is better than any computer game Mr. Wilds!" Carla started to laugh and she said, "I'll have to try that on sometime Mandy, it looks like a fun."

Mandy turned her head to Carla and said, "It is, I can zoom in and out by just thinking, just like Bynockyoulows." Carla looked at Wildcard laughing. She could see a smile with a curious look, Wildcard just winked at Carla and sent a message telepathically to her, "Yeap I'm doing it for her, she wants to talk to Susan again, she's busy flying down here now can't interrupt her." Then they all stopped walking. Wildcard put Mandy down onto the sidewalk and kneeled down beside her and said, "Mandy do you see your mother over there?"

Mandy turned and looked at her Neighbor and answered, "Yes Mr. Wilds why is she crying?" Wildcard answered her, "Because she doesn't know where you are, and it scares her. Now I want you to call your mother with that Helmet, don't say her name. I want you to think her name and then think of your daddy as well." Wildcard shutting his eyes placed his hands on the helmet and a second later Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds turned around, seeing their children a hundred feet from them, with Mandy still wearing the Helmet and waving. The parents left the UNIT soldiers and rushed towards their children.

Mrs. Reynolds was first to arrive and grabbed her daughter kneeling down. As she hugged her, Wildcard removed the Helmet, the hug was so powerful that Mandy was turning red saying "Mommy you're squeezing too tight." Mrs. Reynolds now seeing that she was, let go of her daughter quickly. Carla put Christopher down and let his mother hug him as well. A lot of kisses were given to the children at that moment.

Mr. Reynolds arriving a second later picked up his son and daughter together, he was crying as he hugged his children, telling them, "We were worried to death, we didn't know what happened to you." Carla put her arm around the Time Lord and said, "I like a happy ending don't you Lord Wildcard." Wildcard smiled saying to her, "I'm still your neighbor Carla. You don't have to call me lord." Carla started to laugh and then approached the parents to tell them what happened and how their neighbor saved everyone. Then Mr. Reynolds approached Wildcard to shake his hand. Seeing Mr. Reynolds hand Wildcard said, "Gloves." Except for Carla and the children, the parents were now amazed as they watched the metal fold upwards towards the sleeve of the body armor.

As Wildcard took Mr. Reynolds hand and shook it. Then Mr. Reynolds grabbed Wildcard and gave him a big hug thanking him, when let go, Mrs. Reynolds did the same but she had to pull him down wards to kiss him on the forehead saying "Thank you Mr. Wilds, thank you for saving my babies." Wildcard blushing from all the excitement and emotions said, "Oh that's quiet all right Mrs. Reynolds your daughter stood by her little brother, not leaving his side. Your children were very brave, and they had a lot of fun with a tool of mine. Although, Carla is going to need a new brick wall for her house"

Mr. Reynolds looked at his children and smiled, he was very proud them. Then he looked at Carla and hugged her as well, "Thank you Mrs. Langer, thank you for staying with them." Now Carla starting to shed tears hugging Mr. Reynolds and patted him on the back. She said "That's quiet all right Mr. Reynolds."

Moments later another sonic boom was heard, Lord Wildcard placed his helmet back on his head and telepathically said, "Attach" Then he looked up and focused on the position of the incoming target on his HUD, it was Susan. Wildcard turned around and looked at everyone standing next to him.

His face plate disappeared in front of everyone, as he looked at Carla and said, "Damm, why did she increase her speed? She won't answer me." Mandy looking worried asked, "Is Susan in trouble Mr. Wilds?" Wildcard said, "Detach" Taking off his helmet he kneels down in front of the little girl and said, "Here Mandy, see if you can talk to her. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. It's a long way down when you dive from orbit and you get tired holding your arms out."

The Parents were literally in shock when they heard from orbit. Then Wildcard placed the Helmet on Mandy's head, with his hands on the Helmet he closed his eyes, everyone could see Mandy stretching her arms out and yelling, "Wee!" A minute later Mandy put her arm's down and took off the helmet, giving it back to Lord Wildcard. The little girl then said, "She can't talk anymore, she's busy. She said she isn't angry with you. It's just that there are two potato head people holding her family hostage. She said she can see the house surrounded with Soldiers ready to break things. She is going to stop the bad man upstairs with her suit by going faster and squishify it."

Wildcard just stood up and looked at the sky while Mandy stood next to her parents holding his helmet. Carla now walks up beside him and asked, "Is she going to be all right Mr. Wilds?" Still looking at the sky he said, "I hope so Carla. If she is off by just a fraction of an inch, she could miss her target and then we really have a big problem." Carla then asked, "If you're all down here, who is flying the Tardis?" Wildcard turned his head, looking at her he gave a little white lie. "Oh, the Tardis is a living being Carla. She won't let anything happen to those two, she loves them. She'll bring them home when it's safe down here."

Carla looking with a sign of relief on her face turned to the children and said, "Well, I thought you two were very brave and I know you both deserve a reward. When this is over, were going out for Ice Cream, my treat." Then Wildcard acted like a kid and said, "Hay, hay, hay, he, he, I love Ice Cream Carla. Can I have Chocolate, Chocolate with Rocky Road?" The two children started to laugh along with their parents. Carla was laughing so hard, she could have sworn Wildcard was imitating Yogi Bear. A second later there was a loud noise coming from behind them down the street.

Everyone could see a bright light suspended in the air creating a search pattern, as if looking for something. It was a Sontaran sphere ship. On the other side of the road a Tank was coming up the street. It fired on its target first. The shell round didn't even scratch the sphere. The sphere returned fire. A single shot of energy hit the tank, knocking the turret off.

All three men inside were still alive, as they exiting the top of the tank. Christopher covering his ears, yelled first, "Wow!" Then Wildcard took out his staff weapon and threw it on to Bannerman road and yelled, "Floyd!" A wall appeared in front of everyone connecting to Carla's house with the Reynolds house across the street.

Wildcard turned his head towards his house and whistled loudly, creating an echo. He then yelled, "Stic! Get over here!"

The next thing Wildcard did was put his hand on the wall in front of him. As everyone watched him, Carla ran up and asked, "What are you going to do?" Wildcard seeing the other side through his helmet turned around laughing and said, "Who me? I'm not going to do anything, she is." Behind them coming to a complete stop was a Triumph motor cycle.

When the motor cycle it said, "I am hear my lord. I have assessed the situation and there are over thirty thousand different plans of attack to disable that vehicle, which one would you like me to use? Then the shield wall bowed inward a little, caused by the Sontaran ship firing at it.

Wildcard yelled out an order over the explosion on the other side of the Wall. "Stic! I want you to have as much fun as you want, understand! Don't kill anyone, just disable that ship! Capture everyone inside and bring them out, deliver them to the soldiers!" Stic seeing a moment she hasn't had for a long time, asked her lord one final question. "Can I play a song while I'm having fun my lord?"

Wildcard looking at the bike yelled again over the nose of incoming rounds, "You can play whatever songs you like sweetheart, just don't kill anyone, understand!" A second later Stic begins to float about a meter into the air. It was impressive to everyone standing around her. She then starts to transform into something. She creates a similar sound like the Tardis, making a grinding noise, oscillating up and down for only a few seconds, then the sound was a continuous grinding noise going up wards in pitch.

Then Stic started to play Pink. Everyone standing around the motorcycle could see it changing into a very shinny javelin with both ends sharp as a razor and still floating in the air without assistance, while Mandy was dancing. As the Song continued playing, Wildcard yelled, "That's my girl! Now go have fun, and remember, no killing!"

Stic sighed like a child and said, "Yes my lord, no killing." She begins to climb higher and higher until she was above the wall, while playing the song. When the artist reached the third verse, "**I'm going to start a fight**!" There was a burst of white light projected from the center of the javelin and Stic was off. Wildcard yelled, "Ok! Everyone off the street, it's going to get messy!" Everyone started to move quickly towards the Reynolds home. Wildcard touched the wall with his right hand and it was now a staff again. He then pushed the button in the middle and it became a cylinder. When everyone had reached a point of safety, they all turned to see Stic traveling at a high-speed towards its target still playing her song loudly.

Carla watching all this said, "My word there hitting her and hitting her and she is still going."

Wildcard just nodded his head as he watched the attack with everyone else. When Stic hit her target she come out on the other end flying now straight upwards. Stic arced itself in a down ward motions heading for the top of the Sontaran ship. She entered the top of the ship coming out from its bottom, forcing a piece of landing gear to fall off onto the street.

The music could be heard, except there was no sign of Stic. When the artist singing her song said, "**Yo check my flow**." Stick suddenly appeared, she starts to divide into smaller versions of herself. Each piece was about eight inches in length. The amount of pieces numbered in the hundreds each appearing in rhythm with the song. Four rows stack on one another, orbiting the center of Sontaran ship. A second later each piece began to rotate in sync with the artist. And when Pink sang, "**I'm going to start a fight**!" There was a burst of bright light again from all the smaller pieces followed by a golden con trail.

Carla, Wildcard and the Reynolds family, watched as each smaller version of Stic penetrated the sphere and exited out the other side, creating golden loops. It was like watching a swarm of bee's stinging its victim.

Stic started to slow down her attack. Ten seconds later she was now inside the sphere. Keeping in tempo with the song there was a flash of blue light coming out of the little holes she made. The Song even though it was loud to hear in the beginning was now muffled from inside the ship. As the Artist started sing her last verses, stick was keeping up her dance, hitting the ship from inside out making bigger holes. Everyone on Bannerman road began to applaud as the sphere fell onto the road, rolling to a complete stop, hitting a parked car. Then the door exploded outwards from the sphere, after the artist blew a raspberry at the end of her song.

Walking outwards from the door of the ship was a Sontaran bleeding at the head, with a complete javelin raped around it like a Python. As the Sontaran continued walking, it was trying to nod its huge head up and down in pain, as it listened to Stic. She was threating him. "Oh I remember you all right. If you ever attempt to kill another Human child, like last time, I will disobey my lords last order and cleanse your race from existence, you understand me shorty!" The Sontaran still walking and bleeding from the head, replied in a deep voice, "Yes Mam."

Stic still holding her prisoner yelled again, "Good! Now keep walking fat stuff! Oh should you try anything while in the custody of the humans, your mine!" The Sontaran then looked up at the morning sky and said, "Yes mam."

Wildcard and Carla and the Reynolds family were laughing as the Sontaran walked by them. Mr. Reynolds asked his neighbor, "That's amazing Mr. Wilds, what is Stic?" Wildcard still watching the Sontaran said loudly, "Stic! Stic is getting long in the teeth, that's what stick is!" Wildcard continued to watch Stic move its prisoner towards the soldiers, making sure she followed orders. Seeing the prisoner still alive Wildcard turns around and said to his neighbors, "Stic, Its short for Special Tactics Insertion Craft. She is very old and she is the last of her kind. My people used them in policing matters, or as one of many weapons when all else failed. Now that War is beneath us, we dismantled them. Except for this one, she was placed in the academy basement. When I was a student I got in trouble and had to clean and catalog every item in storage. I found her and then I stole her, wanted to impress my girlfriend at the time, she has been with me ever since."

The adults started to laugh, Mandy looking very disappointed yelled, "Aww Mr. Wilds you did a no, no!" Carla started to really laugh, along with the parents and then she said, "You should have said barrowed." Wildcard laughing over his choice of words said, "Yeap, been a long time since I was around children their age." Mrs. Reynolds smiling at Wildcard asked, "Oh you have children Mr. Wilds?" "Yes I do Mrs. Reynolds but she is an adult now, I hope to be a grandfather someday."

Carla and Mrs. Reynolds smiled at the Time Lord and Carla said, "Yeah, so you can spoil them I bet." Wildcard just smiled at the comment and Mr. Reynolds approached him and just shook his hand and said again, "Thank you for saving our children sir." Wildcard shook his neighbor's hand and said, "You're very welcome Mr. Reynolds." Then Wildcard said to Mandy and Christopher, "When my Tardis lands, we are going to go inside my daughters old bedrooms and see if I can find those presents for you, ok."

The children began smiling when they heard presents and started to jump up and down in excitement, looking at their mother, Christopher asked first, "Oh can we, please mommy, please?"

Mrs. Langer and Mrs. Reynolds were confused when they heard the word daughters and rooms and then they looked at each other for a second. Carla just shrugged her shoulders and Mrs. Reynolds turned and faced her children. She said, "Of course you can go in his ship, I would love to see it myself." Wildcard now staring at the morning sky said, "Of course, you're all invited to come aboard."

Then Wildcard said, "Mask." He was still looking at the morning sky and was looking hard. Mandy approached her neighbor and asked, "What's wrong Mr. Wilds?" Carla approached right behind him and so did the rest of the Reynolds family. Wildcard said, "Detach." Removing his helmet he said, "Nothing is wrong Mandy, Susan's coming."

Mandy jumped for joy and yelled, "Let me see! Let me see!" Wildcard placed the helmet on her head and turned it on with just a thought and then he verbally said, "Remain on." He then let go of the helmet and said, "Do you see her." Mandy looking through the helmet said, "I see a black dot." Then Wildcard said, "That's her, now if you think real hard, you can zoom in on her. You can't call her, she is very busy."

Mandy zoomed in on the target presented to her. She starts to jump up and down with excitement, then she waves, yelling, "Hello Susan!" Jumping again she yelled, "She waved at me! She can see me from way up there!" Everyone standing around her started to laugh, do to her excitement. Then Carla said, "Mandy, I'm pretty sure Susan can see you from way up there, her helmet is just like Mr. Wilds. She probably has it on zoom as well."

Mandy then said, "Oooooh." When the excitement was over, a minute had gone by, everyone standing together could see a black dot getting larger and larger. Mr. Reynolds became a little worried now, turning his head towards his neighbor Mr. Wilds he asked, "Isn't she going to slow down?" Wildcard still watching Susan's approach with the naked eye said, "Nope. She is locked on to her target. She's going to take out Mr. Potato head upstairs and then the troops will take care of the other asshole, downstairs." Mandy takes off the helmet and gives it back to her neighbor Mr. Wilds. She then turns around and continues to watch Susan fly towards her target. She said with a clutching fist, "She is going to squishify them, just like you did Mr. Wilds."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Wrong Address:**

Lord Wildcards Tardis lands in a room filled with white marble and a highly polished floor; its appearance was a large antique two door cabinet. On the walls of this room were portraits of very famous people in English history. Against the walls of this room were beautiful tables with small figures and books. There was tapestry as well on the walls and a garrison of Troops surrounding the Tardis with weapons ready. Rani opened the door and exited the Tardis backwards yelling, "Wait till Lord Wildcard see that you broke his Helmet Regulator, oh you're in big trouble."

Rani turned around and sees soldiers holding weapons pointed at her with laser dots all over her chest and head. She panics seeing guns pointed at her and puts her hands up in the air and yelled, "Clyde get out her, right now! Were in big trouble!" Clyde's footsteps could be heard coming to the Tardis door. As he exited the Tardis, he sees the soldiers and puts his hands up in the air, dropping the handle to the Helmet Regulator.

Rani turns her head to Clyde and yelled. "Now look what you did, I told you to leave that instrument alone and fly her like the Tardis told you too! But Noooo, you got to go and do something stupid!" The soldiers holding their rifles at the ready started to stand seeing the kids, the senior ranking officer in charge of security turned his head and yelled, "MUM, there right on time!"

A women's voice was now heard from behind the soldiers. "Very well Captain, let me approach so that I may see them." The two kids could see the woman giving orders, as the soldiers made a corridor for her approach. Clyde and Rani's eyes were as wide as saucers, with their mouths wide open. (Shock was the best way to describe the two.)

The women in a blue business dress, approached the two kids along with her husband. The woman puts on her glasses and looks at the young lady with gold and dark brown hair and green eyes and the young man with gold hair and gold eyes. The woman said, "You may both put your hands down." The kids began lowering their arms slowly to their sides, remaining perfectly still do to fight. The Queen of England looked directly at the girl said, "Young lady, you must be Rani."

The young girl knelt up and down quickly and said, "Yes you're Majesty." The Queen of England looked at the young man and said, "And you must be Clyde." The young man bowed quickly to the Queen and said, "Yes mum, I mean you're Majesty." Her husband the Duke of Edinburgh was standing beside her, with his hands behind his back. He approaches the Tardis and places his right hand on it. As the Duke caress the surface he said, "The Tardis, an incredible machine."

The queen only observed her husband for a moment and turned her attention back to the kids. Looking directly at Rani she said, "No need to be nervous child, you're not in any trouble." Rani breathed a sigh of relief. Her Majesty the Queen turned her eyes towards the young man and said loudly, "Clyde is!" Clyde, looking really nervous, drops his head and looks down at the floor. He said. "Oh man, I'm going to prison forever and with the amount of times I can regenerate, that's a long time." The Duke turned away from the Tardis, taking a step towards Clyde, he places his hands on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. He said, "Now, now my boy, you're not going to prison. In fact we have a message for you. We were getting a little worried as we noticed the time. I must say, you two did arrive right on schedule."

Clyde turned his head and looked at Rani and said, "What the?" Before he could finish his question, Rani began to talk out the side of her mouth, "Don't say another word Clyde, not a word." The Duke now looked at his wife the Queen. The Queen nodded her head and turned to an officer behind her. "Captain, may I have the letter." The Captain approached the queen from behind. He places an envelope in her left hand and took one step back. Remaining behind the queen, just off to her left side. The queen now holding the envelope, opened it and took out a letter; the letter she was holding was very old. The Queen unfolded the letter and started to read its contents out loud to the kids.

**Too her Majesty Queen Elisabeth the II:**

**Please forgive these two young Time Lords for interrupting your evening Tea. I assure you your Majesty, this sort of thing will never happen again. They are to return Lord Wildcards Tardis to its place of departure. Please inform Rani she is to fly her straight home, not Clyde. Clyde is to put the handle of the helmet regulator back into its proper place and turn it to the right, the Tardis will then operate normally.**

The Queen of England stopped reading the letter, lowering it she looks directly at Clyde and said. "The rest of this letter is addressed to you young man." Clyde begins nodding his head. The Queen, seeing she had his attention said. "Unfortunately, I was instructed by the Doctor to read this out loud for everyone." Clyde rolled his eyes and sighed, he had a good idea what was coming next. Kneeling up and down quickly he said, "Yes your majesty." The Queen raised the letter up and continued reading it.

**C****lyde: since you would not listen to the Tardis or Rani, or follow Susan's instructions. I was forced to inform your mother of the situation you are in right now, at Buckingham Palace. Your mother has ordered me to tell you this word for word, "You're grounded indefinitely young man. When you return home you will write a formal letter of apology to her Majesty the Queen, after I'm through with you." Also your mother, lord Wildcard and I, have devised a form of punishment for you, so as to not interrupt your studies. This punishment is designed to build the framework for being a responsible adult and what it means to be a Time Lord Clyde, now get to it.**

** The Doctor.**

Clyde bowed to the Queen and said, "Yes your majesty right away." Clyde nervous and shaken, turned towards the Tardis doors. As he picked up the lever on the floor, he could see the soldier's smiling at him. He even overheard one of the soldiers whispering. "Oh, I hate to be in his shoes right now." The Duke stopped the young man for a second and said, "My boy, you're just learning, I can see you're going to be an excellent Time Lord, especially if the Doctor is one of your teachers."

Clyde answered, "It's not the Doctor I'm worried about your Grace, it's my mother, your Grace. Oh she is going to kill me." The Duke now placed both hands on the young Time Lords shoulders, looked directly at him with a smile. "My boy that's part of growing up, learning to take responsibility for your actions. Now I think you should do as the Doctor ordered and get to it." Clyde bowed to the Duke and bowed to the Queen and said, "I'm on it, oh man am I going to get it." He then entered the Tardis.

Rani was now looking at the Queen and her husband standing together, she knelt up and down and said, "I'm so sorry about this you're Majesties." The Queen folded the letter giving it to the Captain standing behind her.

She said, "The Doctor gave me this letter when I was thirty years old. I didn't understand at the time, until I meet the Doctor again years later. He informed me that time is wibbly wobbly and trying to understand it can give one a headache. So the best thing for me to do was to follow the instruction given to me and later I would understand. Oh Rani, his last message to me that day was a verbal one. Your father is safe and out of harm's way."

Rani starts to smile with tears. Her hand came over her mouth for just a second and then she said, "Thank you your majesty." Rani lost all bearing dealing with royalty, she stepped forward and hugged the Queen of England and said, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Seeing the soldiers approaching her and the Queen, Rani began to realize what she is doing. Instantly letting go of her, Rani backs up and said, "Oh I'm so sorry you're Majesty, I didn't." Before she could finish her apology the Queen said. "That's quiet all right young lady, when it comes to the safety of one's family I quiet understand. Now I think you should be going, we don't want to keep the Doctor waiting."

Rani knelt up and down quickly and said, "Yes your majesty." She looked at the Duke and knelt quickly to him and said, "Thank your grace." She turned and entered the Tardis and closed the door behind her. Everyone outside could hear her yelling at Clyde as the Tardis engines began to grind. "Clyde, if you ever land at Buckingham Palace again with me on board, I'll box your ears off." Then the Tardis disappeared in front of everyone. The Duke turned to his spouse the Queen and said, "The Doctor sure has his hands full with that young man, though I think he is going to do just fine."

The Queen still looking directly were the Tardis was said, "Yes, they are with the Doctor, I can think of no better teacher. I believe they will both turn out to be fine Time Lords in the Future, especially that young lady." When the incident was over, both Royals turned around and left the room. An order was given by the Captain, telling the security detail to stand down. The officer took off his helmet and goggles and placed the letter given to him in his pocket. He smiles as everyone exited the room. The officer smiling was the Doctor.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Jenny's Moment:**

The Doctor observing the hostages in the attic office, started to turn his head observing the entire area around Sarah's house. He could see the men were in position. The Doctor still observing, could see his granddaughter looking at him through his visor. Seeing her grandfather she said, "I can see it from here grandfather. I will take out the Sontaran in the attic office, the snipers could hit one of the prisoners by accident. This is the only way. Once I'm through, you have the soldiers take out that clown on the ground floor."

The Doctor was now angry, he didn't want anyone to get hurt especially Sarah's children. He was ready to talk to the Sontarans. Then catching them off guard, he would pounce. The Doctor yelled inside his helmet, "No you don't young lady! You just bring yourself down here right now, at my side! I'll handle this!" Susan looked at her grandfather and yelled back, "No grandfather! The Peacemaker must live. I'll be there in five minutes, tell the men to get ready."

The Doctor's helmet screen was now blank, Susan had ended her transmission. The Doctor started to yell in his helmet, "Susan! Susan!" The Doctor yelled again, "Helmet detach!" Removing his helmet, the Doctor took a deep breath of the morning air, trying to calm down. Looking now at the Sergeant Major he said. Susan is coming down in five minutes the same way I did. Once she has exited the house from the other side, rush the building."

The Sergeant Major hit a button on his ear piece and gives an order, "It's a go, when the Doctors granddaughter exits the house from the other side, everyone move out!" The Sergeant Major begins to hear each person giving out a number and saying softly, "Ready" Switching channels on his radio he gives another order to the armored division standing by, "I want an APC parked in front of this house, ready to shoot holes in that thing if we fail." The Sergeant Major heard, "Roger that moving to position." When he was finished giving orders, he turned and looked at the Doctor and said, "Sir everyone is ready." The Doctor looking worried turned to him and said, "This better work or like I said we will have a blood bath on our hands."

The Sergeant Major feeling confident, turned towards the house and said, "Sir it'll work! Your granddaughters surprise will catch them totally off guard." The Doctor didn't answer him, he just looked at the house for a moment. He then turned his gaze on the sky, in the direction Susan was coming from.

Upstairs in the attic office, three patients were conscious. Luke and Sky where being protected by, Martha, Mr. Chandra and Jenny. Sarah was still unconscious; Sky and Luke were standing behind Mr. Chandra, shielding the two. While Jenny was staring down the end of a Sontaran riffle. She was ready to do what was necessary to save her family. Martha was standing in front of Sarah's bed, side by side with Mr. Chandra.

Jenny was looking at the Sontaran with anger and hate, she is waiting for her chance. She wants to personally deal with this animal standing in front of her.

Full of energy, ready to attack, she said, "My father taught me that killing is wrong. Once you go down that path you will hate yourself forever. I wonder if that includes protecting family. Shall we see Sontaran? I'm not going to let you harm my little brother and sister! You got that shorty!"

After yelling at the Sontaran, everyone in the room looked at Jenny. Sky and Luke were really confused, they had never seen this girl in their entire life. Martha looked at her and said, "I don't think that was wise thing to say Jenny, especially at this very moment." Jenny wasn't listening, she refused to take her eyes off the Sontaran. Like her mother she had a temper and that temper was burning in the eyes of the young Time Lady, her family was in danger and she would die to protect them.

A second later a telepathic message was sent to everyone held hostage. "Hello down there, is everyone all right, it's me Susan. Everyone in the room except the Sontaran looked up at the ceiling. Then another telepathic message was sent to the hostages, "I want everyone to take a step back from the Sontaran and start waving goodbye to it." Jenny started to laugh, so did Martha. Haresh who was in complete hysterics laughing said, "Oh I have to turn around, I can't watch this, it's too funny."

The Sontaran was looking around the room and still keeping his eye on his prisoners. Sky asked, "Whose Susan doctor Jones." Martha looked back at Sky quickly and said, "She is the Doctors granddaughter sweetie." The hostages again could hear Susan, except the Sontaran. They all could hear her scolding Jenny, "I can read your mind from hear young lady; the answer is NO! If you get in the way you will be liquefied. I'm right on target and I can't stop, now step back."

Jenny was angry. She answers back telepathically, "I can take him. I want to take him." Susan projected, "Jenny I'm too low to try another approach; if you fail, I fail and everyone in that room is dead. I only have one shot at this, you need to move back." Jenny still angry, looked up at the ceiling shaking her head and did what Susan asked. She looked at the Sontaran and yelled loudly and telepathically, "He's all yours!" The Sontaran looking confused, still held its gun at the ready and yelled, "You Time Lords have been nothing but trouble for us! We should have never taken this contract! Enough of this, I don't care what our commander says, I'm going to finish this now!"

The Sontaran cocked its weapon and pointed it at Jenny first. It paused for a second and looked at it's hostages, everyone conscious was waving. Mr. Chandra laughing the hardest said, "It's been nice meeting you sir, happy landings."

The Sontaran placed its fat finger on the trigger. An explosion from the Sontarans right is seen and heard. Half a second later a blur in front of everyone, as they shielded them self's from the debris, entering the room. Susan hit the Sontaran full on at almost six-hundred miles an hour. She made a new exit to the left of Mr. Smith. Sky the smallest in the room shielded from everything by the adults yelled, "Cool! Was that Susan? Wow, mom isn't going to like what she and the Doctor did to her house."

That moment another Sontaran came running into the room from down stairs. Jenny was on him in an instant. She striped the weapon from the Sontaran instantly. Using its weapon, she butt stroked it in the face, watching it fall backwards down the first flight of stairs. As she chased it down the second stair case, Jenny put a round in its leg, causing it great pain. In a complete rage she yelled, "Don't move! Or I will put more holes in you and watch you suffer like a wounded animal!" The next thing she did was aim the weapon at the head of the Sontaran.

Mr. Chandra quickly came down the stairs behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "Don't do it Jenny, your father is right. If you go down that road, you won't like what you become." Jenny was so angry she had tears in her eyes. Still holding the weapon at the ready she said, "This thing tried to kill my family Mr. Chandra; it doesn't deserve a firing squad. It deserves to be slaughtered like an animal."

Haresh put his arm around the girl and was rubbing her left shoulder trying to calm her down. He said, "I know it does Jenny. You're going to have to wait. From what I have learned here, this thing has to live at the moment. There are a lot of questions that need answering. I'm sure once they are done, they will dispose of it. From what Martha tells me, this thing just might be returned to its kind, to be executed immediately for whatever crime it committed. That is their law."

When Haresh finished calming Jenny down, they both begin to notice the leg on the Sontaran, it was regenerating with a golden light. Moments later its wound was gone. Jenny in a blind rage again, points the weapon at the Sontarans head and yelled, "What! Who are you sir? You're not a Sontaran!"

After she yelled at her prisoner the sound of shattering glass was heard. The front door forced open with a hand-held battering ram. In unison a team of Unit and British soldiers entered the foyer from all directions of the house, with weapons on the Sontaran."

The lead soldier yelled, "Clear!" Another soldier was on top of the Sontaran instantly, checking him for any type of weapon. The soldier grabbed the Sontaran throwing him onto its chest like a rag doll. The soldier continued patting it down, looking for any form of weapon or unknown device on its persons. Two more soldiers grabbed each wrist pulling them together behind its back, placing multiple zip-ties and police handcuffs on its wrists. Together the three stood the Sontaran up on its feet and escorted it out the front door.

An eleventh person enters the room, it was the Doctor. Jenny gave Haresh the weapon and jumped into her father's arms. "Dad!" The Doctor hugging her back asked, "Jenny are you everyone upstairs all right, is Sarah ok?" Jenny holding her father tightly nodded her head and said, "Luke and Sky, Martha and Miss Smith are ok Dad; Mr. Chandra wasn't going to let anything happen to us"

Haresh was just smiling; he only said five words. "Oh boy, what a Ham." The Doctor smiling at Haresh let go of his daughter. Jenny seeing her father was happy said, "Dad there is something different about that Sontaran. Its leg regenerated like we do." The Doctor looked at Haresh for a moment, he was nodding in agreement. He said, "Miss Rambo grabbed its weapon, then hit it in the face with the butt end. It fell down one flight of stairs. As it ran down the second flight, Jenny shot it in its leg. Then we both watched its leg heal instantly Doctor."

The Doctor looked at the floor for a second, he then looked up and said, "If that so, then we have a big problem. I just returned from the 1950s, we all had to watch a tragic advent take place with Sarah's parents. I think I know who that person is Jenny and I don't think he is going to live too long."

Jenny tilted her head to the side and started to look at her father curiously. She said, "Oh I see; you're going to kill him are you?" The Doctor just rolled his eyes at his daughter and yelled, "Jenny this serious! This person has killed two people in the past and caused the death of Sarah's parents as well. I just don't know how Lord Wildcard fits into all this bad blood, but I have my suspicions. Wildcard is going to have to show up to take care of this problem. When he shows, and I know he will. He'll handle it the only way known to a Time Lord."

Jenny looking confused asked, "Dad what are you talking about, who is Lord Wildcard?" The Doctor looked at his daughter and said, "Jenny don't worry about that right now, I want you to go back upstairs with the kids and Sarah. Keep them safe! If Lord Wildcard falls, then I will have to kill him. If I fall then Susan will kill him. If she fails Jenny, you and Martha will put holes in him, do you understand." Jenny looked at her father and said, "But you told me not to, no matter what." The Doctor approached his daughter, holding her shoulders firmly he said "I know I did and I'm proud of you. Except this is different Jenny. This is the one moment in time were Sarah's life upstairs means everything to all of us. If she dies, the universe will plunge in to chaos. The Peacemaker mast live Jenny, she must live."

Jenny nods her head in understanding and proudly said, "I won't fail you father." The Doctor smiling at his daughter said, "I know you won't child, I have complete faith in you. Jenny looking around the room now asked "Dad where's Susan?"

The Doctor starts laughing really hard and answers at the same time, "OH! When she, went through the house, grabbing the Sontaran, she flew, right into a parked, APC. The Sontaran is gue now; Susan is sort of stuck, half way in the vehicle, there trying to get her out now, she's ok, just stuck."

That moment, Susan entered the foyer of Sarah's house, looking directly at Jenny in anger. The Doctor noticing his granddaughter stopped laughing. He just smiled at her and asked, "Good you made it out of there, are you ok?" Susan didn't answer her grandfather, she just looked at Jenny and yelled, causing everyone to Jump. "I should put you over my knee! When I tell you to get out-of-the-way you get out-of-the-way!"

The Doctor and Haresh were looking at one another, they could see a fight coming. The Doctor looking at the two said, "Girls, what's all this about?" Both the girls looked at one another and back at the Doctor. Jenny quickly answered her father, "Oh nothing Dad." Susan still looking furious with her aunt, just stood there with her arms folded, not saying a word. The Doctor looking at them both said, "Well I need you both to work together, understand?"

With her arms folded, Susan was tapping her body armor with the index finger of her left hand. Jenny was looking more nervous than ever. The Doctor now started to act like a parent and yelled, "Girls! What did I just say?" Jenny looked at her father and said, "Yes sir." The Doctor looking at an angry Susan asked, "Susan?" Turning her head she said, "Yes grandfather." Then she asked, "Grandfather I need to go upstairs and see Martha for a moment, I'll be right back."

The Doctor, seeing a compromise in his family said, "Good, go see Martha and hurry back, we have to find Lord Wildcard." The Doctor turned and faced Haresh, clapping his hands together he said, "Let's go outside Haresh and meet our new friend. Oh by the way you're going to love your daughters' new hair style when she gets back, oh and her eyes."

The two girls still eyeing one another turned and watched the Doctor and Haresh leave. Together they went up the stairs arguing still. "You didn't need to put another hole in mom's house, I could have taken him you know." "No Jenny; it was ready to pull the trigger." "I'm telling you Susan I could have taken him."

"Jenny, he would have shot you, then while regenerating it would have killed your mother and your brother and sister and everyone else, then what?" "I'm too fast Susan and you know it, that wouldn't have happened." Susan stopped on the staircase for a second and looked at her and said, "Take my advice Jenny." Before Susan could finish, Jenny yelled at her, "Your advice! I remember the last time I took your advice! It was my first thermal dive, remember! Mom made me scrubbed the floors in this house and in her Tardis, two hundred rooms! My hands and fingers were full of blisters, and she wouldn't let me mend them! The worst part was, dad agreed with her, said it builds character!"

Susan had a grin on her face, having sympathy she said, "Yea about that. I'm sorry, at least you were able to sit." Jenny was about to continue up the stairs when she turned to Susan and said, "You're kidding, Dad spanked you." Susan smiling at her question said, "No grandfather spanked me when I deleted the bath room by accident, with him in it, my mother punished me for the Thermal dive. Oh she laid it into me that day. I guess I was just trying to keep up a tradition like grandfather did." Jenny looked at her for a second and said, "Ouch."

When the two women reached the top of the stairs to the attic office, they were now arguing; the issue was over Sarah. "No Susan this has gone on long enough, it's time for mom to wake. Even if she doesn't recognize me yet; I do know this is the day she wakes. I don't know what this is all about down stairs, but mom has to wake up now!" Jenny walked in the room first and said, "Luke, Sky I have something that belongs to you."

Jenny took out a pocket watch and a locket, she shows it to the two kids and said, "There yours open them." Susan begins to yell at her, startling everyone in the room, "Jenny you can't, not yet!" Jenny looked at Susan said, "Mom and dad told me to give it to them only after we were safe, my brother and sister will know what to do next. The locket and watch will call them, telling them it is the time." Susan took the locket and watch; she was sensing the presence of two Time Lords and then she placed them back in Jenny's hand, admiring its beauty and said, "Yes you're right Jenny, but not nana, not yet. I know how she wakes and this is not the time. We have a lot of company coming, we have to prepare."

Jenny and Martha both looked at each other for a moment and Jenny asks, "whose coming Susan?" "Time Lords Jenny, lots of Time Lords are coming." Luke looking furious, stepped forward and yelled, "All right you two, I have had enough of this! What's wrong with my mother, who are you two!" Jenny and Susan turned around and looked at the young man and smiled. Susan approached him first and said, "Hi, I'm Susan the Doctors granddaughter and this is Jenny the Doctors daughter."

Luke was now speechless. It took him a minute to come up with another question and he yelled. "That's impossible! The Doctor said he was the last of the Time Lords!" Susan began to giggle and replied rolling her eyes upwards, "Yeah that is strange isn't it. Oh well we all make mistakes don't we Jenny?"

While Luke was looking at the two women about to butt heads again, no one noticed a little girl crying and holding her mother as tight as she could. Sky was hysterical, she wanted her mother to wake up. She wanted her mother safe. Wiping the tears from her eyes she kept saying, "Mom, wake up, please wake up." Seeing her crying, Jenny, Susan and Martha rushed to her side. Jenny picked up sky and hugs her.

She said, "Its ok, moms going to wake up very, very, soon, trust me, your big sister knows." Then Luke stepped in and yelled to the top of his lungs startling everyone in the room. "What's wrong with my mother? And for the last time who are you two!"

Martha was now looked at Jenny and Susan, she said, "Ladies I think it's time you give Luke the watch. If it is time, he will open it. If not, he stays as he is for now." Susan looking a little worried, didn't want time to go in a different direction, so she asked, "Are you sure Jenny, did my grandfather and nana tell you at this very moment." Jenny holding the two objects in her hands nodded. Martha approached Jenny and asked, "May I?" Jenny nodded again and gave Martha the Fab watch. Holding the watch in her hand Martha walks over to Luke. As she looked at the pocket watch she remembers the last time this happened. Taking her eyes off the watch, she looks directly at Luke and asked. "Luke you know who I am, do you trust me?" Luke, seeing a serious look on Martha face nods said, "Yes doctor Jones." Martha smiled at him and said, "Good. Well young man, when I use to travel with your father, we had to hide once. You're father had to become human for a short time. He placed his entire consciousness inside a watch, just like this one. Right now, the only way you're going to know what's going on Luke, is to open this watch. Inside is a complete Time Lords consciousness, your consciousness. For some reason you're mother and father hid you and Sky in their own past, in order to save Sarah. Luke, your mother needs you." Martha threw the watch at Luke and watched him catch it. She then yelled at him, "Now open it my young Time Lord! Now!"

Sarah's hand moved, grabbing Luke's hand firmly. Everyone in the room was looking at this act. Sarah was talking to her son through the simple emotion of holding hands. This was all the answer Luke needed, he opened the watch. Instantly there was an aura of golden light exiting the watch and encompassing him from head to toe. The bands of light began to move faster and faster until it penetrated his chest. Luke's arms were out to his sides and his head tilted upwards. A moment later another Time Lord was standing in the room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Jenny Susan and Martha:**

When Martha turned away from Luke, she looked at Susan and Jenny. She placed her hands on her hips and asked, "One down two to go, now would someone mind telling me why my last patient isn't awake?" Jenny answered. "It was a summons Martha. A death summons, mom had a heart attack." The moment she said Heart attack. Martha was on the phone with Lieutenant Crain, ordering a crash cart along with a medic and additional adrenalin with IV solutions. Jenny looked at Martha with a smile, she was very proud of her friend. Seeing the concern she had for her mother she said, "Martha, there's no need. When this is over she won't be human, her body has gone as far as it was meant to."

Martha looked at her and said, "I understand Jenny, except I would rather be safe. I still want everything standing by." Then Martha asked, "Now would someone please explain to me, why we were all glowing?" Susan and Jenny looked at each another and smiled. Susan laughing a little said, "I guess the glow is kind of strange thing for humans."

Jenny started to laugh with her and said, "Yeah, I wish I could have seen their faces." Martha wasn't laughing. She starts to clear her throat, yelling a second later, "Ladies!" Jenny turned and faced Martha with a grin, she said, "Oh sorry Martha. Like I said it was a summons. When mom had the heart attack, rendering her unconscious, her subconscious took over, sending a summons to her family. The reason why everyone was glowing was due to Sarah. The call to protect. Only close friends and family are chosen. It's amazing, her subconscious mind knows I exist and found me in deep space, in a matter of seconds. Mom knew there was trouble ahead, she had to act. She had to protect her family. The Summons along with her parents gene lock, kept her from really dying Martha. This technique is used to stop any primitive attacker or predator. The glow is just a deterrent, until help arrives. It forces an enemy or predator to think their victim is dead, or untouchable. It is a very ancient technique Martha, seldom used."

Martha said, "Jenny, I only see Sarah on occasions, and that's only when the kids get a checkup, or there is a medical emergency. We just know each other on a professional basis, that's all."

Then Martha asked, "So how come I was summoned?" Hearing her question, Jenny approaches her and holds her hand, looking at her she said, "Yes Martha, my mother sent the summons to her children first, and her children with the same type of subconscious, called upon friends to protect. Martha you and Donna are my friends. Except dad told me not to use Donna, if I did she would die."

Martha grabbed Jenny and hugged her tightly, making it difficult for her to breathe. Jenny feeling the discomfort around her ribs said, "Martha, Martha, please let go, I can't breathe." Martha let go of Jenny quickly and watched her catch her breath. Both of them started to smile and wipe the tears from their eyes. Susan was standing their watching this, when Sky came up to her. Looking down at the young girl, she bent over and picked her up and asked. "What's the matter sweetheart?" Sky looking at her asked, "Is it going to hurt isn't it?" Luke came up to his sister and said, "A little bit, having everything returned to you is a rush, except you've done it once before Sky, you just don't remember." Susan put her down and walked over to Jenny and asked, "May I?" Not saying a word Jenny passes the Locket to her.

Susan closed her hand, turned and went over to where Sky was standing and picked her up again. While carrying her, they both traveled to the bed she was in and sat down together. Susan said, "Inside this locket Sky, is you and your memories with your mother in the future, where you came from. With a list of instructions your parents gave you." Sky Interrupted, "You mean I wasn't made in a lab, I have real parents?"

Susan smiled, as did everyone one else in the room. Pointing to Sky's head she said, "In here are all the memories of you and your mother in the present. In a few seconds after you open the locket, you will know who I am, and you will know who Jenny and the Doctor are to you." Susan placing the locket in her hand and said, "Sky if the locket calls you, it's time to open it. If you don't hear it, then you have to wait until the time comes. Now shut your eyes, concentrate. Listen to yourself in the locket." Sky shut her eyes for a moment than she opened them again and yelled, "WOW!" Susan was smiling at her when she made that comment and watched her opened it. Suddenly a burst of golden light surrounded her and Susan. Susan looking at the bands of golden light orbiting them continued smiling. She begins to stand up from the bed, allowing the golden bands of light clear passage to its owner. A moment later Sky was whole. She closed the locket and yelled, "Susan!"

Filled with excitement and joy, Sky jumped into her arms, giving her a big hug. Susan hugging her in return said, "Oh I missed you too my little monkey, oh how I've missed you." Martha said, "Three down, one to go, I couldn't find it." While Susan was still holding Sky, she looked at Jenny for a moment and asked, "Where's your mothers locket?" Jenny shaking her head shrugged her shoulders and said, "Dad said she is wearing it, hidden in plain sight. He also told me not to worry about it. That's why I think we should find it and wake her up." Susan put Sky down and looked at everyone. She said, "No, the others will do that when they arrive." Martha looking confused asked, "When who arrives?" Susan and Jenny turned to her and said together, "Time Lords." Martha looking really shocked again asked, "How many Time Lords are coming?" Susan smiling at her said, "All of them, over five hundred families." Martha nodding, understanding what was just said, kept shaking her head saying over and over, "Five hundred families' five hundred families."

Martha had to sit down. Sitting on the bed next to Sarah she said, "Unit is going to have a cow." Susan laughed along with her family. Then Susan looked at her family and said, "Ok kids, you all remember you last orders given to you. You know the story to give your mother as to why you two are Time Lords; your hair and eyes are a big giveaway." Luke and Sky nodded and Luke asked, "Susan where are Clyde and Rani?" "There in Lord Wildcards Tardis now, they should be here soon. I told them to listen to the Tardis; she'll show them what to do." Luke already smiling said, "Cool, so it already happened."

Susan smiled at him and said, "Yes Luke it already happened. You and your sisters have a lot of work ahead, helping them cope with this. Rani was in complete hysterics when she felt two hearts beating in her chest. Boy did she turn out beautiful after looking into the Untemperd schism." Martha stood up in shock again and said, "What did you just say, Clyde and Rani are?" Susan still smiling interrupted Martha's question and said to Luke, "When I leave you can fill her in on all the details." Luke nodded his head and placed the fab watch in his pocket.

He said, "Mom is going to flip when she sees all of us, she'll blame dad." Susan smiling at him said, "Well it won't be the first time Luke. Well I should rephrase that, it will be the first time. Oooooh! Grandfather will just have to suffer through it."

Luke and Sky both faced each other for a moment and were laughing. Jenny standing next to her brother and sister said to Susan, "I'm going to need a riffle and Martha will need a side arm." Susan walked up to her and placed her hands on her shoulders and said, "I'll have a soldier up here with a rifle. If we fail Jenny, you will do what grandfather ordered understand, oh and take this." Susan placed her hands on the body armor above her thigh, giving a command to open. A pocket was seen projecting out wards. Susan reaching into the pocket, pulling out a gold device shaped like a pen.

Seeing the device, Jenny begins to shake her head. "No! This stunner belonged to your husband I can't." Susan gave her a warm look of trust and said, "My husband cherished life as well as family. If necessary he would want family to use it, you are family." Jenny just nodded and took the stunner from her, placing it in her back pocket of her pants.

Susan said, "I want it back when this is over, understood." Jenny nodded and didn't say a word, she took a step forward and gave Susan hug goodbye. Susan hugged her back, slowly let go of her and said, "Everything is going to be fine Jenny, trust me." Susan let go of her and turned, walking over to Luke and Sky, hugging them both. "It's good to see you too again, now remember what your parents told you." The kids remembering, nodded at the same time to her. Susan smiled, rubbing their heads she gave one more order, "Kids see if you can get K-9 up and running along with Mr. Smith, the more help the better."

Susan winked at her family and got up and left the room. Martha was on the phone quickly with Lieutenant Crain. "I need a high-powered riffle with a scope on it and a side arm for myself Lieutenant." Then she ended the call. Pointing she said, "Right kids, were going to barricade that door, once the medic and two soldiers arrive. We won't be alone up here. Whoever this person is, he's not going to mess with your family." All three of Sarah's children smiled and Luke and Sky began working on K-9, while Jenny was trying to open Mr. Smith's brick casing.

As Susan was about to exit her grandmother's house, she was almost knocked down by the medic and two soldiers entering. The lead soldier was carrying a long case. As they entered the foyer, the lead soldier grabbed Susan from falling. While holding her he said, "Were sorry about that mum, didn't see you when I turned around. It won't happen again." Susan looking at the soldier, sees the case he's holding and asked "Is that the riffle?" The soldier holding the case said, "Yes mum it's a fifty caliber; dead accurate up to two miles." Susan staring at the case said, "Fine bring it up to the attic office and give it Jenny." The two soldier and the medic saluted her, and proceeded up the stairs.

Susan said one more thing to the soldiers and medic, and all three turned around to look at her on the stair-case. "If we fail outside. Please protect them as you would your own children." All thee looked at one another for a moment and turned, nodding with complete sympathy. The soldier holding the rifle case came back down the stairs and stood in front of her. He said, "Mum, we won't let anything happen to them, you have my word on that." After hearing him, Susan nodded and said, "Thank you."

She turned and left the house, proceeding to were her grandfather and Haresh were standing. A moment later Wildcard and Carla were standing next to her. Everyone stood together listening to the Doctor arguing with a Sergeant Major. "No! You can't just shoot it in cold blood, we don't know who he is! We also need to know if there any more of his kind out there! Right now keep him secured!"

After the Doctor finished giving his orders, Lieutenant Crain begins to approach the group with his side arm at the ready. He was about to shoot the Doctor. A staff weapon was fully extended, knocking the Lieutenants weapon to the ground. Wildcard retracted his staff weapon, at the same time grabbing the lieutenant by his head, connecting telepathically.

Seconds later, Wildcard let go the officer looking like a rag doll, passing his limp body to the Sergeant Major and said. "Here! Go find him some jammies! He is going to sleep this off, I'm going to kill somebody Sergeant Major. Starting with him, right over there!" As everyone looked in the same directions as Wildcard, they could see a Sontaran smiling at them. It was armed only with a staff.

The Sontaran hit's the end of its staff on the pavement creating thunder, creating a glowing white light covering his body. A Second later, the light was gone, so was the Sontaran. Standing in its place was Lord Castilian in full ceremonial robes; standing proud at what he has done. The Doctor seeing Wildcard lunging forward, grabbed his arm fast and said. "Not yet my lord, there's something I want to know first, then you can have him. If my suspicions are correct, than you have every right according to our law. Just wait Wildcard." Carla tapped Susan on the shoulder and she turned around. As she looked at Carla, she noticed Jenny setting up the riffle and pointing it at Lord Castilian from the attic window. Susan said, "Excuse me for a moment Carla."

Susan was looking directly at Jenny, she begins talking to her telepathically, "Wait Jenny, if we fail, then you drop him." Jenny looking down at Susan, nodded her head and pointed the weapon up wards. Susan continued looking around all up and down Bannerman Road, seeing other snipers in position, targeting Lord Castilian.

She starts to send the same telepathic message to the other snipers on the roofs. "Wait ladies and gentleman. If we fail, he is all yours, make each shot count." Susan turned to each sniper one at a time; she could see each of them giving her a thumbs up.

Susan turned to face Carla, Haresh and the Reynolds Family were standing with her. Susan said, "The answer to your question Carla, that's Lord Castilian, a former member of the High Council of Time Lords, second only to the president; before our world was lost. Don't know what he does for a living now. My parents hated him. My grandfather never trusted him. Now for some personal reason, Lord Wildcard wants to kill him."

Carla and Haresh and the Reynolds family didn't say a word, they just looked back at the new Time Lord standing across the street. Wildcard turned his head looking at the people behind him. He asked, "Susan would you come here for a moment?" Susan approached Lord Wildcard and stood next to him. Lord Wildcard asked, "Susan, go and tell Stic she is not to interfere, under any circumstance and please hurry back, were going to need you?" Susan nodded and left the group, heading to the rear area were Stic guarded its prisoner.


	25. Chapter 25

.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**The Right of Trial:**

The Doctor put his hand on Wildcards shoulder holding him, stepping in front of him he yelled, "My Lord Castilian, you have come a long way for nothing! Your party is presumed dead or missing! You are all that is left, leave now and find peace! I'll not be responsible for what happens next my lord!" Lord Castilian holding his family staff in his left hand, begins to look at it; seeing many names down through the generations.

Raising it into the air, he points his staff at him making an announcement, "My Lord Doctor! I have come too far, I will finish what my family has started! The house of Sigmus will be purged, it was I who killed her sister and her bastard daughter! The other daughter still eludes me! Once she is found, my work will be finished! I was so close to my third target, until Lord Wildcard stood in my way!"

Wildcard hit the center of his staff weapon, extending it outwards in both directions, holding it tightly. The gripping sound created by his hands was so loud, everyone standing next to him turned to look.

The Doctor looked at the face of the angry Time Lord standing next to him. He stepped forward and turned, standing face to face with the Wildcard he said. "He's all yours mate, after I finish questioning him. Normally I would never condone this action. Should you wish my lord, I will act as your proxy." Wildcard nodded, with his eyes fixed on Castilian. A look announcing death is coming, without hesitation. The Doctor turns his head and looks at Mrs. Langer. He asked her, "Would you stand by my side Carla? I will show you what needs to be done in a few minutes, you're going to have to be a witness?"

Lord Wildcard begins to take two-steps forward with his staff weapon. The Doctor looking at him, walked up to his side quickly and asked, "What is your decision my lord?" Wildcard still holding his weapon in his hands, placed it in an up and down direction, with the bottom touching the street. Starring at his target for only a second, Wildcard turned his head in tears and said. "I'm going to put his head on the end of this staff old man, that's what I'm going to do!"

Except for Wildcard whose head was down, everyone turned to look at a little girl standing next to her mother. It was Mandy asking a question. "Why is Mr. Wilds crying mommy?"

Her mother knew the answer, except she didn't know how to explain murder to a five-year old. All she could say to her was, "That man standing across the street, hurt Mr. Wilds family a long time ago sweetheart." The child seeing her hero crying asked. "Did the bad man kill them mommy?" After hearing the child's question to her mother, Wildcard was truly crying. The question opened up a damm of walled up emotions, held by hate for the wrong Time Lord. Haresh, the Doctor, Mr. Reynolds and most of the men and soldiers in the neighborhood, surrounded Wildcard, giving him as much emotional support as they could. While the men placed their hands on his shoulders and back, each started to turn and look at Castilian with disgust. Moments passed and Wildcard looked up, he wiped the tears from his eyes. He thanked the men individually and turned around, stepping forward through the crowd surrounding him.

Standing alone, looking at Castilian, Wildcard was full of rage. He yelled at his new target, "Castilian! I thought you died back on Gallifrey, when the Daleck's attacked! You have sealed your fate by coming her! You are going to die by my hands for what you have done! I am issuing a challenge, Castilian. The family right of trial, in the defense and honor of the house Sigmus!"

Lord Castilian confused at the challenge presented, looked at the Wildcard with a blank stare. His request was surprising and disgusting to him. Do to this Time Lords arrogance, such a request was uncivil and outdated. Seeing the angry Time Lord staring at him, Castilian clears his throat and starts quoting Gallifreyen Law. "My lord, only a member of the house of Sigmus can make such a challenge, since there is only two left, both women, you have no claim to the right of trial."

Wildcard turned around, hitting the center button of his thermal suit with his fist, forcing it back into its small chest plate. Taking off the shoulder harness next, he passes it to Carla. He was still in tears as he gave it to her. Carla looked at him and placed her right hand on his cheek and spoke softly, "Oh Mr. Wilds, I truly, truly understand your anger. I am so sorry for your loss."

Wildcard looked up at her as she held his cheek and said, "Apologies aren't necessary Carla, it was a long time ago, that old wound will never heal. I swore I would kill the Master personally for what he did. Now I know I was hunting the wrong person. From his own lips Carla, now I know, now I know. I see vengeance given to me on a silver platter, there is no way he is leaving this planet alive. Today is his last day of existence!"

Carla holding the harness in her left arm let go of Wildcards cheek and said nothing. She just nodded her head, understanding her neighbors' grief and anger. Wildcard stepped back from her and pushed a button on his fighting staff, it compressed back into the center of the cylinder. He passed it to her and asked, "Could you hold this weapon as well Carla? I have to take off this cooling suit." Grabbing the cylinder she nodded. The Doctor came up to Wildcard and said, "Here let me help you take this off." Working together, the Time Lords begin to unlock the catches in the front and back of the cooling suit. Within minutes Wildcard was in a shirt and Jeans and steel toe boots. Together they placed each piece of the cooling suit on top of the APC parked in front of Sarah's house.

Carla was right behind, placing the weapon and harness nicely on top. Lord Castilian watching this, looking confused, yelled from across the street, "My lord! You will be committing murder without just cause, you will be hunted down with impunity by the high council!"

When Susan returned, she approached Wildcard. She said to him, "It is done my lord, she will not interfere." Still staring at Castilian he nodded his head and said, "Thank you Susan." The Doctor begins to notice Wildcards left forearm and grabs it. Seeing a tattoo of his family name, along with his union of marriage. He points to the names of his children. The Doctor was furious. Letting go of his arm he looked directly at him. The Doctor taking both his hands, grabs Wildcards head, placing his forehead on his. While the Doctor held his head firmly, he begins to yell at him. "This union of marriage on your arm, it confirms your right of challenge! Making it legal! Why didn't you tell me? I was at your wedding! You could have trusted me with her secret!" The Doctor let go of his head in anger and took a step back.

Looking at the Doctor in shame, still feeling the emotions of his loss, he said softly, "I couldn't trust anyone at that time Doctor. Her family was being hunted. I thought they would be safe back on Gallifrey, the last place anyone would look. Now all I have is one child. Her life means so much to me old man. If she were to die, my life would be meaningless." The Doctor was silent, he nodded showing complete sympathy for his fellow Time Lords' judgment. The Doctor took a step forward, grabbing him at the shoulders hugging him like a brother. Letting go, he grabs his head again and held it. Gently pulling the Time Lords head downwards, the Doctor begins to give a single kiss on the top of his head.

Saying to him, "This is now a family mater my lord, our council is helpless. It cannot perform any form of legal prosecution against your enemies, for it is too corrupt. Nothing more is to be said. I will stand at your side as a Time Lord should. I will perform my duty honorably, without malice, according to the laws of trial." The Doctor let him go and took a step back, bowing to him. Wildcard closed his eyes for a moment and bowed in return to the Doctor. He said, "Thank you old man."

Carla now approached Wildcard. Looking at the anger in his eyes, she places her right hand on his left shoulder and said, "Mr. Wilds, no husband, no parent should ever have to go through the hell you have been through. No matter what happens next, you are my neighbor and a friend. I would be proud to stand as your witness."

Wildcard looked at her with pride, wiping the tears from his eyes. He started to hug her. After the embrace, he let go of her and held her shoulders with both hands. He said, "Thank you Carla, I really appreciate this. When this is over, the Doctor, Susan and I wish to discuss your son's future, it's very important."

Carla started to laugh a little, she looked at all three Time Lords now standing together with a surprise look on her face, they weren't laughing. She said, "Ok, but he can be stubborn sometimes, he gets it from my side of the family." Wildcard starts to smile and at the same time the Doctor said. "Wait till you see him." Susan said, "Wait until you see both of them, you're going to love Rani's new hair style."

Lord Castilian still standing alone some distance away, still confused to the challenge given to him. Stood in amazement, seeing the Time Lords before him prepare for a duel. For Castilian, a fight to the death was barbaric. No sane Time Lord would regress to this level, it was unheard of for this day and age. Not dealing with reality in front of him, he points his staff towards Sarah's house and yelled, "It is impossible for that woman to be a Peacemaker! They are traitors to their own kind!"

Wildcard started to clench his fists. The Doctor could see his anger welling up again. Placing his hands on his shoulders from behind the Doctor asked, "What are your orders my lord?" Wildcard took a deep breath trying to control his anger. Turning around again, facing the Doctor and Carla he said, "Old man, it would be an honor, if you would act as my Proxy." Wildcard turned his head and looked at his neighbor and said. "Carla, I must now ask you properly." Carla nodded to him and Wildcard continued. "Will you, Carla Langer, born of the Planet Earth, stand as my witness? You must remain neutral, you cannot choose a side in this matter. All you can do is watch?" Carla nodded and said, "Yes Mr. Wilds I can do that for you."

After hearing her except Wildcards request, the Doctor bowed his head and knelt on one knee, seeing this Carla did the same. The Doctor looking up at Wildcard said. "My lord, my house is at your service, I will remain at your side until you have completed your victory or you are dead. I understand the duty now set before me, except this act hasn't been performed for thousands of years."

Wildcard taking a step forward, placed each hand on their shoulders and said, "My friends, you need only to hear my thoughts, my last will and testament. Then you both will know what to do next." A moment later both Time Lord and Human stood up facing Lord Wildcard, they bowed together, and steeped back. Wildcard begins to reaching into his pocket, pulling out a house key. He turned to Susan and asked, "Would you go into my home and bring out my family staff, it's mounted above the fire-place in the family room?" Susan looking upset, took the key from him and said, "I'll be right back, my lord."

When Susan left, Wildcard turned around and looked at Castilian, his eyes were on fire, and his anger was pure. The only way to quell his rage was through death its self. The Wildcard yelled, "My lord Castilian as I stated before when we were back on Gallifrey, you are dumber than you look!"

Castilian had a blank stare again as he looked at Wildcard. Insults to him were meaningless, his inability to understand insults made him even more ignorant to the situation in front of him.

Wildcard turned and looked at everyone on the street, the soldiers the police, the press and neighbors, loudly announcing, "No one must interfere, if you do, you will be cut down in stride. If there are children present, please bring them back into their homes, this event is not for their eyes." After his announcement, Mrs. Reynolds was seen taken her children back into their home, to be with their grandmother, while Mr. Reynolds stayed with Haresh and the Doctor. Lord Castilian struck the end of his staff on the surface of Bannerman road, creating thunder and yelled, "This is absurd my lord! Committing murder to save the life of a traitor, have you lost your mind?"

The Doctor, removing a finger from his ear because of the thunder yelled, "My Lord Castilian, the last order given was perfectly clear, protect the Peacemaker at all cost! Or has your stupidity caused you to forget that!" The Doctor could see that Castilian was trying to think of something to say next. The Doctor was quicker and yelled again, "All will be revealed to you, as soon as my granddaughter returns!" Castilian looking like a proud pompous ass, bowed to the Doctor. He asked, "My Lord Doctor, you are the most well know pacifist of our people, do you condone his actions?"

The Doctor completely disgusted with Castilian, did not bow in return, instead he yelled at him in anger. "Condone it! You arrogant fool! Castilian, when a fellow Time Lord asks me to be their proxy, one does not question it! That is our Law, even I must obey this! The honor of two great houses is at stake Castilian! Three, if we include yours, but I'm not! I believe house Sigmus should have a fighting chance and not be slaughtered like animals! Especially when someone points a finger at them, like your family did! If I remember right, it was your great-uncle who started all this Castilian! Then he mysteriously disappeared, as did your grandfather and father! Then you assumed your father's position on the high council, seated at the highest posting a Time Lord could ever achieve! Except for being president of course! But you did have his ear, didn't you Castilian?"

Castilian looked at the Doctor in anger, he swallowed very hard and yelled from across the street. "Are you accusing me of killing members of my own family my Lord Doctor?" The Doctor walked up besides Wildcard yelling loudly, "You're right Wildcard! He is dumber than he looks! Instead of using one or two words to insult him, you have to throw complete sentences at him! It's like hitting him over the head with a brick!"

Carla just smiled at what the Doctor said, she didn't laugh, for her things were already serious enough. The Doctor continued yelling his questions, "I find it amazing Castilian, that no one on the high council could see what was going on! You of all people were in the right place and the right time, assuming your father's position! How did it feel committing parricide my lord?" Castilian, looking disgusted from the question, turned his head and looked down at his family staff, rotating it. Looking back up at the Doctor he said nothing.

Susan returned from Lord Wildcards home, she passes Sarah's neighbors and her grandfather. She stops and stands in front of Lord Wildcard. As she kneeled, she places the staff in the palms of her hands and lifts them waist level with him. She asked, "As I took the staff my lord, I watched three names appear. The first name was followed by a maiden name, then the symbol of marriage appeared. I thought that happens only during births and marriages?" With his right hand Lord Wildcard took the staff from her and looked at it. He said, "After our marriage Susan, my wife's house was hidden, like our original names. The staff would automatically know the time when vengeance is near, the time house Sigmus shall be known again."

Wildcard holding his staff, turned and faced the Doctor and said, "I see nothing wrong with today do you old man**." **The Doctor looking at the staff and taking it from him, begins to smile. He said, "Yes, I think this is the perfect time my lord, although I do have one more question before we begin, please Wildcard, for my Sarah's sake." Wildcard nodded, while looking at his target he said, "By all means. Like I said old man, he's not going anywhere."

The Doctor turned, facing Lord Castilian, while holding Wildcards staff. The top of the jewel begins to glow a white light. The Doctor seeing this smiled and looked up at Castilian, yelling to him across the street. "My Lord Castilian, a thousand years before we were born, the family Sigmus was hunted down and executed, by your family only! To this day, their crime has been kept secret from the public!" The Doctor paused and looked at everyone standing around him. Looking back at Castilian he yelled, "My lord, what was their crime?" Castilian was looking down on to the surface of the Bannerman road thinking. Looking back at the Doctor, with anger in his eyes he yelled, "They refused to share with us the ability to merge with the Matrix. Such an act is blasphemies Doctor! If it were to become public, they would be considered gods!

Clearing his throat again he yelled, "Their status would be higher than the council and the presidency! It would topple a billion years of standards, traditions and laws set by our peoples! No! They had to die my Lord Doctor, they all had to die!" The Doctor again looked at everyone on the street and at Castilian. He yelled, "Thank you Castilian, now the trial is legal, your confession was all I needed to hear!" The Jewel on Wildcards staff ceased glowing.

The Doctor still holding the staff turned to Wildcard and slapped him on the back and yelled, "Breakfast is ready, he's all yours mate!" Castilian hearing this yelled, "You serious, a duel? We regenerate! There is no death!" The Doctor turned in anger and yelled, "No! No my Lord! When Time Lords duel, they die!" Lord Castilian looking at the Doctor begins to laugh. He said, "This is nonsense Doctor! It's impossible, besides why would Lord Wildcard ask for such a challenge?"

Wildcard left the Doctors side and begins walking calmly up to Castilian. Curling his right fists, Wildcard takes a swing at Castilian, knocking him to the ground with a blow to the left temple. The audience circled around them cheered, becoming silent when the Doctor raised his hands.

Standing over the fallen Time Lord, shaking off the pain in his fist, Wildcard yelled, "Because that women you killed and that bastard child was my wife and first-born Sarah! You animal! There is no way Castilian, no way; you're leaving this planet alive. Do you hear me! My daughter Jane is all I have." Wildcard really lost his temper, he stomped his foot on to Castilian's jaw, breaking it. The Doctor almost took a steep forward while holding Wildcards Staff. Remembering the law of trial, he remained in his place as a proxy should.

Wildcard was silent for a moment, seeing what he had done. As he looked down at Castilian he yelled, "I will not allow it! You will not harm my daughter! You will not harm my sister-in-law in that house, or her children! You will never harm anyone ever again, Castilian! By the laws set forth by our families and the High Council of Time Lords, I challenge you my lord, this is my right! As head of both houses! If you refuse, then you have just made things easier for me, your staff is singing Castilian! Best decide quickly!"

Susan turned to her grandfather and Carla did as well, both looked at one another for a second. Susan asked, "What if he refuses grandfather?"

The Doctor turned and looked at her, shaking his head left and right. He said, "The staff of every Time Lord will answer a call to a challenge. If he doesn't accept, his family staff will kill him instantly, defending his family's honor of cowardice." The Doctor spoke softly to Susan and Carla, "Both staffs will intercede if a cowardly act is committed during battle; rendering the attacker powerless for a second. If there is a second act, the staffs will terminate the coward. A kill must be made directly, face to face. I wonder if Castilian knows this." Susan looking at her grandfather started to smile. She said loudly. "Well I'm not going to tell him!" The Doctor looking at his granddaughter said, "Neither am I child, but you're going to have to be his proxy, I'll show you what to do."

The Doctor placed his fingers on Susan's temples, showing her what was to be done as Haresh and Carla and Mr. Reynolds watched. When the Doctor finished he said, "Well don't just stand there child, go and take Haresh with you. He's going to have to be a witness." After the Wildcard finished his challenge he walked back to his original position, standing in front of the Doctor.

With his right hand, Wildcard took his family staff from the Doctor and strikes it's end on the pavement of Bannerman Road, creating thunder. Wildcard let's go of his family staff, it was now standing alone on the pavement without support. The staff begins to take on a bright golden glow at the top were a jewel is mounted. Wildcard takes his staff and passes it to the Doctor and yelled, "Proxy! I have asked for the right of trial, for the defense of my family! Is my request acceptable, according to the laws set forth by our peoples?"

The Doctor holding the staff, points it straight up in the air shouting to the Time Lord, "My Lord Wildcard! As your Proxy, I find your request to challenge this Time Lord lawful, after his confession! As you are now head of both great houses, suffering in pain! It is your right to defend your family by an act of combat, a law written down by or families, ratified by the high council! No Time Lord will ever question this trial my lord!"

When the Doctor completed his announcement, he took the staff, striking its end on to Bannerman Road, creating thunder. The Doctor said again loudly, "The witness shall step forth!"

Both Time Lords turned and faced Carla, she was looking at them with remorse, her fear for her neighbor's safety was even greater. Stopping in front of the staff, she places her right hand a top of the jewel. Her voice begins to echo. "I, Carla Langer, born of the Planet Earth, stand as a witness for the Time Lord Wildcard. I shall commit my memory of this trial onto this staff. I shall not let go of the hand of the Proxy. He who is now in communion with this staff, until one of you are dead."

Susan was now standing in front of the other Time Lord. She said, "My Lord Castilian, I am Susan, The Doctors granddaughter. Do you accept me as your Proxy and this human, Mr. Haresh Chandra as witness to this trial?" Lord Castilian holding his staff in his right hand, places his left hand in his mouth, pulling off a glove with his teeth. He was still in pain, trying to regenerating as fast as he could from the blow to his jaw. He places his family staff into the hands of Susan and takes off his other glove. Next he removes his ceremonial robe, throwing it on a car parked next to where he was standing. Facing Susan, Lord Castilian started to bow to her. Susan bowed in return along with Haresh. Holding Castilian's staff, she pointed it into the air.

Then she brought the staff down on to the pavement of Bannerman Road striking it's end, creating thunder. Still holding the staff, Susan and Haresh begin to kneel in front of Castilian. Susan asked, "My Lord Castilian. A challenge has been issued to you for the honor of Lord Wildcards family, whom is head of his house and the house of Sigmus through marriage. By the laws of our people, you must accept, what is your answer my lord?"

Castilian steps forward, placing his hands on the shoulders of the Proxy and the Witness. A telepathic message was sent to them, the Time Lords last will and testament. Once Castilian finished, the witness and the proxy bowed their heads to him and stood up. Susan picked up the staff and held it into the air and yelled, "My Lord, as your Proxy I find your acceptance to this challenge lawful, it is your right to accept this challenge to defend your family's honor by act of combat. Written down by or families and ratified by the high council. No Time Lord will ever question this trial." Susan strikes the end of Castilian staff onto Bannerman Road, creating thunder and said, "The witness shall now step forward!"

As Haresh made his approached, he placed his right hand on the jewel atop of the staff, and his voice began to echo, "I, Haresh Chandra, born of the planet Earth, Stand as witness for the Time Lord Castilian. I shall commit my memory of this trial onto this staff. I shall not let go of the hand of the Proxy. She who is now in communion with this staff, until one of you are dead."

Once the legal proceedings where finished, Susan passed the staff back into the hands of Lord Castilian and bowed. Lord Castilian bowed in returned and bowed to the Human standing next to her. Haresh bowed his head to Lord Castilian and faced Susan. Susan holding the hand of the Witness said, "We must step back Haresh." Doing so, they both backed away from the Time Lord and watched. There was a humming sound being created from the two staffs and the staffs began to glow a brilliant golden color from top to bottom.

Haresh turned and looked at Susan and asked, "What happens now?" Susan still looking at the two Time Lords about to do battle said, "The family staffs are draining their ability to regenerate; it will be painful for them. Our job is to hold Castilian's abilities for a moment, you're going to feel the same pain I feel while we are holding his lives. Whatever you do Haresh, don't let go of my hand. My grandfather and Carla will hold Lord Wildcards as well; moments later we will merge them together in a ball floating above them. Once were finished, they must fight to the death. Should there be any act of cowardice; the staffs will render the coward powerless for a moment. If one more act of cowardice is committed during battle, the family staffs will terminate the coward."

Haresh was silent to the answer given him; he just looked at the two Time Lords now in pain beginning to glow. Then there was another sound like thunder coming from each Time Lord facing their Proxy and Witness. Both Wildcard and Castilian had both hands in the air and their heads tilted back, and it came from each of them.

The regenerative power of a Time Lord was streaming away from the duelers, divided by the staffs, traveling into the chests of Susan and Haresh and the Doctor and Carla. The Proxy's and Witness stretched their free arms too their sides and looked up, screaming in pain, not letting go of one another.

The energy released together was focused upwards to the middle of the area of combat. The golden stream of light coming from the four began to coalesce into a golden ball, floating up wards; stopping one hundred feet above the duelers. The Doctor regaining his strength turned his head to the right and yelled, "Carla are you alright!" Carla regaining her strength and balance began nodding her head. With her eyes still shut she said stammering, "Ye, yes Doctor I'm, I'm fine. Please, I don't want to ever do that again." The Doctor still looking at her, smiled and said, "I Told you it would be easy, shall we go." Carla just shook her head and mumbled some words of profanity. With a look of anger she yelled at the Doctor, "I should hit you over the head with a newspaper, damm that hurt!"

Hand in hand, the Doctor and Carla approach Lord Wildcard. They both stop together side by side in front of the Time Lord now on one knee. Carla places her right hand on the jewel atop of the Wildcards staff, for the last time. She has tears in her eyes as she spoke.

When she spoke to him, her voice echoed throughout the street. "My Lord Wildcard, as your witness and not a member of either house, I must ask you this final question. Do you wish to proceed with this trial? If you answer yea, then there is no yield, no forfeit, cowardice will not be tolerated, you must fight to the death, a Time Lord must die today."

The Time Lord looking up at his witness and at his proxy, glances down at the street for a moment. Looking at his staff, seeing the names in his family. Seeing his wife and daughter's names, the Time Lord looked up at Carla and yelled, "Yea! I say yea witness!." Carla took her right hand off the staff and closed her eyes, still in tears and about to cry, she placed her right hand on top of Wildcards head and quietly spoke, "Then may God be with you Mr. Wilds," Carla removed her hand slowly and walked backwards with the Doctor to their original position.

On the other side of the street Mr. Chandra had his hand and on the staff of Lord Castilian. His words began to echo and were almost the same as Carla's, except his ending statement was different. "You must accept this challenge, or choose death immediately."

When Haresh concluded his statement to Castilian, the Time Lord stood up with his staff in hand and said to Haresh, "I accept the challenge presented to me witness." Hearing his answer Susan and Haresh bowed to Castilian and walked backwards returning to their original position. The Doctor and Susan both bowed to each other and yelled at the same time, "Time Lords! Begin the trial!"


	26. Chapter 26

.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**The arrival:**

The moment the order of combat was given, a Tardis was heard landing in the drive way of Lord Wildcards home. Everyone turned to see this event except for Lord Wildcard and Lord Castilian. When the Tardis finally materialized and the grinding noise stopped, it was in the form of a tool cabinet again and a door opened outwards. The two kids exited the Tardis, Rani first followed by Clyde. After Rani locked the door to the Tardis, she started yelling at Clyde, "I hope you're grounded for one hundred years, he is going to kill you!"

As they turned around, the kids could see a ball of light floating in the air above everyone on the street. Clyde quickly looked at Rani and asked, "What's going on, I thought it was all over?" Rani, still angry with Clyde's little detour, turned her head towards him yelling, "How should I know, I just got here same as you did!" Two soldiers along with Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds approached the kids. Mrs. Reynolds came up to Rani and said, "My you look lovely, I like your hair Rani, what happened to Clyde?"

Not feeling very proud of his appearance, Clyde put his hand on his head, trying to cover his golden hair and asking one on the soldiers if they had a hat he could barrow. The soldier just smiled and slapped him on the back and said, "Welcome home son." Rani was looking at the area surrounded by the crowed of people. She asked, "Mrs. Reynolds. What's going on, why is my father holding hands with Susan?"

Mrs. Reynolds put her arm around her and said, "Mr. Wilds has challenged that man, Lord Castilian to a duel." Clyde looking at the Time Lords about to do combat asked, "So how did our parents get involved?" Mrs. Reynolds tells the kids a short story about how Castilian killed Wildcards wife and daughter and how Sarah is his sister-in-law.

Rani interrupts her story and said, "Clyde,that's why he was crying back in the nineteen fifty's and today, when he looked at the picture of Sarah and her sister. He almost lost it in the bedroom, remember. Why didn't the Matrix show us that?" Clyde nodded his head in agreement, remembering that moment. He said, "I don't know Rani, but killing is too good for Castilian."

Mr. Reynolds said, "Clyde, that lunatic confessed to everyone here that he killed Mr. Wild's wife and his daughter Sarah, now all he has is his one daughter, and her name is Jane." The kids were looking at each other with eyes full of surprise. The names of Lord Wildcards daughters, was truly a revelation. Mr. Reynolds continued, "He is going to kill him Clyde; there is no doubt in my mind. As a parent, I have complete sympathy and understanding, but your right Clyde, killing is too good for a nut job like that."

Clyde looking at the event about to unfold asks the same question again when he arrived. "Yeah, but Mr. Reynolds, how did our parents get involved?" Answering quickly, Mr. Reynolds said, "They're only there as a witness, apparently when Time Lords duel, there must be two proxies and two witnesses, in order to be legal."

The kids didn't say a word, they started to approach the event when Mrs. Reynolds held them both and said, "No Kids, its best you stay with us. That ball of light floating above, will kill anyone who tries to interfere." At that moment both kids turned around, facing the Reynolds.

Rani project telepathically to their neighbors, startling them. "Please Mrs. Reynolds, please let go of me. I want to be near my father." Clyde just spoke, "And I want to be with my Mother." Mrs. Reynolds startled by hearing Rani in her head let go instantly. The two kids turned and started to make their approach, sliding past the people surrounding the ring. For a moment a television camera was on both the kids. Seeing Susan on one side and the Doctor on the other, the kids were concerned about their parent's safety. Clyde looked at everyone involved and projected telepathically to Rani, "Now what do we do?" That very second, every Time Lord except the Wildcard and the parents looked at the kids. Lord Wildcard yelled, "You two are going to do nothing, understand! You are going to stay right where you are! Don't you two move, don't you do anything!"

Susan yelled, "Kids, do as the Wildcard said, don't move, if you do, you will die." Both the kids stayed put, feeling helpless. A moment later Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds came up to their side. Mrs. Reynolds said, "The Doctor just told us to hold you two, please do what they ask, stay with us kids."

Rani seeing Mr. Wilds so angry, started to cry and Mrs. Reynolds seeing her in tears held her. She said to Rani, "This is their way. That man, that Time Lord has to be stopped, he is insane." Rani turned and said, "But Mr. Wilds is a good person, he is one of my teachers Mrs. Reynolds, I don't want him to die." Mrs. Reynolds started to shed tears as well as she held her in her arms. She said, "I know Rani, Mr. Wilds is a good man, he saved my babies, I don't want him to die either, sweetheart I know."

Clyde was getting angrier by the minute. The Doctor sensing this and seeing him starting to move again yelled, "Clyde don't you dear move, this isn't a school fight, understand! Stay right where you are!" Clyde's mother yelled next, "Son, please don't move, stay with Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds!" Clyde looked at his mother for a moment and nodded to her. Mr. Reynolds approached Clyde, placing his hands on his shoulders and said, "I'll stand with you son." As Clyde turned to his neighbor he said, "Man I want a piece of that guy, after what he did to Sarah's parents' and coming here to kill her."

Mr. Reynolds looking at the young man said, "I know you do son. Everyone here wants a piece of him, look at the damage he's caused. Now look behind you." Clyde turned around, he could see Jenny in Sarah's house holding a riffle pointing it at Castilian. Mr. Reynolds said, "Now look on the roofs around us." Clyde could see more Snipers ready to shoot the Time Lord on command. Mr. Reynolds holding Clyde at his shoulders said, "That man is either going to die by Mr. Wilds hand or die by a bullet." Clyde looking frustrated yelled, "Man I wish I was one of those snipers!"

Lord Wildcard lunged at his target with his staff, striking Castilian, causing him to bleed at the cheek. Castilian stepped back and held his staff in a un-guard position. The two Time Lords connected with the staff's striking top and bottom; each blocking and counter blocking one another's attack. Then there was a singing in the air from the staffs. Each time the staffs touched, a burst of golden light came from each end. Castilian thrusts the front end of his staff forward at Lord Wildcard, it was instantly parried by him. Lord Wildcard stepped to the side because Castilian stepped forward, lunging his weapon; a foolish move in his attack.

With the bottom of his staff, the Wildcard swept Castilian's heels, pulling his legs forward, causing him to lose his balance. The Time Lord fell on his back. Half the crowed could be heard saying at the same time, "Yes." The Wildcard using his mind, dulled his staff at the end, making it blunt and round. That moment, his staff came down on Castilian's mouth, knocking out his front teeth. Lord Wildcard quickly raised his staff again and struck, breaking Castilian's nose, blinding him for a moment. Completing his move, Wildcard ordered his staff weapon to become sharp again.

As Wildcard stepped back from Castilian, he started to breathe again. While resting for only a moment on his staff, he spits at Castilian and yelled, "The amount of physical pain you're feeling, is nothing compared to the pain you caused me! When you murdered my wife and daughter, I wanted to die Castilian! Then when I saw both my mother-in-law and father-in-law dead and my sister-in-law barely alive, a fire was light, I knew what I had to do next! The wait was long Castilian and here you are. I'm going to destroy you, now get up!" Castilian got to his feet and raised his staff weapon, he was in a blind rage do to the blows he received.

He was swinging his weapon and thrusting it, making the Wildcard block each attack. Castilian was on the move and Wildcard just countered each attack, playing with him. As the two Time Lords continued their duel, Clyde asked Mr. Reynolds, "Why didn't he kill him when he was blinded?"

Mr. Reynolds said, "Remember what we told you, any act of cowardice will render the attacker powerless the first time, a second act and the coward is terminated, he has to follow the law." Clyde didn't say a word and continued to watch. The Doctor was biting his lip waiting for a quick and easy death. He thought the Wildcard would kill him with a few moves, he didn't realize that this Time Lord wanted to hurt him and continuing hurting him until he begged for death. Haresh looked at Susan while the two continued to battle, and asked, "Why is he playing with him, from this angle he could have killed him a dozen times over, what's he doing?" Glancing at Haresh for a second she said, "I really think he wants to kill Castilian, slowly, piece by piece, making him suffer."


	27. Chapter 27

.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Fellowship:**

On the new home world of the Time Lords, the cloister bell in the city was ringing for all to hear. The newly elected lord president and his staff, along with most of the members of the high council, headed to the inner sanctum of the Matrix. Each Time Lord holding a staff could sense disorder coming from it. The lord president holding his staff said to the council members, "There is only one type of event that creates this song, a Time Lord is going to die." As the lord president and his council approached the hall of the Matrix, they could see the walls and roof crumbling before them.

Then a giant ball of golden light was seen floating above them, heading out of its inner sanctum into the sky. The light stopped and produced a telepathic message to every Time Lord, young and old. The order was, "Follow me!" After the announcement, each Time Lord was seen exiting their residence or place of work, heading for a Tardis.

The ball of light continued to hover over the city, waiting for the children who were last to board a few Tardis's. Seeing the last few Tardis's disappear with the children aboard; the ball of light continued to climb higher into the sky. Every Tardis was grinding, one after another, dematerializing, heading into space, following the Matrix. Hundreds and hundreds of smaller balls of light were seen clustering behind the Matrix as she gave another telepathic command, "To Earth, a Peacemaker may die at any moment." Every pilot in every Tardis was plotting a course to Earth. All security personal began to prepare them self's, arming them self's. Ready to give their lives to save a Peacemaker. The Matrix disappeared along with every Tardis behind her.

On Earth the cloister bell was going off in Lord Wildcards Tardis, even though the doors were shut and locked by Rani the Alarm could still be heard. Everyone, except the two Time Lords dueling, turned to the noise. Rani said, "Why is she sounding the alarm Clyde?" A moment later, up and down Bannerman Road, on the front yards in the driveways, on the sidewalks, Tardis's started to materialize one after another. Each door was opening inwards or out wards.

Some Tardis's were shaped as spheres others hexagons and cylinders, some were cabinets and cars and telephone booths, campers; most of them were simple cylinder shaped vehicles. As a door opened to one of the Tardis's, five red uniformed personal are seen exiting with weapons in hand, all five noticed Clyde and Rani approaching.

The commander of the security detail stopped in front of the two kids and said, "Children, what are you doing here, so far from home." Rani quickly answered him, "We are at home sir; there is a duel in progress as we speak, between Lord Wildcard and Lord Castilian. The Doctor and his granddaughter are proxies, our parents are witnesses. Can you please stop it, please?" The commander looked at Rani and at his detail. He looked ahead and could see the golden ball floating above all the spectators. Then a Time Lord approached with his cabinet ministers following behind him and yelled, "Commander!" Everyone turned to see a Time Lord in a red and white robe, holding a staff with the seal of the presidency on it. Rani noticing the staff first, bowed and said, "My lord president, please stop this, I don't want Lord Wildcard to die. I don't want anyone to die."

Clyde holding Rani said, "Its true my lord president, a duel is in progress as we speak." The lord president approached the kids and placed his hands on Clyde's shoulders and asked, "Did you say Lord Castilian son?" Clyde answers, "Yes sir, there dueling for the honor of house Sigmus. Lord Wildcard is the head of both houses now. Lord Castilian arrived here to kill the Peacemaker, with the help of Sontarans. We all worked together and put a stop to it. Now Castilian is alone and Mr. Wilds wants revenge." The lord president patted Clyde on the shoulder and said, "What is your name son, and you young lady what is your Name?" Both the kids looked at the Time Lord and said simultaneously, "My name is Clyde Langer my lord president." "And my name is Rani Chandra my lord president."

The lord president, nodding his head at the answer the kids gave him said, "Clyde, Rani, there is nothing I can do. When a Time Lord challenges another to an act of combat, a Time Lord must die; that is the law. You have both have looked into the Untemperd Schism, you should know this." Rani cried saying, "We do." She grabs Clyde and holds him sobbingly, she was afraid, very afraid.

The lord president understanding the kids need for adult intervention, turned his head towards security and gave an order, "Commander! If Castilian succeeds in the Trial, you are to terminate him on sight for treason. The Peacemaker must live!" The commander saluted his lord President and directed his men to take up positions around the combatant's. Then his lord president took both Clyde and Rani's hands and said, "Children, I want you to walk with me, you're very important to all of us. My men will see that nothing will happen to you or your families."

Two people are seen approaching the kids and are stopped by the lord president's body-guards. Rani seeing concern in Mrs. Reynolds eyes said, "Its ok. They're my neighbors, this is Mr. Reynolds and this is his wife Karen." At that very moment, Mandy came running out of her house towards Rani, calling her name, crying. Rani seeing her, kneeled down and picked her up. She hugged the child and said, "I know Mandy I know." The lord president, seeing the child in Rani's arms, stopped his procession and asked, "May I hold her Rani, I wish to tell her something?" Rani holding Mandy in one arm gave an introduction. "Mandy. This is his lord president of the High Council of Time Lords, he wants to tell you something, ok."

Mandy still in tears, nodded her head and the lord president reached over and held the child. "This is not for your eyes to see little one, why such tears?" Mandy said sobbing, "I was watching the fight from the bedroom window. I don't want Mr. Wilds to die mister, he saved me and my baby brother! And that mean man just wants to hurt more people! Can't they just throw him in prison for ever!"

The lord president wiped the tears from Mandy's Eyes and said, "Oh you are so right Mandy, Lord Castilian should be in prison. Except you must understand something, Mr. Wilds is fighting for you Mandy. He is fighting for me, and his family. He is very angry now. That will end soon and then he will understand peace." The lord president, put Mandy down and said, "Now I want you to go back into your home, you are much too young to watch this." Mandy's mother was allowed to approach and retrieve her daughter. As she approached she asked, "Clyde, Rani, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Clyde was about to say something, when Rani answered first. "Mrs. Reynolds, this is his lord president of the High council of Time Lords, apparently the trial has summoned every Time Lord."

Mrs. Reynolds nodded her head and said, "I see. Well my lord president, I'm not a dignitary, I do wish to welcome you." Then Mrs. Reynolds turned her head towards the duel and said, "Only I wish it was under more peaceful circumstance." The lord president bowed to the women and said, "Thank you Mrs. Reynolds, I understand completely and that's what this is all about, Peace." The lord president passed his staff to his aid and looked at Clyde and Rani and said, "Children shall we go." The lord president now held the kids hands and said, "Clyde you will go stand behind your mother, you must understand she is protected from outside forces, you cannot touch her. You must stay back. There is a security officer standing near her and the Doctor.

Rani you and I will go next to your father, there I'll leave you. My personal aide shall stand with you. I must speak with the Doctor." Both kids nodded and did exactly as they were told. Approaching their parents, they each could hear the crowd bellowing orders on how to fight, were to hit. Some saying look out, causing distractions. The lord president walked around the crowd with his cabinet and stood behind the Doctor. The Doctor sensing more Time Lords behind him, turned and asked, "My lord president, what brings you here on such a beautiful morning?"

His lord president said, "The Matrix summoned us here Doctor." Still observing the duel the Doctor asked, "Is she here now?" The lord president gave no answer. The Doctor still observing the fight said, "I'm disappointed in Lord Wildcard, he is being sadistic, playing with Castilian, inflicting only injury, he is using this for his own personal amusement."

As the lord president observed the fight he said, "It will soon change Doctor, his eyes will be open soon, one will be saved. Then this too shall end." The Doctor turned his head for a second, looking at the president and said, "My lord president, I hate riddles from Time Lords." Then his lord president smiled and said nothing, as they continued to watch the two Time Lords duel. Lord Wildcard was still playing with Castilian, he had already broken a few ribs and opened a gash to the forehead. The blows given to Castilian, was a toll on the body.

Everyone could see that Castilian was tiring. His constant attack was making him weaker and weaker by the second. As the duel continued, both Time Lords combating each other, back up towards Susan and Haresh. Their staff weapons singing every time they connected.

Wildcard stopped and noticed a women standing next to Rani, holding the lord presidents staff. The distraction allowed Castilian to strike Wildcard on the right temple, knocking him out. Every one observing the duel, was now silent. Castilian stopped for a second; looking at his staff, he placed it in both hands and broke it over his leg, creating thunder. With one of the pieces, he turned around quickly and stabbed Susan directly through her armor, into her chest. Ending her connection as his Proxy. A second later Castilian was paralyzed, while holding the other piece of his staff.

The Doctor seeing what just happened, screamed, "No!" In anger the Doctor begins to take step forward, Carla was holding him back. The lord president holding Clyde back, immediately yelled, "No Doctor! Stay in your place! You are still Lord Wildcards Proxy, the law must be obeyed!" Susan fell into the arms of Haresh, still holding his hand, not severing the connection. As she looked up, Susan could see Rani approaching and yelled, "No Rani, stay back!" The Commander of security held Rani in place firmly yelling, "My Lady! You must stay still, it's not over! Please don't move any closer!"

Mandy seeing that Susan was hurt after Wildcard fell, let go of her mother's hand and begins to run quickly towards her new friend. The little girl almost passes Rani and the Security officer, when the aid standing with Rani grabbed her and picked her up. She said, "We have to stay here Mandy, we can't help Susan or Mr. Wilds yet. If you step into that ring. You'll be hurt too."

A moment later, Mrs. Reynolds approaches the lady holding her daughter. Mandy seeing her mother starts to cry. She yelled, "Mommy! He hurt Susan and Mr. Wilds!" Mrs. Reynolds, relieved over the rescue, takes her daughter from the women holding her and said, "Thank you." The women nodded and looked down at Time Lord, unconscious on the street.

Tears started to well up in the eyes of the Time Lady, while she held the lord presidents staff. As Mrs. Reynolds held her daughter tightly, trying to calm her down, she begins to notice that this woman is the only one in tears among all her people. Holding her daughter close to her, she calls for her husband. Mr. Reynolds approaches and stops near his wife. Karen asked, "Chris please take her."

Mr. Reynolds takes his daughter and holds her in his arms, trying to calm her down. Mrs. Reynolds turns to the president's personal aid and places her hand on her shoulder and softly asked, "You're Jane." The young woman turns and looks at her, nodding her head. Karen reached out and pulled her close, holding her tightly, allowing the young women to continue crying in her arms. While she was crying, Karen turned and looked at Lord Castilian.

Lord Castilian was starting to regain control of his body, dropping the other piece of the staff he broke. As he approached Lord Wildcard, he grabbed his staff from the surface of Bannerman Road and was about to thrust the weapon into Lord Wildcard's back. Castilian was instantly paralyzed again. Jenny in the attic office turned the safety off on her riffle. A red dot is seen on the left temple of Lord Castilian. Then multiple red dots are seen all over Castilian's head and chest and back, placed by every snipers along Bannerman Road. The crowd seeing a painted target, started to panic, ducking, running out of the line of fire. Others were seen calmly backing a good distance away from the Trial.

The Wildcard regaining consciousness now, pushed himself up and turned to see his enemy. Seeing what Jenny was about to do, he placed himself between her and her target. He then looked down at Susan, still alive, breathing heavily in pain. The Wildcard turned and looked to see a young woman in a white robe, standing with tears in her eyes, as Mrs. Reynolds held her. Lord Wildcard, seeing his daughter, now sensed peace. He could see his daughter was a piece of him, life continuing on, no longer blinded by his loss. He stepped back and begins to calm down. Looking at the paralyzed Time Lord he yelled, "Castilian, now I don't have to do anything! Did you think by eliminating your proxy, you could regain your lives and stab me in the back with my weapon? That's two Castilian!"

Instantly there was a loud clap of thunder. The ball of golden light separated into two balls, orbiting each other. As the balls of light continued to rotate faster, a song was heard coming from Lord Wildcards staff. Than after the song began, both balls of light separated from each other, spiraling down onto their targets. The first ball of light traveling down, made contact with Lord Wildcard, hitting him directly in the chest, returning his lives.

The second ball of light hit the staff weapon Castilian was holding. The staff began to hum and the pitch was getting louder and louder, Castilian was screaming in pain. A second later, there was a burst of golden light coming from the staff and Castilian was physically gone. The Trial was over.


	28. Chapter 28

.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**I Love You Grandfather:**

After the death of Lord Castilian, Wildcard and the Doctor rushed towards Susan as fast as they could. Followed by his lord president and security, with Clyde and his mother closely behind. Rani seeing her friend in pain, was at her side, along with her father and the commander of security. The Commander had with him a scanner, he was checking the severity of the wound, Susan received from the coward. He looked up at Haresh and shook his head left and right.

The commander pulled out another device and placed it on Susan's neck, injecting her with a relaxant. Susan shut her eyes quickly, do to the sting of the injection. The commander said, "There you go my lady, this will help speed you on your way." Rani screamed, "No! She can't die!" Susan opened her eyes and looked up at the commander, nodding her head and said, "Thank you sir." The Doctor began to kneel in front of his granddaughter. Susan seeing him said, "Grandfather I feel cold."

The Doctor grabbing Susan's hand said, "I'm here Susan, your grandfather is here."

Susan was breathing heavily with the weapon still lodged in her chest. As Rani was crying she yelled, "No, please be alright, please!" Haresh gently passed Susan into the arms of her grandfather and stood up to hold his daughter, giving her all his love and support. Susan looked at her grandfather and said, "This hurts grandfather, I think, I think this is it."

The Doctor holding his granddaughter gently said to her, "I know child! You're my little girl; no matter what happens next you will always be my little girl, remember that." Susan looking at her grandfather smiled and took in another breath of air. "I love you grandfather." The Doctor holding her in tears by the cheek said, "I love you too, I will always love you." Rani still in her father's arms, let go of him and kneeled down crying. Then she yelled, "You're not supposed to die Susan! The matrix showed us, you're not supposed too! This isn't fair!" Susan reached out and placed her hand on Rani's cheek and asked, "When I showed you the future and when you joined with the matrix, what did you see Rani? Close your eyes, look into time Rani, did you see me?"

Rani with her eyes closed started to shake her head left and right, she couldn't see Susan. Rani started to cry, her father kneeled down behind her and held her. Sensing her father, she turned her head and started to cry in his arms. A moment later she turned and looked at Susan, still with tears she yelled, "You can't die Susan! You can't! I won't let you, I'll give you some of my life's to come, so will Clyde, won't you Clyde?" Stepping forward in tears Clyde yelled, "You bet I will! You can have as many as you want Susan!" Rani still in her father's arms yelled, "You see Susan, we all love you, you can't die!"

Susan and the Doctor were both in tears now, at such a gesture given to them. Susan still looking at Rani with a smile, said to her, "The women you saw getting married, is me Rani. It was you who gave me that image. All you saw was their backs, close your eyes Rani look again." Rani shut her eyes and looked into time, she could see the wedding and the bride turned to her left and looked at Rani. Rani opened her eyes, wiping her tears she smiled at Susan and said, "I'm going to miss you."

Susan took a deep breath in pain and said, "It will still be me, but with a different face and a new body, besides I'm tired of looking older than my grandfather." Susan turned her head towards the Doctor and said, "I hope you will like the new me grandfather." The Doctor full of grief, holding and rocking his granddaughter said, "You are my granddaughter Susan, no matter how many regeneration's you go through, you will always be my granddaughter." The commander holding a scanner in his hands said, "My Lord Doctor it's starting."

Susan looking at her grandfather with concern said, "This is my first time grandfather, total regeneration, I'm a little nervous." The Doctor still holding her said, "I'll be right here with you child, the suit will protect me, I won't let go." The lord president stepped forward and said, "Lady Susan, every Time Lord here stands together with you, we won't let anything go wrong."

Susan nodded to the lord president and she shuts her eyes asking, "Grandfather would you help me up, I want to do this standing?" The Doctor didn't say a word. He helped his granddaughter to her feet and positioned her gently in front of him.

The Doctor pushed the button on the center of her thermal suit, the entire armor retracted back into the hexagon on the chest harness. The cooling suit was saturated with blood. Rani and Clyde both approached her, each taking off her gloves, while the Doctor was holding her. Rani gently pulled the hood back seeing Susan as she is for the last time.

Susan was now gasping for air, she was feeling more pain each second. Opening her eyes she said, "I'm scared grandfather, going to miss being me." The Doctor holding his granddaughter said, "I know you are Susan, were all here with you. Good luck child." Then a little girl holding her father's hand approached Lord Wildcard, it was Mandy. Seeing the child he picks her up and holds her. As she was crying Mandy yelled, "I don't want Susan to go away!" Susan hearing the little girl, turned her head as she started to glow a golden light. She said, "Mandy, I have to fix myself now. I got hurt, this is how my people get better. I'm not going away sweetheart. It will still be me, but with a different face, so don't be afraid. I haven't forgotten what you told me about Mr. Wilds having something special for both you and your brother, I want to see it too."

Mandy still crying in the arms of Lord Wildcard just nodded her head. The Doctor yelled, "Everyone back up!" Rani wiping the tears from her eyes said, "Dad, we need we need to move back, there is going to be a lot of energy released." The Doctor still holding his granddaughter said to her, "I'll pull this out the minute you're in full regeneration. It's going to hurt more than usual." Susan looking at her grandfather shuts her eyes and nodded, the glow on her face was becoming brighter and projecting outwards in strands. She placed her hands around her grandfather, holding him at his shoulders. Her last words to the Doctor was, "I love you grandfather." The Doctor holding the first version of his granddaughter for the last time yelled, "Mask!" The Doctors face was completely covered. He said, "I love you too Susan, I will always love you." A second later there was a bust of energy, a fountain of golden streaming light coming from Susan's head and hands. Then her arms extended out wards. The Doctor seeing his granddaughter in full regeneration, grabbed the piece of the staff weapon, pulling it quickly out of her chest. A split second later, a burst of energy came shooting out of the hole in Susan's chest, hitting the Doctor in the face.

The momentum from the energy hit the Doctor with full force, except he didn't move. The suit absorbed the inertia from the impact. The Doctor wasn't going to allow anything to stop him from holding his granddaughter, he was going to keep his promise and not let go.

Susan screamed as her head tilted up wards, due to the pain. The fountain of energy was in full cascade, the light blinding to all who witness. As the Doctor looked threw his face plate, he could see Susan changing. Her hair went from short black to long golden brown, with locks on the ends. Her eyes were changing as well, from brown to green, her height and build remain the same. Than as quickly as it started, the regeneration was over. The Doctor yelled, "Helmet!" The face plate and helmet disappeared and the Doctor lifted his granddaughter up and started to carry her across the street to Sarah's house. The procession of onlookers followed behind him, everyone was silent. The Doctor passed by more and more people, Time Lords and humans standing together, seeing the new Susan for the first time. The Time Lords began applauding along with the human soldiers and neighbors alike. Everyone cheered them on, as the Doctor made his way to Sarah's house in tears.

The tears he had were that of pride. The Doctor was so proud of his granddaughter, that he couldn't make it to the door. He fell to one knee and held her close to his cheek. The Doctor said to Susan in front of everyone, "You don't remember this, but when you were born, I would spend every moment I had, holding you just like this. Your mother and father were so proud the day you were born. I was so happy to see you that first day. I wanted to catch a star and place it into a necklace for you. Remember when we would play all day and night, and your mother would get angry at me because it was past your bed time. Do you remember when you deleted the bath room in the Tardis when I was in that bathtub?" Hearing his voice Susan awoke and looked at her grandfather for the first time with her new eyes. She said, "I remember, I remember all of it grandfather. Please don't cry." The Doctor pulled his granddaughter closer to him and started to cry even more.

Susan put her arms around him and started to rub his back saying, "I'm here grandfather. I remember, I remember it all, I love you grandfather, I haven't forgotten." The crowed hearing Susan's new voice applauded even more.

Rani turned around and hugged her father so tight, that the emotion was returned instantly. Carla grabbed her son and held him tight as well, Clyde hugging his mother in return said, "I love you to mom. I love you to." Carla now started to really take notice of her son's appearance. Looking at him, she starts to rub his head and smile, and she grabbed her son again and continued hugging him. As the applause continued Jane approached the lord president and bowed to him. She gives him his staff and turns around walking towards her father. Seeing Mandy in his arms, Mrs. Reynolds came up quickly and said, "Come here Mandy, Mr. Wilds wants to hug his daughter he hasn't seen her for a long time."

Before Mandy let go, she kissed Lord Wildcard on the cheek. Lord Wildcard asked, "What was that for Mandy?" Seeing Jane standing in front of them she said, "That's for good luck Mr. Wilds, mommy does that to daddy all the time." Lord Wildcard smiled and glanced at Mrs. Reynolds for a second and could see her blushing. Smiling from Mandy's gift and rubbing her head gently, he passes Mandy into her mother's arms. Lord Wildcard turns around to see his daughter.

He holds out his arms and Jane full of excitement, jumps into her father's arms. The hug seen by the Reynolds family was powerful, Lord Wildcard told his daughter how much he loves her and how much he missed her.

The Doctor stood up along with his granddaughter holding her hand, there was more clapping of hands; Bannerman Road sounded like a theater. The Doctor and Susan turned and stood together waving at everyone. From behind Jenny exited Sarah's house and approached them. She taps Susan on the shoulder and they hug. When she let go of Susan, Jenny gives back her husband's stunner. Rani now ran up to Susan along with Clyde, all five were hugging one another happy that this moment was over.

The lord president took his staff and struck the surface of Bannerman Road, creating thunder. Everyone turned around to look at the lord president. Lord Wildcard let go of his daughter and said, "Jane, please stay here with Mrs. Reynolds." Jane nodded her head and turned to see Mandy waving at her in the arms of her mother. The daughter of Lord Wildcard smiled and finally introduced herself. Mandy seeing the pretty lady, had to have the first word before her mother.

Mandy at the age of five, with the gift of the gab, continued to tell a story. How Mr. Wilds, swooped down from the sky and saved her and her baby brother, with hand movements and sound effects. Jane and Mrs. Reynolds could only smile and laugh as they listened to her tell a story.

Lord Wildcard began to approach the lord president. He had his staff in hand and was stopped by the president personal security. The Doctor looking at his boyhood friend, walked up to him and said, "You know the law, put that staff away." The Wildcard turned and called Rani over to him. When she arrived at his side Lord Wildcard asked, "Rani, would you go put this back above the fireplace for me, and came back quickly, this concerns you and Clyde." Rani quickly nodded her head and took the staff from him and said, "I'll be right back my lord."

Lord Wildcard now had an angry face. He grabs Rani by the arm and escorts her to her father's side. Haresh thought his daughter was in trouble and immediately closed the distance between them. The Wildcard didn't say a word to her father, turning his head he whistled at Clyde and his mother, calling them over as well.

When they arrived both the kids were standing in front of Lord Wildcard with their parents standing behind them. Lord Wildcard, still looking angry said, "You too are now students of time. You have a lot of responsibility ahead of you and your education as well. The Doctor, Susan, Sarah and I, are going to be your teachers here on Earth. Now the next time either one of you call me lord outside of the great hall, you'll both be writing a five thousand page thesis in ancient Gallifreyen! The title, when to use proper Sur names! Here you will call me Mr. Wilds or Wildcard, got it! I'm a simple person kids. I grew up in the mountains on Gallifrey, my folk never believed in all that lord nonsense, especially among friends and family, understood!"

Rani was looking surprised. She really felt she was minding her manners. All the two kids could do was nod their heads up and down and say, "Yes Mr. Wilds." Lord Wildcard smiled and said, "Now please Rani, go and hurry back." Rani nodded her head and said, "Yes Mr. Wilds." Then she left. Haresh and Carla were laughing a little and Haresh asked, "What is your first name Mr. Wilds?" Lord Wildcard smiled and said, "Mister."

Wildcard turned around and headed towards the lord president and the Doctor. Clyde turned to Haresh, he could see he felt a little insulted. Clyde started to smile at Mr. Chandra and started to tell him he was being funny. Then Clyde continued to tell him why that's his name.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**The Awakening:**

As the Lord President hit the surface of Bannerman Road with his staff again, thunder was heard by everyone. Mandy looking at her mother and at Jane asked "Why do Time Lords do that, it hurt's my ears?" Jane looking at the human child, laughed a little and said, "It is noisy, isn't it." Mandy with her little hands on her ears just looked at Jane, nodding her head saying, "Yeah, it sure is." Jane looked forward with Mandy and her mother wanting to know what was going to happen next. The Lord President started to speak.

"Time Lords and Humans, ages ago a prophecy was told to us by the emissary of the Matrix. The prophecy of the Ten Peacemakers. The matrix a living being, existing in all eras of time at once, showed us this prophecy again. For when they are found, peace shall begin across the stars, beginning here on Earth. Over fifty of your years on Earth have past, since the Matrix showed us a little girl living on this world. This child would grow up determined and resourceful. Her abilities to solve any problem, has exceeded any standard by any world, including ours.

Sara Jane Smith, the once traveling companion to the Doctor is the first Peacemaker. Given a second chance at life after the death of her parents; she has come to be known and loved by all whom live in these dwellings."

When the Lord President finished, Rani returned from Lord Wildcards house and stood next to her father who was standing with the Doctor, Wildcard. While Susan, Carla and her son stood on her other side. Looking around she notices the Lord President is staring at her. She asks them very softly, "Ok, what did I miss?" Wildcard looking at Rani placed his left hand on her shoulder and placed his right index finger in front of his mouth. "Shhhhh." The Lord President looking at Rani with a smile said, "Peacemaker, you haven't missed anything. All is as it should be, now look into time and call her please."

Rani had a look of surprise on her face, as her jaw dropped. What was even more unsettling was everyone was staring at her. Feeling stage fright, Rani whispered to Lord Wildcard, not taking her eyes off the Lord President. "Ha, Ha, look into time and call who Mr. Wilds?" The Doctor Susan and Wildcard all looked at her with a smile."

Her father smiled as well and said, "I think you're supposed to call the Matrix here sweetheart." Wildcard raised both his eyebrows and nodded. The Lord President turned his head and looked at Clyde. He said, "You to Peacemaker." Clyde was now surprised. Turning around he looked at his mother not knowing what to say. Carla with a look of pride, placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "Go on son." Clyde walked up to Rani and looked at her and projected telepathically, "What do we do now?"

Rani responded a second later and projected, "I don't know." Every Time Lord standing there could hear them. Some even started to laugh, including his Lord President. The Doctor not laughing hit Clyde and Rani over the head with the same newspaper he took from Sarah's yesterday. He yelled. "That will be quite enough of that! You two are the most powerful telepath's I have ever met in all my lives! Thinking to one another and believing we can't hear you, is just plain rude!"

The kids were now rubbing their heads. Rani was staying close to her father even though he had look of disappointment on his face. The Doctor said calmly, "Now both of you, close your eyes and concentrate on the Matrix and call her."

The two kids nodded and began to concentrate on the golden women they met. Clyde and Rani began smiling and start to hold hands. Together they said, "She's here Doctor." A moment later there was another crack of thunder in the sky and then a burst of bright white light was seen by everyone above.

The Humans and Time Lords standing together looked up to the sky, seeing a beautiful golden sphere as big as a house, descending down upon them. A loud hum could be heard along with bolts of energy, looking like electric arch's encompassing the golden sphere. The sphere landed in the street away from the crowd of people. Out of the sphere came a women. Her appearance was the same as when the children met her for the first time and the sphere disappeared. For the doctor he was seeing Eadris, the same women who called him thief. Her appearance was different to every Time Lord and human. Except for Clyde and Rani who were both smiling at her? Clyde turned to everyone behind him and said, "Yeap that's her. Oh she's a hotty."

The Doctor and Wildcard both looked at each other for a second, and rolled their eyes at the same time. Rani was looking at Clyde, just shaking her head.

The matrix approached Clyde and kissed him on the forehead and said, "Thanks Clyde, I think you're cute too, as I said before you two will see me again on Earth." The matrix took a step back and said, "Kids follow me."

The Matrix walked up to the President and took his staff from him and said, "I'm going to need this for a little while, don't worry I'll bring it back when I'm done." The Lord President had a look of surprise on his face as the Matrix quickly grabbed his staff. Not questioning her actions, he simply bowed to her and said nothing. The kids began to follow the Matrix towards Sarah's house, when she turned around, the Matrix could see everyone following them. A second later she slammed the end of the staff on the ground, creating thunder, making everyone jump backwards. The Matrix had a stern look on her face and yelled, "Just the children!" The Matrix started looking directly at the Doctor and said, "Doctor." Looking at the Matrix with a smile the Doctor asked, "Yes?" The Matrix smiling back at him said, "I know how inquisitive you are." Then the Matrix had a stern look on her face again. She began yelling at the Doctor as if he was a child. "Don't you dare set one foot in this house until I have returned, understood?"

The Doctor nodded his head as Wildcard began laughing at him. He said to the Doctor, "Boy I guess she told you. I think it's amazing how she looks and sounds just like your mother." The Doctor had surprised look on his face, while glancing at Wildcard. The Doctor was now looking down on the street and shaking his head. Then he said, "Wildcard. Now I understand why you were always with me at my parent's, home when we were children and not yours. Tell me Wildcard, how long have you had the hot's for my mother?" Wildcard began blushing, as Jane, Susan and Jenny were smiling at him. Carla started laughing hard along with Haresh and the Reynolds family.

As the three started to enter Sarah's house the Matrix stopped and turned around. She looked at the two kids and said, "Oops I almost forgot. Turning around the Matrix yelled, "Wildcard, Jenny, and you Jane, would you come here." The three departed the crowd and headed straight for Sarah's house. The Matrix then said to Clyde and Rani, "I can't do it without them, one a brother, one a daughter, one a niece, and two upstairs all full of love for Sarah."

The kids began to smile at the Matrix and waited for the others to arrive. When everyone was together at the front door, the matrix looked at them and said, "Right we have a lot of work to do so let's get cracking." As everyone entered into the foyer of Sarah's home, Jenny said, "Boy mom is going to be really upset when she sees the damage." The Matrix turned to her and said, "What damage it looks quite nice in here."

Everyone began to look around again and could see the windows were replaced, the curtains hung correctly, even the floor had no scuff marks. Even the front door was repaired as Wildcard shut it. Continuing together up the stairs they enter the attic office. They could see the soldiers, along with Martha and the kids looking at the repaired walls and ceiling, even the debris on the floor was gone. Jenny looking around with her hands on her hips said, "Nice touch, you think mom will notice?" The Matrix still holding the staff looked at her and said, "Naaa; looks good as new." Then she turned to others and said, "Except the Doctor, Wildcard and your father Rani, are going to put the furniture and doors back in its proper place."

Clyde looking confused again asked, 'Wait a minute. Matrix how did you do that?" The Matrix just smiled at him and Rani whispered, "If she can manipulate mater and change us into Time Lords, then she can fix a house Clyde." As everyone in the room stood together, all eyes were on Sarah. Martha was standing by her side looking at the monitors. She turned around and looked at the kids and said, "My word, Susan wasn't kidding." Rani just smiled at Doctor Jones and Clyde was modestly trying to cover his hair. Luke came up to Clyde smiling and rubbed his head and said, "You look good." Clyde smiled at his best mate and said, "Yea but it looks better on you."

K-9 who was no back online said, "Matrix, It is good to see you again, I am unable to decipher DNA lock in Mistress Sarah. All attempts have failed, she still remains unconscious. I am unable to find the key." The matrix looking down at the mechanical dog said, "I know K-9. Her parents gave me the code and the key is this staff." The Matrix turned to everyone standing with her and said, "Now before I can unlock her DNA. I'm going to need all seven of you too to talk to her telepathically. She is going to have rough time in there.

When she wakes she will open the locket and regenerate at the same time." The Matrix now looked directly and Clyde and Rani. "You two are the only ones who can clear a path to in her mind. She is so deep in her own subconscious, she thinks all of this is a dream, to her nothing is real."

Rani looked at Sarah and turned and looked at the Matrix. She said, "So that's why you made us Telepath's." The Matrix just smiled at her and said, "I didn't make either of you telepath's, you two were born telepath's. Your gifts were always there ready to be used. Except you both didn't know how to use them, until your second lesson." Martha Turned on the crash cart and had a medic standing with her. On a tray table next to the medic were injections of Adrenaline ready for use at moment's notice.

She had Sky helping her, squirting lubricant on the panels. After Martha was finished rubbing the panels together, she places them back on the crash cart. Concluded her preparations for the worst, she looked at everyone in the room and said, "I hope what you're about to do works, Sarah is still Human. When she wakes her heart will be stopped, she has only seconds to open the locket."

The Matrix looked at Martha and said, "I hope none of that will be necessary Doctor Jones, but please stand ready." Martha nodded quickly and looked at the medic as she nodded in return. The Matrix looking at Sarah's family and friends said, "Ok, everyone you're all going down the rabbit hole."

Clyde turned his head and looked at the Matrix, before he could say anything the she said, "No Clyde, I can't come with. I would kill her in an instant. I have to stay here and watch you." Then the Matrix looked at everyone and said, "Right let's get started." Wildcard and his daughter stood on the right side of Sarah. Jenny, Luke and Sky were standing on her left side. While Clyde and Rani stood together at the foot of her bed. The Matrix looked at Martha and said, "Stand ready Doctor Jones." Martha nodded her head. The Matrix begins to look at Sarah with a smile. "Oh she knows I'm here, ok kids get started and then the rest of you follow the kids."

At that moment everyone's eyes shut. The Time Lords in the room were calling Sarah telepathically. The Telepathic call to Sarah was so loud with seven Time Lords that outside the home cheering could be heard. Clyde and Rani entered the mind of Sarah first.

When they arrived together they were standing in a white room with no dimensions, going on forever. Rani was looking around and could see Sarah's house in the distance, nothing else. Clyde, who was looking in the other direction, could see Wildcard, Jenny, Luke, Sky and Jane approaching, all holding hands.

Rani turned quickly too Clyde and said, "Clyde look behind you." Clyde turned to see what Rani was talking about. To his surprise the house was now inches away. Clyde looking at the house said, "Oh that is so cool to see when you're conscious. I hope we don't run into any bad dreams in here." Rani just nodded her head in agreement as they waited for the others to show. When they arrived, Lord Wildcard was looking at the house. He said, "Ok kids this is where the fun begins. I told her when she was little to forget what happened until its time, well guess what. Now it's time." Wildcard looked at everyone one at a time and said, "This house is a representation of the lock I put in place. Each door is going to have to be opened by each of you. Normally its only one or two doors, accept she has been bottled up in here for so many years, that she has created more doors; to protect her from her enemies."

Jane looked up at the house and knocked on the door yelling, "Aunt Sharon it's me Jane. May we please come in, your family and friends are all here." That moment the first door was opened. Wildcard looked at his daughter and said, "Well done Jane. Now let's see were this goes." As everyone stepped through the door into Sarah's house, the kids assumed they would be in the foyer of her home. After everyone entered they all came together standing in a garden on another planet. They could see hills of red grass with snow-capped mountains in the distance. Jane looking around said to everyone, "This is my grandmother's garden." Clyde looking around in amazement said, "So this is how Gallifrey looked a long time ago, it's beautiful Mr. Wilds."

Wildcard wasn't paying attention to anyone. He was looking in another direction. Lord Wildcard was noticing two people in front of him sitting under a tree in the shade. As he moved closer to the people in front of him, Wildcard fell on both knee seeing his family. Everyone was looking at him as he wept. Each person gathered behind him showing sympathy for Lord Wildcard. Jane steeped in front of her father, blocking the image and said, "I see them to Father."

On the other side of the garden, Calista and Sharon were together laughing, while Calista was holding a baby. There was also a little girl about the age of two, running around them picking flowers and presenting them to her Mother and Aunt. A moment later the Image disappeared.

Jane still kneeling in front of her father turned and faced him in tears and said, "I miss them to father." Jane said pointing to her head said, "There always here with us." Wildcard grabbed his daughter and hugged her. The emotion was so strong with the telepathic link, not one person gathered had a dry eye. Letting go of his daughter now, Wildcard took a deep breath and got to his feet. Wiping the tears from his eyes with his hands, he said to his daughter, "I know, I know. That was a test for me, it seems she has something in-store for all of us." The kids all looked at one another for a moment the word test was unsettling for them. Together the seven traveled on through the garden, to the home of Lord Faylinx and could see an oval shaped door. As Luke walked up to the Door, he knocked and asked, "Mom, it's me, Luke. Can we come in please?"

The lock on the door clicked. The door began to open inwards, revealing a museum with works of art on the walls the ceiling and floor. Everyone entered the Museum single file and Clyde was the last to enter. As he looked around he said smiling, "Hey some of this is my work." Clyde continued to move freely around in the museum and begins to notice the picture of the Mona Lisa hanging on the wall. As Clyde moved closer to the picture he sees the eyes were moving. Clyde yelled in anger, "Not again, we got rid of you the last time you were on Earth. What are you doing in Sarah's mind?"

Clyde grabbed the famous portrait from the wall and broke the frame. He then took the portrait and began ripping it to shreds, yelling, "You will never harm Sarah again, you will never harm us again, you hear me Mona! You will not come back!" Clyde taking the front of his shoe, begins grinding his foot on the eyes and nose of the once famous portrait. Luke seeing his friend in tears came up to him and said, "This was your test mate. An enemy would have ignored the painting and tried to move on." Clyde started to shake off the feeling of anger, feeling a little embarrassed at what he did, he looks at the others.

Wildcard came up to him and held him by his shoulders and said, "Clyde each of us love Sarah, you just showed her yours. There is no shame in showing your emotions son." Clyde wiping tears from his eyes just nodded, while Wildcard padded him on the back. After he finished consoling Clyde, Sky found another door with and exit sign above it. She knocked. When Sky opened the door she said, "Mom, are you in there?" The others began to follow her each entering through the door. When they entered, they were no longer in a museum, they were in the Doctors Tardis. Jenny walked up to the control console and said, "This is dad's Tardis, why is mom showing us this?"

A second later an Image of the Trixter, was seen standing in front of them. His arms were folded across his chest looking at everyone and saying nothing. Sky approached the Trixter and said, "Where is my mother?" The Trixter still said nothing. Sky was now becoming very angry and yelled, "I want to see my mother!" Everyone was looking at Sky for a second, Jenny approached her quickly and said, "Sky I think." Before Jenny could finish, Sky kicked the Trixter hard in the knee, twice.

The Trixter fell to the ground holding his knee and said, "Ouch why did you do that young lady?" Sky full of contempt looked at the Trixter and yelled, "I want my mother! No more games! Or so help me ill kick you again." Everyone in the room was silent as they looked at the Trixter sitting on the floor, holding his knee. Sky full of rage put her hands on her hips and said, "I'm tired of this, I want to see my mother, right, now!" Then Sky kicked the Trixter again and the image disappeared.

A voice was heard coming from all directions, it was Sarah's. "That will be quiet enough of that young lady. That hurt. You just kicked me, not the Trixter."

Sky now in tears yelled, "Mom! Where are you?" The voice of Sarah replied, "That wasn't nice Sky and that test was for Rani." Hearing Sarah's voice Rani yelled, "Sarah it's me, your unconscious, were trying to wake you up. You have to trust us, we are not the enemies your parents feared would come!" That moment Sky was becoming furious. She looked at the walls of the Tardis and closed her eyes, the walls of the Tardis shattered like glass. Everyone was looking at what she had done and noticing they were in the garden on Gallifrey.

Sky still angry, closed her eyes again and everything in the garden shattered along with the hills and mountains and sky. Now everyone was standing in the attic office. Sky taking a deep breath again shuts her eyes and this illusion also shattered like glass.

Wildcard looking on with remorse, approached her and said, "Sky. This isn't going to help. Your mother can rebuild this world as fast as you can destroy it." Then a woman appeared, it was Sarah. Sky seeing her mother rushed up to her and held her. The Little girl was crying. As Sky held her mother she yelled at her, "Mom we need you! You're in danger! Please wake up!" Luke approached her and held her hand, as she did a few hours ago and said, "Mom it's really us were all here please wake up." Sarah was in tears, her emotions were over whelming as she hugged her children. Wildcard approached Sarah and said, "Hello Sarah, do you remember me? Sarah looked at Wildcard and started to panic, she then took her children and stood in front of them. As she was protecting her them, Sarah yelled, "Clyde, Rani! Get behind me now!" Wildcard looked quickly at the two and said, "Do what she says kids."

As the two approached her, Jane asked, "Why does she fear you Father?" Sarah begins to look at Jenny and asked, "Who are you?" Jenny was now frightened, in tears she turns and begins to walk away. She knew she couldn't tell her mother who she was. As the girl walked her father appeared in front her. Jenny jumped into his arms crying and yelled, "Dad please help me? What do I do? I don't know why the Matrix?" Before she finishes her question, Jenny let go slowly and was now looking at Sarah. Jenny fell to the floor crying shaking her head yelling, "No! Please don't, you mustn't look!" Then a psychic shock wave was seen coming from Jenny's head in all directions.

All around images of Jenny's life were seen, beginning with her child hood with her parents holding her, she was quick as not to reveal their faces. Another Image followed, a mission she was on. Jenny is seen hugging a women goodbye her face is hidden, Susan was standing with them. There is a bright light all around them and her mother is saying, "We love you Jenny." The next image shows Jenny steeping into a machine that clones people, later she is seen meeting her father in the past, every event seen by Sarah is leading up to this very moment.

Everyone was watching. Sarah stood and continued to watch with everyone else. Sky now ran up to her sister and said, "Mom would know her own daughter know matter what era she is in."

Jenny didn't say a word, she just grabbed her sister and cried in her arms. Sarah turned around and looked down at the two holding one another in tears, while clasping her hands together under her chin. Rani approached Sarah quickly and said, "It's true Sarah, It's all true. Jenny is your eldest daughter, she was sent into the past to help save you." Sarah looked at Rani for a second in disbelief, she than looked at the two sisters holding each other. Sarah approached and kneeled down beside the two and the Images floating above them disappeared.

Sky seeing her mother next to her let go of her sister and stood up taking a step back. Jenny looked up at Sarah still crying and said, "Mom. Please no more, that hurt." Sarah immediately grabbed Jenny as tight as she could and said, "I won't do that again Jenny. I'm here sweetheart, I'm here. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I did that." As Jenny continued to cry, Sara was looking down on her daughter wiping the tears from her eyes and saying, "Jenny I'm here now, don't cry please don't cry."

Jenny continued to hold her mother tightly and then said, "Mom. I won't leave you, I won't let you die. I will stay here with you forever if you want." Jenny paused while looking at her mother and then she looked up and yelled, "No. You can't! She's my mother! Leave us alone!" In an instant Sarah was holding nothing.

Sarah yelled, "Jenny!" Her yell was so loud that the echo shattered the attic office they were in. Everyone was standing in Sarah's garden in front of her house where all this began. She turned around and walked up to her neighbor and yelled, "Where's my daughter Mr. Wilds?" Wildcard now took a step forward towards Sarah. His clothing started to change in front of everyone. His appearance also changed.

Everyone could see it was the first face on the day of her rescue, before he regenerated from his wounds. Then Wildcards face changed back to his current appearance, still wearing the same clothes on the day of the accident. Sarah looked at him and could see the kids gathering at his side. She started to feel fear now and anguish. Her anguish turned into anger and she yelled again with tears, "Where is my daughter?"

Wildcard looked at Sarah along with everyone else and said, "She is safe Sarah, she is with the Matrix. Do you remember me Sarah? I told you that a time would come when you will remember who you are and where you came from. Remember?" Sarah stepped back and started shaking her head saying, "No it can't be, that was so long ago and you haven't even aged."

Wildcard still looking at Sarah said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But this is really going hurt." Wildcard closed his eyes and tilted his head downwards for a second. A moment later another Psychic shock wave was seen projecting in a full circle away from Sarah's head. Clyde and Jane rushed to her aid, along with Rani, Sky and Luke, they were all holding her. A moment later Sarah regained her strength and balance, she was now standing on her own. Luke turned yelling in anger at his neighbor, "Why did you do that to her Mr. Wilds?" Wildcard looked at the young Time Lord and said, "Because she has to see, she has to know, or she will be trapped in here forever and she will die." Wildcard walked up to Sarah and started to hold her at both shoulders. He yelled, "This is the only way I know how to help you Sarah!"

As Wildcard let go of her, he stepped back allowing Sarah to see images of her life. She could see her parents and her sister. Other images were scattered around them. Sarah first meeting the Doctor. The first time she witnessed the Doctor regenerating. Her moment in front of the Untemperd Schism at the age of eight. Events on Bannerman road. Friends at the academy, including the Doctor. The marriage of Wildcard to her sister.

Then Sarah held her hands to her head and said, "I can remember their names. Calista, that's my sister Calista, where is my sister?" Jane seeing confusion now approached her and said calmly, "Mom and Sarah are gone Aunt Sharon, killed by Lord Castilian." Then Sarah closed her eyes shedding tears again shaking her head yelling in anger, "No!" Sky and Luke approached her and held her tightly. Clyde and Rani stood together arm in arm not moving, not saying a word. The emotions were so strong that they didn't want to disturb the moment. Sarah still in tears looked at her children while she held them tightly. Looking around she focused her eyes on another memory, it was the Doctor looking at her in the attic office.

He sent a telepathic message to her while she was unconscious. "I don't know what's happening here Sarah, but I swear I won't give up. I will never give up on my Sarah." Rani is now seen standing next to the doctor saying, "Doctor, I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but she loves you, I can see it in her eyes when she tells me stories of your adventures together. She loves you with all her heart." As Rani witnessed the memory she just turned her head and held Clyde tightly.

Sarah now feeling love all around her looked up at Wildcard. She started to say, "Jur-." Just as Sarah was about to finish saying Wildcards name he placed his index finger in front of her mouth and said, "Shhhhh, I'll tell your kids my name. After all, I am their uncle." As Wildcard continued looking at Sarah he placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "There is not one person in here who doesn't love you Sharon. We are your family you have to wake up." At that very moment a locket appeared around Sarah's neck. Wildcard grabbed it immediately and grabbed Sarah's left hand, placing the locket in it. As he closed her hand clutching the locket he yelled, "Wake up and open the locket Sharon! Your family needs you!"

A second later everyone standing around Sarah was aware they were back in their own minds, their session was over. Jenny was still in tears being held by Martha. Sky seeing this begins telling her, "We think we got through, it's going to be ok." The Matrix then said, "Here we go she is waking up."

That moment the Matrix sent the code to the DNA lock. The staff was sending a pulse of blue light from the top of a jewel onto Sarah's body. Martha let go of Jenny and continued to watch the monitors and her patient. She gave an order to the medic. "Get ready, ten CC's" The Medic instantly grabbed a needle and placed it into the air squirting the fluids out until the measurement read ten CC's. The medic passed the needle to Doctor Jones as they both continued to watch Sarah. The monitor was showing rem stage now. K-9 immediately stated, "Matrix my scans are indicating micro singularities opening in the center of each DNA lock." The matrix still holding the staff and looking at Sarah says, "That's supposed to happen K-9."

As k-9 continued his scans on his mistress, the little mechanical dog was counting out in percentages as to the amount of devices left in Sarah's body.

K-9 said, "Doctor Jones, I am measuring, less than half now forty-three percent, now at thirty-two percent." Within just a second K-9 announced, "Now at thirteen percent." A moment later K-9 stated, "Now reading zero percent Doctor Jones." Martha was watching her patient she was almost in a trance, her mind was focused on to the situation ahead of her. She was not going to let Sarah die not on her watch with two fingers on the sternum she placed the needle directly over the heart to the right of her finger. Everyone including her was looking at the monitor, it was a continuous tone, no heartbeat.

The Medic was calling out the time, "Thirty seconds Doctor." Luke Sky and Jenny were all holding hands. Sky looked at her mother and said, "Mom wake up, please wake up." Jenny and Luke were silent. The Medic called out the time again, "One minute doctor." Martha turned and looked at the Matrix for a second, the Matrix looked at Martha and nodded to her. Martha without hesitation injects. As she did, the needle went into to her chest emptying the syringe into her heart. Martha removed the needle from Sarah's chest, charged the panels and yelled for all to clear.

The children backed away from the bed and watched as Martha shocked her patient with the de-fibular. Everyone watched as her body jumped upwards, coming to rest on the bed. On the screen a heartbeat was seen for just a moment and then a flat line. Martha begins chest compression, while the medic recharged the de-fibular for another shock. Luke was in tears, he yelled to the top of his lungs, "Mom!" The medic using a stethoscope announced, "No heartbeat Doctor!"

The machine was showing no heartbeat no blood pressure. Sarah opened the locket in her hands and a golden light began to circle everyone around Sarah. Lord Wildcard said, "Everyone step back." As everyone moved away from Sarah to the other side of the room, the Matrix went to Sarah's side and held her up, while the golden bands of light began to come closer. The Matrix holding her tightly yelled, "Come on Sarah, live again!"

At that moment the Doctor and Susan entered the room. Jenny seeing her father rushed up to him crying. The Doctor held his daughter and looked at Sarah, letting go and went to stand in front of her. The Matrix looked at the Doctor, he ignored her and looked directly at Sarah.

The Doctor closed his eyes. The Matrix started to yell at him, "Doctor no it's to." Before she could finish the Doctor was already in the mind of Sarah. The Doctor was standing in total darkness, he was looking around in all directions and calling for her. There was no answer. So the Doctor decided to walk a little, still calling for her. As he continued walking he could see a Colum of white light up ahead him, in the center of the light was Sarah. She was hitting an invisible wall, every time she hit the wall it projected a white and blue light.

The Doctor seeing this from a distance yelled, "Hold on Sarah I'm coming!" The Doctor was now standing in front of her. Placing his hands on the wall of light he yelled, "Are you all right Sarah?" She yelled back, "Doctor I can't get through, something is blocking me!" The Doctor hitting the invisible wall began to pound harder and harder. Sarah yelled, "Doctor leave me, it won't work I can't get through." The Doctor yelled, "NO!" Startling Sarah.

The Doctor was now furious so angry was the Time Lord that he began to glow a golden light around his body. Sarah had never seen the Doctor so angry so full of power. As she witnessed his anger, Sarah steps away from the wall of light.

The Doctor using this energy begins to project it into the wall of light, burning a hole through it. The Doctor now entered the through the wall and Sarah rushed into her arms holding him. The Doctor held her and returned his love and they both looked at each other and kissed. When the embrace was over, the Doctor looked down on his closest friend and said, "I told you, I would never ever give up on my Sarah, never!"

Sarah held the Doctor and hugged him even more. The Doctor said, "This was the last test in your subconscious. It was meant for me. You wanted to wake up, your subconscious wouldn't allow it, till I showed up." Sarah smiled and continued to hold the Doctor. Letting go of one another the Doctor and Sarah turned around and could see a bright light ahead of them." The Doctor looked at Sarah for a second and said, "Do you know what that is Sarah? That's the light hitting your eyelids on the outside world, it's time for you to wake up now. Your children are so frightened, they think they have lost their mother. And poor Martha, she has never lost a patient yet."

Sarah started to walk with the Doctor towards the light hand in hand. As they walked she said with a lot of grief, "I have lost my parents, my sister my niece. I will not let the same thing happen to my children Doctor." The Doctor was smiling and holding her tightly around the shoulders, as they continued heading towards the light. The Doctor said, "That's my girl, I have always been proud of you, my Sarah Jane." The Doctor was back in his own mind, he had only been gone for five seconds and he yelled, "Now wake up young lady, right now!"

Sarah still in the arms of the Matrix opened her eyes and looked at everyone in the room for the last time as Sarah Jane Smith. The aurora of golden light encompassing her, flew in at her in all direction.

As the Matrix held her, Sarah began to glow a golden light on her hands and head. The golden light projecting outwards as a fountain. Sarah's head tilted back and began to regenerate. She began to scream do to the pain and her body start's to change. Her hair went from black to a light brown, her eyes remained green, her face changed as well. She was looking younger by the minute, than the regeneration stopped.

One would estimate that the new Sarah Jane Smith was in her late thirty's early forty's. The Matrix holding Sarah in her arms, was untouched by the energy given off by her. She then held Sarah really tight like a mother holding a sick child and said, "There, feel better now?" Sarah now a little disoriented, turned her head and a new voice was heard. "Matrix I haven't seen you since I was a child what are you doing here." The Matrix smiled and let go of Sarah and got up. Sarah fell back on the bed and sat up slowly again adjusting herself.

The Matrix walked over to the Doctor, whom was smiling and he said to her, "Before you say anything I just want you to know that." The Matrix looking furious at the Doctor, placed her hand on his mouth, covering it, not letting him complete his sentence. Grabbing the Doctors left ear she pulls him over to the bed, sitting him down next to Sarah. Everyone in the room was smiling and giggling at what she had done to the Doctor. The Matrix said, "Don't you ever do that again Doctor do you understand. When I tell you to stay put you stay put. I mean really, you gave me such a fright and I don't frighten easily."

The Doctor looking at the Matrix for a moment started to say, "I just wanted to you to know how I." The Matrix put her hands on his mouth again not allowing him to finish his sentence. The Doctor just sat there on the bed and sighed, he looked up at the Matrix and mumbled, "Umph, roo gen reg go yow." The Matrix was smiling at the Doctor, the Doctor turned and looked at Sarah and said, "Well Sarah?" As Sarah sat up in bed she was still a little disoriented. With her eyes still closed she said two names, "Luke, Sky." As her children approached her side the Doctor stood up allowing her children to get closer. Martha then approached and said, "Excuse me Doctor I have to check my patient." The Doctor turned his head and said, "Oh of course Martha." As Martha began to examine Sarah, outside the home a crowd could be heard cheering.

Rani Begins to look out the window, she could see the crowd outside Sarah's house. Off in the distance she noticed a large tent erected. Rani could see Unit soldiers and her majesty's troops, needing medical attention. Next to the tent were ambulances lined up taking the least critical injured to nearby hospitals. Surgeons were already working on the most extreme cases.

Rani yelled, "Doctor, Mr. Wilds!" Both Time Lords turned immediately and ran to Rani's side and the Doctor asked, "What is it Rani what wrong?" Rani looked at the Doctor and said, "Those men down there, they need our help." The Doctor and Wildcard both looked. Clyde was at the window as well and said, "Where in the first twenty-four hours of our regeneration Doctor, those men need us, especially that one on the Table." Seeing everyone outside staring at Sarah's house, Clyde asked, "Why aren't the other Time Lords helping them?" The Doctor looked at the crowed again and back at Clyde and said, "Because they still believe in not interfering, if they live, they live, if they die, then that's life."

Clyde and Rani looked at one another in disgust, they couldn't believe what they just heard. Turned to Susan in the room, together they noticed she was already out the door with Martha and the Medic, heading for the surgical tent. The kids all turned to Sarah who was immediately out of bed. She places her shoes on each foot she said, "Oh my, they're a little tight. Right you lot, we have work to do, Matrix would you mind." Sarah looked around the attic office along with everyone else, to their surprise the Matrix was gone, including the Lord Presidents Staff.

Sarah now dropped her head shaking it and said, "I hate it when she does that." Sarah looked at everyone in the room while grabbing her coat and said, "Those men have families and were going to see to it they get home." All the kids immediately followed Sarah out the door along with Wildcard the Doctor and Jane.

When everyone had reached the surgical tent, the audience were following behind them. Wildcard look to the left of the tent and could see Stic with the prisoner. Wildcard then whistled and called for her. Still guarding the prisoner, she releases it to Unit Soldiers and proceeded to Lord Wildcards side. Lord Wildcard gives her an order, "Stic I need a medical scan, now!" After his order was given a small disk detached from the center of the Javelin and floated over the soldier with a chest wound. Stic scanned the soldier on the table and presented a three-dimensional hologram of the soldier, three feet above his body.

The Image was showing damage to the heart and lungs from an energy weapon. The Soldier literally had second and third degree burns to his entire chest cavity, still clinging to life. Clyde and Rani seeing the severity of his wounds, started to Glow with bands of golden light orbiting them.

The sight was impressive to the surgeon's and medics and the kid's neighbors and families. Lord Wildcard instantly stepped forward and yelled, "Hold it you two! Don't rush in so fast! Repairing organs instantly all at once can be a shock to his system!"

Susan was standing at the head of the operating table holding the soldier head at his temples as Martha stood next to her. Susan now opens her eyes and looks at everyone and said, "Private Finch is barely conscious in there, he is a widowed. His wife died in a car accident, he has two little girls. He wants to see them again. I have told him what we're going to do. By our laws he has given his consent to go ahead."

Stic immediately announced, "Termination of life in six minutes my Lords." Everyone looked to Lord Wildcard. Wildcard instantly looked at the kids and said, "Clyde you work on the left lung. Go slow! Rani you have the right, Sarah you have the heart." Nothing more was said. The Time Lords went to work. Within moments breathing was becoming less difficult for the soldier, as the energy ribbon passed through the soldier's chest. Sarah's energy was passing in and out of the heart regenerating it.

Rib and Sternum was starting to grow back instantly. Then the private's heart stopped. Clyde and Rani let go instantly. Susan holding the soldier's head yelled, "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Susan now began to glow very bright ribbons of light and the soldier began to glow with her.

She looked up at Sarah and said, "Please, I can't do this part alone." Sarah was now glowing as bright as Susan. Both were now in complete control of private Finch's life. The golden light was so intense, the others had to shield their eyes. Both women were doing more than just healing, they were giving a piece of their lives to come. Within seconds the soldier was breathing again, his heart was beating, his chest wound was gone and the danger had passed.

Stic announced, "Private Finch stable, I recommend that he rest for a day or two." Everyone in the surgical tent applauded. The Doctor immediately silenced everyone and said, "Shhhhh he has to rest." The Doctor approached his granddaughter and hugged her. He says to her softly, "Everything that you have done today, I have never been more proud of you child." Susan was hugging her grandfather in return not saying a word.

A sound was heard, it was Sarah clearing her throat. She said, "I hate to break up this touching moment you two, but I would like some answers?" The three adults she was addressing all looked at one another and then looked at Clyde and Rani and Luke and Sky. Lord Wildcard could be heard saying, "Uh oh." Susan was looking downwards playing with her chin and the Doctor had his hands on his hips looking at the ceiling of the tent while Clyde and Rani looked at Sarah. Sarah looking at her children and at Clyde and Roni started to ask, "I want to know how my?" Wildcard stepped forwarded and put his finger on her lips and whispered in her ear. Sarah took a stepped back, looking at her brother-in-law she said, "Oh this better be good you." Clyde and Rani began to look at on another shrugging their shoulders at the same time. Clyde was about to say something, before he could say anything Susan turned and softly said to him, "Luke and his uncle will tell her what happened." Clyde just grinned and nodded his head.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**The Gathering of Ten**

After Private Finch was saved, a cloister bell was heard coming from all directions of the neighborhood. The doctor looked up immediately in confusion as did Wildcard. Staring at each other for a moment, the Doctor spoke first, "Now where's that coming from?" Everyone except the medical staff including Martha exited the tent. A bright golden beam of light appears in the distance, the core of the light went from blue to white. Every time the cloister bell was heard, a pulse of golden light, traveled upwards into space. A new voice is heard, coming from all directions, singing. It was the voice of the Matrix calling to everyone, Time Lords and Humans alike.

The call was a song heard by all. The Song was different to everyone. Some would hear the music of their favorite pop stars. Others would hear nursery songs from when they were children. The Time Lords were hearing Nursery and Family and folk songs, from times long ago.

As everyone gathered together they started to notice that the sport field at the high school was the focal point for the light and song. Susan grabbed her grandfather's arm along with his daughter Jenny on his other arm. Jenny staring at the light asked, "It's beautiful Dad, What is it?"

The Doctor looking at the Column of light was shaking his head, "I don't know Jenny, shall we find out together." The Doctor grabbed his daughter's hand first and took Susan's hand as she let go of his arm, proceeding towards the pulsating light in the distance. Rani and her father, Clyde and his mother, the Reynolds family and every Time Lord and Human present including the press, followed the Doctor and Sarah's family towards the light.

As the procession made its way to the sports field, most of the crowd noticed the school was rebuilt from the damage created by the shock wave, along with all the private property damaged by the Sontarans. As the procession made its way into the sports field, everyone begins to see the Matrix standing in the middle of the light. The pulses of light were emulating from her, traveling upwards into space. She was smiling at the people approaching her.

Still holding the Lord Presidents staff she slams the end of it on to the field creating thunder again. As she spoke her voice echoed announcing her intentions. "Will all of you gather around? Please make, oh what do you call it on this world?" The Matrix paused for a second and said, "A Horse shoe."

The crowed of people. Human and Time Lord standing together, did what was asked. The Matrix seeing everyone assembled, smiled and raised the staff again, slamming it on the surface of the sport field, creating Thunder. Her Voice echoed loudly into the crowd. She said, "Would the Peacemakers please come forward!" Sarah turned and hugged her brother-in-law and grabbed Jane by the hand, leading her toward the Matrix. A complete surprise to Lord Wildcard. The Matrix looked at Sky and Luke and said, "Let's go you two, your mother and cousin can't do this alone." Sarah was now surprised and smiled at her two children with pride as the approached. To the left of Lord Wildcard, Clyde and Rani were hugging their parents, letting go they started heading towards their friends standing with the Matrix.

The Matrix made eye contact again to the crowd, her eyes were directly on Jenny and Susan, nodding to them both. Together they kissed the Doctor on the left and right cheek. The Doctor feeling so surprised, grabbed them both at the same time and hugged them. He didn't say a word. He let go, stepping back from the two, placing both his hands on their heads, nodding with pride. As the Doctor let go of them, tears came from his eyes.

Wildcard showing his emotions, slapped the Doctor on the back and placed his arm around him and said, "Those are our kids." Haresh and Carla were side by side with a look of pride as well, holding each other at the shoulders and smiling at the children as they proceeded towards the column of light. The Matrix holding her arms outwards to the others approaching said, "That's it, everyone please step in the light." As each peacemaker entered the light, they began to create a circle.

The Matrix smiling at the Peacemakers in the circle said, "That's perfect children, now I want all of you to hold hands with Sarah, while I call out the last two." While everyone held one another's hand tightly, they each began to look at the matrix with a great amount curiosity.

Clyde asked first, "Who are the last two Peacemakers, Matrix?" The Matrix smiled at him and said, "You shall see my young Time Lord, you shall see. They have come a long way in life. Falling from time to time, except I have always taken care of them. Now it's time for these last two Peacemakers to be known!" The Matrix turned away from the group standing with her hands on her hips she said into the crowd, "Would the last two please step forward and let their presence be known!"

The crowed of people witnessing the event begin to look at one another and begin to looking in the other directions. People are heard saying, "I don't see anyone moving do you." Some were heard saying, "No not me."

The Doctor looked at Wildcard and Haresh and Carla and asked, "I wonder who she has in mind?" Wildcard looking around in the crowed as well, just shrugged his shoulders, as did Carla and Haresh. Mandy, sitting on her father's shoulders, started to giggle behind Lord Wildcard and the Doctor. Both Time Lords turned around and faced the little girl smiling. Wildcard folded his arms across his chest and looked up at her. As he smiled at the little girl he asked, "What's so funny?"

Mandy still giggling said, "The golden lady, she looks just like Ms. Sutton my pre-school teacher. She was a nice lady and funny." Mandy looking past the Doctor and Wildcard, really started to laugh. Her laughter was becoming contagious to the Doctor and Wildcard. The Doctor smiling at the little girl still, composed himself. He begins to clear his throat. Still smiling at her he asked, "Mandy what's so funny now."

After the Doctors asked his question, Mandy's parents started to laugh as well as Carla and Haresh. The Doctor and Wildcard had the look of total surprise on their faces, they noticed that everyone was looking directly at them. They both looked at each other, as the crowd gathered around and continued to smile and laugh. The two Time Lords were afraid to turn around. Mandy still laughing said, "I think you both." Before Mandy could finish her statement, the Doctor asked, "Is she standing right behind us Mandy?"

Mandy seeing the concerned look on the Doctors face starts to nod her head. Wildcard asks the little girl another question. "Mandy, does she look angry, I mean really, really angry?"

The Matrix, standing behind the Doctor and Wildcard, nods her head at the little girl. Mandy stops giggling, still smiling she said, "Um, um, yeah! Ms. Sutton is nodding her head up and down Mr. Wilds. I think you should both turn around now." After her comment everyone near the Doctor and Wildcard, Exploded into hysterical laughter.

The Doctor swallowed loudly and had his chin down, turning around like a child. Wildcard slowly turned around as well, with both eyes closed tightly. When he completed his turn he had one eye open, as if expecting a slap to the head for not paying attention. The Matrix, who was standing with her arms folded across her chest, was now standing with her hands on her hips, giving the Doctor and Wildcard an angry stare.

Then she yelled, as her voice echoed in the air. "You two have got to be kidding! You both really have the attention span of a Nat don't you!" Wildcard and the Doctor looked at each other like they were eight again. After her comment to the two Time Lords, the crowd continued laughing at them. The matrix started to take a few steps forward, passing between the Doctor and Wildcard.

She stops in front of Mr. Reynolds with Mandy sitting on his shoulders. The Matrix begins to smile at the little girl and winks at her. As she begins to turn around again she said to the little girl, "Watch this Mandy." The Matrix grabbed the Doctor and Wildcard by their ears and started to escort them towards the pulsating light. The Matrix again made her voice loud enough for all to hear. "Honestly you two! You're both over a thousand years old and you still act like lost puppies sometimes! The worst part is, you both think it's cute!"

A moment later there was applause from the Time Lords, followed by laughter and applause by the Humans. The Doctor and Wildcard were not enjoying discomfort of being led by the ears. The embarrassment before the crowd of people was even more painful. As the three traveled towards the others standing in the light, Wildcard yelled to the Doctor, "Did you know about this old man?" The Doctor in pain started out repeatedly saying, "Ouch." Then he yelled to Wildcard, "I didn't get the memo!" The Matrix continued to lead them by their ears towards the column of light, everyone standing in the light gathered closer together and could only laugh at the sight approaching them.

The Matrix had one final thing to say as the Doctor and Wildcard when they entered the Light. "Now! The two of you just stand there and hold hands with everyone else! And be quiet!" The Doctor and Wildcard looked at her with worried faces and said at the same time. "Yes Mam." When all Ten Peacemakers were holding hands, the Matrix begins to step into the Light. The staff she left, in order to bring the Doctor and Wildcard, was standing in the middle unsupported.

Standing next to the staff she said, "The transmission you're all going to send, will announce your arrival to the universe and your intentions. Once a hand is placed on the jewel, the transmission will be sent, offering peace." The Matrix looking at everyone holding hands, began to notice something. She tilts her head to the side, then she straightened her head saying at the same time, "Wait a minute, that's not right." Everyone looked at her with confusion. Jenny asked, "What's not right Matrix?"

The Matrix turned and looked at Jenny and said, "How are any one of you going to touch the Jewel when you're holding hands trying to send a message?" Clyde asked quickly, "Can't you do it." The Matrix looked at the young Time Lord and said, "No Clyde. I can only touch the staff, I touch the jewel its heart. My energy would destroy it in an instant, I'm having enough trouble as it is, trying not to kill anyone here by accident."

Wildcard turned his head looking into the crowd and looked back at the matrix. He clears his throat and said, "I know someone who might want to push a button." The Matrix had already vanished from the center of the circle. The Doctor smiling at Wildcard said, "Wow, you were a whole second ahead of her, I'm impressed."

In the crowd of people gathered, the Matrix suddenly materialized in front of the Reynolds family. Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds surprised now, were afraid to make any kind of movement. The Matrix seeing Mandy sitting on her father's shoulders, smiled at her. Mandy begins to smile back, waving at the same time. The Matrix looking at both parents asked. "Can I borrow your daughter for a few minutes, I need her help to push a button, I'm not allowed." Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds looked at one another for a second and were a little confused.

The Matrix seeing their confusion said pointing behind her with her thumb. "You see that lot over there, standing in the light? They each have to hold hands to make the transmission work. They can't let go of one another. So someone has to push the send button, I'm only allowed to hold the antenna." Mr. Reynolds put his daughter on the ground and kneeled in front of her. He asked, "Mandy do you want to help?"

Mandy was smiling and yelled, "Oh can I daddy." Then Mrs. Reynolds knelt beside her daughter and said, "Mandy this is very important. You're going to help send a message offering peace to every world out there among the stars." Mandy yelled, "Duh mommy, I already know that!"

Everyone who was standing with the Reynolds, smiled and snickered at Mandy's comment. The Matrix came up to the child and asked, "Mandy this is very, very important, do you want to help me?" Mandy looked at the Matrix, seeing her pre-school teacher, she nodded her head yes. A second later Mandy was glowing just like the Matrix, everyone except her parents took a stepped back.

The matrix reached out and took Mandy's hand and said, "Let's you and I go and do something really cool." In an instant they vanished. The disappearing act quickly frightened her parents. A voice was heard next to them. It was Carla. She said to the parents, "There, She is, in the column of light with the others."

Mandy now in the middle of the circle, could see everyone smiling at her, while the Matrix held her in her arms. The little girl begins to look at her hands, they were glowing like everyone else. A brilliant golden aurora was emulating from her. Mandy said, "Hey this is neat, I'm glowing just like you Rani and you Mr. Wilds"

Everyone in the circle holding hands just continued smiling at the little girl. Wildcard said, "Yes you are Mandy, just like us." Then Wildcard looked at the Matrix with an angry stare and said, "Although I don't know why?" The Matrix looked at Wildcard and begins to grin at him. Mandy turned her head and look at the Matrix. She asked, "I thought you said I have to push a button, that's not a button, it's a jewel. How do you push a jewel? I don't want to break it. It's too pretty!" The Matrix tilted her head sideways, continuing to smile at the little girl's question.

She said to her, "Oh that jewel on top of the staff is pretty tough Mandy. All you have to do is think really hard and say very loudly. We offer peace! Then you touch the jewel with your hand. I'll do the rest, ok." Mandy smiled with excitement and turned her head away from the Matrix. Looking at everyone she yelled, "Oh that's easy!" As the Peacemakers looked at Mandy with a smile of confidence, the little girl was now starting to get a little bossy and yelled, "Well, what are you waiting for. Everyone start thinking peace now! The golden lady and I have a lot of work to do, chop, chop."

Hearing her say chop, chop. The Doctor turned his head and looked at Sarah and said, "I see you have quiet an influence on Mandy too." Sarah smiled at him and winked. Mandy turned and looked at the Matrix, they both nodded their heads together smiling, with the Matrix winking at her. All ten Peacemakers holding hands started to laugh at the little girls comment. The Doctor and Wildcard both said at the same time to her, "Yes Miss Reynolds, peace it is!" The Peacemakers were now quiet as they stood together in the light.

Each had their heads down thinking of a message to send to the Universe. As each Peacemaker completed his or her message, they began to glow brighter than before, signaling to the Matrix they were ready. With the message ready to transmit, the Matrix looked at the little girl she was holding and asked, "Are you ready Mandy?"

The little girl smiled and said loudly, "Yesss!" The Matrix, still looking at the child she held said, "Are you sure, you're not glowing as bright as they are Mandy? You have to mean it?" Mandy looked at her hands first and looked at the others. Seeing the difference in brightness she said, "Ohhhh I see." Still full of excitement and enthusiasm, the child shuts her eyes, saying over and over softy, "We offer peace. We offer peace. We offer peace."

As the Peacemakers watched, Sarah said, "Open your eyes now Mandy, look." Mandy opened her eyes, looking at her hands she smiles. Her glow was just as bright as everyone else in the circle. The Matrix and Mandy, moved a little closer to the staff, still holding her the Matrix said, "Ready Mandy?" Mandy nodded her head up and down. The Matrix yelled, "Now Mandy!"

With her right hand, Mandy reach out touching the jewel and yelled. "WE OFFER PEACE!" A second later there was a burst of light blinding to all the spectators. The burst of light traveled upwards towards the sky. Then it exploded out wards, traveling in all directions, heading into deep space. When the event ended, all ten Peacemakers were standing together, still holding hands. Mandy was in the middle holding the Lord President's Staff. The Matrix was gone.

Wildcard reached out to take the staff from her, except Mandy was quicker. She took a step backwards, avoiding his reach. Mandy looking angry now stared at her neighbor Mr. Wilds and said, "The golden lade said I have to give it to the Lord President with a message, not you." The Doctor looked at the little girl and asked, "Oh what sort of message Mandy." Mandy's eyes were now glowing as she looked at the Doctor and said, "I can't tell, it's a secret. The golden lady said I would forget the minute I tell him."

The Doctor and Wildcard looked and stepped aside allowing the little girl to pass. As Mandy walked with the presidential staff, all the Time Lords were looking on with confusion.

A staff member of the Lord President and two security personal approached the child. Mandy began to glow again seeing the three approaching her. Looking angry again, Mandy slammed the end of the staff on to the grass surface of the sports field, creating thunder. The three making their approach stopped immediately. All the Peacemakers stood behind Mandy and the Doctor yelled to the three approaching them, "Don't touch her! She carries a message from the Matrix! It's for our Lord President only. Have him come forward with Mandy's parents as well. The security officer saluted the Doctor, carrying out his orders he and the two other Time Lords ran back to his Lord Presidents side.

The Peacemakers and Mandy watched as the Lord President approached with her parents. Together they made their way towards the eleven now standing together. When the three arrived, Mandy looked up at her parents and smiled. She said, "Hi mommy. Look at me, I'm glowing just like them, just like the golden lady." Karen smiled at her daughter and was about to touch her. Seeing her mother's actions, the child begins to take a step back, avoiding her touch.

Wildcard placed his hand on the mothers shoulder and said, "Mandy is carrying message Mrs. Reynolds, a private one for our Lord President, the glow is the message. We don't know what will happen Mrs. Reynolds if you touch her." Karen nodded her head to her neighbor, as her husband began to hold her. The Lord President now approached the child and kneeled before her. Smiling at the child, The Lord President said, "Hello Mandy. That was a wonderful thing you did up there, helping everyone send that message. I can see that your parents are very proud of you. Mandy, so am I."

Mandy still glowing and holding the staff in her right hand said, "The golden lady told me to tell you something, then she said I would forget. Why do I have to forget Lord President?" The Lord President seeing confusion in the child's eyes started to shake his head and said, "I don't know Mandy. When an Emissary of the Matrix tells us what she wants, it is normally written in poems or pictures, interpretations. You Mandy are the first to give a verbal message to any Time Lord. Normally an Emissary remembers everything Mandy, my guess is its very, very important. That's why it's a secret."

Mandy started to show more disappointment in her eyes and she said to the Lord President, "Mommy said secrets aren't nice, they can hurt people's feelings." Hearing this Karen smiled at her daughters manners with pride, as did everyone else including his Lord President. Still smiling at the child, the Lord President said, "Yes Mandy, your mother is right. Except sometimes holding a secret, a good secret, can help people in the future, they can even save lives Mandy." Still holding the staff the child looked down on to the grass for only a moment and looked back at the Lord President and smiled at him.

The Lord President smiling in return said, "If the Matrix chose you Mandy then it must be very important. She is trusting you to deliver that secret to me." Mandy looked at the staff she was holding and looked at the Lord President and asked, "I liked her, will I ever see her again?" The Lord President looked at her with a smile and said, "I pretty sure you will Mandy. If she is trusting you with this message, then I'm sure you will see her again with more messages." Mandy was full of smiles. The Lord President seeing the child was ready, stood up and said, "Well Mandy can I have the message now."

Mandy took another step back from the Lord President. Her sudden movement was causing confusion among the audience gathered, Time Lord and Human alike. The Lord President asked, "What's wrong Mandy, don't you want to give me the message?" Mandy shaking her head said, "No it's not that. It's, it's just we have to wait few minutes." The Lord President was looking puzzled. Looking at the child with curiosity Wildcard asked, "Why must his Lord President wait Mandy?" Still glowing Mandy turned to him and said, "Because the golden lady said so."

Wildcard just nodded his head at Mandy's answer. The Doctor now whispered to Wildcard, "That's the Matrix for you, you ask a simple question you get a simple answer." The crowed behind them stated to make a commotion. There was a corridor being made to let someone pass. Two of the Lord President Security officers were escorting another glowing child, with his grandmother following behind him. The Doctor said to everyone, "Oh I see, the message is in two parts, so as not to make a mistake." The Lord President stood up and turned to watch another child approach. He turned quickly and asked the little girl, "Mandy who is that child approaching?"

Mandy still holding the Lord President's staff said, "That's my little brother Christopher." When Christopher arrived he was still in his Pajamas, wearing a coat and slippers. As he stood a few feet in front of the Peacemakers and his parents he said, "Mommy, a pretty golden angel woke me up and said, I have to tell a President a secret. Then she made me clean my room before I could come here." The security officer standing to the right of Christopher had to turn around because he was holding in his laughter. Sarah, The Doctor and Wildcard smiled at the little boy, while Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds were laughing with the other Peacemakers and audience; even the Lord President couldn't help but laugh.

Karen smiling at what her son has done said to him, "Well I hope you made your bed to sweetheart." The little boy looked at his mother and said, "The angel taught me how to make hosti bowl corners." After Christopher answered his mother, everyone gathered continued to laugh at the same time. Other people in the audience were heard saying multiple times, "Oh how cute or that is so sweet."

Christopher looking a little embarrassed, thought he had done something silly.

Karen seeing her sons expression said, "Well I'm very proud of you sweetheart, I'm sure the golden angel is proud of you as well." Christopher smiled now at his mother and looked at the Peacemakers smiling at him. He asked, "Mr. Wilds who's the President?" Wildcard smiled at the glowing little boy and said as he pointed, "Christopher, the Lord President of the High Council of Time Lords is standing right next to your sister." Christopher turned his head in the direction Wildcard was pointing to and starts to walk towards them. Then the Lord President said, "Christopher, please stop right where you are for a moment. We have to do this properly."

Christopher stopped where he was, while the others watched him. The Lord President said, "Would the Parents and the Peacemakers please step away from the children." Doing as the Lord President commanded, the group begin to walk away from the three, heading towards the crowed of Time Lords and Humans. The Lord President now took a step back from the little girl and said, "Mandy I want you to take the staff and hold it straight up in the air and then bring it down hard, hitting the ground with the bottom end. Once you make thunder then you can tell me."

Mandy looked at the staff again. Holding it with two hands, she raises it straight up into the air. Then she brings the end of the staff downwards hitting the ground with it. A loud clap of thunder was heard. As Mandy continued to hold the Lord Presidents staff it begins to glow with her. The Lord President now approached the little girl and knelt, tuning his head he held the staff. Mandy whispered into the Lord Presidents ear. When she finished she lets go of the staff.

The child was no longer glowing and neither was the staff. The Lord President still holding the staff shook Mandy's hand and said, "Thank you Mandy." The Little girl smiling at the Lord President she said, "Oh I can't remember now, did I get it right?" The Lord President nodded his head and smiled. Mandy seeing the smile begins to hug the Lord President. The Lord President hugging the child in return said, "Thank you Mandy." Letting go of the Lord President, Mandy ran up to her mother and father. Her Parents were relieved to see that she was safe in their arms once again.

The Lord President turned and looked at Christopher waving at him to come forward. Christopher walked up to the Lord President and said, "Hi I'm Christopher."

The Lord President smiled at the little boy full of enthusiasm and said, "Hello Christopher, I understand you have a message for me from the golden angle." Christopher smiled at the Lord President and said, "Yeah, she said you're not going to like it, but I have to tell you, then ill forget it that's not fair." The Lord President nodded his head and smiled. Christopher asked, "Do I touch the staff to." The Lord President nodded to the little boy and said, "It records what you tell me, you have to touch it Christopher to make it work."

Christopher put his hands on the staff and it started to glow even brighter than before. The Lord President still on one knee, tilted his head to the side allowing the Christopher to whisper the message. When the message was delivered the child was no longer glowing. The Lord President had a concern look, shook the hand of the young boy. Christopher still holding the staff passes it to the Lord President and says, "Darn the glow is gone on your stick, my daddy has a lot of batteries in his garage. Maybe he can get to work again." The Lord President smiled at the little boy and picked him carrying him towards his parents.

As they made their approached the Lord President said to Christopher, "You and your sister must be very special to be given such a big responsibility as this." Mandy being held by her mother turned and looked at her while her mother kissed her on the forehead. When the Lord President was standing in front of their parents, he passes Christopher into his father's arms and said, "You know Christopher, when I met the golden Angel, I was eight years old and do you know what she told me?"

Christopher clinging to his father looked at the Lord President and excitedly asked, "No what did she say?" The Lord President grinned at the little boy and said, "She told me to stop picking on my sister or she would tell my mother."

Christopher looked at the Lord President with really wide eyes and asked, "Did she?" The Lord President raised his eyebrows and smiled at the little boy. Christopher looked at the Lord President again and said, "Wait a minute that's what she said to me after we made the bed." The Lord President stuck his finger out, tickling Christopher's tummy and said, "Well Christopher looks like you and I have allot in common."

The Lord President bowed his head to Christopher and bowed his head to Mandy and said, "Thank you children. This shall not be forgotten. Then he took a few steps back and raised his staff into the air coming down on to the grass creating thunder, making an announcement, "Time Lords and Humans. A great day has been bestowed upon us. Peace, the most difficult asset any species can possess, has been offered freely. Though we know the cost will be great. The road to peace is always difficult, never easy. With the arrival of the Peacemakers they will show us the way. For too long have we the Time Lords neglected other species? Turning our backs on them, ignoring their problems because we considered ourselves omnipotent. The Time Lords paid a high price for such thinking. For a billion years the Time Lords knew peace until the Daleck's attacked Gallifrey. No more! We will not force peace on to a world or multiple worlds. Should those worlds ask us for help, help will arrive and help will be given!"

The Lord President concluding his speech, bowing to the audience, then an applause was followed by everyone were going off, journalist with camera operators started to rush the Lord President, when his own security came to his aid. UNIT forces and Police and troops surrounded the Peacemakers and the Reynolds family and the Lord President. Over the noise of questions being asked by the press and the lights from cameras going off, the Lord President yelled, "Peacemakers I now leave you."

The Doctor yelled over the noise, "Was the message something we need to worry about my Lord President!" The Lord President hearing the question smiled and said, "My Lord Doctor, I must brief the new council first and since you're not a member yet. You will just have to sit and wait like the rest of our citizens." The Doctor just shook his head slowly not saying a word. The Lord President turned from the Doctor and approached Jane. "Well my dear, this is where we say good-bye. You have been the most resourceful and diligent aid in all my years on the council. You would make your Grandfather proud. I now leave you in your father and aunts care, take care of them Jane as you did me."

Jane slowly bowed and said, "Thank you my Lord President, I shall." Jane now took a step forward and proceeded to hug him." She then said, "Thank you uncle."

Clyde and Rani now looked at Jane and the Lord President, their look was total surprise. Clyde turned to Lord Wildcard and asked, "The Lord President is your brother?" Wildcard looking at the two kids said, "Bag's is my brother-in-law." Clyde and Rani moved their head in awkward positions giggling. Clyde still giggling asked, "Bags, Bags, ha, ha is his Time Lord name?"

The Doctor pulled out a newspaper again and slapped Clyde over the head with it and said, "Don't be disrespectful." Clyde backed up again and yelled, "Would you stop hitting me with that Doctor!" Wildcard stepped between them and said, "Bags was his nick name. When we were kids, he always wore hand me downs at school, they were always baggy." My brother-in-law lost his wife and children at The Battle of Arcadia when the Daleck's attacked. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Jane once I told him the truth, he kept a close eye on Castilian all those years. Still, how Castilian escaped the Daleck attack is beyond me."

After the Lord President said goodbye to the Reynolds family he approached the peacemakers with Jane at his side. "Well brother this is where I take my leave of you."

Wildcard stepped forward and hugged the Lord President, both slapping each other loudly on the back. Wildcard said, "Thank you Bags, I will never forget this, I owe you such a debt." The Lord President said, "There is no debt brother. This was a family matter. Your daughter, your sister-in-law and her children, are all we have left now. Family comes first, that's something your sister taught me when I married her."

Wildcard smiled with pride as he held his daughter, then all three came together in a family hug. As they let go the Lord President came up to Sarah and said, "It's good to see you again Sharron, I trust you will be watching these two like a Hawk?" Sarah smiled and laughed. "Oh you can count on it Bags, I have a lot of work ahead of me, including being teacher. I'm going to need a lot of help." Sarah looked at her brother-in-law and niece and then the Doctor and Susan. The Lord President bowed to her and said, "You have your work cut out for you, try keeping the Doctor out of trouble, for my sake, please." Sarah just smiled and hugged the Lord President goodbye. As the Lord President left with his staff he turned and waved goodbye to the Peacemakers. The five hundred families followed waving goodbye and shaking hands as they left.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Get Together:**

The next day at thirteen Bannerman road, Sarah was in the living room with the Doctor, Wildcard, Susan and Jane. The men were standing behind the sofa as the women sat together, each holding a cup of tea. Sitting in front of the Time Lords were the parents. Carla Langer, Haresh Chandra along with his wife Gita who immediately returned home after visiting family in India and seeing events on the news.

Mrs. Chandra was looking confused, after all the years of observing strange happenings in her neighborhood. Seeing a new Sarah Jane sitting in front of her was hard to fathom. As she took a sip of her tea, adjusting the cup in the saucer and swallowing she asked, "So everyone here is from another planet. I must say you don't look alien." The Doctor smiled and quickly answered her, "That's funny you three look like Time Lords." Jane and Carla began to laugh along with Mr. Chandra. Sarah put her tea down on the table and said, "Yes, I understand your confusion, after all I just woke up."

Gita said loudly, "You just woke up! You and Mr. Wilds have been my neighbors' for five years now. I admit Mr. Wilds was a complete mystery living like a hermit in that house next door. But you, look at you. You don't look like Sarah Jane, you don't sound like Sarah Jane. I suppose your all going to tell me, this is a dream and we went on a picnic again."

Sarah eyes widened with embarrassment. Gita seeing her expression continued, "My daughter told me what's been going on here ever since we moved to this neighbor, wiping my memory is, is, well it's just plain rude," Haresh interrupted her, stressing his wife's name, "Geeeeta, Sarah and Rani were trying to protect you. You wanted fame. If I was there I would done the same thing. Now look we can't step out of our house without a dozen photographers snapping pictures"

Everyone was noticing a fight starting to develop between the Chandra's. When Gita put her cup and saucer on the table, she looked at her husband in anger and said, "Is that so Haresh, well let me tell you something." Before Gita could finish scolding her husbanding the Doctor interrupts. "Mrs. Chandra, your daughter is quite remarkable young lady. Talented, smart and like Sarah, Nosey."

Sarah didn't make a comment, she just put her cup down loudly and stared at the Doctor with a frown. Haresh began to smile because he knew he wasn't alone in the dog house. The Doctor continued as he looked at Sarah with a slight grin. "Yes, both your children are no longer human but there still your children. For some reason they were chosen to bring peace and order out of chaos."

Gita looked at the Doctor and said, "Well that's all very nice and believe me, I'm all for peace. But my daughter is going to be going to other worlds. This is her home, I'm her mother, I." The Doctor looked at her and interrupted, "Of course you're her mother and Earth is her home, no one can take that from her or from you Mrs. Chandra. Your daughter is a Peacemaker. She has a lot of work ahead of her and her education as a Time Lord."

Carla put her tea-cup on the table and asked. "What about their telepathy Doctor, you said together there the most powerful telepath's you have ever known?" Susan interrupted and answered her quickly, "According to the kids Mrs. Langer. The Matrix told them they were born telepaths, they just didn't know how to use their abilities, until she showed them how.

We don't understand why there more powerful than us. I'm sure the reason will one day surface, then will know. They're going to need help learning to use these abilities, without us they will be lost." Carla started nodding her head in agreement. Together the parents began to look at one another. All three understood what was at stake, they're children came first.

Gita stood up immediately, everyone look at her face. Her expression was of surprise and fear. Sarah and the Doctor both stood up and Sarah asked, "What's wrong Gita?" She didn't say a word at first, she just angled her head to the side as if trying to listen to something. Turning to her husband she yelled, "Haresh can't you hear her! It's Rani, she's crying!" Haresh stood up immediately and looked around. He said, "Darling, I don't hear anything."

Excited Susan stood, spilling her tea. "I hear her now, she is projecting! She's coming to the front door!" Placing her hand on her chin she continued, "Oh my, she is crying and Sky is with her." Instantly everyone was heading for the front door. Sarah was first to arrive. As she opened the door Rani entered, she was in tears.

When she sees her mother standing next to Sarah, Rani jumps into her arms and cries. Gita was holding her daughter tightly, trying to calm her down, while rubbing her back and shoulders "Shhhhh sweetheart, I'm here, what's the matter what happened." Rani couldn't answer her verbally or telepathically she was too upset.

The Doctor looked at Sky for a second and asked, "What happened? Where's Clyde and Jenny?"

Sky seeing all the adults with a concern look said loudly, "Oh they're in jail!" Sarah and Carla both yelled at the same time, "Jail!" Sky stepped back a bit because she thought she was in trouble. Looking at the adults again she said, "Yeap!" Carla had to take a deep breath for a moment. She asked sky very calmly, "Why are they in jail sweetheart?" Sky said, "Because Rani's now ex-boyfriend has a broken nose and a fat lip, after saying some mean things to her." The Doctor smiling and seeing chivalry asked, "Oh I see. So Clyde was defending her, so why is Jenny in Jail?" Sky just shook her head at the question and said, "Clyde was about to hit Scott after what he said to Rani. Except Jenny beat him to the punch, literally. It took four police officers to pin her down. When Clyde stepped in to help Jenny, they arrested him to."

The Doctor was now speechless. A lot of things have happened in all the Doctors lives, with reasoning he was able to understand why, until now. Now his own daughter made him speechless again. Sarah said, "I'll get the keys. Carla were going to fix this, the Prom is tonight." Sarah looking at the Doctor asked, "Are you coming, she is your daughter?" The Doctor still speechless just nodded his head exiting the house, with her and Carla.

When the three, Rani was still crying, being escorted into the living room by her parents. As she and her mother began to sit down on the sofa together, Gita begins to ask her a question while holding her. "Sweetheart I'm here, what this all about? What did he say to you?" Rani couldn't repeat what he said to her. Susan, Jane and her father were standing side by side watching Gita hold her daughter. Wildcard turned to Sky and asked, "Maybe you can shed a little light on this, what happened before the fight?" Sky seeing her friend hurt and crying looked at Mr. and Mrs. Chandra first and said to everyone in the room, "Scott called her a thing and wanted to know something about alien female anatomy. Before he asked another question, Jenny clobbered him for thinking such and act."

Susan, Jane and Wildcard could also see Haresh was getting very angry. He got up from the sofa heading for the door. As he reached for his jacket on the coat stand, Wildcard came up to him grabbing his arm. "Wait Haresh, there are better ways in dealing with this. You can't leave now, she needs you." Haresh nodded to his neighbor and took off his coat, placing it back on the coat stand. "Your right Mr. Wilds my daughter comes first."

Rani's tears now turned to anger and said, "I can't go to the dance now, he's engineered everything to make Clyde and I look like freaks, I don't even have a date now." Susan looked quickly at Wildcard and asked, "Can I barrow the keys to your Tardis?" Wildcard put his hands into his pocket and pulled out the Key. "Here you go. What are you going to do?" Susan didn't answer him at first. Seeing her friend both angry and upset, she said, "Rani you're going to that dance tonight, it's your last school function before you graduate. I'm not going to let a small minded looser mess with my friends."

Wildcard looked at Susan again and asked quietly, "What are you going to do?" Susan turned to Wildcard and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to get Rani's Dates."

Wildcard begins to smile and glances at Rani for a second and whispers back. "You actually mean date's as in Plural?" Susan was smiling back at him, nodding her head. She took the key and placed it in her pocket and walked over to sit with Rani. The girl wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her.

Susan placed her arm around her and said, "Rani you're going to that dance. You have worked too hard to let someone like that ruin it for you. Now, I have something special in mind for our friend. Nothing violent. Believe me, it's something he won't forget. That's if he is stupid enough to show tonight. Rani nobody messes with my family and nobody messes with my friends."

Susan begins hugging her. When she let go, Susan smiled and asked. "Does Clyde still have a date as well?" Rani becoming calmer, nodded her head and said, "Krista was there. Oh she wanted to deck him, I just hope he is out before the dance starts. She will be heartbroken if he isn't" Susan smiled at her along with Rani's parents, hugging Rani again she said, "I'm sure Sarah and grandfather will work things out."

Susan then asked, "May I barrow your cell phone for a little while, I have to make a call, I'll bring it back tonight, I promise?" Rani reached into her back pocket and gave it to her. Susan with the phone in her hand, stood up and said, "Right, I'll be back soon. Don't you worry about a thing Rani?" Then she left the house heading next door for Lord Wildcards Tardis.

While still in the living room Haresh looked at Wildcard and said, "Well we can use two more chaperones, you both are most certainly welcome to come." Wildcard looked at his daughter with a smile and said, "I wouldn't miss this for the world, we would be delighted. Besides it's been a long time since I danced with my daughter. We should get ready." Smiling Wildcard looked at his daughter and said, "Jane we're going shopping." Rani still with glassy eyes began to smile and said, "I'll come with, I can bring my dress and shoes and makeup with, while we get Jane a new dress for the occasion." At the police station in Ealing, a car arrives with Carla at the wheel, along with the Doctor and Sarah. Outside the police station where two parked staff cars, the Doctor noticing the vehicle's first said, "Oh boy, UNIT is here, now what did she do?"

Sarah's car came to a complete stop in the parking lot. Everyone in the car opened their doors and exited. Private Finch now recuperated from his wounds approached the Doctor and almost saluted. The UNIT Soldier gives a report to the Doctor, "Sir, she's tearing the station house apart. We have four police officers with broken wrists and arms. The chief of police is missing two front teeth and a molar, kind of looks like a chipmunk. Colonel Mogoomba is in there trying to calm her down. It's not working, she says she wants her father sir."

The Doctor still speechless as to his daughter's behavior, turns around to Carla and Sarah. To his surprise they were both gone. The Doctor turned around again and faced private Finch and asked, "Now where did they go?" Private Finch just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know sir, I was giving you a report."

Inside the station house Carla and Sarah could see armed men, Police and UNIT Soldiers together. As they walked pass them slowly they could both see Clyde standing in front of them. In front of Clyde was Jenny holding a police officer in a choke hold with the Colonel standing next to Clyde, pleading, "Please let her go Jenny, your father will be here soon."

A loud voice was now heard in the room. It was Sarah's. "Let her go now young lady, right now, this very instant!" Jenny was now in complete shock. Her eyes were now wide open with fear, after hearing that voice. Jenny surprised at seeing Sarah standing in front of her, let go over her prisoner gently.

Sarah was standing with her hands on her hips looking at Jenny with an angry stare. No one made a move except her. She approached Jenny, yelling at her, "By what right have you decided to tear this station apart and injure police officers young lady?" Jenny looked down at the floor, she didn't know what to say first. Looking back up at Sarah, she said sarcastically, "But mom, that boy started it, then the police took his side, just because he was bleeding."

The moment Jenny said mom Clyde softly said, "Ahh oh." Sarah glanced at him for only a second, then she looked at Jenny. Clyde could see that life for Jenny was now over. Sarah's angry face was now eclipsed by her stare. Sarah approached Jenny and grabs the young girl by the ear, escorting her to a cell. Jenny was crying out in pain and embarrassment and yells, "But Mom!"

Sarah still holding her by the ear yelled back. "Don't you mom me and no buts, you're going to stay here till you cool off. When this is over, your father will come and get you! You have hurt four people Jenny. They're going to need doctors and your father is going to have to pay the medical bills and pay for the damage you've caused! Oh when you get back home, I have more floors for you to scrub, we are going to work on that temper of yours, understand!"

That very moment Jenny knew her mother was standing in front of her, the mother she knows. Jenny grabs her mother and hugs her and starts to cry. Jenny still crying, wipes the tears from her eyes and steps back from her mother. "But mom, how?" "Just you never mind how young lady! Just know that I'm very disappointed in you! Oh and I have also taken the liberty of putting Daddysgirl in the Tardis, so don't even try to think about making a jail break and running away as usual. You're going to start growing up today." Sarah placed her hand on the Jail door and said, "Congratulations Jenny, you're the third person in our family to be legally arrested on an alien planet, your father was first, your uncle, now you!"

Carla watching all this, was looking confused, she turned around. Her son was looking at her, then Clyde looked at Sarah and asked, "Oh that is so cool, being in two different places at the same time, so where?" Before Clyde could finish his question Sarah answered him. "I'm upstairs in bed resting from my regeneration, Luke is watching me." Sarah looking back at her daughter continued, "I had to cross my own timeline to keep my daughter from opening her big mouth to her Father." Sarah still holding the cell door took one step forward. Jenny was backing up further into the cell. Sarah tilted her head to the right and closed the cell door, locking it. Looking at her daughter through the bars she yelled, "If you want to continue existing and one day be born young lady, I suggest you keep that big fat mouth of yours shut when your father walks in. understand!"

Jenny holding the bars in front of her was nodding, not saying a word. Then the Doctor walked in, seeing his daughter holding the bars with two hands he yelled, "Well doesn't this bring back memories, I only wish Martha and Donna were here to see this!" Jenny looked at her father and said, "I'm sorry Dad." The Doctor looked at his daughter for a moment, then turned and left.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**A Gathering of Gentleman:**

Two Thousand miles out at sea the USS Abraham Lincoln and her escort ships were at station keeping, still holding a defensive posture. Normal patrols were being kept around the clock after the Sontaran attack. In the Wardroom of the Admiral a Tardis was starting to materialize. Its shape was that of a ships locker, with stickers and squadron emblems attached to it. The Admiral was at his desk watching the Tardis materialize and then the grinding sound stopped and a door opened.

When Susan entered the room she asked, "Permission to come aboard?" The admiral with two marines standing behind him said, "Permission granted." Susan turned and closed and locked the door and turned around again and said, "Hi!" The Admiral then said into the Phone, "Yes general she has just arrived. I will give her whatever assistance she needs." Then he hung up the phone and said, "I was just briefed by the Unit commander and the President of the United States, Welcome aboard the Abraham Lincoln Miss, Miss?"

The Time Lady just smiled and said, "My name is Susan." The Admiral smiling back said, "Well Susan, how can the United States Navy be of service?" Susan looked at the Admiral with a smile said to him, "I need to see the Bulldogs. I really need their help Admiral." The Admiral pushed a button on his phone connecting to the ship's Captain. The phone on the bridge was answered by the captain, with a clear commanding voice being heard, "Yes Admiral!" The Admiral then spoke into his speaker phone, "Mike is CAG with you?'

The Captain was heard on the speaker phone saying, "Yes sir, wait one." Within a second a new voice was heard, "Sir this is the CAG." The Admiral asked, "CAG are the Bull Dogs home yet?" The CAG replied, "Negative sir, there about thirty minutes out Admiral." Then the Admiral gave an order, "CAG bring them home ASAP, supersonic if need be, and launch their relief, now!" As the Admiral was about to hang up the phone, the voice of the CAG was heard over the speaker, "Eye, eye sir, right away"

Then the Admiral switched off his phone and looked at the young Time Lord and asked, "Now what's all this about young lady?" Susan was all smiles when she heard young lady. Then she began to tell a story about a girl, born of this world but not human, whose hearts were torn out by a cruel young man.

Up in the Air ops the CAG was on the horn with Bulldog One, moments after the call from the Admiral. While the CAG was ordering ready two, three and four into the air, an officer announced, "Admiral on the deck." The Admiral ordered, "Carry on!" Susan was right behind him followed by the two marines. The Admiral said, "Well Susan there they are, on approach." As the Admiral and Susan stood side by side on the bridge they could see three planes approaching, the lead plane Bulldog one radioed in, "Home plate this Howler request fly by?" The Officer in charge of Air traffic control looked at his screen and replied, Howler this home plate permission granted." Then the Captain was on the ships horn, "Now hear this! All personal on recovery deck, stand by for sonic boom." All personal were approaching the port side of the deck, men and women were side by side at parade rest, watching the planes on approach.

A second late the CAG turned and said, "Here they come." The Bull dogs were in perfect formation wing tip to wing tip. Then there was a sonic boom coming from their position and the planes began accelerate. Everyone could see the moisture coming off the leading edge of the wings, as they made their way towards the carrier. Susan standing next to the Admiral was trying to look over the shoulder of the CAG.

The Admiral seeing that Susan was having difficulty because she was short said, "Come with me Susan were going outside to watch." The Admiral and Susan and the Captain step out onto the Balcony to observe the fly by, as the three Hornets were getting closer by the second. Then it happened in an instant. The Hornets flew by from stern to bow, every person could see the aircraft plowing a wave through the air like a knife through butter.

The sound of power coming from the engines was deafening, Susan was holding her ears and smiling. The Admiral turned to her and said, "Quiet impressive wouldn't you say." Susan still holding her ears yelled, "What!" The Admiral and the Captain both looked at one another and laughed.

Then Susan watched as each plane climbed and did a victory roll, once the maneuver was completed, all the personal on deck where cheering including the Captain and Admiral. Each plane was now seen leaving its formation flying slower in a left turn pattern, heading for the aft end of the Carrier. The Admiral pointed to the three arresting cables on the deck of the ship, he now pointed to the tail hook on the Hornet about to land. Susan enjoying the air show said, "I have never seen this done before, I have read about it and seen in on your television, but never up close."

The Admiral smiled and said, "Aeronautical Engineers call it a controlled crash, One Hundred and Fifty miles an hour to Zero in two seconds. Here we call it a carrier landing. Down there on the deck in that hole is the LSO, talking to the men on approach." Susan could see Bulldog one lowering his landing gear and tail hook. The plane crossed the thresh hold of the deck, the tail hook connected with the second arresting cable. The aircraft came to a complete stop instantly.

Susan looking at the admiral yelled over the engine, "Boy that's got to feel uncomfortable stopping that fast." As the hornets landed one after another, each aircraft was towed individually to a parked area on the deck of the Carrier. The Bulldogs were escorted immediately to Air-Ops.

As each man made it up the flight of stairs they enter Air-ops one at a time. The men came to attention seeing the Admiral in front of them. The Admiral approached the three officers and said, "Gentleman let me introduce to Susan, she is the pilot of the craft you flew with. Her Co-pilot you met is in need of your assistance Gentleman. You will perform the three S's, get into your dress blues, then report to my wardroom in one hour, is that understood."

The three officers looking a little confused as to what's going on yelled in unison, "Eye-eye sir!" Then the Admiral approached the Major and said, "Oh you're going to call your wife Major, you're going to pick her up. One more chaperone is need. She'll need to by four corsage's one for herself, this is a formal occasion, my granddaughter will be there to watch the kids for you."

The Major said, "Eye sir, four corsage's.!" The Admiral taking a stepped back from the three officers said, "That is all." The three officers said in unison, "Eye, eye, Sir!" Each exiting the Air-ops single file. The Admiral hooked his arm around Susan arm and asked, "Well young lady it's going to be an hour until you brief them. In the meantime can I buy you dinner?" Susan felling the nostalgia and flirtation coming from the Admiral couldn't resist. She just smiled and said, "Yes Admiral I would be delighted. But I need to call her parents." Susan pulled out Rani's Cell phone and speed dialed Haresh. The Phone was answered. Susan said into the phone "You need to have three boutonnieres as well, will be there soon." Susan hung up the phone and left with the Admiral to have Dinner.

When dinner was concluded, and the story of how the three removed the Sontaran command ship from orbit ended. The Admiral and Susan began walking back to the Wardroom, to see his men before leaving on their next mission. The Admiral was laughing a little, as they made their way through the corridors of the ship. His Comment were, "I wish I could have seen it all. The carved images on the asteroid, the explosion, it must have been a hell of a sight!"

Susan smiled at the Admiral and turned. She touched his temples for about 2 seconds. The Admiral now with a surprised face, looked at her and started laughing. He started to repeat what Clyde said yesterday, "I have come all this way to watch a Sontaran drop a load." The Admiral continued laughing and said, "Bottoms up." Susan arm in arm with the Admiral was now laughing as well from the comment he made. Then Admiral Karris composed himself and said, "Young lady. You, your friends and family have saved us all. I only wish I could do more to repay that debt." Susan still holding the admiral by his arm smiled and said, "You are Admiral. You're sending three of your best to assist Rani, although she doesn't know it yet. Boy this is going to be a big surprise for her. I can't wait to see the look on that boys face when the Bulldogs show up. One party three dates and a loser who needs a lesson in humility." As the two continued down the corridor of the ship, they began to climb the stairs towards the wardroom.

When the two enter, the Admiral was still laughing and said, "Your Aunt really broke his nose?" Susan standing next to him nodded her head and said, "Rani's father said their trying fixing that problem as well."

The Admiral looked at Susan, letting go of her arm he said, "Well I hope that problem can be resolved. She should have fun, after all she was defending her friend." Susan smiling at the admiral's comment said, "Oh if it doesn't work out, I have a plan. Grandfather won't like it, but he'll have to suffer through it; if I was there I would have done the same thing Jenny did." The Admiral nodding his head in agreement said, "At that age, so would I Susan, so would I."

The Admiral then said to her, "Would you excuse me for a moment?" Susan nodded her head and the Admiral walked up to his Captain pulling him aside and spoke with him softly. Susan and the men all had a curious look on their faces. The Captain started to laugh at what the Admiral was whispering to him. Then the Captain said laughingly, "Oh that is perfect sir, he'll never know what's coming, is in the top draw?

The Admiral nodded and slapped the Captain on the back and both turned around to face their officers and guest. Susan having a puzzled look on her face, turned to face the Bulldogs and shrugged her shoulders. The three officers standing at parade rest made facial gestures in return and shrugged their shoulders.

The Admiral sat in his chair behind his desk and said, "Gentleman as you may recall when we were on the Bridge. This is Susan the pilot of the spacecraft that is now parked right behind you. All three officers turned and looked at the locker for a second and turned and faced the Admiral. The Major now looked at his Admiral and said, "If you say so sir."

The Admiral turned his head at Susan for a second, and she smiled shaking her head in amusement. The Admiral stood up and began to approach the Major raising his voice, "Gentlemen! And you are all Gentlemen! Are going on a mission tonight, to help someone you met. Susan's co-pilot, her Name is Rani. The other two officers standing next to the major now had a look of concern." The Lieutenant interrupted the briefing and said, "Has something bad happened to her sir?"

The Admiral turned to the young officer to bring him to attention for interrupting. Seeing the concern look on his face, the Admiral turned to Susan for further instructions.

Susan acknowledging her turn in the briefing said, "Marines, Rani was born on Earth the same as you three. This is her home too. She studied hard, made friends, dated and like the other girls her age, couldn't wait for this one occasion to take place. Except now she had her hearts broken by a stupid boy, who called her a thing and wanted to sexually know if alien women were like human women."

The officers she was addressing were now looking very angry. The Lieutenant standing at parade rest in front of Susan started to crack his knuckles do to rage. Susan smiling and sensing the concern from the young officer said, "I think your size is intimidating enough Lieutenant, we don't want to injure him anymore, my aunt has already seen to that."

Every officer in the wardroom started smiling. Susan looked at the three Marine officers and said, "Just humiliate him. Show him what a gentleman can do. Oh and if one of you can steal his date and show her a nice time it would be appreciated. I'm sure he is using her as well and she doesn't realize it. Oh and Major you have the first dance with her.

The major coming to attention clicked his heals together and said, "Eye mam, we will succeed, No one messes with my crew." Susan smiled at the officer and said, "Gentlemen shall we go. Susan pulled out a key and walked over to the locker and opened the door. As she stepped in, her voice was heard echoing out wards, "Step right in gentlemen, you're going to love this. Oh and Major what is your address so we can pick up your wife?" As each officer started to enter the Tardis, the Admiral stops the Lieutenant for a moment and turns his head to the Captain and said, "Mike."

The Captain approaches the Admirals desk opening a draw. He removes a large brand new bottle of Bourbon from it. He then walks up to the Admiral and passes the bottle to him. The Admiral places the bottle in the hands of the Lieutenant and the Admiral winks at him. Lieutenant Erick's now looked surprised. His first words were, "Sir? I'm heading to a High School prom, Isn't this a little inappropriate?"

The Admiral looking at the young officer, smiled and then gave him an order. "Marine after you have met the young lady and have danced with her, I want you to do a little reconnaissance for me."

Lieutenant Ericks asked, "Reconnaissance Sir?" The Admiral replied, "Yes son, Reconnaissance. I want you to keep your eyes on that boy at all times, understood." The Lieutenant replied, "Eye sir, understood!" The Captain then gave him additional instructions, "Lieutenant after about an hour, we want you to spike the punch with just three-quarters of a bottle, understood!" The Lieutenant was nodding his head again saying at the same time, "Three quarters, eye sir." The Admiral then gave out his last command to the young officer, "Son, when he is not looking, stow the rest of it in the jacket of that loser and then try the punch. You'll know what to do next. Oh and spill a little bit on his jacket so the teachers know where to look."

Lieutenant Ericks was now grinning from ear to ear. Trying to hold back his laughter he looked at his superior officers and asked, "Sir's, I'm impressed, you've done this before?" The Captain started smiling at his junior officer, the Admiral grabbed the lieutenant by his shoulder with pride and said, "Carry on Marine and give Rani our best." Lieutenant Ericks placed the bottle in his right outside pocket and saluted saying, "Eye Sir."

Turning around completely, he enters the Tardis and the doors closed behind him. Both senior officers watched as the Tardis disappears in front of them. The Admiral then said, "Mike, Rani's father must have the patience of a saint. If that kid said anything like that to my daughter's I'd skin him alive."

The Captain nodding his head in agreement said, "Sir, I think the Marines are going to have a lot of fun tonight with that young man. You know the major's Motto, The Admiral nodded in agreement and then pulled out a bottle of Scotch from his desk, along with two shot classes. He fills each shot glass and places the bottle back in his desk draw. The Admiral than gives a shot glass to his Captain and picked up his own. Looking at his co-conspirator the Admiral makes a toast, as shot glasses clinked together. "To Rani, may this be a perfect night to remember" The Captain replied, "Eye sir, to Rani!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Three to the Rescue:**

At fifteen Bannerman Road a loud grinding noise was heard coming from Lord Wildcards Garage. Standing in the garage observing the Tardis materialize was Wildcard the Doctor, Jane and Sarah. When the Tardis was completely solid and its landing complete, the doors to the tool cabinet opened. Exiting the Vehicle first, were three Marines in dress blue uniforms, along with three women exiting last. The voice of one women, that being the wife of the Major was heard. "You really broke his nose, I would have done the same thing."

The Doctor seeing everyone exit the Tardis had a confused look on his face. Seeing his daughter in a beautiful black strapless dress was a surprise to him. The Doctor was just about to step forward and say something, when Wildcard and Sarah grabbed him by both arms. Sarah seeing Jenny looking worried, immediately turned her head to the Doctor and said, "Wait! Let's find out what's going on first, before you start asking a lot of questions."

The Doctor looked at Sarah and slowly nodded his head, turning his gaze onto his daughter Jenny. Sarah began to notice something as Jenny approached them. She started to smile and giggle with her hand in front of her mouth, then a boisterous laugh soon followed. Even the Doctor and Wildcard started to laugh at the sight they were seeing. Susan and the Majors wife were holding Jenny by both arms for support, while Jenny was trying to master the art of walking in high heels. Susan said with a smile, "You're getting it Jenny. If we can do it so can you."

Jenny regaining her balance came to a complete stop. She could see her father smiling at her but his eyes were full of questions. The Majors wife let go of Jenny for a moment and walked over to her husband's side and stood directly in front of the Doctor. She puts her arm out to shake the Doctors hand. "Hello I'm Mrs. Webb, my father, Admiral Karris, felt your daughter should also participate."

The Doctor still looking at Jenny turned his head to the women and smiled at her, still shaking her hand he said, "Hello, I'm Jenny's father. I must say, I'm a little confused Mrs. Webb." Mrs. Webb smiled at the Doctor and let go his hand and said, "Angelia." The Doctor nodded to her.

Quickly glancing at Jenny, Angelia said, "I'm sorry were late, but we had to make two stops along the way. My father was able to release Jenny into our custody, just for tonight, then she has to go back." Wildcard slapped the Doctor hard on the back and said, "Well looks like it's going to be a nice double daddy-daughter date." Wildcard turned his head now and looked at Jenny, he was smiling at her and said, "You look very nice Jenny, doesn't she old man?"

The Doctor felling a little guilty from the facial expressions, smiled at Jenny. He said to Wildcard, "My Daughter looks beautiful." The Doctor left Wildcard and Sarah's side and approached his daughter. When he was standing next to her, he hooked his arm around hers and said, "I'm going to have the first dance before any other young man does. I want them to know who her father is." The Doctor began to escort his daughter, helping her balance as well. Everyone began smiling as they watched the Doctor and Jenny head towards the cars parked in the drive way.

In the reception hall of a posh hotel was a dance floor, with a band and circular tables nicely placed around the dance floor. Students were sitting together talking, while others were dancing and enjoying ones another's company.

Clyde having a lot of fun was back to looking somewhat normal. He had a good die job, which was done by his mother, his golden eyes he kept. Clyde could have bought some simple non-prescription colored contact lenses. His date having some say so in the matter said, "No, I like it, it does make you look handsome." On a few occasions Clyde even danced with Rani, while his girlfriend took a break. The best part was having two hearts and not being winded, he felt he could dance all night long with every lady in the room and not break a sweat.

As Rani stood next to her parents at the prom, three Marines walk into the ball room from behind. Rani not seeing their approaching, turns to her father. "I hope Susan and Mr. Wilds show up soon." Rani gets a tap on the shoulder. As she turns around her green eyes are a gaze of bewilderment. The Marine now standing in front of her asked, "Hello Rani, I'm Major Alan Webb to my right First Lieutenant Daniel Ericks and to my left Captain Gregory Jassic. Rani may I have this dance?" Rani seeing the three Marines standing in front of her almost fainted.

Her Father and the Major grabbed her by both arms, while holding her the Major said, "Whoops, we got you Rani, Lieutenant Erick's would also like to have the next Dance." Rani's mother now had her hands clasped together in front of her mouth as she stood next to her husband.

Her pride was contagious even for her husband as he stood there smiling. The Major then introduced himself to Rani's Parents, along with his wife. When the introductions were concluded, he turned and presented Rani with a corsage, placing it on her wrist. Rani still with a look of shock on her face, was now smiling with a lot of pride. As she was escorted onto the dance floor, she turned her head towards her parents and winked with a big smile that followed. Every student on the dance floor and at the tables watched, including Clyde and his date.

The student who were Rani's true friend's where also smiling, some were even applauding as they watched Rani and a Marine begin to dancing. The two other Marines standing with the parents each turned and introduced themselves individually, while watching and waiting for their turn to dance with a pretty young lady.

The Major was holding her in a slow dance. Rani looked up at the officer and was about to ask him a question. The Major looking at her said, "Rani what that young man said to you was cruel and vial. In my book, you mess with one bulldog, you mess with all the bulldogs." Rani placed her chin on the Majors shoulders and hugged him, thanking him while they danced. When the first dance ended the Major escorted her back in the direction of her parents and his men.

The Major introduce his two officers to the young lady and said. "Lieutenant, I believe you have the next dance with the young bulldog." Lieutenant Ericks took Rani's hand and kissed it. He placed another corsage on her arm and escorted her on to the dance floor. Clyde and his date came up to the Marines, Susan who was with them now introduced the officers to the person cloaking them in flight. The Major took Clyde's hand and shook it, thanking him. The Captain now placed his hand on Clyde's shoulders as well saying, "With tricks like that, you three can fly with us anytime."

As the Captain had the next dance with Rani, Lieutenant Ericks asked Clyde a question, "Which one is the heart breaker?"

Clyde smiling, turned and pointed to a group of kids sitting at a table at the far end of the banquet hall. "That one sitting with his back to us. You might laugh when you see him up close, he has two black eyes to match that broken nose of his." The young man they were talking about turned to look at the Officer dancing with Rani. Lieutenant Ericks now started laughing at the site he was seeing, a young man looking like a Raccoon with white tape over his nose.

Lieutenant Ericks now turned to Clyde and said, "I love what she did to him. I guess he won't be asking stupid questions again to a women." Clyde laughing at the comment and admiring Jenny's handy work turned and said, "That guy thinks he is god's gift to women, he always has something to say and some of the girls here just worship him. The Class just made him prom king, his date was made queen as well, they one by one vote." Lieutenant Ericks placed his right hand on Clyde left shoulders and said, "We have all met users like him. They never amount to much in life. Most of the time they're in trouble and later in life their never happy." Lieutenant. Ericks following orders looks at his target across the hall-room. He said to Clyde, "Besides, he won't be around long enough to enjoy the Party."

Clyde looking at the Lieutenant with a big smile asked, "Oh can I help, please?" Lieutenant. Ericks turned his head and looked at him with a smile and said, "You sure can, I need eyes behind me at the punch bowl." As the two turned around and walked towards the refreshments table, the Lieutenant stopped and poured a ladle full of punch into paper cup and gave it to Clyde, with the same ladle he poured himself one. As they both began to drink the punch, Clyde begins to watch everyone around him. Seeing everyone having a good time he said, "All clear." The Lieutenant begins to pour the bottle of Bourbon into the punch bowl lightly stirring. Letting go of the ladle, he places the cork on the bottle and with his left hand, placing the bottle in his pocket.

The Lieutenant now turned and looked at Clyde. Before he said anything to him, Clyde smiled and said, "Oh you are so my hero sir." Lieutenant. Ericks smiled and said, "Now it's time I introduce myself to the loser." Clyde didn't have to read his mind, he knew what was coming next. "Oh this is going to be fantastic, can I run interference."

The Lieutenant said with a Smile while crushing a paper cup in his hand. "What have you got in mind?" Clyde looking at Scott with an angry stare, turns his head, "I'm going to pick a fight and then you get between us calming things down." Grinning at Clyde, he proudly slapped him on the back and said, "Now you're thinking, Target in sight, tally ho wingman." Clyde full of excitement smiled and turned heading towards the table were Scott and his date sat with friends. Clyde arriving first stuck his head between Scott and his date, just before they kissed.

Clyde face to face with Scott yelled. "What you said to Rani was wrong and you got what you deserved! You know what the best part was? Watching you get your butt kicked by a women! I thought that was hysterical!" The Doctor dancing with Jenny looked at his daughter with a smile listing to Clyde yell at Scott. He didn't condone violence, except on this occasion he was proud that Jenny stood up for her new friends. Scott stood up and stared at Clyde not saying a word, all eyes at the table and in the dance hall were on them, not the Lieutenant. Lieutenant Ericks seeing his chance, drops the bottle into Scott's jacket pocket with the cork following right behind it.

A stain started to produce in the Jacket of the White Tuxedo, wrapped around the chair he was sitting in. Completing his maneuver the Lieutenant moves between Scott and Clyde. He places his hand on the back of Clyde and grips the back of Scott's neck firmly, startling him. Lieutenant Ericks smiling at both students said, "Gentleman this is a social occasion, let's not upset the ladies shall we."

Lieutenant Ericks looked directly at Scott and started grinning at him. Then he said, "Even though someone here is having gender issues." Scott's date now started to stare at him with surprisingly wide eyes and an open mouth. Clyde seeing an embarrassing moment develop between Scott and his date, began to laugh and said, "Your right sir, he's not worth it. I hope his date has a nice time with him tonight."

As the two left the table, Scott begins to rub the back of his neck, sitting down slowly, while listing to his date yell at him, "What kind of gender issues, is there something you want to tell me Scott." As Clyde and the Lieutenant approached the refreshment table they were both laughing after hearing Scotts date sound off.

As the two co-conspirators approached the punch bowl, Haresh was now standing in front them. Seeing the young officer, Haresh shook his hand again and said, "Thank you for coming to my daughter's aid, all of you." Lieutenant Ericks smiled, while shaking his hand. He said, "Sir! You have a beautiful daughter. It was she and her two friends that came to our aid, it is the least we could do for her. Besides, our motto is. You mess with one bulldog, you mess with all the bulldogs."

Haresh began to smile, while still shaking the hand of the Lieutenant. Letting go of one another's hands, the Lieutenant looked at the punch bowl and asked. "Mr. Chandra, I'm a little thirsty, may I have a cup?" Haresh glancing at the punching bowl smiled and said, "Sure, allow me." Clyde wanted to laugh so hard while Mr. Chandra approached the Punch bowl; except he was keeping a pleasant and straight face.

Haresh taking the ladle in the punch bowl, begins to pour a cup for the Lieutenant and passes it to him. Clyde turned and called for his girlfriend to come over. Before he said anything to her, Clyde poured two cups, one for himself and one for his date.

Holding the cup in his hand, Clyde took a big sip and his eyes became very wide. Almost spilling his drinks as he was trying to breath. His girlfriend taking her drink out of his hand begins to sniff the cup. She wanted to taste it, seeing Mr. Chandra standing with them compelled her to put the cup down on the table.

Haresh looked at him and said, "What's wrong Clyde are you choking." Clyde taking a deep breath said while exhaling hard, "Nooooooo!" Lieutenant Ericks now raised his cup and said, "Hmmm, bottoms up." He then begins to drink the punch. When he pulled the cup away from his mouth he begins to smack his lips together enjoying the flavor. The Lieutenant coughed and smiled at Mr. Chandra and said, "Well I can see traditions haven't changed since I went to High School. It's a little strong, but it's good Bourbon. I wonder what brand they used?"

Haresh looking surprised from the comment, took a small cup of punch and proceeded to take a sip. Exhaling quickly he said, "Your right Lieutenant, it is a little strong. Someone here doesn't know how to mix drinks." Lieutenant Ericks put his cup down on the refreshment table and said, "Mr. Chandra, when I broke up the argument between Clyde and that young man, I could smell alcohol at that table."

Haresh still holding his cup finishes his drink. A second later he poured himself another and downed it quickly, surprising both Clyde and Crystal. Crystal was about to reach for her cup when Mr. Chandra took it first and dumped it back into the bowl. He now looked at the Lieutenant and said, "Would you excuse me for a moment?" Lieutenant Ericks nodded his head and watched Mr. Chandra leave, heading in the direction he pointed to.

When Mr. Chandra was finally some distance away from the three, the Lieutenant said softly, "Compliments of Admiral Karris you loser." Hearing him, Both Clyde and Crystal were laughing trying to hold each other up. When the song ended, Rani and Captain Jassic left the dance floor wanting something to drink, walking pass the two Time Lords with their daughters. The four were waiting on the dance floor for the next song to start. The daughters were enjoying their time with their fathers. Lieutenant Ericks seeing Rani and Captain Jassic approach, nodded his head to the Captain, whom smiled in return as he escorted Rani. For the two officer their mission was proceeding, according to plan.

Clyde observing both officers facial expressions, almost lost it with a burst of laughter. Lieutenant Ericks just smiled at Clyde and started to look at the table Mr. Chandra was approaching, softly giving count down. Rani was looking confused and Crystal just looked on with anticipation holding Clyde's arm.

Moments later there was a commotion from across the Banquet Hall. Everyone stopped to look including the band. Mr. Chandra had a bottle in his left hand and Scotts arm in his other. "I don't know sir, it's not mine!" Haresh started to escort the young man from the banquet hall crossing the Dance Floor.

As they made their way across the dance floor. Jenny turned around and asked, "What was that all that about dad?" The Doctor seeing the two approaching said to her, "I don't know, I suppose will find out soon." As Jenny backed up to turn around and look, she puts the heel of her stiletto right through Scott's shoe. One could defiantly hear a bone crack inside the shoe. Scott was now screaming while holding his foot. He was hopping up and down on the other foot as Haresh held him by his arm. His scream was so loud and childish, that every student in the banquet hall was laughing at him, including the Doctor and Haresh.

Jenny looking down at what she had done. Lifting her head up she said very sarcastically, "Oooooh, I'm soooo sorry. You know, you should be more careful where you step." Scott still holding his foot in pain, screamed at her. "You freaking thing. You broke my toe." Jenny now begins to make a fist with her right hand, she was about punch Scott. Haresh seeing this, pulled Scott back out of arms reach. Haresh smiling at her foot work said, "Don't worry about it Jenny, I got it this time. Mr. Everit and I are going to have a long talk tomorrow with his parents." Haresh looked directly at Scott continued. "And after that. I don't think I'm going to have to worry about this young man ever again." Haresh continued past them, supporting the injured student out the door. An applause was followed by half the student body. Jenny smiled at the students and turned around facing her father, within seconds the smile disappeared quickly into a worried look. The Doctor was standing alone, looking at his daughter with a hard stare. Then he rolled his eyes upwards and said. "Jenny there is no such thing as accidents like that with our kind. Our perception of the moment is precise. Now! Did Susan ever tell you what I did to her when she deleted the bathroom in the Tardis?"

Jenny had a nervous look on her face, all she could do was nod her head and look at her father. The Doctor seeing he had his daughter's full attention said, "Good, remember that. Now I'm going to tell you something else." Jenny looked at her father again. "That was well-played Jenny. I'm not too fond of that young man's attitude." The Doctor now took a deep breath and said, "And I must admit, that was very lady like." As the band started to play its next song, the Doctor took Jenny by the waist and hand and said sarcastically, "Dooooon't do it again, understand." Jenny smiled at her father and gave him a hug as they danced, the Doctor smiling hugged her in return.

When the song ended, they both stepped away from each other, the Doctor took Jenny by the hand and asked, "I'm thirsty how about you?" Jenny nodded her head and they both exited the dance floor together. The Major and his wife left the dance floor as well, following behind the Doctor and Jenny. When Angelia was side by side with her, she whispered, "See, I told you they can be deadly." Jenny could only grin as they all gathered together at the table with refreshments and a large punch bowl.

The Doctor then asked everyone standing together, "So, what happened before Jenny broke the unfortunate young man's big toe?" The Lieutenant not saying a word to the Doctor, just poured him a cup of punch with the ladle and passed it to him. The Doctor seeing the cup, took it from the officer and said, "Thank you Lieutenant." The Doctor started to drink the punch with a full gulp. He then pulled the cup away from his mouth and coughed, while trying to take in some air and talk at the same time.

The kids were laughing while the Lieutenant was slapping the Doctor on the back. Regaining his breath from the drink the Doctor said, "I see."Sarah took the paper cup from the Doctor and smelled it and passed it to Gita as well. They both looked at each other and started to laugh. Sarah then took the cup from Gita. Smelling it again she took a small sip and said, "It is a little strong." Jenny was about to pour herself a cup when Sarah yelled, "Oh no you don't young lady, you're not going back to jail tonight with alcohol on your breath!" Jenny with her back to her mother, still knew full well she didn't leave for home yet.

She now started to roll her eyes upwards, shaking her head and cursing under her breath. Jenny drops her head, knowing full well her mother wasn't going to give her any latitude of freedom. Backing away from the punch bowl, she now reaches for the lid of a cooler. Lifting the lid, Jenny pulls out a bottle of water, slamming the lid shut.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-four**

**Cupids Arrow**

As Jenny started to drink her water, she notices the band packing away their interments. Jenny places the cap back on her bottle of water and approaches Clyde and Rani with their dates. When she stopped and stood next to Rani she asked, "Why are they leaving, is the party over?" Rani began moving her head left and right and Clyde answered her, "No it's just getting started Jenny. Over there is the D.J., you're going to love this."

Jenny uncapped her bottle again and continued drinking her water, watching the DJ connecting his speakers and equipment and putting on headphones. As she continued watching she asked, "What's a DJ?" Rani smiling at the innocent question said, "A DJ is short for Disk Jockey. They play recorded music off old records, CD-disks and sometimes computers. They can be pretty creative as well, mixing songs together while we dance, making it faster and more fun. Jenny started to smile with delight. Opening her bottle again to take another sip she said, "Oh good, love the dancing."

Holding her water bottle, Jenny steps in front of her friends and continues to watch the D.J. prepare his equipment. While Rani stood with Lieutenant Ericks, she starts to look around the Dance Hall, she notices a new face coming through entrance. Rani seeing the new guest, starts to elbow Clyde in his back real hard. Clyde turns his head quickly and yelled, "Ouch, What is it?" Rani pointed. Clyde looking in the same direction smiled and said, "Let's go." Taking Krista by her hand they followed right behind Rani and the Lieutenant, leaving Jenny alone for a moment.

All four were now standing in front of a man in a very nice Black Mess-Dress Uniform, with medals, wearing a white shirt and black bow-tie. The new guest was holding a beautiful corsage. Rani smiled and said to him, "Oh she is going to love this."

The Doctor and Wildcard seeing the young man surrounded, walked up to him. Passing between Rani and Lieutenant Ericks the Doctor begins to shake the hand of the new guest. "Congratulations on your promotion Sergeant Finch." The Sergeant starting off with smile said, "Thank you sir, thank you very much. I'm so sorry I'm late, traffic was terrible getting here. Everyone wants to see the aliens."

The Doctor started to smile and nod his head in understanding. Sergeant Finch continued. "There was also a tagging ceremony before I left, so my arms are a little sore; thanks to the Sergeant Major, the First Sergeant and the rest of the NCO's." The Doctor just smiled and Lieutenant Ericks started to laugh.

Rani not understanding the military ceremony turned to her date and asked. "Daniel what's tagging?" He turned to her and said, "Its and initiation in to the NCO Corp. A party was set up by all the Sergeants in his honor. When the Stripes are placed on him by his Commanding officer, you're then handed over to the Sergeant Major and the First Sergeant. At the party, everyone wearing stripes gets to punch the new Sergeant in the arms, dead center of his strips. When it's over, both your arms are like Jello. Sometimes you have to do one hundred pushups after the Tagging." Rani just looked at the Sergeant and said, "Ouch." While Sergeant Finch smiled at her nodding his head.

The Doctor looked at the Sergeant with a grin and gently slapped him on the back and said, "Sergeant Finch, I think you're going to have a nice time tonight, I don't think you're going to have to worry about any heavy lifting."

Sarah and Gita standing some distance from the Doctor were listing as they looked at the UNIT Soldier. Sarah recognizing him instantly, grabbed Gita by the hand and pulled her along saying, "Come on."

When everyone gathered together, Sergeant Finch looked at Sarah and Susan and Gita. He stepped away from the Doctor and stood in front of Sarah and Susan. Then he grabbed them at the same time and hugged tightly. "Thank you. And my Daughters thank you."

Sarah and Susan both hugged the Sergeant at the same time. When they let go of one another the Sergeant opened his coat and presented to very large envelopes. Sarah asked, "Oh what's this?" Sergeant Finch said, "From my daughters, I haven't seen them yet. When they watched you save me on television, they went straight to work on this."

Susan opened her letter first and started to read the opening sentence out loud. "**Dear outer space lady thank you for saving my daddy**." Susan went on to read more in silence. Finishing the letter she closed it and put it in her pocket. She said, "It's perfect and you can tell her we will always be friends."

Sarah opened her letter and could see the difficulty a four-year old had in writing. Most of the letter was a picture with stars above and stick people holding hands, with a big heart encircling the letter. Sarah could see the letter was completely done in green crayon. Gita looking over her shoulder, pointed to the end of the letter. "Oh that is so sweet. **To the magc yady I colour ths to mage you eyes. Love Dot. XOXOXOXOXO"** Sarah turned to Gita and said, "It's perfect I'm putting this right next to Clyde's work."

Sarah turned to the Sergeant and said, "Robby in two weeks, the kids are graduating from High school. Where having a family and neighborhood block party, you and your children are most welcome to come." Sergeant Finch smiled at the offer and said, "I will try my best, I may be late because of duties." Sarah started to shake her head. Sergeant Finch was starting to realize he gave her the wrong answer. Sarah tilted her head to right and said, "Robby, years ago when I was with the Doctor and UNIT, Captain Yates was given an order by the Brigadier to do something. When the Brigadier left, Captain Yates gave the same order Sargent Benton. When Sargent Benton carried out his orders and left the room. I said to Michael. That was a rotten thing to do. Do you know what he said to me?" Sergeant Finch just shook his head and said, "No mam." Sarah smiled at him and said, "R. H. I. P. Rank Has Its Privileges." The Sergeant smiled and said, "Yes mam, I'll remember that." The Lieutenant looking at the Sergeant nodded in agreement.

Sarah turned to the Lieutenant as well and said, "I expect the Marine Corps here, one o'clock sharp. If there is a problem I'll pick you up, while in flight. The Lieutenant smiled and said, "Yes mam, I believe the Lincoln will still be in the area." Rani was all smiles when she heard his answer.

The Doctor seeing everyone full of agreements turned to Sargent Finch and said, "Well Robert or can I call you Bob?" The Sergeant smiled at the Doctor, "My friends call me Robby sir." The Doctor smiled at the young Sergeant, he places his arm around his shoulder and faced him in the direction Jenny was standing. The Doctor seeing he had the Sergeant full attention said, "Well Robby, there she is, all alone. She needs a friend."

Sergeant Finch noticing the young girl standing alone, took off his beret, handing it to the Lieutenant. "Hold this for me sir." The Lieutenant smiling at the order given to him, gladly took the beret and watched him approach Jenny. Sarah, Susan and Gita were holding hands watching in anticipation. Rani's hands were clasped together tightly in front of her mouth, while the Major and his Wife watched events unfold arm in arm.

Sergeant Finch came up behind Jenny and tapped her gently on the right shoulder. Jenny turned around. Seeing the Sergeant she smiled at him and said, "Hello, shouldn't you be resting?" Sergeant Finch laughed a little do to nervousness, then put his hand out. Taking Jenny's hand very gently he said, "Oh I'm fine. I understand you're all alone here." Jenny started to turn her head left and right, looking confused seeing people around her." Sergeant Finch still smiling said, "What I mean is, you don't have a date." Jenny started to look down at the floor for a moment, she was feeling a little embarrassed."

Sergeant Finch stepped a little closer, taking both her hands into his and asked, "Jenny It would be an honor if I could be your date tonight?" Jenny full of smiles, jumped into the arms of the Sergeant and yelled, "Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Sarah seeing Jenny in the arms of the Sergeant said to Gita, "I'm going to have to teach her how to be more subtle, you know, hard to get." Gita was laughing softly while the Doctor looked at Sarah with a hard stare. Sergeant Finch reached into the pocket of his Jacket, pulling out a corsage. Opening the Plastic container holding the flower, he takes it out and starts to put it on her wrist. Seeing what the Sergeant was doing, the Doctor started to approach Jenny from behind. Jenny seeing the corsage on her wrist, smiled and looked up at the Sergeant. "It's very pretty. Thank you, I'm sorry I." Before she could finish her apology, the Doctor poked her hard in the back with his finger. Jenny jumped in the air and yelled, "Ouch!"

Turning around, she could see her father smiling at her. The Doctor starts to reach into his coat pocket, taking out a fresh new Boutonniere. Handing it to Jenny. Smiling at what she was holding Jenny whispered to her father, "Oh, it's still cold." While she continued to look at the flower, tears started to well up in her eyes. She said, "Thank you dad." Jenny then kissed him on the cheek. The Doctor looked at his daughter and said, "You're very welcome Jenny." Holding the Boutonniere she turns around and starts to place it into the button-hole of his Lapel.

When she finished hooking the Boutonniere on his jacket, Jenny slapped the Sergeant on both arms at the Biceps, grabbing them. While holding him tightly she stepped back and said, "There, looks nice on you." The Sergeant was in pain as Jenny held him.

The three marine officers and everyone standing with them, started to laugh except Sarah. Seeing the sergeant in pain, Sarah grabbed Gita and Susan's hands again in panic and said, "She's going to kill him before they even reach the Dance floor." Jenny seeing the Sergeant facial expression let go of him and asked. "What's the matter, are you going to be sick?" Sergeant Finch feeling relief in his arms after she let go said, "No it just felt really good hearing a comment like that from a pretty girl."

The Doctor standing behind Jenny made lip movements only. "Oh you're good." The Sergeant reading his lips smiled at the Doctor and then looked at Jenny and smiled. Jenny turned around and looked at her father for a moment. The Doctor sighed and took a deep breath, trying to hold back his laughter. Turning away from her, he begins to walk back to Sarah's side.

The Sergeant took Jenny's hand again and said, "My Name is Robert, my friends call me Robby." Jenny tilted her head to the right and said, "Robby, I like that. It's a nice nick name." He said, "Well thank you, I like Jenny to, a pretty name for a pretty girl." Jenny started to blush, at the same time the DJ started to play music. The Sergeant now place his right arm around her left arm and asked, "It's been a long time since I danced, I may be a little rusty, let's give it a try?"

Jenny smiled and nodded at him. Together, arm in arm, they entered the dance floor. Rani listening to the music, started to look around. As she looked she asked, "Daniel where did Captain Jassic go?" Lieutenant Ericks smiled at her pointing at two people dancing. Rani could see Scott's former date dancing, having a good time with the Captain.

Haresh returned alone after handing over Scott to his parents when they arrived. Gita was looking at her husband and asked, "Shall we?" Haresh smiled at his wife and led her onto the dance floor. Rani and Lieutenant Ericks followed, along with Krista and Clyde behind them. Wildcard took his daughter by the arm and said to the Doctor, "See you."

The Doctor looking around at everyone having fun, started to fidget. He stood behind Sarah, who was watching everyone as well. The Doctor begins to whisper into her ear. Sarah turned her head and grabbed the Doctors hand and said, "Come on you."

Susan was the only one standing alone. She was very happy that her plan had turned out so well for Rani. She was also surprised at what her grandfather did for Jenny. Susan receives a tap on the shoulder. Startled, she turned around quickly, thinking she was alone. Standing behind her was Major Webb and he said. "Susan, my wife would like to take a break for a moment, she enjoys Country more than Pop music." Then he asked, "May I have this dance?"

Susan turned to look at Angelia who was sitting on a chair rubbing her right foot and she said, "Go on. You and Alan have fun. It's been awhile since I wore these heels, now I have a blister on my big toe." Susan seeing her in pain left the Majors side and walked over to her. Seeing her foot she said, "Oh my, that's a blood blister Angelia, here let me help you."

Susan grabbed her ankle with her left hand and placed her right hand over the blister, moments later the blister was gone. Angelia looked at her toe and looked up at Susan and looked down at her toe again. She started to squeeze her toes together on their own, forward and back and then she spread them apart. Relieved from the pain of the blister she smiled and said, "Oh Thank you Susan, thank you very much, now go on, have fun. I'll watch the punch and have few." Susan was laughing as the Major escorted her. She turned her head to Angelia and said, "Save me a cup." Angelia still rubbing her feet gave her a thumbs up as the two entered the crowd and started to Dance.

By eleven, the Prom had ended. Everyone was saying goodbye to one another. Clyde had left two hours early with his date, she had to be at work in the morning. Susan was helping Angelia onto her feet, with her husband holding her other arm. She and Gita became good friends that night and together they were blended. Both the women were gossiping about their husbands. The main subject was how their men think they can fix anything around the house and end up breaking it.

While Haresh was holding Gita she turned and patted him on the shoulder and said with a slur, "Cows, cows comes our prom wasn't as, as fun as dis vun vuz?" Then she hiccupped. Rani dropped her head. Haresh just shook his head in disbelief over his wife's condition and said, "At the time dear your father was new to England, he didn't understand what a prom was remember. He wanted you home at a respectable time that's why." Then when they let go of Gita, she losses her balance and falls on her bum laughing. She said. "Woops, who moved the floor?"

Haresh reached down and helped his wife up, when she looked at him with her arms extended out wards. Rani drop her head onto the Lieutenant Ericks shoulder in embarrassment, while the Doctor was holding Sarah up because she was laughing so hard. She had never seen Gita so relaxed.

The Major Said, "Well Haresh, I got mine." Haresh smiled and said, "Same here Alan, will see you on the tenth." The Major said, "Will be there with the kids, they're going to love the Tardis and England." Nodding and still trying to hold his wife up Haresh said, "Good. The Party will start about one, don't worry about bringing anything. Apparently Mr. Wilds is setting up the whole thing."

The Major nodded and said, "Sounds good, will stay in touch." Wildcard and Jane shook hands with everyone saying goodnight and left the Banquet hall. Susan was helping the major and his wife to Sarah's car. While Haresh was having difficulty doing the same. Gita didn't want to go. When the two wives were in the back seat, they both begin to roll down their windows. Sticking their heads out of each car and continued to talk very loudly to one other.

Angelia pointed to a car with a young girl and an officer and said with her finger over her lips, "Thhhhhhhhh Gita, Look." Smiling at her, Gita turned and watched Captain Jassic escorting Scott's former date to her parents, a kiss was seen given to the hand. Then he helped her into the car and closed the door, waving goodbye." Both the wives said at the same time, "Awwww." While Alan looked at Haresh shaking his head and smiling at him.

Back in the Banquet hall, Sarah was looking around and asked, "Were did Jenny go? The Doctor Rani and Lieutenant Ericks were all looking. Not seeing her anywhere Sarah said, "She has two hours before her carriage turns into Squad car."

Lieutenant Ericks smiled and turned to his date and said, "I'll see you on the tenth." Rani said with excitement, "I can't wait!' Then he kissed her. The kiss was very long, Rani was forceful and didn't let go. The Doctor and Sarah together started fidgeting, hoping Haresh didn't forget something, like his car keys, a wallet, his Daughter. When the kiss ended the four-headed towards the exit. When they arrived at the cars in the parking lot, Lieutenant Ericks opened the passenger door for her and helped her in. Gita with her head out the window said to Angelia, "Oh what a gentleman." Then she yelled out the window for everyone to hear, "How come you never open the door for me Haresh?" Next, Angelia defended Gita. "Yeah Haresh how come?"

Haresh just started to bang his hands on the steering wheel, looking up at the night sky, while Rani had her face in her hands, shaking her head left and right. Sarah was overheard saying, "Oh my god this is hysterical." The Doctor was shaking his head having complete sympathy for Haresh. The Lieutenant now came over to the driver side and knocked on the window of Haresh's car. Haresh seeing him rolled it down and said, "Yes Daniel?"

Lieutenant Ericks presented his hand. Shaking Haresh's hand. He said, "I had a wonderful time sir, I will be there for the graduation party." Haresh shaking the officer's hand said, "I look forward to it." Gita opened her mouth again and said, "I want that one as a son-in-law Haresh!" Rani turned and yelled, "Mom!" Haresh rolled his eyes and said, "That one is going straight to bed when we get home. Will see you on the tenth Daniel. Have a safe trip home."

When the car started, Rani waved goodbye to her date as they drove away. While Gita was yelling. "Woo hoooo, go Haresh go!" In the next car, everyone was in hysterics laughing. By mid night the lights were on at thirteen and fifteen Bannerman rd. A women is seen exiting the garage of lord Wildcards house, it was Susan. When she arrived at his front door she knocked. The front door opened and Jane answered. Rani watching this from her bedroom window, had her lights off so as not to be seen. She was watching Susan giving Jane the key to her father's Tardis and saying goodnight to her. Heading back to Sarah's, Susan sees a car pull into to the drive way, it was Jenny and Robby. She stayed out of sight and watched a police car show up, pulling into the drive way behind them.

As Rani continued to watch, Robby was kissing Jenny at the front door. A second later the door opened and the Doctor was standing in the entrance looking at them with a stare. Sarah standing behind him seeing what was taking place, looked up and grabbed the Doctor by his arm and said, "She is well over the age of twenty-one, now you leave them alone," Sarah closed the door, still pulling the Doctor towards the living room. Rani watching all this from her bedroom window, smiled as the two continued to kiss.

Then Jenny stepped away and said, "Goodnight Robby I'll see you when this is over." Sergeant Finch said, "I look forward to it, it's a date." As Jenny was full of smiles she didn't realize she backed into the police officer holding the door for her." The officer took her by the arm and said, "Right this way princess, your chariot awaits." Robby waving goodbye to her said, "I'll see you when you get out, I promise." Jenny yelled from inside the Police car, "Great I can't wait, see you." Robby still waving goodbye said, "See you." When the police left with Jenny, Susan came around the corner. "Hi Robby care to come in?"

Seeing Susan, another family member of the Doctor was startling, after the Doctor opened the door on them. Susan sensing his nervousness smiled and said, "Come on, my grandfather doesn't bite." Then she opened the door allowing him to enter first. When Robby entered Sarah's house, Susan turned around, looking at the Chandra residence and projected. "Goodnight Rani get some sleep." The curtain to her bedroom window was seen moving as Rani dove into her bed. In bed and smiling, she held a pillow to her chest and said, "Oh what a beautiful night."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**The Tenth:**

Inside Lord Wildcards garage four children are present along with their parents. The neighbors and invited guests are watching the Reynolds children having fun and learning about their presents given to them by their neighbor. Sitting on Lord Wildcards lap was Mandy, her present was in full operation and she was wearing an apron and smock as was her neighbor Mr. Wilds. Together their hands are in unison, creating a vase on a pottery wheel?

Mandy her hand all full of wet clay and slip, was giggling, along with the adults. She said, "Make it as big as me Mr. Wild. Their parents the Webb family, and Carla watched as Wildcard continue to help Mandy create a Large vase. Seeing the size with the top larger than the bottom caused some anticipation and a possible mess do to loss of balance the wheel. Mandy now standing up as her Mr. Wilds continued to help her said, "Wow Mr. Wilds this is better than my art class at school, we only get an hour." Mr. Wilds put a sponge into the water and placed it gently on the vase and said. "Ok Mandy gently take your hands away, I'm turning off the wheel." Mandy pulled her hands away quickly instead, because of excitement giggling. Her movement caused slip and small parts of clay to fly backwards, splattering Sarah and Carla and her mother in the face.

Across the table was Jane and Susan, sitting between them was Christopher. The little boy had a brush in his hand that changed sizes at just a thought. The three of them had a large cubical easel in front of them. Jane was showing the little boy how to create colors in the cube. She said, "Christopher I want you to just think of one color and the brush will create it." Christopher thought Green. Instantly the whole cube was one color.

Christopher looking completely surprised and disappointed said, "Awaaa, I messed it up." Susan smiled at the little boy and said, "That's ok. You can always start over again by pushing this button, the best part is your mother won't be cleaning up a mess." Karen helping Sarah and Carla said, "I don't know about that Susan. With my children, if there's a will there's a way." Jane was laughing at her as she held her brush. Then she said, "Ok Christopher, when you think of color you want to use, you want to also think about how much you're going need. Watch me now. I take the brush and I put in the easel. Then I think of a color." Christopher yelled, "Green!" Making Jane jump. Next everyone could see a green check mark floating in the three-dimensional easel.

Christopher seeing the color just floating said, "Cool Miss. Wilds, can you connect or mix colors?" Smiling, Jane turned her head to the little boy and said, "You sure can." Then she quizzed him. "Christopher what color is created when you mix green with yellow." The four year old smiled and said, "Blue." Jane with the brush put it into the easel and said, "Will let's find out."

When the tip of the brush was yellow Jane went over the check mark and Christopher watched it turn blue. Taking the brush out of the easel she puts it down and said, "With help, I'll teach you how to focus and make pretty pictures in here like this. I did these when I was little with my grandmother." Jane pushed a button and a picture was shown in three-D. Clyde said, "Hey that's the view we all saw from your grandmother's garden."

Jane turned to him and said, "Yes my grandparents had a wonderful view from their home. In the winter time the snow caps would truly show off the colors surrounding the mountains." Jane pushed a button again and the seen went from summer to winter, with snowcapped mountains and the red grass at the base of the hills, was like fire-red and the trees showed a hint of Blue, Green, Red and Gold.

Jane flipped another switch and a new picture was shown, the city of Arcadia. Christopher yelled, "Wow is that were you lived." Jane and Susan smiled at the little boy and Susan said. "No, we sure did go to school there." Mandy got off Mr. Wilds lap quickly and started to rush over to her brother and see the city up close. Karen was quicker. She grabbed her daughter by the arm and said, "Ah, ah, ah. You clean those hands fist."

Wildcard was already one step ahead in his garage, he had a small step-ladder at the base of a laundry tub, just for the little girl. With a lot of soap and paper towels. What he wasn't prepared for was Mandy grabbing the handles of the step ladder and turning on the water at full force.

Mandy seeing the water running tried to turn down the faucet, her hands were slipping on the handle. She said, "Oh I can't turn it down." Wildcard laughing reached over and helped her. Together they washed their hands and dried them. Mandy was about to turn around and grab the handle of the step-ladder when Wildcard stopped her and said, "Here let me help you."

Picking her up he places her on the floor and helps her take off her smock and apron. Placing it on a coat hook in the garage. Wildcard starts to take off his apron and turns placing it on a hook. Turning around again he sees Mandy over at the other end of the table. Looking at the picture of Arcadia. Mandy asked, "Which one is your house Susan." Susan picked up Mandy and placed her on her lap and said, "My parents and grandparents didn't live in Arcadia Mandy. If you look really close at Jane's picture you can see were we both went to school."

Pointing to a building in the city, Susan begins to enlarge to picture in more detail. Once the image was set, Susan begins to point at window. She said, "That was my bedroom at the Academy." Mandy looking at the picture turned and said, "Oh it's pretty, I want to go to school there." The Time Lords all looked at her not knowing what to say. Jane put her brush down, looking upset for a moment, she turns and puts on a smile and looks at Mandy. Susan turned her around and said, "I know you would its very pretty there." Wildcard returned to his chair and started to clean off the edges of the pottery wheel with clean water and a sponge. Mandy was watching him.

She climbs down from Susan's lap and walks over to Wildcard and says, "Can I help." Karen looked at her neighbors and the Webb family shaking her head and said, "Can I help? I can't even get her to pick up after herself, she leaves a bigger mess than her brother." The adults started to laugh. Mandy not paying attention just grabbed the sponge and held it as it dripped into the bucket. Wildcard took the sponge from her and squeezed it. Mandy looked in the bucket again and said, "Wow there are a lot of sponges in there."

Wildcard smiled and said, "Ok young lady. First were going to clean the wheel, I want you to turn it on and go slow ok. Mandy switched on the wheel and watched it rotate slowly."

Then Wildcard said, "Ok Mandy take the sponge and from the vase to the edge of the wheel I want you wipe outwards." Doing as he said, Mandy wiped and was given another clean sponge and another until the wheel was clean. When she finished Wildcard said, "Ok were going to dry the Vase Mandy and then bake it and color it have you picked the color you wanted."

Looking around the Garage, Mandy doesn't see any large buckets of glaze or wax for the bottom. Turning her head back to her Mr. Wilds she said, "I know the color I want, but I don't see any glaze."

Wildcard said, "That's ok Mandy all you need to know is the color you want." Wildcard reached under the wheel and slide out a panel attached to it. He opened the face of the panel showing control features. Pointed to the buttons he said, "This one dry's the pottery Mandy. This one bakes and then you place your hand on the panel and think of a color."

Everyone in the garage started to approach the pottery wheel. Mandy looked at Mr. Wilds, she was excited, she didn't move. Staring at her, Wildcard said, "Well this is your gift Mandy a present to your mommy. So I think you need to push the buttons not me." Mandy smiled and reached towards the panel and pushed the first button. A sound was heard, like a gulping sound a vacuum cleaner makes once the hose was free of obstruction. Water was seen flowing into the bucket below the pottery wheel.

Looking at the panel and not the vase, Mandy started to laugh. She said, "That's a funny noise." Wildcard started to point at the Vase. Mandy looked up and could see her Vase was a lighter color. "Wow Mr. Wilds that's cool." The little girl looking down at the panel again pushes that next button labeled in tape, Kiln. The Vase took on an orange glow for a second, heat could be felt in everyone's faces and then the Vase was orange.

Mandy looking at the panel said, "How do you turn on the colors Mr. Wilds." Wildcard pointing to the little girls head said, "All the colors you want are in here Mandy. Just close your eyes and think really hard like you did with us in the Colum of light. Once you've picked the color you want, place your hands on the panel and will see what happens next." Mandy smiled and said, "Oh that's easy. Watch this everybody."

Mandy closes her eyes. She places her hand on the panel and opened her eyes again. The Vase was a dark red with a black and gold lip at the top. Everyone gathered around to look at the vase. Karen looked at her Daughter and said, "That's beautiful sweetheart." Mandy smiled at her mother, full of pride and said, "Thanks mommy." Mandy turned her attention to her neighbor and said, "Now what Mr. Wilds." Placing Mandy back on the floor again, Wildcard picks up the Vase and hands it to her and said, "Now young lady you give it to your mommy, don't drop it."

Mandy taking the heavy vase in her hands, turns and passes it to her mother. She said, "I'm sorry I broke the other one last month mommy." Karen took the vase from Mandy and said, "Thank you sweetheart. The next time I say, don't climb on the table you won't climb on the table will you." The adults were trying to hold back their laughter, seeing Mandy feeling a little bit ashamed, and Susan said, "Hey I remember doing that when I was little." Mandy turned her head and smiled at Susan. She asked, "Did you get spanked too." Susan just nodded her head and smiling at her.

Within seconds all the adults were laughing, remembering when they did something similar. Mrs. Webb looked at her husband and said, "I think you can top that Alan." Clyde looked at the Webb's and asked, "Oh what did you do Major?" All Major Webb said was, "I decided to burrow my dad's car." Angelia, shaking her head at her husband said, "Right Alan, you were six when you borrowed it. You're lucky you're weren't killed." Carla was in tears now laughing so hard, Sarah was the same as she held Carla up. Clyde's eyes were wide open in amazement. Then the major winked at Christopher and his own children and said, "Kids don't ever do what I did."

Wildcard looked at his watched and said, "Oh look at the time." Mrs. Reynolds holding the vase said, "I'll go put this away." Sarah started to smell the air in the Garage. The scent was coming from the door connected to the kitchen. "Oh my, that's smells like." Wildcard said, "It's a surprise for the Doctor. Susan gave me the recipe."

Sarah smiled and said, "Oh I can't wait to try some." Then she and Carla left together. As everyone exited the Garage, Wildcard and Susan and Jane went into the Kitchen. Outside a large tent was erected in the middle of the street along with a giant grill with a catering company setting tables. People were standing together on lawns or sitting in Lawn-chairs and at tables, talking to one another and drinking beverages.

Jenny and Rani were sitting together with Daniel and Robby and his children. Luke, Ski and Captain Jassic were sitting with the Doctor and Haresh, Gita and Sarah. As the Webb's joined them along with the Reynolds family.

Gita was talking immediately with Angelia, their new subject. The hangover the next day and laughing about it. Not all of Unit and the Army personal were present, most showed with their families, while others couldn't get away do to duties. So the Wildcard improvised. Using his Tardis he picks up the personal that were off duty in the evening, bring them back in time to enjoy the party. Clyde enjoying the idea of being in two places at the same time, continued to watch Wildcard come and go every minute.

Once Wildcard had finished, everyone was sitting and enjoying one another's company. Wildcard started to hit an Iron Triangle. As everyone turned to look, they could see the servers opening lids showing different meals to choose from. While everyone was standing in line, Wildcard, Jane and Susan started to place very large pots, up and down the center of the table with a lid on top. The smell was enticing to those closest to the tables still.

The servers didn't take too long, while the caterers started to serve the adults wine and water and other drinks for the children. Once everyone was seated, the kids were all looking at the pot and Clyde asked, "What's in there Mr. Wilds it smells good?" Wildcard tasting his wine first said, "The one pot in front of the Doctor is just for him, the rest is for everyone to share."

The Doctor opened the lid and smelled. Sarah was sitting next to him and smelled as well. The Doctor looking at Wildcard said. "I haven't had this in ages Wildcard, my mother would make the best pot of Trellyen?" Wildcard smiled at him nodding his head. Then the Doctor had a flash of memory, he could see Wildcard having seconds and thirds at his parents' home when they were children. Looking at Wildcard the Doctor started to smile. He said, "Now I Remember, you were always there when my mother made this dish." Wildcard silently laughed and smiled at the Doctor. He asked, "And do you remember how skinny I was when we were kids?" The Doctor smiled at him and laughed. Jane and Susan looked at each other for only a moment and turned to Wildcard. Jane asked, "Nana didn't like Trellyen Father, I didn't know that."

Wildcard turned to his daughter and said, "No Jane, your grandmother loved Trellyen." Hearing his answer, Jane started to shake her head. She asked again, "Father I don't understand?" Wildcard turned and looked at the Doctor smiling at him, Sarah was too, for she remembered how thin he was as a kid. The entire neighborhood and guest were in suspense. Wildcard turned to his daughter and said, "Jane. I loved my mother very much. She was always there for us, especially after you and your sister were born."

Jane still looking confused said, "I, I don't understand?" Wildcard looked at his daughter and said, "Jane, Let me put it to you gently. My mother was a horrible cook, that's why I was always at the Doctors parents for dinner. My father once said, "That women could burn water." Jane and everyone seated around them started to laugh.

Carla opening the lid to the pot started to stir it and asked, "What is Trellyen?" The Doctor answered. "It's like Goulash Carla, only served at festivals and family events on Gallifrey." Carla said, "Oh I like Goulash." Wildcard smiled at the Doctor who was filling his own plate and started to taste it.

The Doctor smiled back at Wildcard and said, "WOW, just like moms." Wildcard smiling at his compliment said, "Well I had help from Susan, after all it's your family recipe." The Doctor nodded his head and chewed." As he continued chewing he asked with his mouth full. The meat doesn't taste like Fen what is it?" Susan smiled and said, "Diced Chicken breast grandfather and assorted stewed tomatoes, everything else is from Wildcards garden."

The Doctor didn't say a word, he was filling his mouth full Trellyen, enjoying every mouth full. Susan smiled at her grandfather and stood up and took a plate full. Others were doing the same and enjoying the flavor. Carla looked at Susan and asked, "Since I'm cooking for a Time Lord now, can I have the recipe?" Gita said, "Oh this is to die for, I want the recipe please?" Then all the women were looking at Susan Jane and Wildcard shrugging their shoulders at each other not knowing what to do.

As all the families and friends continued to eat and talk to one another, Wildcard started to tap his water class with his knife getting everyone's attention.

He stood up raising his wine glass and said, "Ladies and Gentleman, over fifty years ago when I came here. I didn't know I was going to have such a big family and so many friends. I would like to offer a toast, a tradition on your world." Everyone stood up holding a glass and looked at Wildcard. With his glass straight up in the air he said, "Ladies and gentleman, to Clyde and Rani. Congratulations you two. You have made your parents and Sarah and the Doctor so proud, and I see a bright future ahead, full of excitement."

Then Wildcard said, "Two Clyde and Rani!" Together everyone raised their glasses and said, "To Clyde and Rani!" When the toast ended Wildcard whispered into Jane's ear. Jane turned and whispered into Susan's ear. Susan started too looked at Clyde and Rani. The two kids looking back at her, started to get a little nervous, as they thought they did something wrong. Then Susan winked at Sarah. Sarah got up from the Table and started to head towards the two sitting next to each other. She was caring two different colored bags, each containing a present for them. Sarah placed the first bag in front of Rani and the other in front of Clyde.

She said, "My brother-in-law and I thought you should have this while we teach you. They use to be ours when we were students. You're going to need them." Rani opened her bag and Clyde opened his. Together they each pulled out something. Rani didn't know what she was holding. Clyde looking at his asked, "Wow a pure solid golden rectangular tablet on both sides. What is it?"

The Doctor started to laugh at Clyde's comment and then he said, "Clyde put your right hand on the face." Clyde looking at the tablet asked, "Which side is the face?" Sarah took the tablet from him, turning it around and presented it back to him, showing him the indented side. Doing as the Doctor said, Clyde put his hand on the tablet and the center had a screen with Icons on it in Gallifreyen. Rani did the same. Moments later her Tablet had a screen on it. Sarah said, "There now locked genetically and telepathically, only you can open them. You're going to need them for notes on many subjects. The memory is unlimited, we have downloaded every curriculum, so start reading. Class starts after summer break. Also written tests and reports will be completed using this. So don't lose them."

Clyde passed it to his mother and the screen went to solid gold again. Carla just shook her head and placed the device on the table. As Clyde got up, he gave Sarah a hug thanking her. Letting go of Sarah he turned and reached across the table and shook Wildcards hand, thanking him as well. Rani did the same, except she went around and gave Wildcard a hug. Sarah continued, "During summer, you two and Luke and Sky are going to help me rebuild my father's Tardis. We will be going over the Tardis on safety, damage control and evacuations. When summer is over, you four will perform you first thermal dive." Sarah had a stern look on her face and said to all four. "No slamming, and I repeat no slamming you lot."

Wildcard interrupted, "Clyde, Rani, we have discussed this with your parents. Together we have devised a form of punishment for all four of you, should you decided to put pretty pictures in sky. Understood." Clyde, Luke, Rani and Sky were nodding. Clyde was starting to feel a little guilty, he was remembering the letter from the Doctor. The Doctor and Carla were grinning at one another, as they looked at his eyes. Clyde knew they knew. Wildcard looked at the Doctor and said, "Old man tonight's their night, it can wait till morning."

The Doctor just smiled and continued eating and so did Carla. Clyde look at his neighbor and asked. "Mr. Wilds why do you call the Doctor old man, your both the same age?" Sarah stared at the Doctor and smiled at him, so did her brother-in-law. Wildcard turned and looked back at Clyde and said, "Clyde, most of our class couldn't wait to regenerate for the first time, to feel what it like to physically change into a new person. Everyone in our class regenerated except the Doctor. During his first life he got old, while the rest of us changed. His nick name came along later." Clyde nodding his head said, "Oh I see."

Susan stepped away from the table and walked over to the Doctor and hugged him. She said, "The old man I do miss. I'll always love you grandfather." The Doctor hug Susan in return and everyone around them smiled, as the Party continued on into the evening.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty – Six**

**This Is Going To Be Funny:**

Adjacent to a drop zone for the British Airborne School, are bleachers set up for the public to witness their sons and daughters complete their training. The time is about nine pm. The Sun had just set. Sitting in the bleachers are Sarah, Susan, Jane and Jenny and Carla. Lord Wildcard is sitting behind them, with the Reynolds family and Haresh and Gita. Lieutenant Crain along with Sargent Finch are standing together with a Radar truck. Inside the truck are two men, diverting all air traffic for safety.

Moments later a grinding noise is heard, the Doctors Tardis starts to materialize next to the Radar truck. When the grinding noise stopped, the doors opened inwards to the police call box and out came the Doctor. Seeing everyone looking at him, the Doctor smiled giving a double thumbs up to the audience. Sarah had a smile on her face. She was very proud of the kids and was impressed on how fast their understanding of time and their understanding the engineering aspects of the Tardis.

Sarah had no doubt that her children and Clyde and Rani will become fine Time Lords in the future. As the Doctor sat next to Sarah, he pulls out a device looking like a compact mirror a women would use. Except this mirror was the size of a Frisbee. Next, the Doctor pulled out of his coat pocket a telescopic stand, with three legs at the bottom, creating a Tri-pod.

Placing the mirror on top of the stand he turns it on. The Doctor was able to see the faces of the kids in the mirror. With the movement of his finger at the bottom of the mirror, the Doctor was able to scroll the image. Seeing each student one at a time. He places his finger in the center of the mirror and the faces of all four students could be seen at once. As the Doctor looked at Clyde, he was able to see a smile on his face, while the others were concentrating on their decent. For Clyde the excitement was overwhelming. The Doctor understanding his enthusiasm smiled and looked at Carla for only a second. Carla looking at the image of her son asked, "Can he see me Doctor?" The Doctor smiled shaking his head and said, "No. He can't see me either. I've pre-set their helmets to transmit images continuously. If need be, I can talk to them. Right now, this is a test to work as a team."

Carla nodded and said, "Oh this is so exciting." Gita looking at the Image of her daughter in the mirror was smiling and holding her husband's hand tightly. Looking at the Doctor as well she asked, "Doctor, can you change the images, showing the view they have of the Earth." Not saying a word, the Doctor placed his index finger on the mirror again and four divided images showed the audience what the kids were seeing.

The Doctor noticing the image said, "Their coming up on the southern coast of India, I was pretty generous, normally its one orbit and home. I wanted them to have some fun. So I gave them five orbits, their on their final orbit now. They should start to enter the atmosphere over Kazakhstan and fly straight in." The Parents amazed at what their kids were doing, looked on with enthusiasm. Sarah was starting to notice that Luke was pretty close to Sky. She kept seeing their hands on the screen, close to one another. Sarah said, "I know he is being a big brother, watching over her like that. But she has to do this on her own Doctor. If he holds her hand they fail." The Doctor looking at the image just nodded his head, and continued to watch.

When Sarah finished her comment another Tardis was appearing next to the Doctors. It was in the shape of a ticket booth. When the doors opened, the Lord President along with his staff and security are seen exiting. Lieutenant Crain seeing the Lord President first, approached and saluted, welcoming him. Then he escorted the Lord President and his staff to the families.

The Doctor and Sarah were first to see his Lord President, bowing first and shaking his hand each. Turning around they headed towards the bleachers were everyone was seated watching the mirror. When the Lord President sat next to Carla he said, "Hello Mrs. Langer I can see you're excited and a little worried." Carla looking at the Image of her son smiled and said, "Yes I am my Lord President. I'm also very proud of him. He has worked so hard over the summer." The Lord President smiled and said, "I completely understand Mrs. Langer."

The Lord President looking at the Image he could see the kids and said, "Oh this brings back memories brother." Wildcard looking at the Images as well said, "Yes it does, I remember losing the bet to you and the Doctor that day and Sarah's dive team."

The Lord President turned his head to his brother-in-law and said, "If you had listened to your dive partner, none of that would have happened." Wildcard looking at the Lord President said, "Back then the Master was always kidding around, you couldn't take him seriously." The Doctor looking at the Images of the four students announced loudly, "Here they come they come." As everyone looked away from the images on the mirror; they could see off to the south west, four contrails of light, like meteors. Mandy with her little brother next to her were all smiles and Mandy yelled, "Wow just like Mr. Wilds and Susan."

Christopher looked at his sister and said, "Yeah that was fun trying on Mr. Wild's helmet and flying with Susan." Susan turned and smiled at the two children and said, "You're very welcome." The Lord President smiling at his brother-in-law slapped him on the back. Then Mandy asked, "Mr. Wilds, when we get bigger can we do that too." The Lord President and Wildcard looked at one another for a moment. Then Wildcard turned and said, "I don't see why not Mandy, after all you and your brother are emissaries of the Matrix."

Both the children turned and looked at their mother with excited eyes and Mrs. Reynolds said to her daughter, "Will see Mandy." Susan and Jane turned and smiled at each other. Sarah was looking at that image on the Mirror and then she glanced up at the sky. She then looked back at the screen again. Sarah now had a worried look on her face as she turned to the Doctor, Wildcard and the Lord President. The Doctor looking at the screen and at the night sky yelled, "They wouldn't dare!"

The Lord President looking at the mirror said, "Uh oh, looks to me like." Before the Lord President could finish there was a burst of light in the south eastern sky. Followed by a beautiful golden four point star, with two rings in the center, one larger than the other. At the tip of each point were the names, Luke, Rani, Clyde and Sky." Written below the star were three words. "**IT'S WORTH IT!**"

Sarah stood up with her fists clinched. The Doctor took Sarah by her shoulders and said, "They were warned." The Lord President seeing the slam stood up. He said, "Doctor that's our teams star." The Doctor looking up said, "Yesssss. After we did that, I scrubbed every Toilet at the academy. When I was finished I had to do the public rest rooms."

The Lord President laughing said, "I remember scrubbing every statue in the citadel till my fingers bled. I wonder who told them." Wildcard Sarah and the Doctor turned around and looked at the bleachers. To their surprise Jane, Susan and Jenny were gone. Mandy looking up at the sky yelled with excitement, "Wow that's pretty Sarah Jane, Is that what slamming is? I want to try that!" Sarah just dropped her head. The Doctor still holding her said, "Well, they were warned."

The Lord President still looking at the star in the sky called his staff over. Together they were talking and agreeing with one another. Their meeting went on for only a minute. When it was concluded the Lord President turned around and said, "Ladies and Gentleman. When the Peacemakers land, tell them I have given them a passing grade with high marks. Tell them for me, job well done in keeping up with traditions. And keeping with traditions, tell them punishment goes hand in hand. If it was good for us in building character, it's good for them." The Lord President bowed to everyone and the audience bowed in return. Then the Lord President slammed his staff on the ground creating thunder. Sealing his decree.

The Lord President said, "Doctor, Wildcard, and Sarah. I look forward to reading their history assignment for the archives." The Lord President turned and walked over to Carla and the Haresh's and shook their hands individually congratulating them. Then he greeted the Reynolds children and their parents. When the Lord President was finished he said goodbye to them individually and proceeded with his staff and security to his Tardis departing.

As his Tardis dematerialized, the Thermo-Divers started to land one at a time on to the Drop-zone, leaving a small crater in the ground, with dust and dirt flying up in the air. When everyone one safely landed, the dive team was seen shaking hands with one another along with a group hug. The Parents and teachers and friends were all seen approaching. The kids knew what was coming next. Clyde standing in front of everyone said, "Helmet." As it disappeared, Clyde turned around to his dive partners and said, "Well here they come."

The Doctor was the first one to arrive with a smile on his face. He said, "The Lord President was here, everyone passed, with top marks. First time in three-hundred years kids. "

All four were looking at one another in confusion, they thought a lot of screaming and yelling was going to be taking place. Carla came up to her son and hugged him and said, "I'm so proud of you." Clyde looking surprised just hugged his mother back and said, "Thanks mom." Gita and Haresh were holding their daughter giving her hugs with pride.

Rani looking at Clyde while she hugged her parents was confused as well. Luke and Sky were receiving the same support from Sarah. She said, "Oh I'm so proud of you both." Wildcard now standing next to Sarah said, "We have a surprise for all four of you." Mandy came running up to everyone and said, "The Pizza Man is here Mr. Wilds." Wildcard smiled and said, "Ok Mandy, go back and tell him I'll be right there." Mandy smiled and ran back to the car parked by the bleachers. The Doctor said, "We thought you might be hungry after all that work, so we got you Pizza. Surprise!"

The kids all looked at one another confused, not knowing what was next. Carla took her son by the shoulder and said, "I was watching you on the Doctors messenger, oh it must have been beautiful seeing the world from up there."

Gita and Haresh took their daughter by the hands, heading back towards the bleachers asking her question on what it was like. As Rani looked back at Luke and Sky. Luke shrugged his shoulders at her and turned to Sarah and asked, "Mom what's going on?" Sarah said, "Nothing's going on. The Lord President passed all of you with top marks. Now were celebrating, let's go before all the Pizza is gone." Grabbing her children by the hands, Sarah escorted them towards the bleachers, were the Pizza was being served.

Still standing together Wildcard and the Doctor smiled at one another. The Doctor said, "Sexy is going to be so pleased this month." Wildcard laughing at the Doctors comment said, "So will mine and Sarah's." The Doctor put his hand out shaking Wildcards hand. He said, "I think we should go get some pizza before it's all gone." Wildcard looking at the bleachers said, "I'll race you." The Doctor was already gone with Wildcard chasing behind him.

The next day Rani woke up to a knock or her bedroom door. Her mother and father entered, it was five am. Rani with one eye opened, peeked at the alarm clock on her end table and groaned. She asked, "It's five in the morning what wrong?"

The Parents smiling at her said, "Sarah just called us. You have to get over there right away, something to do with the Tardis. Clyde is on his way now." Rani threw off the blankets and proceeded to get dress as her parents left the room. Not noticing the smile her mother had on her face while Haresh had his finger to her mouth telling her to be quiet.

When Rani ran across the street she could see Clyde knocking at the door. Once they were side by side the door opened and Sarah said, "Good, right on time you two." Clyde and Rani looked at each other in confusion. Clyde still looking confused looked at Sarah and said, "Mom told me there was an emergency." Sarah smiling opened the door wider and the Doctor and Wildcard were standing together.

The Doctor said, "Come in you two, we need your help with something very special." Rani was now curious, as she and Clyde entered the Foyer of Sarah's home. Wildcard smiling at the two said, "Luke and Sky are upstairs waiting on you both, go on up. Will be with you shortly." The kids hearing him nodded and proceeded up the stairs to the attic office.

Once they were out of hearing range the Doctor turned and went into the Family room and said, "Well there here." Jane, Susan and Jenny looked at one another for a moment and Susan turned. She asked, "Oh what have you in-store for them grandfather?" The Doctor smiling at her comment said, "Why don't you three come up and watch, this is going to be funny."

All three Time Ladies smiled at one another and exited the family room, heading up the stairs. When they reached the attic office they entered one at a time. Luke, Clyde, Rani and Sky were standing together, not knowing what was going on. Sky looking at Susan and asked, "What's going on, where's Mom?" Susan looked at Jenny and Jane smiling, together they knew what was going too happened to the four today. Hearing voices laughing behind them, the three Time Ladies turned around and could see the Doctor entering the room, along with Sarah and Wildcard. The Doctor clapped his hands together and said, "Well Ladies and Gentleman, were all together at last. I must say you work well as a team, standing up for one another.

Now I want to know if you're going to stand up for one another in a few minutes after Sarah is done?"

The four kids looked at one another for a moment not saying a word. They all had a good Idea something was coming after the stunt they pulled last night. The Doctor clapped his hands again and said, "Right Sarah you have the Honors." Sarah standing with her hands on her hips, looked at all four and calmly said with a smile, "Right, follow me you lot." As Sarah turned she pulled out her key to the Tardis, opening the door to the Grandfather clock. When the five entered the Doctor turned to Wildcard and nodded. Wildcard started to laugh. Looking at Susan, Jane and Jenny. He said, "You three ready to watch this, it's going to be funny for all of us." The three were smiling and nodding at the same time to Wildcard.

When the four entered the Tardis, the Doctor was still outside not daring to enter her. He thinks about it and looks at sexy from across the room and asked, "I have to go inside." The Doctor turned and put his right foot into the threshold and stepped in. As he entered he was looking around, noticing that the Tardis was just like his, a long time ago. The Doctor smiled at what he was seeing. Inside Sarah could see the kids standing around the console looking at her and the other adults.

Clyde asked, "What's this all about, I thought there was an emergency?"

Sarah smiled and said, "There is Clyde we all needed your help." Sarah turned away from the kids and walked over to a closet door, opening it she steps in. The Kids couldn't see her but they could hear things clanging around inside, while Sarah was looking for something. A minute later she came out, holding seven metal pails with seven scrub brushes, laid inside, and setting it on the floor in-front of the kids. The four looked at one another and knew today was the day.

Not saying a word each kid took a pail and held it, while looking at Wildcard, Sarah and the Doctor. There were three pails left on the floor. Susan Jane and Jenny started to back out of the Tardis really slow. Before they could escape the Doctor was standing behind them, holding all three together in one big hug. He said, "I told you this would be funny." Susan not laughing turned around and said, "Grandfather please." Jenny was in shock seeing the pail in front of her as she started to look at her hands. Then she backed away from the Doctor and the pails, heading for the exit. Lord Wildcard grabbed her by the arm and whispered, "Your mother told me to keep a special eye on you, before she left. Like she said, were going to find new ways to vent that temper of yours young lady."

Genny just nodded her head at her Uncle. Jane looked at her father now after the Doctor let go of her. She didn't say a word, she just went over and picked up a pail. The Doctor now looked directly Susan, she was in shock. The grimace on her face caused the Doctor to smile. He turned to Sarah and Wildcard and said, "See I told you this would be funny." Even the kids were smiling, at what they were seeing.

Sarah said, "Right, you're are all going to stay in here and scrub floors, only one hundred rooms and the hall ways, together. And I mean together, ending here in the console room. When you're done, you'll do the Doctors Tardis next and then my brother-in-laws." Lord Wildcard went over to the console, below it was a one gallon bucket of concentrated pine cleaner. The Doctor went back into to the closet Sarah was in and pulled out seven aprons. As he passed out each apron he said, "This will protect your clothes, also in the first room are Wellingtons for each of you." Seeing what the Doctor was holding Clyde asked, "What about rubber gloves Doctor?" The Doctor smiling at him said, "Clyde will be back with lunch and dinner, we have also set up rooms for each of you. Your parents are bringing over change of clothes and toiletry."

The four all looked at one another nodding their heads, life as they knew it was over. Susan was becoming a little irritated and yelled, "Grandfather you don't expect me to!" Before she could finish the Doctor yelled back, causing Susan and everyone involved to jump. "Child! Don't tempt me! You're just as guilty, now get to work!" Susan seeing anger in her grandfather's eyes, started to walk backwards, protecting her rear with the pail. Jane and Jenny followed right behind her. Sarah seeing everyone was ready said, "Right, Clyde, Luke you two carry the detergent, the rest of you follow me, the mops are in the first room."

Please feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
